EXISTENCE I
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: Esta historia es una adaptación del libro existence trilogía parte 1 de la escritora Abbi Glines. Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi
1. Chapter 0

**SINOPSIS**

**¿Qué sucede cuando eres acechada por la muerte? Te**

**enamoras de él, por supuesto.**

**Candy W. Andry no se burla de la muerte, al contrario, se**

**enamora de él.**

**De diecisiete años de edad, Candy W. Andry** ** ha visto almas**

**durante toda su vida. Una vez se dio cuenta que los extraños que**

**veía caminar a través de las paredes no eran visibles para**

**cualquier persona, comenzó a ignorarlos. Si no les permitía saber**

**que podía verlos, la dejaban en paz. Hasta que salió de su coche**

**el primer día de escuela y vio a un chico increíblemente sexy, guapo y con los ojos mas**

**impresionantes , que jamás haya visto antes**

**descansando sobre una mesa de picnic, mirándola con una**

**sonrisa divertida en el rostro. El problema es que ella sabe que él**

**está muerto.**

**Sencillamente no desaparece cuando ella lo ignora, pero**

**hace algo que ninguno de los otros han hecho. Habla. Pagan está**

**fascinada por esa alma. Lo que ella no sabe es que el momento de**

**su muerte se acerca y el espíritu perversamente hermoso del que**

**se está enamorando no es un alma en absoluto.**

**Él es la muerte y está a punto de romper todas las reglas.**


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

**No lo mires y él se irá. Cantaba en mi cabeza, mientras caminaba hacia**

**mi casillero. Me tomó una enorme cantidad de fuerza de voluntad no mirar**

**sobre mi hombro.**

**No sólo lo alertaría, podía ver que era inútil, también sería estúpido.**

**Los pasillos ya se encontraban llenos de estudiantes. Aunque, si él me**

**hubiese seguido dentro de la escuela, de todos modos lo habría visto con**

**bastante facilidad a través de la multitud de personas. Permaneció apartado,**

**justo como todos ellos lo hacían, sin moverse y observando.**

**—¡Agh!¿Has visto a Leif? Quiero decir, honestamente ¿Puede ser más**

**caliente? Oh sí, sí que puede. —Ann , mi mejor amiga desde la**

**escuela primaria, chilló mientras me agarraba del brazo.**

**—No, no lo he visto. El entrenamiento de fútbol debe de haber**

**coincidido con él. —le contesté con una sonrisa forzada. No me podría**

**importar menos cuán caliente podía lucir Leif Montgomery. Miranda entornó**

**los ojos y abrió el casillero junto al mío.**

**—En serio, Candy, no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan inmune a una**

**persona tan intensamente sexy.**

**Logré una sonrisa genuina y deslicé mi bolso por encima del hombro.**

**—¿Sexy? Por favor dime que no dijiste sexy.**

**Ann se encogió de hombros. —No soy un pozo sin fin de palabras**

**descriptivas, como tú.**

**Me atreví a echar un vistazo por encima del hombro. Los pasillos se**

**encontraban llenos de gente normal, gente que vive. Hablaban, reían, y leían**

**sus horarios. Todo era muy real. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Este era**

**el primer día de mi último año. Quería disfrutarlo.**

**—Entonces ¿Qué clase tienes primero? —Pregunté, relajándome por**

**primera vez desde que había visto al chico muerto afuera, apoyándose**

**tranquilamente sobre una mesa para el almuerzo mirándome directamente.**

**—Tengo Álgebra II. ¡Agh! Disfruté tanto Geometría el año pasado. Odié**

**Álgebra en primer año y ya puedo sentir las vibras negativas saliendo de mi**

**libro. —El estilo dramático que Miranda tenía para la vida en general nunca**

**dejaba de hacerme reír.**

**—Yo tengo Literatura Inglesa.**

**—Bien, todos saben que te encanta eso. Oh, mira, mira, mira ahí está**

**él. —Miranda chilló en voz baja, mientras asentía con la cabeza hacia donde**

**Leif hablaba con otros jugadores de fútbol.**

**—Odio no poder andar por ahí y disfrutar de Su Alteza contigo, pero**

**ésta es mi parada.**

**Ann se volvió hacia mí, entornó sus grandes ojos azul celeste, y me**

**dio un saludo antes de hacer su camino hacia Leif.**

**Los salones vacíos eran lugares que usualmente evitaba a toda costa.**

**Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que la campana no sonaría hasta**

**cinco minutos más, esta sala, sin duda, permanecería vacía por los próximos**

**cuatro minutos. Si me hubiera quedado en el pasillo, habría sido arrastrada**

**por Miranda a donde Leif se rodeaba de sus escasos elegidos.**

**Sabía, sin dudar, que no le interesaba hablar con Ann. Hemos ido**

**con Leif a la escuela desde que teníamos once. Desde su traslado de algún**

**lugar al norte de la ciudad costera de Breeze, Florida, nunca nos había**

**reconocido, a ninguna. No es como si me importara. No era mi tipo. Caminé**

**hacia la mesa más cercana a la ventana y puse mi bolso en el piso.**

**Un movimiento, por el rabillo de mi ojo, hizo que los vellos de mis**

**brazos se erizaran. Sabía que no debía quedarme en esta habitación vacía.**

**Pero ya me encontraba aquí ahora y salir corriendo lo haría peor. Me volví**

**para hacer frente a la misma alma que vi afuera, sentado en una silla en la**

**parte posterior del salón de clases con sus pies apoyados sobre el escritorio**

**frente a él y los brazos cruzados casualmente sobre el pecho. ¿Cómo sabía**

**que podía verlo?**

**No le di ningún indicio. Normalmente, los fantasmas necesitaban una**

**pequeña pista para darse cuenta que no era tan ciega como el resto del**

**mundo. Algo era diferente con éste. Bajé la mirada y empecé a voltearme. Tal**

**vez debería ir con Ann y el equipo de jockey que se encontraba en el**

**pasillo. Si actuaba como si no lo viera y caminara de regreso al pasillo,**

**entonces él podría pensar que había cometido un error y flotar o caminar a**

**través de una pared o algo así.**

**—Realmente no quieres someterte a tan inútil compañía, ¿Verdad? —**

**Una fría y suave voz rompió el silencio.**

**Agarré la silla de plástico duro a mi lado tan fuerte que mis nudillos se**

**pusieron blancos. Luché contra un sorpresivo y pequeño llanto—casi un**

**grito—en la parte de atrás de mi garganta.**

**¿Debería ignorarlo? ¿Debería responderle? Dejarle saber que su**

**presentimiento era cierto podría no terminar bien. Pero ignorar todo esto iba**

**a ser imposible. Él podía hablar. Las almas nunca antes me hablaron. Desde**

**el momento en que me di cuenta que los extraños que con frecuencia me**

**miraban o aparecían en mi casa vagando por los pasillos no eran visibles**

**para nadie más que para mí, había comenzado a hacer caso omiso de ellos.**

**Ver gente muerta no era una cosa nueva en mi vida pero escucharlos**

**hablarme era definitivamente un nuevo giro.**

**—Te creía con más agallas. ¿Vas a decepcionarme también? —Su tono**

**se suavizó. Había un acento familiar en su voz ahora.**

**—Puedes hablar. —dije, mirándolo directamente. Necesitaba que**

**supiera que no me sentía asustada. Había lidiado antes con almas errantes,**

**porque eso me ha gustado pensar que son, toda mi vida.**

**Ellos no me asustaban pero prefería ignorarlos, de ese modo se**

**marcharían. Si alguna vez pensaran que podía verlos, me perseguirían. Él**

**continuó observándome con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Pude**

**notar que su sonrisa torcida dejaba ver un solo hoyuelo. El hoyuelo no**

**parecía encajar con su actitud fría y arrogante. Por mucho que su presencia**

**me molestaba, no podía dejar de admitir que ésta alma solo podía ser**

**etiquetada como ridículamente hermosa.**

**—Sí, hablo. ¿Esperabas que fuera mudo?**

**Apoyé la cadera contra la mesa.**

**—Sí, de hecho, eres el primero que ha hablado conmigo.**

**Frunció el ceño. —¿El primero?**

**Parecía genuinamente sorprendido de no ser la primera persona**

**muerta que podía ver. Él era, sin duda, el alma más singular que he visto**

**nunca. Hacer caso omiso de un alma que podía hablar iba a ser duro. Sin**

**embargo, tenía que superar su capacidad y deshacerme de él. Hablar con**

**amigos invisibles podría dificultar mi vida social.**

**Acabaría pareciendo una chica loca que hablaba sola.**

**—Candy Andry, este debe ser mi día de suerte. —Al escuchar mi**

**nombre, me giré para ver a Wyatt Tucker entrando en el salón.**

**Forcé una sonrisa como si no hubiera estado hablando con una**

**habitación vacía.**

**—Creo que lo es. —Incliné mi cabeza de regreso para encontrarme con**

**sus ojos.**

**—Continúas creciendo, ¿Cierto?**

**—Parece que no puedo detenerlo. —Me guiñó el ojo y luego colgó una**

**de sus largas piernas sobre la silla en frente de la mía antes de sentarse.**

**—¿Dónde has estado este verano? No te he visto mucho.**

**Tuve la oportunidad de echar un vistazo atrás, hacia el alma, para**

**encontrar una silla vacía. Una mezcla de alivio y decepción se apoderó de mí.**

**Querer hacerle más preguntas no era exactamente una buena idea, pero no**

**podía evitarlo. Le preguntaría lo que a otras almas antes, como: "¿Por qué me**

**estás siguiendo?" o "¿Por qué puedo verte?" y siempre permanecían mudas.**

**Muchas veces desaparecían cuando comenzaba a hacerles preguntas.**

**Volviendo mi atención de regreso a Wyatt, forcé una sonrisa antes de**

**responder.**

**—Estuve en Carolina del Norte todo el verano en el campo de caballos**

**de mi tía.**

**Wyatt se reclinó en su silla y sacudió la cabeza. —Simplemente no**

**entiendo por qué la gente querría irse todo el verano, cuando vivimos en una**

**de las playas más bellas del mundo.**

**Para mí no había sido una elección en realidad, pero no quería**

**explicarle el motivo a Wyatt o a cualquier otra persona. Más estudiantes**

**comenzaron a entrar en la habitación, seguidos por nuestro profesor de**

**Literatura Inglesa, el Sr. Brown.**

**—Wyatt. ¿Cómo estás, Slim?—Justin Gregory saludaba mientras se**

**dirigía hacia nosotros. Dejó caer su bolso sobre la mesa al otro lado de**

**Wyatt. Por ahora, la atención de Wyatt no se dirigía a mí, gracias a la**

**interrupción de Justin.**

**Cuando me volví hacia el frente de la clase, mis ojos se volvieron a**

**encontrar con el alma. Apoyado contra la pared directamente en diagonal a**

**mi escritorio, estaba de pie, mirándome. Me fulminó con la mirada y pareció**

**encontrar mi evidente aversión entretenida. Su hoyuelo apareció y odié el**

**hecho de encontrarlo sexy. No era un ser humano, bueno, ya no lo era. Me**

**tomó un gran esfuerzo apartar la mirada, lejos de él y enfocar mi atención en**

**el tablero donde el Sr. Brown había escrito nuestra tarea. Siempre había**

**ignorado a esas fastidiosas almas antes y habían desaparecido. Tenía que**

**superar el hecho de que esta podía hablar conmigo. Si no lo ignoraba estaría**

**atrapada, con él acechándome.**

**—Lo odio, me refiero a odiar de una forma importante, —se quejaba**

**Ann mientras dejaba caer la bandeja del almuerzo en la mesa con un**

**fuerte estruendo—. Si tengo que sentarme en álgebra y química durante toda**

**la mañana, uno pensaría que por lo menos podría haber una pequeña**

**recompensa para la vista en una de mis clases. ¡Pero nooooo! Tengo a**

**Gretchen con sus incesantes estornudos y a Craig con sus problemas de**

**gases.**

**Me atraganté con mi sándwich y agarré mi botella de agua para tomar**

**un sorbo rápido con el fin de tragar la comida. Una vez que me sentí segura**

**de que no iba a ahogarme hasta la muerte, levanté la vista hacia la cara**

**preocupada de Ann.**

**—¿Tienes que decir cosas como esas cuando tengo la boca llena de**

**comida? —Pregunté.**

**Ella se encogió de hombros. —Lo siento, sólo decía, eso es todo. No era**

**mi intención que te olvides de masticar la comida. —Me alcanzó con una**

**mano sobre la mesa y apretó mi brazo—. Ahí va Su Perfección ahora. ¿Crees**

**que va a salir otra vez con Kendra este año? Me refiero a que realmente tuvo**

**una mala ruptura el año pasado con todo lo del engaño y esas cosas.**

**Seguramente lo superó.**

**Di otro bocado a mi sándwich, sin querer contestar su pregunta. No**

**me importaba con quién saliera Leif Montgomery, pero sí, estaba más que**

**segura de que volvería con Kendra. Parecían ser "La Pareja de Oro".**

**Todos sabían esto y lo esperaban. Los de su tipo siempre buscaban**

**otros a la altura de su nombre.**

**—Vuelve a meter la lengua dentro de tu boca, Ann. Te ves como**

**un perro que está muriendo de sed. —Wyatt se sentó frente a nosotras,**

**lanzando una risita por su propia broma mientras Ann le fruncía el**

**ceño.**

**—No tengo mi lengua colgando, muchas gracias.**

**Wyatt me guiñó un ojo y se encogió de hombros.**

**—Lo parecía para mí. ¿Qué piensas Candy, se babeaba o qué?**

**Llené mi boca con otro bocado. No pensaba estar en el medio de esto.**

**Wyatt se echó a reír cuando le señalé mi boca repleta. Ann me dio un**

**codazo en el costado.**

**—No te pongas de su lado. Él solo es malvado.**

**Con un largo sorbo de agua tragué mi comida, y luego miré fijamente a**

**Ann.**

**—Ustedes pueden discutir todo lo que quieran pero yo no voy a**

**meterme. Desde que decidieron llevar esto un paso más allá de la amistad el**

**año pasado y se vino abajo a su alrededor, todo lo que quieren hacer es**

**darse golpes bajos el uno al otro. No es mi pelea. Déjenme en paz. —**

**Rápidamente di otro bocado a mi sándwich así no podía ser incitada a decir**

**nada más.**

**Cuando ambos se dieran cuenta que se encontraban locos el uno al**

**otro porque ninguno ha podido superar la ruptura, harían mi vida más fácil.**

**Pero entonces, sería la única soltera, una vez más. Mi novio, Jay Potts, se**

**mudó hace meses y no había hablado con él, incluso desde antes de ir a ver**

**a mi tía este verano.**

**—¡No se trata de eso! No pudo importarme menos que no pudiera**

**mantener su lengua fuera de la garganta de Katie cuando no lo miraba. —**

**dijo Ann con enojo.**

**—No tenía mi lengua en la garganta de nadie, excepto la tuya,**

**Ann, pero no me crees y estoy cansado de defenderme. —Wyatt se**

**levantó y tiró de su bandeja de comida sin tocar antes de alejarse.**

**—Imbécil. —murmuró, mirando como él se cambiaba de mesa.**

**Odiaba verlos así. Los tres habíamos sido amigos desde el tercer grado.**

**En aquel entonces, Wyatt había sido todo brazos y piernas. Ahora, se alzaba**

**por encima de todos con un cuerpo largo y musculoso. Ann no había**

**sido inmune a sus repentinas cualidades el año pasado. Ahora, no lo**

**soportaba.**

**—Escucha, Ann, pensaba, que tal vez si los dos hablaran sobre lo**

**que pasó sin que lo acuses, las cosas podrían funcionar. —Había intentado**

**esto antes y ella siempre me ignoraba.**

**Efectivamente, comenzó a sacudir su cabeza haciendo que sus rizos**

**obscuros rebotaran adelante y atrás.**

**—Sé lo que pasó, Candy. No quiero hablarlo con él. Es un gran**

**mentiroso, un traidor. —Dio un mordisco violento a su manzana Granny**

**Smith y siguió mirando en dirección a Wyatt—. Míralo, actuando como si**

**encajara más en esa mesa. Quiero decir, realmente, ¿Quién se cree que es?**

**Seguí su mirada. Wyatt estaba recostado en una silla, riéndose de algo**

**que otro jugador de baloncesto decía.**

**Todos parecían encantados de tener a Wyatt en su presencia.**

**Normalmente, se sentaba con nosotras. Este año las cosas serían**

**diferentes.**

**Suspiré, deseando no tener que ser la que señalara lo obvio a Ann.**

**—Él es el único en esta escuela que tiene cazatalentos universitarios**

**que vienen a verlo jugar baloncesto. Eso es lo que es. Leif puede ser el pez**

**gordo en el campo de fútbol, pero no veo ningún cazatalentos universitarios**

**llamando a su puerta. Puedes estar enojada con Wyatt, pero él pertenece a**

**esa mesa más que nadie.**

**Ann volvió su mirada sobre mí y al instante se transformó en una**

**mueca. —Bueno, él puede ir a la universidad con una beca de baloncesto y**

**engañar a todas esas animadoras, entonces. Debo advertirles. —Su voz**

**había adquirido un tono de derrota mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía**

**hacia los cubos de basura. La miré, deseando poder encontrar una manera**

**de arreglar esto entre ellos.**

**Alguien se sentó a mi lado en la silla que Ann acababa de**

**abandonar. Me volví en mi asiento, casi esperando ver al alma. Imagina mi**

**sorpresa cuando noté que no era el alma no deseada, pero sí el deportista**

**arrogante.**


	3. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

**—****Hola, Candy, el Sr. Yorkley dijo que tenía que venir para**

**hablar contigo. ****—****El sonido de la voz de Leif pareció sacarme de la**

conmoción momentánea. Si el señor Yorkley lo envió, es que él

necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda académica. Sin embargo, no me sentía

segura de querer ayudar, ni tenía la intención de hacerle esto fácil. Me las

**arreglé para expresar un "****_¿Para qué?_****" y esperé en silencio. Leif se aclaró**

la garganta y se frotó las manos sobre las rodillas de sus pantalones

vaqueros, como si estuviera realmente nervioso.

**—****Eh, eh, bueno, ****—****empezó a decir****—****, quiero decir, esto es, necesito**

algo de ayuda con la oratoria. No es lo mío y el Sr. Yorkley dijo que eras con

**quien debía hablar sobre cómo obtener un poco de ayuda. ****—****Se quedó**

mirando al frente mientras hablaba. Ni siquiera me miró. Realmente no me

gustaba este tipo. Finalmente volvió su mirada hacia mí. Seguro usaba todo

el tiempo esa expresión lastimosamente esperanzadora con las chicas, con el

fin de conseguir lo que quería. Mi estómago me traicionó y se

estremeció afectado por sus suplicantes ojos azules de bebé. Odiaba que

pudiera hacer que mi cuerpo reaccionara por él, de otra forma que no

fuera para vomitar, por supuesto.

**—****Este es el primer día de clases ¿Cómo puedes ya necesitar ayuda? ****—**

Le pregunté con una voz que esperaba sonara molesta. No era

una chiquilla tonta que podía conmoverse por unos cuantos

movimientos de sus largas pestañas, incluso si mi cuerpo no parecía estar

de acuerdo. Sin duda, era mi imaginación ese ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

**—****Um, si, lo sé, bueno, el Sr. Yorkley y yo lo sabemos, pero voy a**

**esforzarme. ****—****dijo un poco a la defensiva. Leif había sido siempre un buen**

estudiante. Había estado en algunas clases con él.

**—****¿Por qué ambos piensan que tienes que esforzarte? Claramente, no**

tienes miedo de hablar delante de toda la clase.

**Él negó con su cabeza y fijó la mirada al frente otra vez. ****—****No, no es**

**así. ****—****Esperé, pero no dijo nada más.**

Era interesante, me había intrigado.

**—****En realidad, simplemente no entiendo por qué necesitas mi ayuda.**

Escribes ensayos para las tareas asignadas y luego los expones oralmente.

Sencillo, sin ningún tipo de presunciones, ni rodeos o ecuaciones difíciles.

**Volvió la mirada hacia mí con una sonrisa triste. ****—****No es tan fácil para**

**mí. ****—****Hizo una pausa y actuó como si quisiera decir algo más, luego sacudió**

**la cabeza y se puso de pie****—****. No importa, olvida que te pregunté.**

Lo vi pasar por delante de la mesa de su club de admiradoras y

dirigirse afuera por las puertas dobles. Por un momento, experimenté una

punzada de culpabilidad, por ser tan dura con él. Había venido a pedir

ayuda y yo básicamente acabé burlándome de él. Levanté mi bandeja,

**enojada conmigo misma por actuar como una idiota. "Idiota" era parte de su**

descripción, no mía.

Mi mochila aterrizó en la mesa de la cocina con un golpe sordo,

anunciando mi regreso. Me dirigí a la nevera. El jugo de naranja en el que

había trabajado ayer, tan arduamente, sonaba bien.

**—****¿Candy, cariño, eres tú? ****—****La voz de mi mamá se escuchó desde el**

pasillo. Estaba acurrucada en un rincón de su oficina con una gran taza

de café, escribiendo en su computadora. No tenía que verla para saber

esto. Mi mamá es escritora.

Ella vive detrás de su equipo.

**—****Sí. ****—****Respondí.**

Antes de que pudiera servirme un vaso de jugo de naranja, el sonido

de sus zapatillas dejándose caer contra el piso de madera me sorprendió. Se

trataba de un extraño acontecimiento. Rara vez se alejaba de su escritura

cuando regresaba a casa de la escuela. Por lo general era cerca de la hora de

cenar cuando me honraba con su presencia.

**—****Bien, me alegro de que vinieras directo a casa. Necesito hablar**

**contigo y luego tengo que arreglarme. ****—****Hizo un gesto a su camiseta holgada**

**y vieja de ****_Los Atlanta Braves_****_1_****—****. Voy a cenar con Roger, pero no te**

**preocupes, te dejo dinero para pedir una pizza. ****—****Tiró de una silla para**

sentarse y su cara amable se puso seria. No era una buena señal. Esta

seriedad era del tipo grave, lo reconocía, pero raramente lo experimentaba.

**—****¿Qué? ****—****Pregunté mientras colocaba mi vaso sobre la mesa.**

La espalda de mamá se tensó mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

**La mirada con ceño fruncido de ****_Estoy-Decepcionada-De-Ti _****apareció**

mientras bajaba la comisura de sus labios. Rápidamente me devané los

sesos, intentando pensar en algo que podría haber hecho para molestarla,

**1****Los Atlanta Braves es el equipo de beisbol de Atlanta.**

pero nada vino a mi mente.

**—****Recibí una llamada del Sr. Yorkley, justo en medio del capítulo**

quince.

Oh-oh, ella sabía sobre Leif.

**—****¿El señor Yorkley? ****—****Pregunté, fingiendo que no sabía de qué se**

trataba. Mamá asintió con la cabeza y echó la cabeza hacia un lado como si

estuviera estudiándome para ver si creía que yo realmente no tenía idea de

por qué mi profesor podría llamar. La cabeza inclinada siempre me ponía

nerviosa. Me preparé.

Estaba a punto de dejarlo correr. Había sido una idiota, pero en mi

defensa no era como si hubiera hecho algún daño. Me burlaba del rey

gobernante, no de una persona con baja autoestima.

**—****Al parecer, hay un muchacho que tiene una discapacidad de**

aprendizaje y le dijeron que te buscara para tutoría. Te inscribiste para dar

clases este año, por créditos extras. Mi pregunta es, Candy, ¿Por qué no

ayudar a un estudiante en tu escuela que lucha con algo tan serio como la

dislexia? El muchacho, según me dijeron, tiene la oportunidad de dar una

beca por sus habilidades atléticas, pero su discapacidad requiere recibir

ayuda extra en ciertas clases. Se necesita a alguien que le ayude a poner sus

discursos en un papel. Eso no parece mucho pedir. Dijiste que querías ser

tutora este año. Explícame por qué elegiste decirle que no a este muchacho

**y, te lo digo ahora, más vale que sea bueno. ****—****Se echó hacia atrás y cruzó**

**los brazos sobre el pecho, en su postura de ****_Estoy-Esperando._**

¿Leif sufría de dislexia? ¿Era esto una broma? Había estado yendo a la

escuela con él la mayor parte de mi vida. Chicas, incluida Ann, sabían

todo sobre él. Demonios, Ann, una vez me había dicho exactamente

dónde se encontraba su marca de nacimiento.

No me importaba. ¿Cómo podría Leif Montgomery tener dislexia y

ninguno saberlo?

Me acordé de Leif pidiéndome ayuda en la cafetería hoy y la forma en

que me había comportado. La revelación de que Leif trataba con algo como la

dislexia y se las arreglaba para tener tan buenas notas me molestó. No sabía

el por qué, exactamente, pero lo hacía.

Me gustaba pensar en él como un deportista. Alguien que consiguió su

popularidad de la noche a la mañana. Ahora todo lo que podía pensar era en

el aspecto que tenía, cuando había venido a pedirme ayuda. Un nudo se

formó en la boca de mi estómago.

Miré a mi mamá y negué con la cabeza lentamente.

**—****No tenía idea que él tenía un problema de aprendizaje. Siempre es**

tan arrogante y seguro de sí mismo. Me sorprendió que se acercara busca de

ayuda y de inmediato me pregunté por qué él, de todas las personas,

necesitaría ayuda.

Mamá se inclinó hacia delante en la mesa y su ceño fruncido se

**alivió un poco. ****—****Bien, puedes mejorarlo. He criado una chica más**

compasiva que eso.

**Asentí y alcancé mi mochila. ****—****Lo sé, lo siento. Voy a arreglarlo.**

**Parecía aplacada. ****—****No me gusta recibir llamadas de la escuela acerca**

de ti. Sobre todo cuando estoy escribiendo una intensa escena de asesinato.

**Sonreí y puse el vaso en el lavavajillas antes de voltearme hacia ella. ****—**

Lo siento, voy a tratar de recordarlo. Um, así que, ¿La segunda cita con

este Roger?

**Se ruborizó. ****—****Sí y parece que somos capaces de hablar durante**

horas. Adoro su forma de pensar y ha viajado por todo el mundo. Mi mente

**siempre está girando cuando habla de lugares y cosas que nunca he visto. ****—**

**Se encogió de hombros****—****. Me conoces, siempre estoy pensando en la**

historia detrás de todo.

**Levanté las cejas y me acerqué a ella. ****—****Y él es sexy.**

**Se rió, lo cual no era un sonido normal para mi mamá. ****—****Oh, ahora no**

es por eso que me gusta. Es su forma de pensar y la conversación.

**Me reí en voz alta. ****—****Claro que lo es, mamá, sigue diciéndote esa**

mentira.

**—****Está bien, es bastante atractivo.**

**—****Mamá, él es sexy y lo sabes. Es cierto, es mayor, pero aun así es**

sexy.

**—****No es viejo. Tiene mi edad.**

**—****Exactamente.**

Miré su intento de parecer lastimada antes de que cediera y se echara

**a reír. ****—****Bien, soy vieja. Tu dinero estará en la encimera cuando estés**

lista para pedir una pizza.

Quedarme en casa sola no era algo que disfrutara.

Cuando estoy sola las almas que veo vagando sin rumbo me molestan.

Especialmente desde que realmente había hablado con una hoy. Resultaba

más fácil recordarme a mí misma que eran inofensivas cuando eran mudas.

Ahora, me sentía un poco asustada. Una vez que cerré la puerta de mi

dormitorio, agarré el celular de mi bolsillo y llamé a Ann.

**—****A ver si he entendido bien. ****—****Ann****se sentó en el sofá con un**

pedazo de pizza en la mano y una lata de refresco entre sus piernas,

**mirándome****—****. ¿Leif "me-pones-tan-caliente-que-deseo-restregarme"**

Montgomery te pidió que lo ayudaras con su discurso y te negaste? ¿Estás

tan loca como creo que lo estás? Quiero decir, en serio Candy, pensé que la

locura que tan a menudo veo en ti, era sólo para mostrar de forma

superficial, y muy en el fondo tenías algo de sentido común.

Arrojé un pedazo de pizza en el plato delante de mí, de la frustración.

**—****Voy a arreglarlo en la mañana. No es como si hubiera asaltado un**

banco. Deja de hacer un gran problema de esto. Sé que me equivoqué.

Realmente necesitaba ayuda y se inscribió para clases de apoyo. Si quiero el

crédito extra, tengo que ayudar a todo aquel que me envíe el Sr. Yorkley.

**Ann entornó los ojos. ****—****¡Oh, Dios no lo quiera y envíe al hombre**

más caliente del Estado contigo! Quiero decir, por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué te

pasa?

Era imposible no encontrar divertido su drama.

Ann nunca dejaba de hacerte sonreír a las pequeñas cosas,

convirtiéndolo todo en un gran escenario dramático.

**—****Me equivoqué al no ofrecerle mi ayuda. Supongo que mis prejuicios**

hacia los deportistas se interpusieron. Pero, no le voy a ayudar porque tú

piensas que es caliente. Sólo estoy ayudándolo porque realmente lo necesita

y me inscribí para eso.

Ann rodó los ojos y se quedó inmóvil, sosteniendo la pizza en el

aire entre el plato y la boca.

**—****Espera... ¿Podría venir a tu casa y todo eso? Porque, si es así, quiero**

estar aquí también. Me puede notar y darse cuenta de que está

perdidamente enamorado de mí, y luego podemos salir durante toda la

escuela secundaria y después de la graduación nos podríamos casar y yo

seré la madre de sus hijos.

**La soda escapó de mi boca y cubrió mi plato todavía con pizza. ****—**

**¿Qué? ****—****Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros antes de tomar un bocado de su**

pizza libre de refresco.

**—****Para empezar, es necesario terminar la universidad antes de siquiera**

pensar en casarse y tener hijos. Y NO, no va a venir por aquí. Incluso

si fuera a hacerlo, no te permitiría venir después de ese

comentario descabellado. La última cosa que quiero hacer es arreglar

algo entre mi amiga y un chico con el que está fantaseando sobre casarse y

tener hijos, recién salidos de la escuela secundaria.

Ann suspiró con la derrota y me hizo un

**puchero, enojada, era buena con eso. ****—****No eres divertida, Candy, no tienes**

gracia en absoluto.

Di otro bocado a la pizza de la caja de cartón que había colocado en la

**mesa de café. ****—****¿En serio? Entonces ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ****—****Pregunté.**

**—****¡Porque te quiero!**

**—****¡También te quiero!**

**Ann se puso de pie. ****—****No me gusta dejar la intimidad caliente**

**de esta conversación, pero tengo que hacer pis. ****—****Saltó, levantándose del**

sofá y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el baño. Siempre aguantaba hasta el

último minuto. Solía pensar que cambiaría a medida que fuera creciendo,

pero no lo había hecho. Cuando decidía que necesitaba ir al baño siempre

era una carrera precipitada.

**—****Interesante amiga la que tienes ahí. Es realmente bastante**

entretenida.

La pizza que llevaba a mi boca cayó de las manos a

mi regazo. Reprimí un grito en mi garganta. Me sorprendió,

pero reconocí la profunda voz con acento sureño. El alma parlante se sentó

en una de mis sillas. Simplemente genial. El chico muerto, realmente sexy y hermoso

aún que escalofriante-porque-puedo-hablar debió haberme seguido a casa.

**—****¿Por qué estás aquí? ****—****Demandé en voz baja, deseando que me**

dejara en paz de una vez y se fuera a vagar por la tierra a otro lugar. La

intensidad de su firme mirada hizo que mi pulso saltara de los nervios, o tal

vez una mejor descripción sería... miedo.

**—****No puedo decirte eso. Todavía no es el momento. Pero, puedo**

asegurarte que por lo pronto no me voy a ningún lado.

**Después de un vistazo rápido para ver si Ann volvía, lo miré. ****—**

¿Por qué? Si no hago caso de los-asuntos-de-las-almas siempre se van.

Frunció el ceño, se inclinó hacia delante y me estudió con atención.

**—****¿Qué quieres decir con****—****_asuntos de las almas_****—****?**

No me sentía muy segura en el suelo mirándolo hacia arriba,

empujé la pizza fuera de mi regazo y me puse de pie para poder estar a la

**altura de sus ojos. ****—****No eres especial. He estado viendo fantasmas, almas,**

espíritus o cualquier cosa que sean, toda mi vida. Están por todas partes. En

mi casa, en la calle, en las tiendas, en las casas de otros, puedo verlos.

Simplemente los ignoro y se van.

Poco a poco, se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia mí. Su altura era

intimidante, pero su cercanía me hubiera hecho retroceder, incluso si

**hubiera sido de menor estatura. ****—****¿Puedes ver almas?**

**—****Puedo verte, ¿No?**

**Asintió lentamente. ****—****Sí, pero soy diferente. Se supone que debes**

**verme. Es más fácil de esa manera. Pero a las otras… no se supone que las**

veas.

La puerta del baño se abrió con un clic. Giré mi cabeza para ver volver

**a Ann con una sonrisa en el rostro. ****—****¿Hablabas sola?**

**Me encogí de hombros y forcé una sonrisa. ****—****Mmm, sí.**

Se rió y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Tomé aire estabilizándome y luego

miré hacia atrás, al alma que había regresado a la misma silla de mimbre

blanco de la cocina, y me miraba. La única manera de que pudiera terminar

esta conversación y conseguir que se fuera sería... enviando a casa a

Ann. Hablar con un alma que ella no podía ver, no iría muy bien. Mi

capacidad de ver las almas no era algo que hubiera compartido con ella y no

tenía intención de empezar a hacerlo.

El alma parecía estar esperando a que tomara una decisión.

La idea de estar a solas con él me asustaba. Puede que fuera extra terrenalmente sexy,

pero era un muerto y me había seguido a casa. Escalofriante no era

suficiente para empezar a describirlo. Hacer que Ann me dejara aquí, no

era uno de mis planes para esta noche. Puse un poco de distancia entre el

**alma y yo caminando hacia el sofá para sentarme junto a Ann. ****—**

**¿Quieres ver ****_The Vampire Diaries?_****_2 _****Tengo los dos últimos episodios**

**grabados. ****—****Pregunté, con la esperanza de que él entendiera la indirecta y**

desapareciera.

**—****¡Oh! Sí, me lo perdí la semana pasada.**

Agarré el mando a distancia, seleccionando los programas grabados en

mi lista de DVD e hice clic. Tenía que dejar de pensar en el tipo muerto

dentro de la habitación. Después de al menos diez minutos de escuchar a

Ann suspirar por Damon y quejarse de Elena, contuve la respiración y

casualmente eché un vistazo en su dirección. La silla donde había estado

sentado ahora se encontraba vacía. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Durante toda la mañana había estado repitiendo exactamente lo que le

iba a decir a Leif. No me sentía segura sobre decirle que sabía acerca de su

dislexia, o que podía comenzar tan pronto como estuviera listo y omitir la

explicación. También me preparé para que me dijera que ya no necesitaba

mi ayuda. Si ya había conseguido otro tutor entonces todo este lío se habría

acabado. No me vería obligada a ayudar a alguien que no me gustaba, pero

sería un problema para mi crédito extra. De cualquier forma, perdería en

esta situación.

Esto tampoco era algo que quisiera hacer con Anny a mi lado,

batiendo sus pestañas y riendo cuando él hablara. El tiempo sería de suma

importancia. Después de Química, esperé en el pasillo para que saliera de la

única clase que compartíamos este semestre. Por suerte, caminaba solo.

**—****Mmm, Leif, ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento? ****—****Le pregunté tan**

pronto como salió por la puerta. Me miró y el ceño aumentó de inmediato

arrugando su frente. Parecía estar pensando seriamente en alejarse e

ignorarme cuando, en su lugar, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia mí

deteniéndose justo en frente. Apoyado contra la pared, cruzó los brazos

delante de su pecho y esperó. Tuve la sensación de que no iba a hacerme

esto fácil.

**—****Respecto de ayer, lo siento, fui muy grosera con lo de ayudarte. Me**

anoté para dar clases por el crédito extra y no debería haberte tratado de la

**manera en que lo hice. ****—****Me detuve y vacilé, esperando que dijera algo. Él no**

se movió, o siquiera actuó como si fuera a responder. Tomé una respiración

**profunda y me recordé a mí misma que era mi culpa****—****. Si todavía quieres**

que sea tu tutora, me encantaría ayudarte.

Concluí, no realmente feliz, pero sonaba como lo más correcto para

decir. Su mirada silenciosa empezó a ponerme nerviosa. Parecía aburrido.

Puse en práctica todo mi autocontrol para no enojarme con él y alejarme.

Recordé exactamente lo grosera que había sido ayer y logré seguir esperando

pacientemente por su respuesta.

Se enderezó y miró por el pasillo por encima de mi hombro, como si en

realidad no estuviera considerando lo que había dicho. Justo cuando pensé

**no quería mi ayuda, concentró su expresión aburrida en mí y preguntó****—****:**

¿Te estás ofreciendo debido al Sr. Yorkley? ¿Te pidió que hicieras esto?

Pensé en las palabras de mi mamá ayer y me pregunté, Si ella no

**hubiera insistido en que ****_hiciera lo correcto, _****¿Estaría ofreciéndole ahora mi**

ayuda? Este popular, talentoso, y adorado chico me había confiado su

secreto. No me gustaba. Diablos, no lo conocía, pero por alguna razón quería

ayudarlo.

**—****Actué como lo hice, porque simplemente no me gustas. Me**

equivoqué y, sinceramente, ni siquiera te conozco lo suficientemente bien

como para formarme una opinión de ti. Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda porque

lo necesitas. Eso es por lo que me anoté y por eso estoy aquí.

Parecía estar pensando en lo que dije por un momento y luego una

**pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ****—****Así que... no te gusto, ¿Eh?**

Me puse un poco más derecha y acerqué los libros más a mi pecho en

actitud defensiva. Sorprendentemente, era algo difícil ser la destinataria de

una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Sobre todo después de que acababa de admitir que no me

gustaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan frustrantemente lindo? Di una pequeña

sacudida de la cabeza y se rió entre dientes.

**—****Bueno, puede que tengamos que trabajar en cambiar tu opinión. ****—**

Acomodó su mochila más arriba, sobre el hombro y

**esbozó una sonrisa más****—****. Te veré más tarde.**

Se marchó, dejándome un poco nerviosa. Luché contra la urgencia de

dar la vuelta y verlo alejarse. Un lento sonido de aplausos, me sorprendió y

di media vuelta para encontrarme con el alma apoyada en los casilleros con

esa maldita sonrisa torcida.

**—****Impresionante. Una mujer con las agallas suficientes para admitir**

que puede estar equivocada, pedir disculpas y ofrecerse a corregir la

situación.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré, sabiendo que el pasillo no se

encontraba completamente vacío, así que la respuesta no sería posible.

**—****Aléjate de mí. ****—****siseé de todas formas, antes de volverme y caminar**

**en dirección a la cafetería.**


	4. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

Estaba de pie en mi sala, frustrada por perder el control de la

situación en mi encuentro con Leif. Había ido a la biblioteca preparada para

cumplir con nuestra tutoría programada e incluso había hecho notas en el

libro de mano que el Sr. Yokley les dio a todos los tutores. Me encontraba en

el problema de crear un programa para usar con Leif, haciendo notas de los

días y horas de nuestras sesiones. Escribí instrucciones para él, sobre qué

llevar y cómo tomar notas en clase. Todo parecía tan cortante y seco. Aun

así, nada salió como se planeaba. No había tomado en consideración que

estudiar con Leif en el último periodo sería imposible dado que todos los

jugadores de fútbol americano debían reportarse en el campo en el último

período. Tampoco había pensado en sus prácticas de la tarde y en el trabajo

en la tienda de surf de su tío al atardecer. El timbre sonó antes de que

pudiera enojarme más por que nada iba en la forma en que lo había

planeado. No pude quitarme la irritación mientas abría la puerta.

**Leif sonrió compungido. ****—****Realmente lo siento sobre esto. Me siento**

mal por que tengas que trabajar de acuerdo a mi agenda. Sé que a las siete

es tarde y bueno, lo siento.

La indignación que me había arreglado para sentir mientras pensaba

en tener que trabajar alrededor de Leif, se evaporó. Parecía sincero y un poco

**nervioso. Esta no era la forma en que esperaba que actuara. ****_¿Dónde estaba_**

**_su arrogancia? ¿Siempre era tan amable? Seguramente no_****. El tipo había**

salido con la perversa bruja de la costa sureña por dos años. Di un paso

atrás para dejarlo entrar.

**—****Está bien. Pasa y siéntate en la mesa, nos traeré algo para beber.**

**¿Te gusta la cerveza sin alcohol? ****—****pregunté, caminando hacia el**

refrigerador, así no tendría que mirarlo.

**—****Eso es genial, gracias.**

Me tomé mi tiempo, sacando las sodas del refrigerador y abriéndolas

antes de caminar de regreso a la mesa de la cocina. Esta sería la primera vez

que había hablado realmente con Leif más allá de las breves conversaciones

de ayer y hoy.

**—****Traje el programa de clase y todo lo que se espera en este curso.**

Tengo una semana antes de que el primer discurso sea dicho y necesita ser

sobre algo en lo que me sienta entusiasmado.

Muy bien. Era una tutora. Podía hacer esto. Él era sólo otro estudiante

**que necesitaba mi ayuda. ****—****Así que, necesitamos decidir qué te apasiona. ****—**

**Se rió entre dientes y levanté la vista****—****. ¿Qué? ****—****pregunté cuando vi su**

expresión divertida.

**—****¿Qué me apasiona?**

**Rodé mis ojos y sostuve el programa de estudios. ****—****Ya sabes, algo con**

lo que te sientas fuerte. Como tu propósito o base.

**Asintió con su risa divertida aún en su lugar. ****—****Apasiona, me gusta**

eso. Pensemos en algo que me apasiona.

Esto no debería tomarle mucho para darse cuenta. Algún tema

relacionado con el fútbol americano o problemas en el deporte tenía que

**estar dando vueltas en su cabeza. Estiré la mano para abrir la portátil. ****—**

**¿Tienes alguna idea? ****—****pregunté.**

Aparentaba estar muy compenetrado en su pensamiento. Me

**sorprendió un poco. ****_¿Cuán compenetrado puede volverse uno si se trata de_**

**_futbol americano? _****—****La importancia de la adopción.**

Comencé a escribir su respuesta mientras sus palabras lentamente se

**hundieron. ****_¿Adopción? ¿Quería escribir sobre adopción? _****—****Muy bien. ****—**

repliqué preguntándome si iba a explicar con detalles por qué quería discutir

**esto. Estuve completamente de acuerdo con él, pero, ****_¿Cómo podía el Sr._**

Popular estar apasionado sobre algo tan importante?

Estudiaba el bolígrafo en su mano y lo deslizaba hacia atrás y hacia

adelante entre sus dedos. Podía decir que decidía cómo explicarme por qué

quería hablar sobre adopción. Así que me las arregle para mantener mi boca

**cerrada y esperar. Finalmente me miró. ****—****Fui adoptado después de vivir en**

hogares de acogida por cinco años. Ya no tenía la esperanza de pertenecer a

una familia, para el momento en que cumplí nueve porque la mayoría de la

gente quiere bebés. Se me dio una oportunidad con la que la mayoría de los

huérfanos de nueve años sólo sueñan.

Si él simplemente me hubiera hablado en un fluido chino no hubiera

**estado más sorprendida. ****_¿Adoptado? ¿Leif Montgomery? ¿En serio? _****—****Oh,**

wau, no tenía idea. Yo, uh, puedo ver por qué este sería un tema importante

**para ti. ****—****Cuando había dicho que no conocía a Leif Montgomery, no me**

había dado cuenta cuán precisas eran mis palabras. El pequeño niño en un

hogar de acogida sin padres y una dificultad de aprendizaje no parecían

encajar con el tipo que caminaba por los pasillos de Harbor High como el rey

actual. Las cosas acerca de Leif que me desagradaban ahora parecían logros

**impresionantes. ****_¿Era posible que lo haya etiquetado incorrectamente? _****Los**

atletas superficiales no superaban la adversidad ni lograban las cosas que

Leif había logrado. Lo había catalogado, sin siquiera conocerlo. El hecho de

que las chicas se volvían tontas por él y que cada chico quería ser él, no lo

hacían un idiota. La única idiota en la habitación resultó ser la elitista y

**prejuiciosa mujer. ****_Yo._**

**—****Escuchaste la parte donde soy adoptado, ¿Verdad? ****—****Su voz rompió**

**mis pensamientos y lo miré confundida. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios****—****. Te**

ves muy perturbada. Pensé que quizás te perdiste el final feliz.

**—****Lo siento. Es sólo, bueno, no esperaba eso. Me sorprendiste un poco.**

**Se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla. ****—****Me parece que tienes un montón**

de ideas en lo que a mi respecta. Seguro pensaste mucho en alguien que no

te gusta demasiado.

**Mi rostro se calentó y sabía que me sonrojaba. ****—****¿Quién sabe, Candy?**

Quizás te guste antes de que termine esto.

Nos tomó tres noches consecutivas de tutoría tener su discurso listo.

También me tomó sólo tres noches darme cuenta que realmente me gustaba

el mariscal estrella de Habor High. Leif Montgomery no era nada parecido a

como siempre lo había asumido. Aún me sentía culpable por el estereotipo

en que lo había ubicado. Sin embargo, aunque estábamos pasando dos

horas juntos cada atardecer, nada cambió en la escuela. A pesar de que Leif

sonreía y asentía cuando nos cruzábamos en el pasillo, no llevábamos la

fácil amistad que parecíamos tener durante las tutorías, a la vida diaria en la

escuela.

**—****K, así queeeee, aquí está la cosa, Wyatt y yo estuvimos hablando un**

poco y me pidió ir al Baile de Bienvenida. Eso significa que tendrás que

buscar una cita y venir también. Sé que planeamos ir al cine esa noche pero

buenoooo…

**Ann sacudió sus pestañas hacia mí a través de la mesa. ****—****Estoy**

encantada de que Wyatt y tú hayan vuelto. Odiaba que estuvieran enojados.

**—****Yo también. Apestaba, ¿No? ****—****intervino Wyatt, mientras tomaba**

asiento al lado de Ann. Ella se inclinó sobre él y de repente, me sentí un

poco dejada de lado.

**—****Y Pagan necesita una cita para el baile. No podemos ir sin ella. ****—****dijo**

Ann sonriéndole a Wyatt.

**—****Estoy bastante seguro de que Pagan puede conseguir una cita si**

**quiere una ****—****Mordió su hamburguesa. Sabía que intentaba hacer lo posible**

para frenar las ideas de emparejarme que tenía Ann. Le di una sonrisa

agradecida.

**—****Realmente no hay nadie con quien quiera ir. ****—****Esto era una mentira**

y lo sabía. Me obligué a no mirar la mesa de Leif porque hacerlo me delataría

de inmediato. Wyatt, sin embargo, miró hacia la mesa de Leif y luego a mí

con una sonrisa burlona. Por suerte, Ann se perdió su sutil insinuación

y Wyatt decidió no verbalizar sus pensamientos. Ann, enterándose de mi

interés por Leif, era la última cosa que necesitaba.

**—****Pero no será divertido sin ti. ****—****Ann****hizo un puchero. Tomé otro**

**trago de mi té. No quería discutir con ella sobre esto****—****. Vamos, Candy, han**

sido seis meses desde que Jay se fue. Lo extrañamos también, pero él se

mudó. Necesitas tener citas de nuevo.

Era la primera vez que la mención de mi antiguo novio no me ponía

triste. Había comenzado a salir con él en mi noveno grado y él había sido un

alumno de décimo primer año. Después de la graduación este pasado Mayo

se fue a la Universidad y sus padres se mudaron a otro estado. Ambos

acordamos que una relación a distancia sería muy difícil y rompimos. Al

principio, había estado perdida. Había asumido que debía ser el corazón

roto. No me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que extrañaba la

comodidad de nuestra relación. En el fondo, habíamos sido sólo muy buenos

amigos. Nos gustaban las mismas cosas y nos preocupábamos por lo mismo.

**—****No es por Jay. No he conocido a nadie que me interese.**

La sonrisa de Wyatt se hizo más grande mientras le daba otro

mordisco a su hamburguesa. Si él no fuera cuidadoso le estrangularía esa

**sonrisa tonta de la cara. Ann hizo una mueca de desagrado. ****—****Es**

una lástima que pases cada noche con Leif Montgomery y que ni siquiera

te guste. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

**Wyatt levantó las cejas hacia ella y frunció el ceño. ****—****¿Qué estás**

diciendo, Ann?

**Ella frunció los labios y trató de parecer seria. ****—****Oh, basta, Wyatt,**

**sabes que te amo. ****—****Él se agachó y le dio un beso en los labios antes de**

regresar a su comida. Ella volvió su atención a mí, con una sonrisa tonta en

**la cara y quise reír****—****. Sólo estoy diciendo que si pudieras ver más allá de tu**

desagrado hacia él, sería una gran oportunidad.

Pensé por un minuto acerca de seguir dejándola creer que realmente

no me gustaba Leif. De alguna manera me parecía injusto con él. No se

merecía mi disgusto y dejar que otros creyeran que no me gustaba era

incorrecto.

**—****No me desagrada Leif. No es como yo pensaba. Me equivocaba acerca**

**de él. Sin embargo, tampoco estoy caliente por él. ****—****Miré a mi bandeja**

con un poco de miedo de que Ann pudiera haber conseguido leer entre

líneas, pero, en cambio, parecía un ciervo encandilado por los faros. Ella no

se enfocaba en mí, su mirada se centraba en algo o alguien detrás de mí.

**—****Bueno, me alegra saber que no estás caliente**

por mí. Una preocupación menos en mi mente.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, esperando sólo haber imaginado la voz de

Leif. Su hombro rozó el mío mientras se sentaba a mi lado y lentamente abrí

los ojos para ver a un muy divertido Wyatt, mirándome. Me aclaré la

garganta y forcé una sonrisa que no sentía, antes de darme vuelta

para mirar a Leif.

**—****Hola. ****—****Le dije simplemente y se echó a reír, empujando mi hombro**

con su brazo.

**—****Relájate, Candy, está bien. Entiendo que odiabas mis entrañas y has**

tenido la revelación de los dioses de que no soy tan malo después de todo. Es

**genial. ****—****Me resistí las ganas de suspirar de alivio.**

**—****Así que, ¿Qué te trae a las mesas de la clase baja? ****—****Preguntó Wyatt,**

sonriendo a su propio humor.

**Leif lo miró y levantó una ceja con sorpresa. ****—****Oh, ¿Te refieres a que**

esto es la clase baja? No tenía ni idea. Tiene el atleta estrella que ser guiado

**por universitarios. ****—****Señalando a Wyatt****—****. Su novia. ****—****Señalando a**

**Anny—. Y la reina del Baile de Bienvenida del año pasado. ****—****dijo,**

volviéndose hacia mí.

**Rodé mis ojos. ****—****Eso fue sólo por mi cita y lo sabes.**

**—****No, no lo sé.**

Sabía que me ruborizaba y lo odiaba. Mi mirada se encontró con la

de Miranda y me di cuenta de que absorbía cada palabra. Esto no era

**bueno. No iba a extrañar mis mejillas rosadas. ****—****¿Qué es lo que**

**necesitas? ****—****Le pregunté, tratando de no parecer grosera.**

**Sonrió como si pudiera leer mi mente. ****—****Quería decirte que obtuve una**

A en mi discurso.

**—****Eso es maravilloso. Es un discurso muy bueno. Pusiste algunas**

grandes cosas en él.

**—****Sí, pero no podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda.**

Sonreí y miré hacia mi comida.

No le había contado a nadie, incluida Ann, acerca de la dislexia de

Leif o su adopción. Esas no eran mis historias para contar.

**—****¿Vienes al juego de esta noche? ****—****Preguntó y lo miré sorprendida**

por la pregunta.

**—****Um, no, probablemente no.**

Frunció el ceño y luego asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.

**—****Bueno, gracias de nuevo y creo que te veo el lunes, entonces.**

**—****Está bien. Buena suerte esta noche. ****—****Le contesté. ¿Había herido**

sus sentimientos por el hecho de no ir al juego? Me giré de nuevo en mi

asiento y Wyatt negó con la cabeza.

**—****¿Qué? ****—****Pregunté.**

**—****El pobre tipo no está acostumbrado a ser derribado. ****—****dijo y tomó**

un trago de su leche.

**—****¿Derribado? ****—****Le pregunté, confundida. Colocó la caja de leche de**

nuevo en su bandeja y me miró con una expresión seria, rara vez vista en el

rostro de Wyatt.

**—****Quería que fueras a su juego y dijiste que no.**

Fruncí el ceño, tratando de recordar si me pidió que fuera. Estoy

segura de que él me preguntó si planeaba ir. Ni una sola vez me pidió que

**fuera. ****—****No, no lo hizo.**

**Wyatt se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. ****—****Salir con Jay te arruinó. La**

mayoría de las veces la gente no sale con alguien exactamente igual a

ellos. Pero tú te entendías con Jay, porque, como tú, era directo y serio. No

**todos los chicos, no, la mayoría de los chicos, no son así. ****—****Asintió con la**

**cabeza hacia donde Leif hablaba con Kendra****—****. Te estaba invitando, confía**

**en mí. ****—****Wyatt se alejó y miré de regreso a Leif.**

Kendra giraba su largo cabello rubio alrededor de un dedo mientras le

sonreía. Hacía apenas una semana, hubiera pensado que él se merecía a

alguien tan superficial y hermosa.

Ahora, lo conocía mejor. Volteó y me sorprendió mirándolo. Sus ojos

parecían decir algo que no entendía, pero antes de que pudiera averiguarlo

ellos cambiaron y adquirieron una expresión educada.

Volvió su atención a Kendra. Confundida y un poco molesta, agarré mi

bandeja y comencé a pararme. Comencé a decirle a Ann que la

vería más tarde, cuando me di cuenta de que me miraba con la

boca ligeramente abierta.

**—****¿Qué? ****—****Le pregunté, un poco a la defensiva, porque sabía, por la**

expresión en su cara, que lo había descubierto.

**—****Te...gusta...él. ****—****dijo lentamente, como con asombro.**

**Rodé los ojos y me reí. ****—****No del todo. ****—****Agarré mi bandeja y me dirigí**

a la basura, lejos de los ojos conocedores de Anny.

**—****Las chicas de tu edad, normalmente, ¿No salen y hacen cosas el fin**

**de semana? ****—****Esta vez no fui capaz de detener el grito de sobresalto que**

estalló de mi boca. Por suerte mi mamá no se encontraba en casa para

oírme. Me di la vuelta para encontrar al alma parlante sentada en mi cama,

mirándome.

**—****Podrías ****_POR FAVOR _****dejar de aparecer de la nada y asustarme.**

**¡Jodidamente! Y ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? ¡Vete! ****—****Le arrojé la**

camisa que había estado a punto de colgar en el armario como una buena

medida. Esto comenzaba a ponerse rancio. Tenía que dejar de seguirme.

**Una de sus oscuras cejas se levantó. ****—****Normalmente no eres**

tan irritable.

Gruñendo en voz alta, me acerqué a mi ventana, la abrí y luego me

**volví hacia él. ****—****Vuela lejos por favor. Mantente fuera de mi**

habitación. ¡Podría haber estado desnuda!

Una risa profunda causó un calor extraño a través de mi cuerpo.

**Parecía tener mareos, pero apenas. ****—****¿Quieres que vuele lejos? Eso es lindo.**

No quería ser linda, pero parecía que ya no podía seguir estando

enojada tampoco. Algún extraño letargo se había apoderado de mí. ¿Su

risa había causado este calor relajante en mi cuerpo?

**—****No, no exactamente, pero tengo la capacidad de controlar la**

ansiedad o el pánico. Mi risa no tuvo nada que ver con eso.

¿Acaba de leer mis pensamientos o había dicho eso en voz alta?

Parecía encontrarme divertida, si la sonrisa de su cara era alguna

indicación. Otra razón por la que debía estar furiosa con él.

"Estúpido tipo muerto parlante."

**—****Si vale de algo, siento haberte asustado. No era mi intención,**

pero, ¿Si hubiera aparecido en frente de ti, de pie en tu armario, hubiera

sido eso menos terrorífico?

Pensé en él apareciendo en frente de mí y una pequeña risa escapó de

mis labios. Tenía razón. Probablemente me hubiera desmayado. Pero podría

haber tratado de golpear la puerta o algo así. Espera, ¿Podrían golpear

puertas los fantasmas o sus puños simplemente la traspasarían?

**—****Veo tu punto. ****—****Respondí y comencé a cerrar la ventana,**

**luego decidí no hacerlo. Me hacía sentir más segura si estaba abierta****—****. ¿Por**

**qué estás aquí? ****—****Pregunté.**

**—****¿Por qué estás aquí? ****—****respondió. ¿El tipo quería evadirme hablando**

en clave?

**—****Vivo aquí.**

**Se encogió de hombros. ****—****Sí, pero eres joven. Tienes amigos. Es el fin**

de semana. Sé que están afuera, pasándola bien así que, ¿Por qué estás

aquí?

**_Genial, ahora el alma parlante quiere ser entrometida. _****—****No estoy de**

humor para salir.

**—****¿Debido al jugador de fútbol?**

**_¿Qué sabía él sobre Leif? _****Me acerqué y me senté en la silla de felpa que**

mantenía en un rincón de mi habitación para la lectura. Al parecer, iba a

**tener que hablar con el chico para lograr que se fuera. ****—****En realidad**

no, mayormente es porque no quiero ser la tercera rueda de Ann

y Wyatt.

**—****Pero ella sigue llamando e invitándote a salir con ellos. A mí me**

parece que te quiere alrededor.

**_¿Cómo sabía que ella me había llamado? _****Me senté con la espalda**

recta y metí los pies debajo de mí, tratando de lograr un poco de rabia por su

entrometimiento, pero no pude.

**—****¿Has estado observándome? ****—****Le pregunté, estudiando su**

expresión en busca de cualquier señal de una mentira.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, puso las manos en su nuca y se

**inclinó hacia atrás. ****—****Durante semanas, Candy, durante semanas.**

**_¿Semanas? _****Abrí mi boca y luego la cerré sin saber qué decir****_. ¿Me_**

había visto desnuda? ¿Realmente quiero saber si lo hizo?, ¿Cómo se

**_había escondido de mí? ¿Permanecía en mi habitación cuando dormía? _****Sacudí**

la cabeza, tratando de aclarar las preguntas corriendo en mi mente.

**—****Te veré más tarde. Tu madre está en casa. ****—****Levanté bruscamente la**

mirada de mis manos, que había estado retorciendo en mi regazo con

nerviosismo, pero mi cama seguía vacía.

**—****_¡CANDY! _****¡Ven a ayudarme a entrar las compras! ****—****Mamá llamó**

desde la parte inferior de las escaleras. Suspiré y me puse de pie, mirando

hacia atrás, una vez más, a mi cama vacía, antes de correr escaleras

abajo para ayudarla a descargar el coche.

El sueño no vino fácil el resto del fin de semana. Incluso me había

dormido con la puerta abierta y la luz en el armario encendida. Era

ridículo que él me hiciera temer a la oscuridad. Los círculos oscuros debajo

de mis ojos habían sido imposibles de cubrir por completo esta

mañana. Con mi bolsa de libros cargada en mi hombro, me dirigí por el

pasillo lleno. Pasé a Leif y él asintió con la cabeza educadamente. Las otras

veces que lo había visto hoy, ni siquiera se había fijado en mí. Por qué su

falta de atención me hizo querer volver a casa y meterme en la cama, no lo

**sé. Pero, tal vez sólo quería meterme en la cama porque el delirante ****_sexy-tipo-muertoacosador_**

me quitaba el sueño y me sentía exhausta.

**—****No lo mires la próxima vez. Va a volverlo loco. ****—****El acento familiar no**

me asustó. Era casi como si lo esperase. A pesar de que había estado

frustrantemente ausente desde que me dijo el sábado por la tarde, que había

estado observándome durante semanas. Por supuesto, no había manera de

que pudiera responderle en este momento y él lo sabía. Me volví y me dirigí a

**mi casillero****—****. Está tratando de hacerse el duro. Demuestra lo infantil que**

es, pero puedo ver que te está molestando.

**—****No estoy molesta. ****—****Le dije entre dientes cuando abrí mi casillero.**

**—****Sí, lo estás. Hay una pequeña arruga entre tus cejas que aparece y**

mordisqueas tu labio inferior cuando algo te molesta.

Sabía que no tenía necesidad de mirarlo, pero no pude evitarlo. Volví

la cabeza y lo divisé a través de mi pelo. Apoyado contra el casillero junto al

mío, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observándome. Nadie me había

prestado nunca la suficiente atención antes, para ser realmente capaz de

describir mi expresión facial cuando me sentía molesta. Era extrañamente

entrañable.

**—****Te estás perdiendo la exhibición pública de afecto, en el**

pasillo, entre tus dos amigos. Es posible que te necesiten para que lances un

**cubo de agua helada sobre ellos. ****—****Me mordí el labio para no**

reírme. No tenía necesidad de dame vuelta para saber de qué

hablaba. Anny y Wyatt podían ser un poco asquerosos.

**—****Así está mejor. Me gusta cuando estás sonriendo. Si el**

niño futbolista sigue haciéndote fruncir el ceño, voy a tomar el asunto

**en mis propias manos. ****—****Abrí la boca para protestar, pero él se fue.**

Le eché un vistazo al reloj. Leif estaría aquí en cualquier momento. Mi

madre se había ido hacía media hora, a otra cita con Roger. Había pasado el

tiempo a solas, caminando por la casa buscando al alma de la cual parecía

que no podía deshacerme. No estaba segura de dónde esperaba encontrarlo.

En realidad no parecía ser el tipo de chico que se sentaba y no hacía nada.

Si él estuviera aquí, ¿No estaría tratando de decirme qué hacer o

haciéndome preguntas que no eran de su incumbencia? Pero lo busqué de

todos modos. Quería hablar sobre el comentario que hizo más temprano. El

timbre interrumpió mi búsqueda y me dirigí a la sala para abrir la puerta.

**—****Hola. ****—****Di un paso atrás y dejé entrar a Leif. Lo había ignorado**

el resto del día. No estoy segura de qué tan bueno fue eso, pero decidí

que no quería que Leif pensara que me importaba si me hablaba o no.

**—****Hola. ****—****respondió y entró. Lo llevé a la mesa de la cocina y esperé a**

que dejara sus libros en ella.

**—****Sexo seguro. ****—****anunció.**

Me quedé inmóvil y lo miré fijamente, insegura de si lo

había escuchado correctamente. Su rostro serio se rompió en una sonrisa y

luego se echó a reír.

**—****Desearía que pudieras ver tu cara. ****—****dijo a través de sus ataques de**

risa.

**—****¿Dijiste ****_sexo seguro, _****entonces? ****—****Pregunté, tratando de determinar**

qué era tan gracioso. Él era quien hablaba de sexo.

**Él asintió con la cabeza y levantó su papel. ****—****El tema para el**

discurso de esta semana.

**Me reí débilmente. ****—****Está bien, bueno, esa si fue una manera de**

**anunciarlo. ****—****Le contesté, mientras iba a la nevera para conseguir las**

bebidas.

**—****Espero que estés bien educada en este tema, porque no tengo ni**

idea.

**—****¿Qué? ****—****Chillé en respuesta.**

**Se rió de nuevo y me quedé allí, esperando que se controlara. ****—****Lo**

**siento. ****—****dijo ****—****. Es que eres tan linda cuando te sorprendes.**

Me puse tensa al oír la palabra linda y deseé no haberlo hecho. Con la

esperanza de que no notara mi reacción, tomé una respiración profunda y

recé en silencio para que mis ojos no me traicionaran cuando me di la

vuelta. No era como si quisiera que Leif me viera diferente pero no quería

exactamente que él pensara que era linda. Tal vez atractiva o bonita incluso,

pero no linda. Aunque, él refiriéndose a mí como linda, ayudó a recordarme

dónde estábamos. Cualquier idea delirante que pude haber tenido de

nosotros siendo algo más que amigos se disipó.

**—****Creo que tener la experiencia real no es necesario. Se supone que es**

básicamente acerca de tus creencias sobre el tema o la importancia del

**mismo. ****—****No me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos.**

**Alargó el brazo y levantó mi barbilla así no tendría otra opción. ****—****Estás**

**avergonzada. ****—****Aparté los ojos y sonrió ****—****. Eso es lindo.**

**_¡Ugh! _****Volvimos a mí, siendo linda. Lo miré de regreso. ****—****Por favor, deja**

de decir que soy linda. Es una especie de insulto.

**Él frunció el ceño mientras dejaba caer la mano de mi barbilla. ****—**

¿Cómo es eso un insulto?

Me encogí de hombros, sin querer hablar de ello y deseando haber

**mantenido la boca cerrada. ****—****Simplemente lo es. Nadie quiere ser lindo. Los**

**cachorros son lindos. ****—****Alcancé su cuaderno, mantuve los ojos en el papel y**

leí sobre el tema o al menos intenté actuar como si estuviera leyendo sobre

él.

**—****Bueno, definitivamente no te ves como un cachorro. ****—****dijo con una**

sonrisa.

**—****Bueno, eso es algo por lo menos. ****—****Necesitábamos cambiar el tema y**

**yo tenía que aprender a controlar mi lengua****—****. Muy bien, entonces, ¿Cuáles**

son las tres principales razones por las que crees que el sexo seguro es

**importante? ****—****Tal vez ahora podríamos dejar el tema de mí, siendo linda. Él**

no respondió y lo miré a los ojos. Me miraba con una expresión seria.

**—****¿No estás seguro?**

Él no respondió.

**—****Um, bien, ¿Qué pasa con el embarazo adolescente? Ese es un buen**

punto. Nadie necesita convertirse en padre mientras todavía es un niño.

Una vez más, él no respondió, así que lo escribí.

**—****Tus sentimientos están heridos. ****—****dijo en voz baja. Me quedé**

**inmóvil, pero mantuve los ojos en el papel****—****. No fue mi intención decir algo**

**para herir tus sentimientos. ****—****Continuó.**

Quería negarlo pero me di cuenta de que aceptar sus disculpas y

**seguir adelante sería la mejor manera de manejar esto. ****—****Está bien. Vamos**

a trabajar en tu ensayo.

**Se quedó mirando el papel. ****—****El embarazo adolescente es sin**

**duda una de las razones. ****—****Estuvo de acuerdo.**

**—****Está bien ¿Qué hay de las ETS****3****? ****—****Sugerí, escribiéndolo mientras**

hablaba.

**—****Esa es otra buena.**

Empecé a escribirlo, pero se estiró y me quitó el cuaderno.

Sobresaltada, sacudí la cabeza para ver lo que hacía. Él me dio una sonrisa

**de disculpa. ****—****Lo siento, pero no podía pensar en otra manera de llamar tu**

atención.

Insegura de cómo responder, me senté en silencio y esperé a que

terminara.

**—****No eres sólo linda. Sí, haces caras lindas y haces cosas lindas pero**

**no eres sólo linda. ****—****Escucharlo explicarse me hizo sentir estúpida por decir**

algo al respecto.

**—****Está bien. ****—****Logré balbucear. Deslizó el cuaderno de regreso a mí.**

**—****Ahora, vamos a ver... ¿Qué hay sobre el hecho de que el uso de un**

condón quita el placer, deberíamos hablar de eso?

Me atraganté con mi refresco y empecé a toser incontrolablemente

mientras Leif me daba palmadas en la espalda. Una vez estuve bajo control,

levanté la vista y lo atrapé reteniendo una sonrisa.

**—****Una vez más**, haces un montón de cosas lindas, pero no eres sólo

linda.


	5. Chapter 4

capitulo 4

**Leif no se presentó ayer por la noche para terminar su discurso**

y debía darlo hoy. No presentarse no era común en él. Cuanto más tarde se

hacía, sin una llamada de él, más enojada me ponía. Al final, terminé el

discurso por mi cuenta y lo imprimí. En el fondo, creía que tendría una

buena excusa y dejar que él tuviera una mala calificación me había

parecido cruel. Metí la mano en mi bolso para sacar su discurso

mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Sólo esperaba que cuando lo encontrara y

le entregara el documento, tuviera una excusa legítima para la última

noche. Admitirme a mí misma que necesitaba que él tuviera una excusa,

realmente buena, no había sido fácil. Me permití preocuparme demasiado

por Leif Montgomery.

**—****Oye, chica, ¿Qué pasa? Te echo de menos. ****—****Ann****deslizó**

su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. La echaba

de menos también. El año pasado, cuando Wyatt y ella habían estado

saliendo yo había estado con Jay. No me había hecho sentir aislada de

mis amigos cuando se habían convertido en un elemento. Conmigo estando

soltera y ellos dos siendo una pareja, seríamos un trío y no pude evitar

sentirme como la tercera rueda.

**—****También te extraño. Tenemos que salir juntas una noche. Tal**

**vez una noche de chicas fuera. ****—****Sugerí, mientras buscaba a Leif, a través**

de la multitud de estudiantes que se acumulan en el pasillo.

**—****¡Eso suena maravilloso! Vamos a planearlo para hacerlo una**

**noche de este fin de semana. ****—****Hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño****—****. ¿O tal**

**vez la próxima semana? ****—****El gesto característico era prueba suficiente**

de que odiaba decirme que estaba ocupada.

**Me encogí de hombros y esbocé una sonrisa forzada. ****—****No te**

**preocupes. Cuando tengas tiempo. ****—****Miré por el pasillo y esta**

vez logré obtener una visión de Leif en su casillero. Su espalda hacia

**el pasillo lleno de gente. Me volví de nuevo a Ann****—****. Tengo que darle esto**

a Leif. Me pondré al día contigo, en el almuerzo.

La multitud parecía diluirse cuando llegué al final de los

casilleros. Una vez que me abrí paso entre el último grupo

de estudiantes que se interponían entre nosotros, noté a Kendra apoyada

en su casillero, sonriéndole. Pensé en dar la vuelta, porque no

quería entregarle esto delante de ella, cuando recordé que iba a Discurso en

el primer período. Reduje la velocidad y me detuve detrás de él. Cuando me

acerqué para tocarle el hombro, Kendra se estiró y pasó sus dedos por el

cabello de Leif. Era repugnante de ver. Era un buen chico y ella era pura

maldad.

**—****¿Estás seguro que venir ayer por la noche no fue una gran cosa? No**

**me gustaría echar a perder las cosas entre tu novia y tú. ****—****Susurró ella.**

**—****Sabes que ella no es mi novia, Kendra. Deja de llamarla así.**

**Comenzarás rumores. ****—****Su voz sonaba molesta****_. ¿La idea de que alguien_**

**_pudiera pensar que le gustaba era tan repulsiva para él? _****Un nudo enfermizo**

se formó en mi estómago y empecé a girarme y salir antes de que me notara.

**—****Pasas mucho tiempo en su casa y siempre está mirándote.**

**—****Ella es mi tutor y no, no me está mirando. Solo estás siendo**

paranoica cuando no tienes razón para serlo.

Aseguró mi mano vacía en un puño pensando en todas las veces que

me había engañado, haciéndome creer que era un buen tipo. Era tan malo y

calculador como Kendra. ¿Era siquiera adoptado o eso había sido una gran

mentira elaborada para conseguir que sintiera pena por él? De hecho, había

convencido a mi estúpida yo, de que Leif podía ser material para una

potencial relación. La próxima vez que vino a mi mesa en el almuerzo y me

preguntó si iba a ir a su juego, había intentado decir que sí y ver si

eso llevaba donde Wyatt había creído que nos conducía.

**—****¿Estás seguro de que sabe que no es tu novia? Porque parece que te**

**está acechando. ****—****Kendra ronroneó. Me giré de nuevo odiando el calor que**

sentía en mis mejillas. Mi cara era probablemente de color rojo brillante.

**—****Oh, eh, Pagan. Iba a ir a buscarte y explicarte lo de anoche. ****—****Asentí**

con la cabeza, sin querer discutir esto después de todo lo que había oído y le

entregué el papel.

**—****Pensé que podrías necesitar esto.**

Se quedó mirando el papel en mi mano antes de alcanzarlo

**y tomarlo. Me giré para alejarme. ****—****Espera, iba a llamarte ayer por la noche.**

**Simplemente estuve atado. Gracias. ****—****dijo levantando el papel.**

**Kendra pasó un brazo dentro del suyo y le sonrió dulcemente. ****—****Eso**

**no es cierto, Leif, nunca te he atado. ****—****Luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí y**

me dio una sonrisa de triunfo. Mientras me había sentado hasta tarde

**terminando su discurso, él había estado con Kendra. ****_¿Cuán estúpida puedo_**

**_ser? _****Perdí mi tiempo escribiendo un discurso para alguien que creía que**

necesitaba mi ayuda, todo este tiempo pensando que era un buen tipo; que

podría, posiblemente, gustarme realmente. Tal vez no lo había juzgado tan

injustamente antes. Tal vez Leif Montgomery se ajustaba a la descripción

que me había hecho de él todos estos años. Me dolió saber que el chico que

había construido, era una ilusión. Que había hecho el ridículo, por

permanecer levantada y escribir el discurso para él. Me hizo quedar como

una de sus groupies enamoradas.

Me las arreglé para conseguir abrir mi casillero y encontrar los libros

que necesitaba para la primera clase a través de mi nube de ira. Me detuve,

cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Acababa de aprender una lección y no tenía

que olvidarla. Dos lágrimas se escaparon y rápidamente las sequé antes de

cerrar la puerta de mi casillero. Ahora me había hecho llorar. Perfecto.

**—****Candy.**

**_¡Anny! _****Había venido por mí. No podía dejar que me viera llorando.**

Humillación no sería una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte para lo que yo

sentiría si Leif sabía que había derramado una lágrima por esto. Me obligué

**a poner una expresión indiferente en mi cara y me di la vuelta. ****—****¿Sí?**

**Parecía molesto. Deseé poder convencerme de su sinceridad. ****—****Mira,**

acerca de anoche, realmente lo siento mucho. No había esperado que

terminaras el discurso para mí. Metí la pata y me iba a llevar la mala nota.

**Debí haber llamado, pero…**

**Negué con la cabeza para detenerlo. ****—****No es gran cosa. Sin embargo,**

¿A partir de ahora podrías por favor hacerme saber por adelantado cuando

no serás capaz de llegar a la hora señalada para tu sesión? Ahora, si me

**disculpas. ****—****Di un paso en torno a él y me dirigí a clases.**

**—****Candy, espera, por favor.**

Me detuve y consideré decirle que se fuera al infierno, pero decidí no

**hacerlo antes de volverme hacia él. ****—****¿Qué?**

**—****Iba a ir y Kendra llamó.**

**Negué con la cabeza. ****—****No me importa. Sólo llama la próxima vez, por**

**favor. ****—****Me di vuelta y me dirigí a mi clase, pero cuando llegué, no dejé de**

caminar. Entrar en un aula tarde, con los ojos de todos en mí, no me parecía

posible en ese momento.

Abrí la puerta principal de la escuela y salí. Normalmente no me ponía

así por cualquier persona. Hoy había cometido el error de hacerlo y me

quemé. Sólo quería ir a casa. Podía tratar con mi orgullo herido sola.

**—****No te vayas. Él no vale la pena. ****—****La voz profunda y familiar sonaba**

como si estuviera suplicando. Caminaba a mi lado. Su rostro tenso y la

sonrisa burlona a la que me acostumbre, no estaba.

**—****No me quiero quedar. Estoy enojada y sólo me quiero ir.**

**—****Por favor, Candy, no entres en tu coche. Vuelve adentro. Olvídate del**

niño estúpido y disfruta el resto de tu día. No permitas que algo que ese

idiota hizo te ponga así.

Me detuve y lo miré.

**—****¿Por qué te importa si me voy? ¿Eres el nuevo monitor del pasillo y**

me perdí la nota de aviso?

Su ceño se profundizó; ojos azules zafiro profundos volviéndose hielo como si un

**fuego se hubiese encendido detrás de ellos. ****—****Estoy rogándote que vuelvas a**

la escuela.

**—****¿Por qué?**

Pasó su mano por su cabello oscuro y sedoso y gruñó con frustración.

**—****¿Tienes que cuestionar todo? ¿No puedes escuchar, por una vez?**

Eso fue todo. Había tenido más que suficiente para un día. En primer

lugar, Leif demuestra que es un imbécil de grado A y luego, el alma que no

me dejará sola, decide enfadarse conmigo.

**—****Me voy de aquí. No puedes detenerme. No tengo que escucharte. Si**

**no tienes una buena excusa, entonces no hay razón para que me quede. ****—**

Giré sobre la punta de mis pies y salí hacia mi coche. Los chicos eran

molestos, vivos o muertos, no parecía importar.

Rápidamente me subí al coche y me centré en salir

del estacionamiento de la escuela. No quería que nadie me viera y me

reportara antes de que pudiera salir de aquí. No podía creer que en realidad

hubiera derramado una lágrima por esto. El llanto no era lo mío. Tenía que

haber sido la humillación. No estoy acostumbrada a eso y obviamente, no

sabía cómo tratar ante la situación.

Ajusté el espejo retrovisor para ver si me veía tan mal como me temía,

en el caso de que mi madre saliera de su madriguera de escribir, cuando

llegara a casa. Si mi máscara se corrió, mi madre se daría cuenta. No sería

capaz de ocultar la frustración. Las sonrisas falsas no son uno de mis

talentos.

Suspirando, me volví a mirar la carretera. El intento de arreglar

mi cara sin la ayuda de agua y jabón era una causa perdida. La señal de

**_Pare _****donde me había parado un millón de veces me sorprendió. No**

había estado prestando atención, y me había olvidado de ir más despacio.

Era demasiado tarde para frenar. Miré por encima justo a tiempo para ver a

un camión que venía directamente hacia mí y en una fracción de segundo, la

**razón me golpeó: ****_No sería capaz de detenerme a tiempo._**

Todo se volvió negro, las ruedas chirriando y la bocina se quedó en

silencio. Una sensación de dar vueltas y un agudo dolor que atravesó mi

cuerpo. Traté de gritar para pedir ayuda, pero no salió nada. Comencé a

sofocarme. Algo pesado presionaba contra mi pecho y no podía respirar.

Jadeé y estiré la mano en la oscuridad en busca de ayuda. Me asfixiaría si

no conseguía quitar el peso de mi pecho. Luché por abrir mis ojos, pero la

oscuridad me mantuvo ahí. El calor se extendió en mí, mientras agarraba

algo en la oscuridad. Me quedé inmóvil, sin saber lo que había encontrado

cuando me di cuenta de que podía respirar de nuevo. Las luces volvieron a

encenderse repentinamente y el mundo se volvió brillantísimamente cegador.

No podía abrir los ojos por el dolor. Alguien me llevó a una corta distancia y

luego sentí el suelo frío en mi espalda. Las manos, anormalmente cálidas,

acunándome desaparecieron. Traté de protestar. No quería que mi salvador

me dejara, pero no pude encontrar mi voz. Traté de incorporarme y un dolor

intenso se apoderó de mi cuerpo. El mundo quedó en silencio.

Un sonido impresionantemente dulce se reprodujo en la

oscuridad. Volví la cabeza para encontrar la fuente de la música. Mi

cuello se sentía rígido y la cabeza empezó a latir tan fuerte que entorpeció el

sonido de la melodía que había estado tratando de encontrar. Dejé de

moverme y mantuve los ojos cerrados, esperando que el dolor parase.

**—****Y ella se despierta. ****—****dijo una voz en la oscuridad. La reconocí y en**

vez de temerle, el sonido me tranquilizó.

La música empezó a tocar de nuevo y me di cuenta que era el suave

rasgueo de una guitarra. Un zumbido se unió y me quedé quieta,

escuchando en la oscuridad, contenta de que la música llenara el vacío,

asegurándome que no me encontraba sola.

Necesitando verlo, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que las luces

estaban apagadas. Permanecí inmóvil mientras mis ojos se acostumbraron a

la oscuridad del lugar. No era mi habitación. La máquina a mi lado y la

aguja en el brazo fueron las únicas pistas que necesité. Me encontraba en

un cuarto de hospital. La guitarra dejó de tocar. Temerosa de volver la

cabeza otra vez, cuidadosamente moví mi cuerpo en su lugar.

**El alma se sentó en un rincón oscuro, mirándome. ****—****¿Qué estás**

**haciendo? ****—****Me las arreglé para preguntar en un susurro ronco.**

**Sonrió, se levantó y se acercó a mí. ****—****Bueno, había pensado que sería**

**evidente. ****—****Levantó la guitarra en sus manos. Ésta alma no solo podía**

hablar, sino que también tocaba instrumentos musicales. Quería

preguntarle más, pero mi garganta dolía mucho. Se sentó en una silla que

**alguien había colocado al lado de mi cama. ****—****Probablemente no debas**

hablar. Estuviste en un accidente de tránsito y has sufrido una conmoción

cerebral grave, junto con una costilla rota. Aparte de eso, solo tienes unos

feos moretones.

**Me acordé de la señal de ****_Pare _****y el camión había venido a mí con**

demasiada rapidez. Supe que sería incapaz de frenar a tiempo.

**—****Llevabas el cinturón de seguridad, el camión golpeó la parte trasera**

de tu coche y diste un par de tumbos.

**_¿Mi mamá sabía? _****Ella estaría aterrada ****_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?_**

**Y ****_¿Por qué era un alma la única persona conmigo? _****Eché un vistazo a la**

máquina, donde mis cables fueron conectados y si leía correctamente,

entonces estoy viva. El repentino miedo ante la perspectiva de que podría

estar muerta cesó y devolví la mirada a esos intensos ojos azules oscuros.

**—****¿Mamá? ****—****Me las arreglé para preguntar a través de**

mi garganta seca.

**El alma sonrió. ****—****Acaba de salir a tomar un café, hace unos**

momentos. Espero que regrese muy pronto.

Mamá estaba aquí y la volvería a ver en pocos minutos. Me sentía

como una niña, con miedo a la oscuridad. Las lágrimas asomaban a mis ojos

al mirar hacia la puerta, esperando que se abrieran para revelarla. Una

mujer con cabello castaño corto y rizado entró, sin usar la puerta. La estudié

y me sonrió, pero miró justo más allá de la otra alma en la sala. Una vez,

cuando tenía diez años, estuve internada en el hospital por una neumonía y

me di cuenta de que errantes almas perdidas, se encontraban en

abundancia dentro de los hospitales. Esta se detuvo en unas flores que no

había notado antes, junto a la ventana. Parecía estar oliéndolas y dio un

suave tirón al puñado de globos PONTE BIEN unidos a una docena de

margaritas amarillas. Eché un vistazo al alma que se sentaba a mi lado.

Parecía que me estudiaba con atención.

**—****La ves ¿No? ****—****Preguntó y asentí. Miraba a la señora mientras ella**

**miraba hacia mí una vez más, antes de regresar a través de la pared****—****.**

¿Siempre las has visto?

Me las arreglé para sonreír a la forma en que se refería a las

almas, como si él no fuera una de ellas. Levanté las cejas y lo miré con

**intención. ****—****Tú eres una de ellas. ****—****dije en un susurro.**

**—****Sí, supongo que para ti se ve de esa manera. Sin embargo, hay una**

diferencia entre las almas y yo.

**Fruncí el ceño. ****—****¿Qué? ****—****Sabía que él podía hablar conmigo y las**

almas nunca me hablaban, pero seguía siendo un alma sin cuerpo.

**—****No puedo decirte lo que soy. Ya he roto suficientes reglas. ****—**

Estudió la máquina junto a mí en lugar de enfrentar mi mirada. La puerta

de mi habitación se abrió y mi madre entró.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y se quedó sin aliento antes de

**correr hacia mí. ****—****¡Candy, estás despierta! Oh, cariño, siento no haber**

estado aquí cuando despertaste. Completamente sola y confundida en una

oscura habitación de hospital.

Eché un vistazo detrás de ella y vi el alma, de pie allí, con una

sonrisa sexy que comenzaba a quedar atada a sus labios perfectos.

**—****Sólo necesitaba un poco de café y luego corrí a buscar esta revista ****—**

**dijo, sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico verde****—****- Vamos a llamar la**

enfermera. Solo quédate quieta. Estás un poco reventada, pero estarás bien.

**—****Saltaron lágrimas de sus ojos y se tapó la boca con la mano****—****. Lo siento.**

**—****dijo, mirándome, con ojos aún llorosos****—****. Es solo que no dejo de pensar en**

tu coche y cómo te habría aplastado por completo si no hubieses sido

arrojada desde el asiento del conductor. Siempre te dije que usaras el

cinturón de seguridad y el hecho de que no me has escuchado te ha salvado

**la vida. ****—****Dejó escapar un sollozo pequeño y sonrió como disculpándose****—****.**

Oh, bebé, estoy tan contenta de que hayas abierto los ojos.

**Le sonreí tratando de ocultar mi confusión. ****—****Está bien. ****—****Le susurré.**

**Se agachó y me besó en la frente. ****—****Vuelvo enseguida. Necesito**

conseguir una enfermera. Han estado esperando que despiertes.

Se dirigió a la puerta y miré al alma parada en la esquina con la

guitarra en la mano. Me pareció extraño verlo sosteniendo una guitarra ¿La

gente veía una guitarra flotando en el aire? Mamá no pareció darse cuenta,

pero no había mirado a otro lugar más que a mí.

**—****El cinturón de seguridad. ****—****Le susurré a través de mis labios secos.**

Había estado usando mi cinturón de seguridad. Siempre lo hacía. Él incluso

había dicho que fue una buena cosa que lo llevara puesto. ¿Por qué mi

madre creía que no lo había hecho y que no hacerlo me había salvado la

vida? Dio un paso adelante, mirándome de cerca. La expresión en su rostro

decía que no sabía cómo responderme. Antes de que pudiera responder, la

puerta se abrió de nuevo y él se retiró de nuevo a la esquina. Una enfermera

entró bulliciosamente con mi madre detrás.

La respuesta a mi pregunta tendría que esperar.

El alma se fue antes de que la enfermera terminara conmigo y no

había regresado. La siguiente vez que me desperté, rápidamente

registré alrededor de la habitación, con la esperanza de que él hubiera

regresado, pero mi madre ya trabajaba en su portátil desde un rincón. Me

miró y sonrió.

**—****¡Buenos días! ****—****El temor que había visto en sus ojos la noche**

anterior se había ido... ahora que me había despertado y la enfermera se

había asegurado de que me recuperaría bien, parecía menos tensa y más

como mi madre de nuevo.

**Sonreí. ****—****Buenos días. ****—****Mi garganta se sentía un poco**

mejor gracias a todos los cubos de hielo que había comido. Me estiré por mi

vaso de agua y mamá se levantó rápidamente.

**—****No te muevas. Tu costilla rota va a requerir que estés quieta por un**

**tiempo. ****—****Puso la pajilla en mis labios y tomé pequeños sorbos de agua fría.**

**Se sintió maravillosa en mi garganta****—****. Ann ya ha llamado esta mañana**

**y le dije que despertaste ayer por la noche. Está en camino, con Wyatt. ****—**

**Mamá hizo una pausa y miró a la puerta****—****. Y Leif Montgomery ha estado en**

la sala de espera toda la noche. Incluso durmió allí. Fui y le hice saber que

habías despertado y le dije que se fuera a casa porque no podías recibir

visitas, pero se quedó. Las enfermeras se sintieron mal por él y le dieron una

**almohada y mantas. ****—****Se calló, como si no estuviera segura exactamente de**

por qué había querido permanecer en una sala de espera toda la noche. Los

recuerdos de su falta a nuestra sesión de estudio, debido a Kendra,

resurgieron.

Ya no me sentía triste o decepcionada. Las lágrimas que

había derramado por él habían sido inútiles.

**Mamá se mordió el labio inferior. ****—****Me dijo que él fue la razón por la**

que saliste molesta de la escuela. No te he preguntado por qué no estabas en

**la escuela o que pasó, porque no quería molestarte. ****—****Dejó de hablar y me**

estudió, esperando que dijera algo. ¿Qué podía decir? Realmente no quería

ver a Leif. Casi me había matado a mí misma actuando como una

chica tonta con un enamoramiento.

**—****¿Él ha estado aquí toda la noche? ****—****Le pregunté,**

queriendo asegurarme de que le entendí correctamente.

**Ella asintió con la cabeza. ****—****Ha estado aquí desde que se enteró de tu**

accidente. Vino con Ann y Wyatt, pero no quiso irse con ellos.

**—****Bueno, um, si quiere entrar, entonces está bien.**

Mamá parecía aliviada. Supongo que había estado preocupada de que

pudiera decirle al pobre chico, que había esperado toda la noche en una

incómoda sala de espera, que no quería verlo. Corrió hacia la puerta y oí a

Anny susurrar algo mientras pasaban. No hay duda de que hablaban

sobre si quería que Leif me viera. Ann entró y puso las manos en las

caderas y me dio una gran sonrisa alegre.

**—****Mírate, completamente despierta y hermosa. ****—****dijo, acercándose**

a mí y sentándose en la silla junto a la cama. Agarró mi mano y vi el brillo

en sus ojos mientras luchaba con las lágrimas. Apreté su mano y su valentía

se quebró. Dejó escapar un sollozo, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a

correr por su rostro. Miré a Wyatt, quien detrás de ella me observaba. Se

encogió de hombros y me dio lo que podía decir que era una sonrisa forzada.

Ann se atragantó con un sollozo.

**—****Lo siento. Dije que no iba a llorar. Realmente había trabajado para**

estar brillante y alegre, pero sigo recordando tu coche y escuchando las

**palabras ****"****Fue trasladada de urgencia al hospital, inconsciente" una y otra**

**vez en mi cabeza. ****—****Se limpió la cara mojada y sonrió a través de sus**

**lágrimas. ****—****Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien. Ayer fue el peor día de mi**

**vida. ****—****Llevó nuestras manos unidas hacia su boca y las besó.**

**—****Lo sé. ****—****dije simplemente. Porque lo hacía. Si hubiera sido ella, en**

esta cama, en vez de mí, hubiera estado aterrorizada.

**—****Irónico ¿No es así? El día que decides romper las reglas, faltar a la**

escuela y no usar el cinturón de seguridad, lo cual es extraño ya que eres

una nazi del cinturón de seguridad, todo explota en tu cara.

**—****Te dan ganas de seguir caminando por el camino recto y estrecho,**

**¿No? ****—****Preguntó Wyatt con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

Sonreí porque reírme me haría daño y Ann rodó los ojos pero una

**sonrisa tiró de la esquina de su boca. ****—****Sí, supongo que sí. ****—****Quería aclarar**

el hecho de que había estado usando mi cinturón de seguridad, pero no

podía explicar algo que no entendía, así que mantuve mi boca cerrada.

Llamaron a la puerta y Ann me miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior con

nerviosismo.

**Bajó la voz hasta un susurro. ****—****No se ha ido desde que llegó aquí con**

nosotros ayer. Incluso se perdió la práctica del fútbol.

Vi como Leif caminaba dentro de la habitación. Sus ojos se

encontraron con los míos y se detuvo un momento antes de adentrarse más

en la habitación. No estuve segura exactamente de qué decirle o qué,

posiblemente, podría decirme él a mí. Era un chico que tutelé y que había

dormido en la sala de espera toda la noche, porque había actuado

ridículamente, debido a que él echó a perder nuestra sesión de estudio. Era

evidente que se sentía nervioso y sabía que la presencia de Wyatt y de

Ann no ayudaba precisamente. No tenía intención de decirles a todos

que mi accidente fue su culpa. No creía eso. Sabía que yo había causado

esto. Dejarlo fuera del gancho sería bastante fácil.

Sin embargo, con mis dos mejores amigos en la habitación sería

incomodo. No quería que me dejaran, porque tenerlos aquí se sentía como

una manta de seguridad. Miré a Leif y pude ver en sus ojos que quería

hablar conmigo sin público, pero no les pediría que se fueran. El

pensamiento de él durmiendo en la sala de espera, toda la noche, porque se

sentía culpable, parecía injusto. Necesitaba aliviar su conciencia para que

pudiera ir a casa.

**Me volví a Ann y Wyatt. ****—****¿Podrían darnos un minuto?**

Ann fulminó con la mirada a Leif y asintió con la cabeza. Vi

como se puso de pie. Mirar a Leif no era algo nuevo para Ann,

pero fulminarlo con la mirada, sí. Después de haber rectificado la

situación con Leif tendría que aclarar las cosas con mis amigos también.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, le dirigí mi atención.

**—****Ayer, yo... Dios. ****—****Se pasó la mano por su cabello rubio y**

**desordenado y cerró los ojos****—****. Estás aquí por mí. Sé que te fuiste porque te**

sentías molesta. Lo pude ver en tus ojos, pero no sabía cómo hacer para

**que hablaras conmigo. ****—****Se detuvo de nuevo y me miró****—****. No**

puedo expresarte cuánto lo siento.

**Negué con la cabeza. ****—****Esto no fue tu culpa. Tomé una**

decisión estúpida.

**—****No, fue mi culpa. Pude ver las lágrimas en tus ojos, Candy, y eso me**

mataba, pero no pude encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Quise explicarme,

pero no hice un buen trabajo.

**No podía dejar que asumiera la culpa por mi estupidez. ****—****Deja de**

culparte. Debo admitir que he actuado estúpidamente porque no apareciste

o llamaste. Dejé que el hecho de que estuvieras con Kendra me molestara y

eso fue una tontería. No sé por qué dejé que me molestara así. Llorar por un

tipo no es algo que hago. El hecho de luchar por contener las lágrimas me

confundió y me fui.

Extendió la mano y tocó suavemente una de las dos docenas de rosas

**de color rosa que se encontraban en una mesa junto a la ventana. ****—****Te**

**fuiste porque te lastimé. Eso hace que esto sea mi culpa. ****—****Respondió con**

sencillez. No quería que se golpeara a sí mismo por esto. Tenía que

recuperarse y volver a casa.

**—****Leif, soy su tutora. Ni siquiera somos amigos. Puedes perder una**

sesión y olvidarte de llamarme y yo no debería dejar que eso me duela. He

leído más en nuestra relación de lo que debí. Nunca has insinuado que

éramos más que compañeros de estudio. No hablamos en la escuela, no nos

vemos uno a otro, excepto en mi casa, cuando estamos trabajando. Esto fue

**mi culpa. Deja de culparte y vuelve a casa. ****—****dije esto último con suavidad**

en mi voz, para que no sonara grosero. Frunció el ceño y se acercó al lado de

mi cama.

**—****¿Crees que sólo te veo como mi tutora? ****—****Preguntó. Asentí con la**

**cabeza, sin saber su significado. Él me dio una sonrisa triste. ****—****Eso sería mi**

culpa también. Nunca he tenido problema en dejar saber a una chica que

**me interesa...hasta ahora. ****—****No estoy segura de lo que quería decir, así que**

permanecí en silencio. Se sentó en la silla que Ann dejó vacante hacía

unos momentos.

**—****Sabía que no te gustaba cuando estuviste de acuerdo en ser mi**

tutora. No hacía falta que lo aclararas ese día, en el pasillo, cuando dijiste

que me habías rechazado porque no te caía bien. Siempre he sabido que no

lo hacía, pero quería que fueras mi tutora. Quería que seas la única que

conoce mi secreto. Nunca esperé que la chica que me miraba con desprecio

fuera tan divertida. Llegó como una sorpresa descubrir que la chica que

había estado observando desde nuestro primer año en la escuela secundaria

resultó ser tan bella por dentro como lo era en el exterior. Me sorprendiste y

**no tomó mucho tiempo para que me enganchara. ****—****Una triste sonrisa**

**apareció en sus labios****—****. Sin embargo, en la escuela todavía parecías tan**

intocable como siempre, así que mantuve mi distancia. Traté de hablar

contigo e incluso tuve el valor para invitarte a salir, pero tu falta de interés

me asustó. No quería hacer que nuestras noches juntos fueran incómodas,

así que no pedí nada más. Miré al futuro y esperaba nuestras sesiones

durante todo el día. No podía estropear eso.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que tenía cerradas en un puño en su

regazo.

**—****Entonces, Kendra llamó y empezó a llorar, diciendo que necesitaba**

hablar con alguien y yo era la única persona de confianza. Le dije que tenía

que estar en un lugar, pero ella gritó más fuerte y me rogó. Estuve de

acuerdo en pasar por su casa. Está lidiando con algunas cosas en su vida

personal que yo ya sabía y necesitaba que alguien le escuche. Cuando me di

cuenta de que no iba a ser capaz de dejarla, quise llamar, pero no podía

hacerlo delante de ella y explicarte. Por lo tanto, no lo hice. Simplemente iba

**a hacerle frente a la mala nota. No tenía idea de que incluso te importaría. ****—**

**Me miró con una expresión de dolor en su rostro****—****. Me equivoque y nunca**

**he estado tan enojado conmigo mismo. ****—****Se puso de pie, metiéndose las**

manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, con una mirada de derrota en su rostro.

**Sonreí. ****—****Por favor no te enfades contigo mismo. No te culpo por nada.**

**—****Quería decir algo más, pero no pude. Me miró un momento antes de**

asentir.

**—****¿Existe la posibilidad de que no haya arruinado completamente todo**

**entre nosotros? ****—****Preguntó.**

**—****¿Qué es lo que te preocupa haber arruinado? Todavía soy tu tutora,**

si eso es a lo que te refieres.

**Se rió en voz baja y suavemente me tomó la mano. ****—****Estoy muy**

agradecido de que sigas siendo mi tutora, pero eso no es a lo que me refiero.

Tenía miedo antes, de arruinar las cosas, pero no creo que pueda arruinar

**nada más de lo que ya lo he hecho. ****—****Volvió a sentarse en la silla a mi lado y**

me miró con esos ojos azule celeste de bebé, enmarcados en pestañas tan gruesas,

**que hacía que sea difícil no suspirar****—****. No quiero que solo seas mi tutora.**

Quiero que seas la chica que busco en los pasillos todas las mañanas y a

quien le guardo un asiento en la cafetería. Quiero que seas la que me espera

cuando salgo fuera de la cancha en mis juegos. Quiero que seas la que me

**hace levantar el teléfono para llamarte, sólo para hacerme sonreír. ****—****Sus**

**ojos me miraban. Leif Montgomery parecía realmente nervioso.**

**Él esperaba que dijera algo. Pude ver la pregunta en sus ojos. Leif**

**quería llevar esto a un nivel que yo había pensado que quería antes, así que**

**¿Por qué era tan difícil de aceptar ahora? El miedo parpadeó en sus ojos y**

**me las arreglé para asentir con la cabeza. Había accedido a dejar que las**

**cosas cambien entre nosotros, pero de alguna manera, en el fondo, algo no**

**se sentía bien.**


	6. Chapter 5

capitulo 5

Me quedé en el hospital durante una semana entera. Cada noche, me

dormía al suave rasgueo de una guitarra. Cuando me despertaba en mitad

de la noche, nunca era una habitación de hospital vacía, si la oscura y

misteriosa alma se había quedado. Él se sentaba en las sombras y tocaba

una nana que decidí que me pertenecía.

Cada día, Leif venía inmediatamente después de su práctica de fútbol

con la comida que le había pedido de contrabando dentro de su chaqueta de

cuero. Trabajábamos en su tarea, y luego veíamos televisión y comíamos lo

que había traído. Estar con Leif me hacía sonreír. Amaba cada momento que

pasábamos juntos. Sin embargo, en la noche cuando el alma se sentaba en

mi habitación y tocaba para mí, la música parecía llenar los lugares

solitarios. Tenía una necesidad por el alma que no entendía. Mi deseo por él

me asustaba y me fascinaba. Mi última noche en el hospital su voz se unió

al rasgueo de la guitarra. Le puso letra a mi nana:

La vida que recorro uniendo las manos

me hace tomar cosas que no entiendo.

Camino este oscuro mundo desconocido

que tienen por verdadero, olvidando el que conocí una vez,

hasta ti.

La vida que recorro eternamente era todo lo que sabía

Nada más me retenía aquí en esta tierra,

Hasta ti.

Siento el dolor de cada corazón que tomo

Siento el deseo de remplazar todo lo que he llegado

a odiar.

La oscuridad me abraza, pero la luz aún dibuja

mi alma vacía.

El vacío en el que solía usar dolor, para llenar el agujero

ya no me controla, ya no me llama.

Gracias a ti".

A medida que mis párpados caían, y el sueño se apoderaba de mí, mi

corazón sufría por el dolor en sus palabras. Eran palabras que sabía que

significaban más para él, que lo que yo comprendía. La canción con la que él

había llenado mis noches, era mucho más profunda que todo lo que había

conocido.

Ann corrió hacia mí en el momento en que Leif abrió la puerta

delantera de la escuela y la mantuvo mientras yo caminaba al interior. La

emoción en su rostro hizo que sus ojos marrones brillaran. Sonreí,

esperando que me explicara la causa de su alegre comportamiento una

mañana de lunes. Mi vuelta a la escuela no causaría esta respuesta.

Se detuvo y miró a Lief. Él se aclaró la garganta.

**—****Um, te veré en unos minutos. ****—****Se excusó con una sonrisa y se**

**dirigió hacia mi casillero para llevar mis libros.**

**—****Está bien, se ha ido. Ahora, dime qué te tiene de tan buen espíritu**

**esta mañana.**

**Entrelazó su brazo con el mío y se acercó a mi oído.**

**—****Terrence Granchaster****está aquí!. Como, en nuestra escuela. Como, inscrito en**

**nuestra escuela. ¿Puedes creerlo? Quiero decir, sé que él fue a una escuela**

**secundaria en Mobile, Alabama, hasta el año pasado cuando su banda**

**consiguió un hit y comenzó a tocar en todos los Estados Unidos en lugar de**

**sólo en el suroeste. ¡GAH! ¡Puedes creer que está aquí! ¿En nuestra escuela?**

**Supongo que si tenía que volver a la escuela secundaria, nuestro pequeño y**

**pintoresco pueblo costero es preferible a algún lugar de Alabama. Pero aun**

**así, no puedo creer esto.**

**No pude evitar sonreír ante la emoción de Ann, incluso aunque no**

**tenía idea de quién era Terrence Ganchester. Nunca había oído hablar de él o de su**

**banda antes. Seguí la vertiginosa expresión de Ann, cuando mis ojos se**

**encontraron con el alma. Anoche había combatido el sueño para ver si**

**aparecía en mi dormitorio y me cantaba para dormir. No había venido. Verlo**

**ahora me hizo querer dar un suspiro de alivio.**

**La idea de que podía no volver a verlo otra vez, me había asustado. Le**

**sonreí sabiendo que debía actuar como si él no estuviera allí pero no podía.**

**En algún lugar del camino había llegado a confiar en su presencia. Sus ojos**

**azul zafiro oscuro estaban satisfechos y menos encantadores de lo que recordaba.**

**Quería caminar hacia él y decir algo, pero no podía en esta sala llena de**

**gente. Él asintió con la cabeza como respondiendo a una pregunta, pero sus**

**ojos no dejaron los míos. Una sonrisa tensa se formó en su rostro,**

**sustituyendo la sonrisa de satisfacción que yo había recibido. Entonces,**

**como a cámara lenta, dirigió su atención a la chica rubia, a su lado, riéndose**

**y sosteniendo una revista y un bolígrafo para que él lo tomara.**

Observé, como perdida en un extraño sueño, cómo él sonrió y asintió

con la cabeza al oír las palabras de la chica. Él firmó la revista que ella

empujó en sus manos y se la devolvió. Oí a Ann diciendo algo a mi lado,

pero sonaba como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Algo no iba bien. Di

un paso hacia él, incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado. Me sonrió, con su sexy

sonrisa torcida que producía un perfecto hoyuelo. De repente, su sonrisa

parecía de disculpa mientras, una vez más, se volvía hacia mí y tomaba algo

de las manos de otra chica y firmaba en ello. Me quedé inmóvil, tratando de

procesar lo que mis ojos veían.

**—****Está bien, Candy, vas a tener que salir de esto. Leif está viniendo y si**

**nota que estás mirando a Terrence como si quisieras devorarlo, va a ser**

**un problema.**

**Quité los ojos del alma y contemplé a mi amiga. ****—****¿Qué? ****—****Me las**

**arreglé para preguntar a través de las preguntas pululando en mi cabeza.**

**Ann sonrió y negó con la cabeza. ****—****Por Dios, chica, estás peor que**

**yo. Por lo menos yo no me di un golpe cuando lo vi en la oficina más**

**temprano. Por supuesto, él no parecía realmente preocupado por tu**

**reacción. Lo que es una buena cosa, teniendo en cuenta que puedes parecer**

**un poco acosadora.**

**Negué con la cabeza sin comprender. ****—****¿Qué? ****—****Pregunté de nuevo.**

**—****Descubrí la gran noticia. ****—****dijo Leif, detrás de mí, y yo sabía que**

**tenía que voltearme para mirarlo, pero, justo ahora, no podía. Todo el**

**mundo podía ver el alma. Nada tenía sentido. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo**

**y después los abrí para notar que Ann me miraba, con una expresión**

**divertida en su rostro.**

**—****¿Lo ves a él? ****—****Pregunté en un susurro. Su mirada parpadeó con**

**cautela detrás de mí, donde sabía que Leif estaba de pie, y luego se lanzó**

**hacia donde se encontraba el alma.**

**Una vez que sus ojos volvieron a los míos, asintió lentamente con la**

**cabeza.**

**—****Um, sí, pero ¿De qué ****"****_él_****" ****estamos hablando? ****—****Preguntó en un**

**susurro. Miré rápidamente hacia el lugar donde el alma todavía hablaba a**

**los estudiantes y firmando cosas. Ann se acercó a mi oído****—****. Eso es**

**Terrence Granchester, todo el mundo lo ve ¿Tomaste algunos medicamentos para el**

**dolor importantes esta mañana? Porque estás actuando de manera extraña.**

**Terry es , el alma, mi alma ¿Era en realidad llamado "dank"****y es un rockero? Una**

**mano se posó en mi hombro y me volví poco a poco para enfrentar a Leif. Su**

**preocupado ceño fruncido era idéntico al de Ann. Negué con la cabeza**

**para despejarme y forcé una sonrisa.**

**—****Mamá me hizo tomar algunas de mis pastillas esta mañana y creo**

**que están jugando con mi cabeza. ****—****Mentí, aferrándome a la excusa que**

**Ann me había dado. Leif sonrió y deslizó su brazo protector alrededor de**

**mis hombros.**

**—****Ah, bueno, yo cuidaré de ti. Vamos, vamos a tu primera clase. Ya**

**tengo tus libros. ****—****Caminé al lado de Leif, aliviada, pero aún decepcionada**

de no estar caminando al lado del alma. Me quedé esperando para ver si me

despertaba de esa sensación de sueño extraño y escuchaba el alma tocando

suavemente en mi habitación.

Llegué a Literatura Inglesa antes de darme cuenta de que Leif había

estado guiándome a la misma. Él me dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

**—****Si me necesitas, mándame un mensaje de texto y estaré aquí en un**

**segundo, ¿De acuerdo? ****—****Asentí con la cabeza y me dio un beso rápido**

**antes de volverse y me dejó en la puerta de mi salón de clases. Entré,**

**luchando contra la necesidad de volver atrás y ver la multitud de personas**

**alrededor del alma, a quien llamaban "Dank". Me senté en el primer**

**pupitre al volver en mí y empecé a abrir mi libro, cuando un cálido**

**cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo.**

**Sobresaltada, miré hacia arriba. Terry se dirigía hacia mí. Me atreví a**

**echar un vistazo sobre los otros chicos de la clase. Todos los ojos se posaban**

**en él. Las chicas se reían y susurraban. Esto tenía que ser algún tipo de**

**sueño de locos. Él se sentó detrás de mí y luché contra el impulso de**

**temblar por la cálida sensación que su cercanía parecía estar causándome.**

**Esto no había ocurrido antes.**

**—****No creo que nos hayamos conocido. Soy Terrence Granchester, pero puedes llamarme "Dank". ****—****Su familiar**

**y suave acento no sonaba como si estuviera soñando.**

**Me giré para mirarlo. Si hubiera tomado calmantes esta mañana**

**estaría convencida de que estaba colocada. No había excusa para esta**

**alucinación.**

**—****No entiendo. ****—****dije simplemente.**

**Una sonrisa de disculpa tiró de sus carnosos labios. ¿Eran sus labios**

**más llenos ahora que eran de carne y hueso?**

**—****Lo sé, y lo siento.**

**¿Sería mucho pedirle que me lo detallara? Si esto era real, entonces**

**sería muy bueno si pudiera explicarme cómo, de repente, él podía ser visto**

**por el resto del mundo vivo. Mejor aún ¿Por qué todos creían que es una**

**estrella del rock? No dijo nada pero sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.**

**Alguien pasó y le pidió un autógrafo y él negó con la cabeza, sin**

**apartar sus ojos de mí. Todo el mundo en la sala parecía estar**

**observándonos. Hablando con él, aquí, no me daría ninguna respuesta.**

**Aparté mis ojos de su cálida mirada y me di la vuelta en mi asiento. Si no me**

**despertaba pronto, entonces me preocuparía sobre una mejor explicación**

**que "****_lo siento_****"****.**

**—****Calma, calma. ****—****La voz del señor Brown aplazó el murmullo excitado**

**y las risas ocasionales****—****. Es muy emocionante, me doy cuenta, tener un, ****—**

**El Sr. Brown agitó una mano en dirección de Terry****—****, joven, entre nosotros,**

**cuyo talento a muchos de ustedes les gusta. Sin embargo, este momento es**

**para aprender de la belleza que la Literatura Inglesa tiene para nosotros.**

**Podemos soñar y desmayarnos por el Sr. Granchester durante nuestra hora de**

**comer.**

**—****Ahora, vamos a seguir adelante con nuestro estudio de Shakespeare.**

**Nos hemos referido a él brevemente este año ya que este no era su primer**

**contacto con Shakespeare y creo que es importante centrarse en algunos**

**otros famosos dramaturgos. El dramaturgo griego Esquilo, fue muy**

**influyente en sus obras. De hecho, varias fuentes antiguas le atribuyen entre**

**setenta y noventa obras. Creo que el viernes les pedí a todos que leyeran el**

**capítulo en su libro sobre Esquilo, y puesto que era fin de semana ¿Puede**

**alguien aquí decirme algo que aprendiera de su lectura? ****—****El Sr. Brown**

**juntó las manos sobre el pecho, para descansarlas sobre su vientre redondo.**

**La sala permaneció en silencio. Preferí pasar mi fin de semana tratando de**

**ponerme al día con toda mi pérdida escolar y la lectura de Esquilo no había**

**sido muy importante. Además, concentrarse en este momento sería difícil.**

**—****Sólo seis de sus tragedias se han conservado intactas: Los Persas,**

**Siete contra Thebes, Los Suplicantes, y la trilogía conocida como La**

**Orestiada, que consta de tres tragedias: Agamenón, Las Coéforas y El**

**Euménides. ****—****La voz de Terry llegó a lo largo de la habitación y el Sr. Brown**

**miró hacia él sorprendido.**

**—****Siete, Sr. Granchester. Se te olvidó Prometeo Encadenado.**

**—****La autoría de Prometeo Encadenado se disputa. Se cree que es la**

**obra de un autor posterior. ****—****Celebró la voz de Terry en tono de**

**aburrimiento.**

**El Sr. Brown enderezó su corto y ancho cuerpo y se quedó mirando**

**abajo, hacia Terry, con una suave sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. ****—**

**Porque, sí, lo es, pero esa información no está dentro de su libro de texto.**

**Miró al resto de la clase sonriendo, como si alguien le hubiera llevado**

**docenas de donas. ****—****Parece que nuestro musical amigo está bien educado.**

**Escuché una risa silenciosa detrás de mí y miré por encima de mi**

**hombro para ver los ojos profundos de Terry en los míos. ¿Había leído mi mente?**

**¿Tenía súper poderes? Me alejé de él y cerré los ojos, tratando de conseguir**

**que las preguntas alojadas en mi cabeza sobre lo que "Dank" hacía, se**

**apartaran el tiempo suficiente para prestar atención en clase.**

**—****Muy bien, muy bien, de verdad. Ahora, como se indica en su plan de**

**estudios para el año, todos habrán comprado copias de La Orestíada:**

**Agamenón, Las Coéforas, El Euménides. Vamos a comenzar nuestro estudio**

**de Esquilo con la lectura de su obra, Agamenón ¿Quién trajo su libro a clase**

**como solicité el viernes? ****—****Baje la mirada, a mi libro de texto y un cuaderno.**

**Leif no había conseguido la edición de bolsillo de mi casillero****—****. Ah, y**

**nuestro nuevo estudiante me sorprende una vez más. ****—****Levante la vista para**

**ver al Sr. Brown asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el escritorio de Terry****—****. ¿Ese**

**es el libro en su escritorio o no Sr. Granchester?**

**—****Sí señor. ****—****Respondió terry y me estremecí involuntariamente. Me**

**pareció oír otra suave risa que venía de detrás de mí****—****. Bueno, entonces**

**¿Podría empezar a leer por mí? Ya que parece que el resto de los estudiantes**

**en esta sala, que de hecho estuvieron aquí el viernes, parece que sufren**

**pérdidas de memoria.**

**Terry se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer. ****—****_Queridos Dioses, me he_**

librado de todo el dolor, el largo que veo mantener, todo un año

despierto…apoyado en mis brazos, en cuclillas en el techo de Atreo como un

perro. Conozco las estrellas por memorias, los ejércitos de la noche, y hay en

la delantera los que nos traen la nieve o los cultivos de verano, nos traen todo

lo que tenemos —nuestros grandes reyes del cielo, los conozco, cuando se

levantan y cuando caen…y ahora veo la luz, la señal del fuego saliendo de

Troya, gritando Troy es tomado. Por lo tanto, ella ordena, llena de grandes

esperanzas.

La clase pasó muy rápido con la hipnótica voz de "Dank" al mando de la

sala. El ring de la campana me hizo saltar. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de

salir del trance en el que su lectura me metió. Me puse de pie y cogí mis

libros, sabiendo que Leif estaría en la puerta, esperándome, listo para coger

los libros para mi próxima clase. Me tomó un esfuerzo supremo no mirar

atrás a terry.

El sonido de las chicas risueñas y los fans aduladores me permitió

llegar a Leif sin descomponerme y volverme a echarle un vistazo.

**—****¿Una clase divertida? ****—****Leif enarcó las cejas y asintió con la cabeza**

**hacia donde sabía que Terry, suplicando por un autógrafo de "Dank" se rodeaba de admiradoras femeninas.**

**Me encogí de hombros. ****—****En realidad no. Tragedias Griegas, ya sabes,**

**lo de costumbre. ****—****Leif me disparó una de sus sonrisas fáciles antes de**

**llegar a mis libros.**

**—****Me alegro de haber hecho mi movimiento antes de que Terrence Granchester**

**se presentara. ****—****dijo, con una voz en broma, que sonaba forzada.**

**No miré hacia él. ****—****¿Qué quieres decir? ****—****¿Acaso notó el rubor en mis**

**mejillas cuando dijo el nombre de Dank? Dios, esperaba que no.**

**—****El tipo parece que no puede apartar los ojos de ti. No es que lo**

**pueda culpar. ****—****Me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me atrajo como si**

**necesitara aferrarse a mí. Al instante la culpa me inundó. La forma en que**

**me estremecía y me fundía cuando estoy cerca de Terry, no era justo para**

**Leif. Un tirón extraño dentro de mí, convirtió todo alrededor y me hizo**

**agarrarme al brazo de Leif en busca de apoyo. Tal vez esto era un sueño**

**después de todo. Era casi como si algún dominio de hierro estuviera**

**tratando de obligarme a detenerme y dar marcha atrás.**

**—****¿Estás bien? ****—****La voz de Leif tenía preocupación. Sabía que él**

**pensaba que había perdido mi mente. Nada acerca de la manera en que**

**actuaba era cuerdo.**

**Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente. ****—****Estoy bien. ****—****Incapaz de luchar**

**contra el tirón invisible, miré hacia atrás y mis ojos inmediatamente**

**encontraron a Terry, rodeado de chicas, pero sus ojos miraban directamente**

**sobre mí. Incluso desde esta distancia, podía sentir el calor de su intensa**

**mirada.**

**—****Él parece ser un tema caliente. ****—****Murmuró Leif, mientras su mirada**

**seguía la mía. Sacudí la cabeza de vuelta, furiosa conmigo misma por ceder**

**y buscarle. La preocupación en la voz de Leif lo decía todo. Necesitaba**

controlarme.

**—****Realmente no hago todo lo de la cosa de rockero. Sinceramente, ni**

**siquiera tengo una pista de lo que canta o la banda en la que está.**

**Leif besó la parte superior de mi cabeza. ****—****Me gustaría que la estrella**

**del rock hubiera escuchado eso. ****—****Pareció relajarse a mi lado.**

**—****_Eso no es cierto, Candy. Tú disfrutas de tu pequeño concierto privado_**

cada noche mientras duermes.

Me quedé inmóvil sujetando el brazo de Leif más fuerte. ¿Qué diablos

fue eso? ¿Acababa Terry de hablar en mi cabeza? ¡Dios, esto tenía que ser

un sueño! Se volvía más loco por momentos. Me desprendí del brazo de Leif

y me pellizqué tan duro como fue posible.

**—****¿Qué estás haciendo? ****—****Preguntó, con una mirada de confusión en**

**su rostro. Mi cara se puso caliente. En cuestión de minutos estaría de color**

**rojo brillante. No estoy segura si era por el hecho de que Terry acababa, de**

**alguna manera, de hablarme en el oído aunque estuviera al otro lado del**

**pasillo, o por el hecho de que me pellizcaba en el pasillo como una loca.**

**—****_Relax, Candy, nadie me escucha aparte de ti. Quita el encantador_**

sonrojo de tu rostro. Tu amigo, quien parece pensar que le perteneces, va a

pensar que estás loca.

Me di la vuelta, esta vez necesitando ver dónde estaba. Era la voz de

"Dank" Terry, la que había oído. Tan claramente como si estuviera de pie a mi lado,

inclinándose hacia mi oído. Terry no encontraba justo a mi lado. Seguía

donde yo recordaba: de pie en el extremo opuesto del pasillo, escuchando a

una chica pelirroja, estudiante de primer año, que parecía estar en las nubes

por la atención de la estrella del rock. Su mirada dejó la de ella y se encontró

con la mía. Me guiñó un ojo y me dio su sonrisa maliciosa antes de mirar

atrás a la muchacha a su lado. Me tragué el miedo corriendo a través de mí

y me alejé de él. ¿Me habría realmente hablado desde el otro lado del pasillo

sin que nadie lo hubiera escuchado?

**—****¿Estás bien, Candy? ****—****La voz de Leif rompió mi momento de pánico y**

**me las arreglé para forzar una sonrisa y un guiño.**

**—****Sí, pensé que me había olvidado de algo, pero no lo hice.**

**Leif se rió entre dientes. ****—****¿El medicamento sigue jugando contigo? ****—**

**Preguntó con una voz que ayudó a traerme de vuelta a la normalidad.**

**Él era normal. Él era real. ****—****Um, sí, creo que sí. ****—****Si tan sólo hubiera**

**tomado medicamento para el dolor esta mañana, tal y como seguía diciendo,**

**entonces podría culpar de todo esto a los productos químicos. Pero sabía la**

**verdad. No había tomado nada. Me estoy volviendo loca por mi cuenta.**

**—****Hablé con Leif durante el discurso y le sugerí que nosotros cuatro**

**fuéramos a ver una película esta noche para celebrar tu regreso a la escuela**

**—****dijo Ann desde el otro lado de la mesa de la cafetería. Había estado tan**

**perdida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que se había**

**sentado frente a mí.**

**Miré hacia arriba. ****—****Eso suena como una gran idea.**

**Ann frunció el ceño, inclinó la cabeza y se acercó más a mí. ****—**

**¿Estás bien?**

**Forcé una sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza. Convencer a mí mejor amiga**

**de que no me volvía loca internamente, iba a ser difícil. Como era de**

**esperar, levantó las cejas y me dio el ****"****no te creo" con los ojos mientras se**

**echaba hacia atrás. Por suerte, Wyatt eligió ese momento para unirse a**

**nosotras, por lo que ella no tenía la oportunidad de probarme más.**

**—****Esta noche después de la práctica de fútbol de Leif, todos vamos a ir**

**al cine para celebrar la recuperación de Candy.**

**Wyatt me miró con cara de preocupado. ****—****¿Estás para eso?**

**Asentí con la cabeza. ****—****Claro, me siento mucho mejor. Tengo que salir**

**y hacer algo normal.**

**La sonrisa de Anny regresó. ****—****Entonces, está arreglado. Ahora,**

**todo lo que queda es decidir qué película vamos a ver. ****—****Los ojos de Ann**

**se quedaron mirando algo por encima de mi cabeza****—****. Uf, no me extraña. ****—**

**dijo en tono de disgusto.**

**Eché un vistazo hacia atrás para ver lo que ella encontraba tan**

**irritante. Kendra entró con el brazo metido dentro del codo de Terry,**

**sonriendo tímidamente hacia él, mientras que hablaba con ella. Era evidente**

**que disfrutaba de su atención. No sería el primer hombre en ser víctima de**

**sus atenciones. Kendra hacía un completo paquete de perfección, si dejabas**

**aparte su personalidad. Volví la cabeza hacia atrás, esperanzada de poder**

**cubrir las emociones agitadas en mi estómago. La visión de ella, del brazo de**

**él, me puso un poco enferma.**

**—****Sería Kendra la que consiguiera la estrella de rock. ****—****dijo Ann,**

**en un tono de disgusto, antes de tomar un bocado de su ensalada.**

**—****Espero que no sean celos lo que estoy escuchando en tu voz.**

**Teniendo en cuenta que sería un golpe a mi ego. ****—****dijo Wyatt en broma y**

**Ann lo fulminó con la mirada.**

**—****Por supuesto que no. Ojalá Terrence "dank" Granchester no haya decidido dar su**

**atención, a esa perra asquerosa. Hay un montón de otras chicas hermosas**

**en esta escuela que serían mucho mejores opciones.**

**Wyatt se rió entre dientes. ****—****¿Cómo quién?**

**Ann se encogió de hombros. ****—****No lo sé. Simplemente alguien que**

**no sea Kendra. ****—****Wyatt se rió en voz alta y meneó la cabeza.**

**—****¿Qué me perdí? ****—****Preguntó Leif, mientras se sentaba a mi lado.**

**—****Nada, ****—****Le respondí un poco demasiado rápido. Wyatt asintió con la**

**cabeza hacia donde "Dank" y Kendra se sentaban en una sola mesa****—****, parece**

**que Ann cree que cualquiera sería una mejor opción para la estrella de**

rock, que Kendra.

**Leif asintió con la cabeza. ****—****Es probable que tenga razón. Sin**

**embargo, mientras no se detenga a comer con los ojos a mi chica, no me**

**importa a quién le da su atención.**

**Ann alzó las cejas en sorpresa hacia mí. ****—****¿En serio ha estado**

**comiéndote con los ojos?**

**Rodé mis ojos. ****—****No. ****—****Mi rápida respuesta ni siquiera sonó creíble**

**para mis propios oídos.**

**—****Sí, lo ha hecho. ****—****dijo Leif, alcanzando mi mano debajo de la mesa.**

**Me dio un apretón suave, como para tranquilizarme. Suspiré y me relajé. No**

**tenía sentido discutir con él. Sabía que Terry me observaba con más**

**frecuencia que cualquier otra persona. No me había dado cuenta de la forma**

**posesiva en que me sentía hacia él, hasta que había visto a Kendra**

**conseguir su atención. Podía ir a cantar a Kendra para dormir con su**

**guitarra y su música de belleza inquietante. Oí una baja risa y me volví para**

**mirar a ambos, Leif y Wyatt, cuyas bocas estaban llenas de comida. Me**

**quedé inmóvil y miré hacia atrás, a la mesa donde "Dank" parecía tener una**

**conversación privada con Kendra. Sus ojos dejaron los de ella y me dio una**

**mirada divertida antes de volver a la perfecta rubia a su lado.**


	7. Chapter 6

capitulo 6

**—****Tengo entendido que éste es tu primer juego de fútbol. ****—****dijo mi**

**madre, sonriendo desde el lavado de la cocina, donde se encontraba de pie,**

**escurriendo fideos en forma de lazos.**

**Me encogí de hombros. ****—****Supongo.**

**Alzó la mirada para verme. ****—****¿Y saldrás con el mariscal cuando**

**termine? ****—****Comencé a responderle, cuando un alma entró a la cocina por las**

**puertas cerradas que dan al patio. Me puse rígida. Había pasado un largo**

**tiempo desde que un alma había vagado por nuestra casa. El alma parecía**

**joven. Su cabello colgaba por su espalda en largas ondas rubias. Parecía que**

**flotara alrededor de su cintura. Comencé a hacer lo acostumbrado y actué**

**como si no la hubiese visto, pero se detuvo directamente frente a mí y**

**empezó a estudiarme detenidamente. Sus ojos parecían translúcidos y sus**

**pestañas eran increíblemente largas, pero tan rubias que parecían casi**

**indetectables. Su cabeza se inclinó a un lado mientras se acercaba hacia mí,**

**como si yo fuera algún tipo de experimento científico que le llamaba la**

**atención.**

**—****¿Cariño? ****—****La voz de mamá me despertó de mi trance. Quité mi**

**mirada del alma, lo cual era un poco difícil ya que se encontraba tan cerca**

**de mí que podía estirar la mano y tocarla.**

**—****Um, sí, lo siento. ****—****Mamá ya no parecía divertida.**

**Me frunció el ceño, con el colador de fideos en las manos ya olvidado.**

**—****¿Te encuentras bien, Candy? Tal vez deberías quedarte en casa y**

**descansar. Toda una semana de clases debió haber sido difícil después de**

**todo lo que has pasado. ****—****Me forcé a mí misma a no temblar cuando una fría**

**mano tocó mi cabello.**

**—****Es lindo. ****—****El musical sonido de la voz del alma me sorprendió. Salté**

**lejos de ella.**

**—****¿Candy? ****—****Tomé una gran bocanada de aire para calmarme, y forcé**

**una sonrisa que esperaba fuera normal.**

**—****Estoy bien, solo un poco nerviosa. Necesito terminar de arreglarme**

antes de que Ann y Wyatt lleguen.

**Mamá asintió y su sonrisa regresó. ****—****De acuerdo, entonces. Supongo**

**que los nervios son entendibles cuando uno va a tener una cita con un chico**

**tan guapo. ****—****Guiñó e intenté mantener mi sonrisa falsa antes de girarme y**

**salir de la cocina. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me giré para ver si el**

**alma me había seguido.**

**—****¿Estás buscándome? ****—****La musical voz provino detrás de mí. Me**

**volteé, sorprendida y dejé salir un audible chillido.**

**—****¿Qué estás haciendo? ****—****Pregunté, confundida. ¿Por qué las almas**

**habían comenzado a hablarme? Dejó salir una risita que sonó similar al**

**repique de las campanas.**

**—****Ya está fijado. ****—****dijo simplemente y caminó más cerca de mí. Tendí**

**ambas manos al frente como si eso evitaría que se acercara.**

**—****No te acerques más. ****—****dije, dándome cuenta que, por primera vez en**

**mi vida, me sentía completamente aterrorizada de un alma.**

**Frunció el ceño. ****—****No eres muy amigable.**

**Dejé escapar una pequeña risa. ****—****¿Qué? ¿No soy amigable con una**

**fantasma que flota en mi casa y comienza a tocarme? Bueno, disculpa mi**

**mala educación, pero esto es un poco perturbador.**

**Su ceño parece tomar una expresión comprensiva. ****—****Ah, sí. Bueno,**

**supongo que solo asumí que ya estabas acostumbrada a nosotros.**

**Así que sabía que podía ver almas. ****—****¿Quién eres? ****—****Pregunté de**

**nuevo, deseando que mi voz sonara firme en vez de, sin lugar a dudas,**

**temblorosa. No respondió, pero volvió a estudiarme detenidamente****—****.**

**Necesito arreglarme para salir antes de que mis amigos lleguen. Si no tienes**

**ningún propósito al estar aquí, entonces, ¿Podrías encontrar otra casa por la**

**que vagar?**

**Su risa cantarina llenó la habitación nuevamente.**

**—****No vago por las casas de las personas. ****—****Como si yo hubiese dicho la**

**cosa más tonta que alguna vez hubiese escuchado****—****. Está fijado. ****—****dijo de**

**nuevo, sonriendo ampliamente.**

**Empecé a preguntarle a lo que se refería cuando, una vez más, me**

**quedé sola en mi habitación. Me giré en círculos, esperando verla caminando**

**por allí, pero se había ido.**

**Necesitando escuchar la normalidad que era escuchar el canto**

**desafinado de mi madre mientras preparaba la cena, fui y abrí la puerta de**

**mi habitación. Necesitaba ver a Terry. Quería respuestas. Antes de Terry o " Dank", las**

**almas no hablaban conmigo. Me había gustado de esa manera. Me gustaría**

**mantenerlo de esa manera. No me agradaba la idea de que las almas**

**caminaran hacia mí, me tocaran y me hablaran. Podía lidiar con su**

**presencia, pero prefería ignorarlas y, en respuesta, ser trataba como todos**

**los demás. Di otra rápida vuelta en mi habitación y en silencio cerré la**

**puerta. Caminé al otro lado del cuarto, poniendo distancia entre la puerta y**

**yo. Lo último que necesitaba era que mi mamá escuchase lo que estoy a**

punto de hacer.

**—****Terry. ****—****dije en voz alta. Me había hablado desde el otro lado de un**

**pasillo lleno de gente. Me imaginaba que podía escucharme en cualquier**

**lugar. Pero igual no era ninguna experta en las señales de las almas. Nunca**

**había sentido la necesidad de contactar alguna. Esperé, pero nada sucedió.**

**Me giré para revisar detrás de mí. ****—****¿Terry? ****—****dije nuevamente,**

**sintiéndome estúpida. La habitación se mantuvo vacía. Con un suspiro de**

**derrota, volví hacia la puerta y la abrí. Necesitaba dejar de jugar con lo**

**sobrenatural y arreglarme.**

**—****¡Vaaaaamos PIRATAS! ****—****Ann****anima altísimo desde su asiento a**

**mi lado. Íbamos ganando por dos touchdowns y la multitud comenzó a**

**celebrar locamente. Al juego solo le faltaban cuatro minutos para terminar y**

**no había visto a "Dank" por ningún lado. Aparentemente, Kendra no lo había**

**visto tampoco, ya la había estado observando mientras animaba en el campo**

**de futbol. Seguía buscando entre la multitud, por él. Por supuesto, sus**

**razones de querer verlo eran completamente distintas a las mías. Sin**

**mencionar el hecho de que las de ella no eran ni de cerca tan importantes.**

**Con cada ceño en su rostro, supe que no había visto al elusivo Terrence Granchester.**

**Necesitaba encontrarlo antes que el juego terminara. Salir con Leif a celebrar**

**la victoria más tarde sería obstaculizado por las preguntas sin respuestas en**

**mi cabeza.**

**—****¿Podrías dejar de buscar en la multitud a la estrella de rock y mirar**

**a tu novio? ****—****Siseó Ann en mi oído. Debía haber sabido que me**

**descubriría.**

**Fruncí el ceño. ****—****No estoy buscando a la estrella de rock. El fútbol**

**simplemente me aburre.**

**Ann rió y rodó sus ojos. ****—****Solo tú saldrías con el mariscal ardiente**

**y luego admitirías que te aburre el fútbol.**

**Me encogí de hombros y luego volví mi atención a la acción que ocurría**

**en el campo. En el momento en que mis ojos se fijaron en Kendra, vi como**

**su rostro se iluminaba mientras veía a alguien abajo en las gradas. No podía**

**verlo desde donde me encontraba, pero sabía que había llegado. Esa sería la**

**única razón por la que Kendra cambiaría su irritada expresión por una de**

**encanto total. Miré hacia Ann y Wyatt, quienes se encontraban**

**observando el juego. La expresión de Kendra no era algo a lo que prestaban**

**atención.**

**Busqué mi bolso. ****—****Voy a comprar algo de tomar, ¿Quieren algo? ****—**

**Pregunté, deseando que dijeran que no. No quería ser apresurada.**

**Necesitaba encontrarme a solas con Dank y obtener algunas respuestas.**

**—****No, el juego ya casi termina y vamos al Grill a celebrar. Podemos**

**tomar algo allí.**

**Deslicé mi bolso sobre mi hombro. ****—****Tengo sed ahora. Nos vemos en el**

**campo cuando todo esto termine. ****—****Ann****busca a mí alrededor por entre**

la multitud. No tenía que preguntar para saber que buscaba a Terry. Por

suerte, él no se había aparecido a la vista.

Ann me miró nuevamente y se encogió de hombros.

**—****De acuerdo ****—****Me giré y caminé rápidamente antes de que viera a**

**"Dank" o decidiera que quería algo de la tienda.**

**Terry se encontraba de pie mirando el juego en el campo con los**

**brazos cruzados, como si estuviese aburrido. Sus ojos se encontraron con**

**los míos en el momento en que aparecí por la esquina. Una pequeña sonrisa**

**se formó en sus labios. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con sus astutos**

**comentarios sobre yo queriendo encontrarlo.**

**—****Necesito hablar contigo a solas, ahora. ****—****dije susurrando mientras**

**pasaba a su lado y me dirigía hacia el oscuro estacionamiento. No me giré**

**para ver si me seguía. Podía sentir su presencia. Una vez supe que nos**

**encontrábamos fuera de la vista de todos, me giré para mirarlo****—****. ¿Quién es**

**ella? ****—****Demandé.**

**Terry frunció el ceño. ****—****Se más específica, por favor.**

**Suspiré y cerré los ojos contra la distracción que su voz siempre me**

**significaba. Costaba concentrarme, viéndolo a la luz de la luna. ****—****El alma**

**que vino a mi casa y me tocó y habló conmigo. Me dijo ****"****está fijado" dos**

**veces.**

**Terry se tensó visiblemente y se acercó a mí. ****—****¿Qué? ****—****Preguntó con**

**expresión sorprendida en su rostro.**

**—****Un alma vino a mi casa. Me tocó y habló conmigo. Las almas nunca**

**me hablaban, antes de que llegaras. Incluso entró a mi habitación. ****—**

**Murmuré, con miedo de que alguien pudiese escucharme.**

**—****¿Dijo ****"****está fijado****"****? ****—****Preguntó, con voz tensa. Podía darme cuenta**

**que trataba de controlar su temperamento, simplemente, no sabía por qué**

**se molesto. Asentí, mirándolo de cerca.**

**Caminó más dentro en la oscuridad y luego subió su mirada enojada**

**al cielo. ****—****No jodas conmigo. ****—****dijo en voz alta y fuerte. Retrocedí, sin estar**

**segura de a qué le gritaba. Se quedó de pie con la espalda hacia mí, tomando**

**profundas bocanadas de aire, y esperé, deseando no haberlo traído sola aquí**

**en la oscuridad.**

**Lentamente se giró. Incluso en la oscuridad, claramente podía ver sus**

**ojos azules zafiro centellar . Me recordaban a brillantes zafiros reflejando los rayos del sol.**

**—****Voy a estar vigilando. ****—****Su voz sonaba aún más intensa que antes.**

**Di un paso atrás, aterrorizada por el creciente brillo en sus ojos, saliendo**

**desde la profundidad de su pecho****—****. Si se acerca a ti de nuevo ella, o cualquier otra…**

**alma se acerca , adviérteles que vas a decirme. ¿Entiendes? ****—****Me**

**encontraba asustada. No de Terry, pero de… algo esa parte de "dank".**

**—****¿Quién es ella? ****—****Pregunté de nuevo.**

**En su rostro se reflejó una mirada torturada antes de girarse lejos de**

**mí. ****—****Alguien que ha venido a enmendar algo malo. ****—****Caminé más cerca de**

él, necesitando saber más, pero sacudió su cabeza en protesta y luego

desapareció. Me quedé de pie, sola en el estacionamiento. Debido a los

recientes acontecimientos, no me gustaba estar aquí afuera, sola. Aun

sabiendo que Terry se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, que vendría si lo

llamaba. Las celebraciones se escuchaban desde el campo, señalando que el

juego había terminado.

Mis preguntas todavía no tenían respuestas. Caminé rápidamente de

vuelta al estadio iluminado, frustrada con Terry y su determinación por ser

evasivo, incluso cuando él mismo parecía ser la causa de mi vida hecha

desastre. El campo lleno de piratas celebraba mientras caminaba por entre

las masas de estudiantes y padres. Comencé a buscar a Ann y a Wyatt.

Una risa familiar llamó mi atención y me giré para ver a Kendra con sus

manos en el pecho de Terry mientras él bajaba la mirada hacia ella con una

sonrisa en su rostro. Me congelé.

Él parecía contento y despreocupado con la atención de la animadora

rubia, cuando hace solo momentos se encontraba maldiciendo hacia el cielo

y diciéndome que amenazara a cualquier otra alma parlanchina que tuviera

contacto conmigo. La urgencia de acercarme a Kendra y jalarla por los

cabellos hasta que estuviera a unos buenos tres metros lejos de Terry, era

difícil de resistir. Sus ojos se apartaron de los de Kendra y me encontraron.

Asintió como saludando antes de volver su mirada a la chica en sus brazos.

Tragué la sensación de traición y retiré mi mirada lejos de ambos. Terry no

me pertenecía, así que, en realidad, no me traicionaba. Ese recordatorio no

me hizo sentir para nada mejor. En ocasiones, parecía como si Terrence Granchester o "dank"

y el alma fueran dos seres completamente distintos. Confiaba en el alma.

Terry me confundía.

**—****¡Candy! ****—****La voz de Ann se escuchó por entre las voces de**

**celebración. Me giré, sin estar segura de poder enfrentarla en estos**

**momentos. Miré de nuevo hacia el estacionamiento, pensando en alguna**

**manera de poder escapar. Pero mi casa ya no parecía segura. La hermosa**

**alma rubia me había asustado****—****. ¿Candy? ****—****Llamó Ann, de nuevo, y**

**volví mi atención nuevamente a la multitud, sabiendo que debería ir hacia**

**ella. Leif estaría esperándome. Sin embargo, esa ****_yo _****que conseguiría, no era**

**la que merecía. No celebraba por la victoria. En vez de eso, me encontraba**

**aterrorizada de lo desconocido.**

**—****_Ve con ellos. Estoy aquí. Te encuentras a salvo. _****—****La voz de Terry**

**llegó fuerte y clara por entre las voces de la multitud. Justo como antes,**

**nadie más pareció escucharlo. Busqué su familiar rostro entre aquellos de**

**las personas a mí alrededor.**

**—****¡Jesús, Candy, estás sorda! ¿Dónde has estado? Vámonos. ****—**

**Ann tomó mi brazo y comenzó a jalarme por entre la gente que**

**celebraba. Le permití llevarme y forcé una sonrisa. Leif lo esperaría de mí.**

**Ann y Wyatt lo esperarían de mí. Iba a terminar diagnosticada de loca si**

**no me controlaba.**

**—****¡Allí está! ****—****Me gritó Ann al tirarme hacia Leif. Él acababa de**

**salir de los vestuarios, recién bañado y con un par de vaqueros descoloridos**

**y un jersey limpio. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y plasmé una sonrisa en**

mi cara. Él miró en mi dirección y lo saludé con la mano. Sonrió

ampliamente y corrió hacia mí. Antes de poder darme cuenta, me levantaba

y presionaba contra su pecho. No tuve tiempo de prepararme para cuando

sus labios cubrieron los míos. Sus brazos a mi alrededor eran cuidadosos

debido a que mis costillas todavía sanaban. Él me recordaba la calidez y la

seguridad.

Subí mis manos hasta su pecho, esperando poder aferrarme a él un

poco más y pretender que de verdad me encontraba a salvo. Sus manos se

deslizaron por mi cabello e inclinó mi cabeza hacia atrás al profundizar más

el beso. Lo tomé completamente. Necesitaba este sentido de normalidad.

Esta falsa sensación de seguridad. Leif era real y representaba todas las

cosas seguras. Necesitaba esa conexión con el mundo. En este momento

necesitaba lo que me ofrecía. Sin embargo, bailando peligrosamente en el

fondo de mi mente, habían pensamientos de otra boca, lo que parecía

revolver cosas aún más intensas dentro de mí. Cerré mis ojos con más

fuerza, intentando luchar con el deseo de tener los brazos de Terry

presionándome más cerca, con sus perfectamente esculpidos labios contra

los míos. Esto era seguro. Leif era saludable para mí.

Rompió el beso y se separó solo un poco, me di cuenta que su

respiración era irregular, no como la mía. Él parecía aturdido.

**—****Eso fue aún mejor de lo que había imaginado. ****—****dijo, sin aliento. La**

**punzada de culpa que me había estado embargando, desde que Dank se**

**había metido bajo mi piel, me recordó que esta era la decisión correcta.**

**—****De acuerdo, ustedes dos necesitan o conseguir un jodido cuarto, o**

**salir a la superficie por aire para poder ir a buscar algo de comer. Muero de**

**hambre. ****—****La divertida voz de Wyatt entró al pequeño mundo en el que nos**

**habíamos perdido por entre la multitud de gente.**

**Leif me guiñó y deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.**

**—****Vamos a comer. ****—****dijo, sonriendo como un pequeño niño al que le**

**acaban de dar caramelos. Me aferro a él por lo que representaba en mi vida,**

**no porque lo deseara, pero aparté eso de mi mente. Pensar en el asunto solo**

**hacía que la culpa aumentara.**

**—****Después del juego de esta noche no veo cómo los Scoutspueden**

**mantenerse apartados. ****—****dijo Wyatt, sonriendo desde el otro lado de la mesa**

**frente a Leif y yo.**

**Leif rió. ****—****Un juego no derrotará a los Scouts de la universidad, sabes**

**eso.**

**Wyatt llevó una papa frita hasta su boca. ****—****Un par más como ese y**

**descenderán. ****—****dijo, seguro de sí mismo.**

El pulgar de Leif acarició mi mano. Había comenzado a sostenerme la

mano cada vez que nos encontrábamos juntos. Era dulce.

**—****Oh, qué asco ¿Tenían que venir aquí? Es decir ¿Por qué no**

**simplemente se lleva a la chica pulpo a un hotel y nos dejan comer en paz?**

**—****dijo Ann en voz molesta, mientras me daba una expresión de**

**conocimiento. Alcé la mirada, para ver a Terry entrar por la puerta con una**

**muy pegada Kendra a su lado. Alcancé mi soda y decidí estudiar la tarjeta de**

**comercio puesta debajo del vidrio encima de la mesa****—****. Creo que la única**

**manera en que pueda estar más cerca de él, es si envuelve las piernas a su**

**alrededor y él se ve en la obligación de cargarla. ****—****dijo Ann en tono de**

**asco.**

**Wyatt rió. ****—****De acuerdo, Ann, deja tranquila a la pobre chica.**

**Parece que "Dank" la estrella de rock tiene sus manos llenas tratando de evitar que**

**lo viole. No necesita que andes haciendo comentarios sarcásticos. ****—****Ann**

**rió tontamente y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Wyatt.**

**—****¿Qué lo viole? Me gusta esa. Desearía haberla pensado. ****—****Wyatt**

**sacude su cabeza mientras lleva otra papa frita a su sonriente boca.**

**Leif suspiró. ****—****Tiene muchos problemas que hacen que actué como lo**

**hace. ****—****Lo miré y me di cuenta que parecía más preocupado que divertido.**

**Miranda rodó los ojos. ****—****Tú lo sabrías. Saliste con ella como por tres**

**años.**

**Leif bajó la mirada hacia mí. ****—****Sí, lo hice, pero solo porque la única**

**chica que quería, parecía que yo no le gustaba completamente.**

**Sonreí y apreté su mano. ****—****Era estúpida. ****—****Era verdad. Conocer a Leif**

**me enseñó que juzgar a otros no era solamente malo, sino que provocaba**

**que me perdiera amistades con personas especiales.**

**Sus ojos se tornaron serios y se inclinó, pero se detuvo justo antes de**

**que sus labios tocaran los míos. ****—****Eres brillante. Quizás solo un poco lenta**

**en la aceptación, pero brillante de todas maneras. ****—****Sus labios tocaron**

**gentilmente los míos. De nuevo, me sentí segura. Un profundo gruñido me**

**sorprendió y brinqué hacia atrás, mirando a Leif para ver si había estado**

**gruñendo. El confundido ceño en su rostro me dijo que no había sido él. Su**

**pulgar acarició mi labio inferior y el gruñido comenzó nuevamente.**

**Definitivamente no era Leif quién hacia esos sonidos de animales****—****. ¿Estás**

**bien? ****—****Preguntó suavemente.**

**—****Lo siento, pensé que habías dicho algo. ****—****Expliqué, forzando una**

**sonrisa. Sonrió y dejó caer su mano de mi rostro. El gruñido disminuyó y**

**miré alrededor de la habitación.**

**Terry se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la esquina junto a Kendra,**

**quien parecía estar hablando animadamente con otra animadora al lado de**

**ellos. Sus ojos oscuros me miraron con un brillo posesivo. Había sido él. Él**

**había gruñido. ¿Cómo hacía eso? Podía sentir la mirada de Ann y no**

**quería que me estuviese haciendo más preguntas. Me concentré de nuevo en**

**mi comida y lancé una papa frita en mi boca. Leif y Wyatt habían vuelto a**

**hablar del juego, así que tuve tiempo de enfocarme de nuevo en mis amigos**

y no en Terry. Leif se inclinó de nuevo contra el sillón y liberó mi mano,

deslizando la suya detrás de mis hombros y luego gentilmente apretándome

contra él.

**Ann sonrió. ****—****Así que ¿Cuándo vamos a escoger vestidos para el**

**Baile de Bienvenida? ****—****Me preguntó. Fruncí el ceño hacia ella. Leif y yo no**

**habíamos hablado del baile de bienvenida. Estábamos saliendo**

**exclusivamente, pero no me había dicho nada sobre llevarme al baile. Ya**

**había decidido quedarme en casa a ver películas viejas y comer palomitas de**

**maíz. La mirada de Ann iba de mí hacia Leif, como valorando la**

**situación****—****. Le preguntaste, ¿Verdad? ****—****Preguntó en tono irritado. Leif giró**

**su cabeza y me miró.**

**—****Solo asumí que estaba arreglado ¿Se suponía que debía preguntar?**

**—****La mueca de preocupación en su rostro era adorable. Le sonreí, esperando**

**tranquilizarlo. No me gustaba preocuparlo. Parecía muy sensible**

**emocionalmente.**

**—****Leif, siempre se supone que debes pedirle ir al baile a una chica.**

**Asumirlo es algo malo. ****—****El tono de corrección de Ann me hizo reír. El**

**ceño de Leif se suavizó y deslizó su dedo debajo de mi barbilla, y gentilmente**

**acarició la línea de mi mandíbula con su pulgar.**

**—****Candy, ¿Te gustaría hacerme el honor de ser mi cita para el Baile de**

**Bienvenida? La posibilidad de no ser capaz de sostenerte en mis brazos toda**

**la noche es desgarradora.**

**Ann suspiró desde el otro lado de la mesa. ****—****De acuerdo, eso fue**

**hermoso. ¿Por qué no me preguntaste así? ****—****Le preguntó a Wyatt.**

**Wyatt le lanzó a Leif una mirada irritada. ****—****Gracias, amigo. La**

**próxima vez que decidas demostrar tu lado romántico, ¿Podrías hacerlo a**

**solas?**

**Me reí y Leif continuó mirándome. Asentí y se inclinó para besarme.**

**Me preparé mentalmente para el gruñido, y en el momento en que lo**

**escuché, bajo y enfadado en mis oídos, sonreí**.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**En el momento en que intenté abrir la puerta y la encontré cerrada**

**con llave, supe que tenía problemas. La nota de mi madre en el mostrador**

**diciéndome que ella y Roger habían ido al cine envió un escalofrío de miedo através de mí.**

**No quería estar sola en casa. No le había pedido a Ann que viniera a pasar la noche conmigo, porque había planeado dormir en la cama**

**con mi madre. Entré en mi habitación y escaneé cada centímetro de su**

**cuerpo buscando un cabello largo y rubio. No había señales del alma**

**extraña. Eché un vistazo al cuarto de baño y pensé en cuánto quería una**

**ducha. Entrar allí, y encender la ducha y cerrar la cortina me asustaba.**

**Seguía recibiendo visiones de las películas de terror que había visto, donde**

**cosas malas pasaban cuando alguien se daba una ducha. Nunca sería capaz**

**de tomar una ducha sin que mamá estuviera en casa. Tal vez ni siquiera**

**entonces. ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Me iba a convertir en una chica increíblemente**

**apestosa! Si trataba de convencer a mi mamá de que entrara al cuarto de**

**baño conmigo, para así poder tomar una ducha, ella pensaría que estoy loca.**

**Me dejé caer en mi cama y dejé escapar un suspiro de derrota.**

**—****¿Qué está mal? —Preguntó una voz desde mi puerta. Me levanté**

**rápidamente, gritando. Sin embargo, esta murió casi de inmediato cuando vi**

**a "Dank" apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándome.**

**—****Terry. —Tomé una respiración profunda para calmar mi acelerado**

**corazón.**

**—****Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que te sentías tan alterada por esto. —**

**dijo, frunciendo el ceño y entrando en la habitación. Volví a sentarme en mi**

**cama y solté una carcajada profunda.**

**—****Bueno, discúlpame si almas extrañas aparecen en mi casa,**

**hablando conmigo y tocándome y asustándome un poco. —Le lancé una**

**mirada acusadora—. Entonces, te pregunto sobre ello y tú maldices en la**

**oscuridad y te pones todo enojado.**

**Caminó y se sentó al final de mi cama.**

**—****Lo siento por eso. No debería haberte asustado de esa manera. —No**

**había ninguna duda respecto al tono preocupado de su voz.**

**—****Bueno, ¿Puedes decirme lo que está sucediendo, quién es ella? —**

**Pregunté. Negó con la cabeza e, inmediatamente, dirigió su mirada lejos de**

**mí.**

**—****No, eso es lo único que no puedo hacer por ti. Pídeme cualquier cosa**

**en el mundo, Candy, y me aseguraré de que sea tuyo, pero eso no lo puedo hacer. —Su voz sonaba intensa y dolorosa, al mismo tiempo. Me decepcionó,**

**pero sabía que empujarlo en el tema no tenía sentido.**

**—****¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces? —Le pregunté, recordando cómo,**

**hace menos de una hora atrás, lo había dejado en la esquina de una cabina,**

**con Kendra acurrucada contra su costado. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la**

**ventana y miró hacia afuera.**

**—****Hasta que no sepa que todo está bien... hasta que me ocupe de lo**

**que debe hacerse, voy a pasar las noches aquí en tu habitación. —Se volvió hacia mí con una expresión determinada—.**

**Tengo que protegerte. —Hizo un**

**gesto hacia la puerta—. Si quieres tomar esa ducha, me aseguraré de que estés completamente a salvo, mientras lo haces.**

**Por supuesto que sí, quería esa ducha. Empecé a levantarme y**

**después me senté de nuevo, mirándolo.**

**—****¿Puedes leer mi mente? —Esta no era la primera vez que él sabía lo que pensaba.**

**Me sonrió con malicia.**

**—****No exactamente. Es más bien como que puedo sentir tus miedos con tanta fuerza que los puedo oír. —Asentí con la cabeza y pensé en la vez en que me había reído entre dientes de la manera que sólo yo podría haberlo**

**oído, y fue como si me hubiera escuchado en la cafetería pensando en él y Kendra.**

**Le devolví la mirada.**

**—****Me oíste en la cafetería cuando seguías con Kendra, no tenía miedo**

**entonces. —Arqueó las cejas ligeramente.**

**—****¿No tenías? —Mi cara se puso caliente y me di vuelta y salí de la**

**habitación antes de que él pudiera verme sonrojada.**

**Comencé a cerrar la puerta del baño, pero me volví y miré las paredes**

**sabiendo que un alma podría entrar en cualquier momento.**

**Devolví la mirada al pasillo, donde Terry descansaba en mi cama.**

**Él no podría ver si el alma entraba en el cuarto de baño.**

**Su cabeza se volvió de inmediato hacia mí. Lentamente una sonrisa**

**maliciosa se formó en su boca.**

**—****Me encantaría acompañarte en el baño mientras te duchas, y, si en verdad fuera tan malo como piensas que soy, haría exactamente eso.**

**Sin embargo, puedo sentir a cualquier alma intentar entrar en esta casa incluso**

**antes de que lo haga. Estaría allí antes de que cualquier otra entrara.**

**Estás a salvo conmigo aquí. —Terminó con un guiño. Cerré la puerta con rapidez**

**antes de que dijera otra cosa que me avergonzara.**

**Me puse un par de pantalones de chándal y una camiseta sin mangas,**

**en lugar de mi vestimenta de noche habitual. Si iba a tener compañía**

**mientras dormía, tenía que usar ropa. Mi corazón se aceleró ante la idea de**

**Terry estando en mi dormitorio, en mi cama y tomé varias respiraciones**

**profundas para calmar mis pensamientos y emociones.**

**—****Candy, cariño ¿Estás en el baño? —Llamó mamá desde el pasillo.**

**Abrí la puerta y miré más allá de ella, a la cama donde Terry todavía descansaba.**

**—****No puede verme ni oírme. Cálmate. —Miré a mi madre, sonriendo**

**en la puerta.**

**—****¿Tuviste un buen rato con Leif?**

**—****Sí, ganamos el partido y después salimos con Ann y Wyatt al Grill. Fue muy agradable. —dije pensando en él besándome y una vez más, mi mente volvió al increíblemente, sexy macho no humano en mi habitación,**

**al que parecía que no podía mantener al margen de mi cabeza.**

**Mamá se echó a reír.**

**—****Agradable, ¿Eh? Pobre chico, no tiene ni idea de que eres un hueso**

**duro de roer. Ah, bueno, eso es bueno por ahora. Un día, el chico correcto va**

**a llegar y te quedarás fascinada, no serás capaz de ver con claridad. Disfruta**

**de los otros hasta entonces. —Besó mi mejilla y se dirigió hacia su**

**habitación.**

**Cuando entré en mi habitación, miré lo que parecía ser un durmiente**

**Terry. Cerré la puerta de la habitación con suavidad, no queriendo|despertarlo. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia mí, sonriendo.**

**—****¿No hay posibilidad de que me dejes dormir en la cama también?**

**Negué con la cabeza y me reí.**

**—****No, no la hay. —Suspiró y se sentó.**

**—****Ya lo había adivinado, pero esperaba un momento de piedad de la**

**"****hueso duro". —Fruncí el ceño, odiando que hubiera oído a mi madre.**

**Realmente no quería que Terry supiera que tenía dudas de estar enamorada**

**de Leif. Era mejor así. Me fui a mi armario en busca del saco de dormir que**

**había comprado para ir de camping el verano pasado.**

**—****No duermo, Candy, te tomaba el pelo. —Me di la vuelta y fruncí el ceño.**

**—****Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido… para las almas normales. Ellas**

**no tienen cuerpos, pero tú sí, entonces tú no lo haces. Es como si pudieras**

**elegir si quieres ser humano o alma. Eso no es normal, ¿Verdad? —Le**

**pregunté, sin saber nada de cómo funcionaba. Lo único que sabía era que no**

**funcionaba de la manera que siempre me habían enseñado. La Escuela**

**Dominical lo tenía todo .**

**Él se rió y se sentó en el sofá al lado de mi ventana.**

**—****No soy precisamente un alma. Eso es todo lo que puedes saber. —**

**Tomó la guitarra que no había notado, parada en la esquina detrás de la**

**silla.—Vete a dormir, Candy. Estás a salvo y necesitas descansar. —**

**Comenzó a tocar la guitarra y me volví a mi cama y saqué la colcha antes de**

**caer en el interior. Las luces se apagaron y miré a terry.**

**—****No hay necesidad de dormir con las luces encendidas. Puedo ver de**

**cualquier manera. —Explicó. Asentí con la cabeza y me obligué a cerrar los**

**ojos. Quería hacer más preguntas, pero sabía que no iba a responderlas esta**

**noche. El sonido de la música comenzó a calmarme. La voz baja de Terry se**

**unió a la guitarra y me perdí en el sonido y la seguridad de su presencia…**

**_"_****_No estabas destinada para el hielo, no te hicieron para el dolor. El_**

**_mundo que vive dentro de mí no era el mundo que estabas destinada a_**

**_contener. Estabas destinada para los castillos y la vida bajo el sol. El frío_**

**_corriendo a través de mí debería haberte hecho correr._**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas. Aferrándote a mí, sin embargo, te quedas,_**

**_extendiendo la mano que empujo lejos. El frío no es para ti, sin embargo te_**

**_quedas, te quedas, te quedas. Cuando yo sé que no es correcto para ti._**

**_El hielo llena mis venas y no puedo sentir el dolor, sin embargo, estás_**

**_ahí como el calor que me manda a gritar de miedo. No puedo sentir el calor,_**

**_necesito sentir el hielo. Quiero tener todo dentro y adormecido hasta que no_**

**_pueda sentir el cuchillo._**

**_Tu calor amenaza con derretir todo y sé que no puedo soportar el dolor_**

**_si el hielo se derrite. Así que te empujo lejos y grito tu nombre y sé que no_**

**_puedo necesitarte sin embargo, me lo das de todos modos y corro, deseando_**

**_que corrieras también._**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas. Aferrándote a mí, sin embargo, te quedas,_**

**_extendiendo la mano que empujo lejos. El frío no es para ti, sin embargo te_**

**_quedas, te quedas, te quedas. Cuando sé que no correcto para ti. La oscuridad_**

**_es mi escudo. La tiro aún más cerca._**

**_Eres la luz de la que me escondo, la luz que aborrezco. Eres la luz de_**

**_esta oscuridad y no puedo permitir que te quedes. Necesito la oscuridad a mí_**

**_alrededor como si necesitara el hielo en mis venas. El frío es mi sanador. El_**

**_frío es mi lugar seguro. No eres bienvenida con tu calor, no perteneces a mi_**

**_lado._**

**_Te odio pero me encantas, no te quiero, pero te necesito. La oscuridad_**

**_siempre será mi capa y tú eres la amenaza para dar a conocer mi dolor, así_**

**_que vete. Vete y borra los recuerdos._**

**_Tengo que hacer frente a la vida que ha significado para mí. No te_**

**_quedes y arruines todos mis planes. No puedes tener mi alma, no soy un_**

**_hombre. El recipiente vacío que habito no tiene la intención de sentir el calor_**

**_que traes. Te aparto y te rechazo._**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas."_**

**El sonido de mi madre cantando fuera de tono y el olor del tocino me**

**despertó. Me estiré y entrecerré los ojos con el brillo del sol de la mañana. La**

**noche anterior lentamente volvió a mí y me senté en la cama y miré hacia la**

**ahora silla vacía. Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación y me di cuenta**

**que me encontraba sola. ¿Me había dejado? Confiaba en él para**

**mantenerme a salvo. Me levanté, necesitando abrir la puerta y estar cerca de**

**mi madre. Estar sola no figuraba en mí lista de cosas "por hacer". Me volví y**

**vi la guitarra en un rincón, y un poco de desahogo regresó, sabiendo que**

**una parte de él permanecía aquí. Sin embargo, una guitarra no era él, así**

**que corrí escaleras abajo.**

**—****Bueno, buenos días, Candy. —dijo mi madre desde la estufa. Puso un**

**trozo de tocino en la parte superior de una toalla de papel.**

**—****Buenos días. —Le dije en una voz áspera por el sueño profundo en el**

**que había estado. El aclarado de una garganta masculina me sorprendió y**

**me volví para ver a Terry sentado en el sofá, mirándome.**

**—****Creíste que me fui. Te dije que no lo haría. —dijo con una sonrisa.**

**Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y sonreí débilmente.**

**—****Aquí, cariño, toma un panqueque. Antes de que se enfríen y toma**

**un poco de tocino. El café está fresco si quieres un poco —Se echó a reír—.**

**Parece como si necesitaras recogerme.**

**Sonrío y fui a tomar yo misma un plato.**

**—****Huele bien. —dijo Terry, desde su lugar en el sofá. Fruncí el ceño,**

**preocupada por él, por no poder comer.**

**Se rió entre dientes.**

**—****Está bien, Candy, no necesito de los alimentos. Se trata de un beneficio. —Me serví una taza de café y le eché azúcar y leche antes de**

**dirigirme a la mesa—. Te ves como si hubieras dormido bien. —dijo,**

**evaluando mi apariencia. Me sonrojé pensando en mi pelo sin peinar, que no**

**me había cepillado, debido a la precipitada fuga de mi habitación vacía—. Ni**

**siquiera pensaste en cepillártelo. Me gusta, es sexy. —Rodé los ojos y me**

**hundí en la silla, y tomé un mordisco.**

**—****Así que, ¿Cuáles son tus planes esta mañana, cariño? —Preguntó**

**mamá desde la cocina. La miré mientras arreglaba su plato.**

**—****Um, voy a comprar un vestido para el baile de bienvenida con**

**Ann, Wyatt y Leif. —terry se rió entre dientes.**

**—****Así que, ¿Leif llevará un vestido? —Lo miré y luego me volví hacia mi**

**madre cuando se sentó a la mesa frente a mí.**

**—****Oh, así que ¿Leif te pidió que fueras con él? Eso es**

**emocionante. Puedes llevar la tarjeta visa. Sólo asegúrate de que no**

**conseguir nada rojo o amarillo. Esos colores no son buenos con tu cutis. —**

**Asentí con la cabeza y le di otro mordisco.**

**—****Azul, azul suave. —dijo Terry, en voz baja, como si estuviera**

**pensando en ello, más que decirlo. Mantuve los ojos en mi comida.**

**—****Tengo una cita con el ordenador hoy día. Mi último manuscrito está**

**casi terminado. Estoy emocionada acerca de esto más de lo que he estado**

**con todos los demás. —Su voz había adquirido el tono alegre que sólo tenía**

**cuando hablaba de su escritura.**

**—****O, mejor aún, de un rosa muy pálido. —dijo Terry y me puse**

**rígida. Sus palabras se sentían como una caricia y tomaba todas mis fuerzas**

**no temblar. Se rió, y luego se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Quise**

**preguntarle a dónde iba, pero no pude con mi madre sentada aquí.**

**—****Finalmente, podemos ir a por comida. Muero de hambre. —Wyatt**

**dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio con el bolso del vestido de Ann**

**colgando encima de su hombro.**

**—****Como sea, no fue tan malo. Quiero decir que nos las arreglamos**

**para encontrar los vestidos perfectos en menos de cuatro horas. Diría que**

**fue bastante impresionante. — Ann sonrió con aire de suficiencia.**

**Wyatt se rió entre dientes.**

**—****No, tú tomaste cuatro horas. Candy tenía el suyo elegido después de**

**una hora. Leif ya ha tenido tiempo para llevarlo al coche y obtener para sí**

**mismo un taco mientras esperábamos por ti.**

**Leif levantó las dos manos.**

**—****Déjame fuera de ésta. —Él deslizó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura**

**y se inclinó para besar la parte superior de mi cabeza. Estar con él era tan**

**fácil.**

**—****Vamos a alimentarte Wyatt, por todo tu duro trabajo. —dije en**

**broma y Ann se rió.**

**—****¿Qué fue todo su duro trabajo? Sentarse en una silla diciendo: "****_Ese_**

**_es magnífico, consíguelo_****" ****¿A cada vestido que me probé?**

**Me eché a reír y Wyatt se encogió de hombros.**

**—****¿Qué? ¿No puedo pensar que eres hermosa, sin importar lo que te**

**pones? —Ann sonrió hacia él y deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura.**

**—****Te amo. —dijo sin ninguna vacilación. Me sentí un poco incómoda**

**en los brazos de Leif. Tenía la esperanza de que no se hiciera ilusiones,**

**porque esas no eran palabras que yo estaba dispuesta a utilizar en cualquier**

**forma.**

**—****Yo te amo más. —dijo Wyatt, devolviéndole la sonrisa.**

**—****Consigan una habitación. —dijo Leif en tono de broma y alivió mi**

**tensión. Parecía ser siempre capaz de hacer eso por mí. Vi cómo un alma**

**caminó alrededor, estudiando a la gente como si estuviera perdida. Eso**

**sucedía demasiado, a veces. Siempre me he preguntado si se trata de nuevas**

**almas, confundidas en cuanto a lo que les había sucedido. Siempre me**

**ponía triste. El alma me miró y le di una pequeña sonrisa, pero rápidamente**

**me di la vuelta. No quería que vinera hacia mí y me hablara. No me sentía de**

**humor para hablar con almas en este momento.**

**—****Por lo tanto,Candy ¿Dónde quieres comer? —Preguntó Leif y miré a**

**Wyatt que pronunciaba, "****_mexicana_****" ****para mí.**

**Sonreí y me volví hacia Leif.**

**—****Tacos suenan bien. —Leif se rió entre dientes—. ¿Estás segura?,**

**puedo ver y leer labios, también, a pesar de que Wyatt parece pensar que no**

**puedo.**

**—****No, en serio, quiero comida mexicana. Salsa y chips suenan bien.**

**—****Mexicana entonces.**

**Todos dimos la vuelta y nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante mexicano**

**situado en el interior del centro comercial. La sensación de hormigueo, de**

**que alguien me observaba, me hizo mirar hacia atrás. El alma que había**

**notado antes nos había seguido y se quedó a varios metros de distancia,**

**mirándome. Me di cuenta por su expresión perdida, que era un alma**

**normal. Del tipo con las que había tratado toda mi vida. Me di la vuelta**

**como si no la hubiera visto. Ignorarla, era lo mejor. De esa manera iba a**

**continuar, en lugar de perder el tiempo conmigo. No había nada que pudiera**

**hacer por ella ahora.**

**_Por favor, que esté en mi habitación, por favor que esté en mi_**

**_habitación._**

**Cantaba en mi cabeza mientras caminaba hacia arriba pasando**

**el cuarto de mi madre donde la oí escribir con fuerza en su**

**computadora. Entré y casi suelto un suspiro de alivio al ver a un muy**

**divertido Terry descansando cómodamente en mi cama.**

**—****Te dije que estaría aquí ¿Por qué dudas de mí? —Me encogí de**

**hombros y pensé en el hecho de que no había estado conmigo en todo el día.**

**—****¿De verdad quieres que esté a lo largo de toda tu cita? —Preguntó y**

**sonreí y negué con la cabeza—. No lo creía. Además, te encontrabas entre**

**amigos y en público. Todo está bien. Me aseguraba de eso. —Habló en un**

**tono casual, como si no estuviéramos hablando de seres**

**sobrenaturales. Asintió con la cabeza hacia el vestido colgando en mi**

**armario—. De color rosa pálido. Me gusta.**

**Me sonrojé, pensando en el hecho de que sólo me había probado**

**vestidos de color rosa pálido. La forma en que me había sentido cuando**

**sugirió rosa pálido se fue repitiendo en mi mente y no podía pensar en**

**cualquier otro color para probarme. Agaché la cabeza y fui a buscar mi ropa**

**para dormir.**

**—****Kendra estará vestida de rojo. —dijo con sencillez y un súbito**

**estallido de celos me sobresaltó. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me importa? ¿Y por**

**qué tienes que decirme lo que llevaría puesto? Kendra era la última persona**

**en la tierra de la que yo quería oír hablar. Él podía oír o sentir mis**

**pensamientos. Conseguir una cerradura para mis emociones sería muy**

**bueno ahora.**

**—****Eso es genial. Estoy segura de que estará impresionante. —Me las**

**arreglé para decirlo con sólo una pequeña cantidad de veneno goteando mis**

**palabras.**

**—****Odio el color rojo. —dijo con un tono**

**divertido. Empecé a responder, pero me contuve. No le creía, pero ¿Cuál era**

**el punto de decirle? No era como si no pudiera verlos, a él y a Kendra,**

**juntos, todo el día, todos los días. Era como si constantemente apuntaba con**

**un puño a través de mi estómago cada vez que la tocaba o le susurraba al**

**oído. Me volví, de espaldas a él, y me acerqué a mi cofre para encontrar las**

**joyas a juego. Era mejor que pensar en Kendra en un vestido rojo con las**

**manos de Terrence por todos lados.**

**El calor apretaba contra mi espalda causando que un escalofrío**

**corriera por mi cuerpo. Llegué a la orilla de la cómoda para no perder el**

**equilibrio y caer al suelo. Sabía que Terry se encontraba detrás de mí. A**

**pesar de que no lo entendía, sabía que sólo su contacto podría causar esta**

**reacción fuerte. Dejé que mi cabeza cayera de nuevo en el calor sólido de su**

**pecho.**

**—****Ella no significa nada para mí. —La voz de Terry envió un**

**hormigueo por mi cuello y en mi pecho—. Nunca te mentiría, Candy. —dijo,**

**con urgencia, contra mi oreja. Abrí los ojos para mirar hacia él, con ganas de**

**ver el azul de sus ojos. Sus labios rozaron la punta de mi oreja e hizo un**

**sendero hasta mi cara. Ambas manos se apoderaron de mi cintura tirando**

**de mí con fuerza, contra su cuerpo—. Tú me tientas. No puedo caer en la**

**tentación. No estoy hecho para ser tentado pero, Candy Andry, me tientas. Desde el momento en que vine por ti me atrajiste. Todo acerca de**

**ti… —Una de sus manos que se posaba en la parte izquierda de mi cintura,**

**se trasladó hasta acariciar suavemente mi brazo—. Tú me vuelves loco de**

**necesidad. De deseo. No lo entendía al principio. Pero ahora lo sé. Es tu**

**alma llamándome. Las almas no significan nada para mí. No se supone que**

**deban. Pero la tuya se ha convertido en mi obsesión. —Bajó la cabeza a mi**

**hombro y me besó en la curva de mi cuello. Su mano se movió por debajo de**

**mi camisa y el calor de la palma de su mano descansaba sobre mi vientre**

**desnudo. Un pulso de calor se apoderó de mí y me apretó fuertemente contra**

**él para que no me cayera—. Quiero matar a ese chico cada vez que veo sus**

**manos sobre ti. —Besó el camino hasta mi cuello y arqueé mi cuello en**

**respuesta a darle un mejor acceso. Nada se había sentido así. Su tacto era**

**como una droga—. Quiero arrancar los brazos de su cuerpo para que no te**

**pueda tocar de nuevo. —Un gruñido bajo, familiar vibraba en mi espalda—.**

**Pero no puedo tenerte, Candy. No estás hecha para mí. —Su voz sonaba**

**torturada. Quería consolarlo. Él me reclamó también. De alguna manera,**

**había entrado en mi mundo y se había convertido en el centro del**

**mismo. Era todo lo que quería. Comencé a decirle lo mucho que significaba**

**para mí cuando me levantó y me puso con cuidado sobre la cama,**

**cerniéndose sobre mí. Llegué a él deseando sentir su cuerpo contra el mío de**

**nuevo pero él se alejó.**

**—****Por favor. —Susurré**

**Terry cerró los ojos con fuerza como si estuviera adolorido.**

**—****No puedo, Candy. Nos destruiría a los dos. —Y entonces él se había**

**ido.**


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

**Leif besó mi mejilla antes de dejarme en la puerta de mi clase de**

**literatura. Había comenzado a viajar con él a la escuela todos los días. Cada**

**mañana había sido un poco más difícil alejar la presencia de Terry y entrar**

**en la realidad de Leif. Después de dormirme con la voz de "Dank" cantándome**

**en el oído toda la noche, parecía anhelar su presencia aún más.**

**Ahora existía una intimidad entre nosotros. Después de tener sus**

**manos en mi cuerpo y sus labios contra mi piel, nada había sido lo mismo.**

**Se había acostado a mi lado ayer por la noche y me sostuvo contra él**

**mientras dormía. Necesitaba a Terry. Las palabras que me susurró al oído**

**durante la noche me aseguraban que él me quería, también.**

**Él me necesitaba, pero dejaba que una barrera invisible se**

**interpusiera entre nosotros.**

**Caminé hacia mi escritorio y me di cuenta que el de atrás estaba vacío.**

**Era el lugar de Terry. Estaría aquí pronto. Me senté en mi escritorio y me**

**concentré en dónde nos habíamos quedado el viernes. Cada vez que veía a**

**alguien entrar por la puerta desde mi visión periférica, levantaba la vista**

**para ver si era Terry. La voz risueña y la cabeza de Kendra entraron por la**

**puerta, detrás de ella, él cargaba sus libros.**

**Mi estómago se contrajo dolorosamente, obligándome a mirar hacia**

**otro lado. Él había dicho que no le gustaban las mujeres como Kendra, pero la forma en que**

**la miraba, decía completamente lo contrario. Miré hacia el libro abierto en**

**frente de mí, sin comprender ninguna de las palabras. Esperaba que Terry**

**se sentara detrás de mí. Nunca lo hizo. El Sr. Brown entró al salón silbando**

**y le sonrió a la clase.**

**—Ah, qué bueno es ver caras tan felices esta mañana ¿No es la**

**Literatura Inglesa una alegría? ¿Qué mejor manera de despertar? —Preguntó en un tono jovial. Se giró y escribió la tarea de esta semana en el pizarrón.**

**Quería mirar hacia atrás y ver en dónde estaba Terry, pero me negué.**

**Podía sentirlo observándome, sin duda alguna esperando a que lo buscará.**

**Bien, no le daría esa satisfacción. Además, probablemente jugaba con los largos mechones rubios que decía odiar. Había susurrado que él me quería a mí. Que yo era lo único que alguna vez había necesitado.**

**—¿Puede alguien decirme uno de los últimos temas más importantes**

**que hemos aprendido mientras estudiamos ****_Las Euménides_****_5_****? —Deseando**

**desesperadamente alejar mi mente de Terry, levanté mi mano en el aire. El**

**Sr. Brown sonrió y asintió con la cabeza—. Bien, señorita Andry.**

**—El conflicto entre lo viejo y lo nuevo, entre el salvajismo y la**

**civilización, entre lo primario y lo racional. —Le contesté y el Sr. Brown**

**aplaudió con las manos.**

**—Muy bien. Ahora, ¿Un ejemplo de este tema? —Él miró por la**

**habitación y levanté mi mano de nuevo. El Sr. Brown levantó sus cejas, sin**

**duda sorprendido ante mi repentino deseo de participar en clase—. ¿Candy?**

**—La progresión de viejos a nuevos dioses. Zeus derrocó a las**

**generaciones más antiguas de los dioses y entre las antiguas deidades**

**fueron las Furias. Las Furias se convirtieron en Parias. —Me detuve, sin**

**querer decir más.**

**—Muy bien, muy bien. Ahora, ¿Alguien que no sea Candy puede por**

**favor explicarme que tuvo que ver Apolo en esto? —El aula quedó en silencio**

**y alguien rió—. Kendra, tal vez tú puedas ayudarnos con la respuesta. —El**

**Sr. Brown dirigió su ceño hacia la aparente fuente de la risa.**

**—No, señor, tengo una vida fuera de la escuela. No todos pasamos**

**nuestro tiempo extra estudiando y dando tutorías con el fin de conseguir un**

**novio.**

**Hubo otra explosión de risas y el Sr. Brown inclinó la cabeza hacia un**

**lado. —No creo que esa sea la respuesta correcta, Kendra, recibirás una nota**

**baja por la participación de hoy. Ahora, alguien puede decirme, ¿O tendré**

**que pedirle a la señorita Andry que nos ayude una vez más?**

**—Apolo es un símbolo para el hombre, lo racional, lo joven, y lo**

**civilizado. Las Furias representan a la mujer, la violencia, lo viejo y lo**

**primitivo. Esquilo captura un momento místico en la historia, una en que el**

**mundo entre un pasado salvaje y arcaico y el orden nuevo y audaz de la**

**civilización griega, los dioses jóvenes del Olimpo y la racionalidad. La**

**dificultad de la lucha entre estos dos mundos es dramatizada por el ciclo de**

**la violencia en la casa de Atreo y el enfrentamiento entre Apolo y las Furias.**

**Nadie se rió después que Terry terminó. **

**No había duda en mi mente,**

**él había dicho eso por mí. Esta vez me volví y lo encontré exactamente donde**

**lo esperaba. Sentado detrás de Kendra cuya expresión era de dolor, como si**

**alguien le hubiera dado una bofetada. Me guiño un ojo y me mostró su**

**perfecto hoyuelo. No podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.**

**—Muy bien hecho, señor Granchester. Ahora, esperemos que el resto de ustedes aprovechen esta pieza de literatura así como Candy y Terry, porque hoy nos embarcaremos en un viaje más allá de este mundo creado por Esquilo.**

**El tener la respuesta de Terry, más elaborada que la mía, dio a**

**entender que el saber las respuestas no tenía nada de malo, me ayudó a mantenerme enfocada en el debate del Sr. Brown. Sin embargo, Terry siempre estuvo al frente de mi mente.**

**Al final del día fui a mi casillero y saqué los libros que necesitaba para**

**hacer la tarea. Dos manos cálidas se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura.**

**—Te extrañé. —Leif susurró en mi oído, giré mi rostro hacia él y**

**sonreí.**

**—Yo también te extrañé, ¿Pero no deberías estar en práctica?**

**Se encogió de hombros. —Iba camino hacia allá cuando pensé en ti de**

**pie en tu casillero y lo fácil que sería tomar una desviación para verte.**

**—Estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho. Ahora, regresa al campo antes de**

**que el entrenador te haga correr por llegar tarde. —Se inclinó y me besó**

**suavemente en los labios.**

**—Te veré por la noche. —Volviendo a correr hacia las puertas**

**delanteras. Me quedé mirándolo hasta que se perdió de vista, después**

**suspiré y me giré para cerrar mi casillero. Hoy había sido agotador y sólo quería ir a casa.**

**Un escalofrío se deslizó por mi columna y me congelé. No era un**

**escalofrío como los de "Dank". Era otra clase de escalofrío. Del tipo que recordé de antes. El miedo hizo que mi corazón latiera violentamente dentro de mi pecho. Tomé dos respiraciones profundas antes de girarme lentamente. El alma de la rubia me miraba desde el otro lado del pasillo.**

**Estudiándome como lo había hecho la última vez que la había visto. Tragué**

**para evitar las nauseas causadas por el miedo, casi me ahogo. Estoy en un pasillo vacío. ¿Por qué no me había ido con Leif? Retrocedí hacia las puertas principales pero éstas estaban demasiado lejos para hacerme sentir segura.**

**Ella se echó a reír, el sonido tintineante envió escalofríos por mis**

**brazos. Cada paso que tomaba hacia atrás, ella lo daba hacia adelante.**

**—Déjame en paz. —Hice una mueca ante la debilidad de mi demanda.**

**Era obvio que me sentía aterrorizada.**

**Arqueó las cejas con sorpresa. —No puedo. —Mientras se acercaba.**

**Pensé en girarme y echarme a correr, pero sabía que podía atraparme con bastante facilidad.**

**—Vete o le diré a "Dank". —dije, recordando lo que Terry me dijo con poca convicción en mi voz. Su risa tintineante sonó nuevamente.**

**—Él está ocupado con la bruja resbalosa. No entiendo por qué está deteniendo esto. —dijo cuando sólo la separaban unos pasos de mí. Atraje mi mochila**

**más cerca de mi pecho y luché contra el impulso de gritar.**

**—Terry. —Susurré a pesar del terror apretando mi garganta, con la**

**esperanza de que, de alguna manera, me escuchara. La rubia miró a su**

**alrededor con pánico, pero sólo por un momento. Entonces su sonrisa**

**angelical regresó.**

**—Como te dije, está ocupado. —Estiró una mano para tocarme y me**

**estremecí, esperando la sensación fría de sus manos.**

**—Yo no lo haría si fuera tú. —La voz de Terry hizo que me volviera**

**débil por el alivio. Sus brazos me envolvieron y me recargué contra él.**

**—Deja eso. Esta no es decisión de nadie. —Sus ojos inquietantemente**

**bellos lo fulminaron con la mirada, con una ferocidad que me dejo helada—.Nunca fue tu decisión. Las reglas son como siempre han sido. Tendrán que hacerlo.**

**Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mí. —¡Vas a marcharte y**

**mantenerte alejada de ella. Si te acercas a ella otra vez, no te lo perdonaré!**

**tan fácilmente. —Un destello de miedo cruzó por sus ojos y dio un paso atrás y luego desapareció.**

**Mis piernas quedaron inertes con alivio. Terry me estrechó más cerca**

**para no caerme al suelo. —¿Te tocó? —Preguntó con una voz fría que no había estado esperando.**

**Negué con la cabeza, sin saber si era capaz de hablar. Eché mi cabeza**

**hacia atrás. Él miraba hacia el pasillo. Podía oír un sonido bajo en su pecho mientras gruñía al pasillo vacío.**

**—Vamos, te llevaré a casa.**

**Le permití mantener su brazo alrededor de mí cintura, para**

**estabilizarme, mientras me guiaba por el estacionamiento. Se detuvo delante**

**de un Jeep negro sin techo y abrió la puerta del pasajero. No tenía idea de**

**que tenía un vehículo, pero, tampoco debería de sorprenderme. Me cargó**

**hasta el asiento como si fuera un niño pequeño y caminó alrededor del auto, para subir en el asiento del conductor.**

**—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Pregunté una vez que estábamos fuera del**

**estacionamiento de la escuela. Se volvió hacia mí.**

**—Escuché tu miedo… y entonces oí mi nombre y la desesperación en**

**él era… —Se detuvo y miró hacia la carretera. Esperé en silencio a que terminara, pero permaneció en silencio.**

**—¿Era qué? —Pregunté en un susurro.**

**Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. —Aterrador. Cuando supe que**

**tenías miedo… escuchar el miedo fue diferente a todo lo que he sentido.**

**Estoy dispuesto a terminar la existencia de cualquier cosa que te estuviera haciendo daño. Entonces la vi y supe que era algo que no podía controlar sin, sin… hacer algo que sería insoportable para mí, pero más soportable que la alternativa.**

**Escuché sus palabras, pero no tenían sentido. Fruncí el ceño y sacudí**

**la cabeza, con ganas de entender y se acercó para tomar mi mano entre las**

**suyas.**

**—Candy, por favor, no preguntes por lo que no te puedo dar. Puedo**

**darte todo excepto las respuestas a esas preguntas.**

**Cerré los ojos y volví mi cara hacia otro lado. Quería odiarlo por no**

**decirme quién era o qué era. Quería entenderlo, entender esto, pero él no quería o no podía decirme nada.**

**Cuando el Jeep se detuvo frente a mi casa, agarré mi mochila y me**

**bajé. Necesitaba distancia. Nada de esto tenía sentido y quería entenderlo.**

**Me giré para cerrar la puerta y vi a Terry junto a su Jeep con una expresión**

**de derrota. Me detuve. La necesidad de llamarlo era tan fuerte, pero resistí y cerré la puerta suavemente. No podía comprender por qué se negaba a explicarme lo que me sucedía. Quería odiarlo, pero tenía una parte de mí alma y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar mis sentimientos hacia él.**

**Su aparición en mi vida había empezado con toda esta locura. Había**

**ofrecido darme cualquier cosa en el mundo, excepto las respuestas que quería y necesitaba. **

**Tiré mi mochila debajo del mostrador de la cocina y me**

**dejé caer sobre un taburete. Esta noche Leif vendría y trabajaríamos en su discurso de esta semana. **

**Sería una cosa normal, de adolescentes.**

**Pretendería que no vivía en un mundo de actividad paranormal. **

**Tal vez cocinaría la cena para él. **

**Todo muy normal, todo muy real.**

**Terminé de cortar las quesadillas cuando sonó el timbre.**

**Cogí el plato y lo coloqué sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras**

**caminaba hacia la puerta.**

**Leif sonrió y entró. —Lo que sea que huele es celestial. Por favor, dime que es para mí, porque me muero de hambre. —Me puse de puntillas y lo besé castamente en los labios antes de regresar a la cocina para tomar**

**bebidas de la nevera.**

**—Hice quesadillas esta noche. ¿Quieres crema agria o guacamole? —**

**Le pregunté, girándome para mirarlo.**

**—Crema agria. —Respondió. Todo demasiado normal. Ninguna alma**

**rubia tratando de asustarme hasta la muerte. Sólo mi novio y yo, trabajando**

**en nuestros deberes.**

**—Está bien, comemos primero y luego empezamos con tu discurso**

**sobre… ¿De qué se trata esta semana? —Le pregunté, mientras dejaba las bebidas, la crema agria y el guacamole en la mesa.**

**—La importancia de un título universitario. —Respondió, sonriendo**

**con la quesadilla camino a su boca.**

**Me senté frente a él. —Debería de ser bastante fácil.**

**Leif asintió y le dio otro mordisco a la quesadilla. Un movimiento me**

**llamó la atención. Sorprendida, empecé a ponerme de pie, lista para correr cuando Terry entró en la habitación. Lo vi pasar, sintiendo la tristeza abrumarme. **

**Había sido grosera esta tarde y de todos modos había**

**regresado. **

**Secretamente, me había preocupado de que no regresara esta**

**noche después de la forma en que me alejé de él. Miré a Leif, quien tomaba un trago de su bebida.**

**—Mm, tengo que ir arriba y tomar algo, digo, hacer algo. Ya vuelvo, eh, come hasta que estés lleno. —Él sonrió y le dio otro mordisco. Me dirigí hacia las escaleras y entré a mi habitación, inmediatamente mirando hacia la cama para descubrirla vacía. En lugar de estar sobre mi cama, lo encontré en la silla con la guitarra en sus manos.**

**—Hola. —Le dije, sin estar segura de qué decir. Su sonrisa y hoyuelo**

**me hicieron temblar.**

**—Hola. —Respondió mientras comenzó a tocar la guitarra. Me quedé**

**quieta por un momento y lo escuché tocar la melodía que le había oído cantar en la noche, cuando pensó que dormía.**

**Me senté en la cama y lo vi tocar. **

**Era una contradicción. **

**Un alma que no era una alma, pero que hacia**

**cosas que un alma podía hacer. Una estrella de rock que se suponía debía estar en una banda en la que nunca estaba. **

**No había pensado en nada de esto antes.**

**—Terry, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Si cantas en una banda, quiero decir,**

**¿Qué te trajo aquí? —Sonrió con tristeza y bajó la mirada hacia la guitarra en sus manos.**

**—Sí, canto con la banda cuando tienen conciertos. ****_Cold Soul _****aún no**

**es famosa. Puedo entrar y salir fácilmente, Candy, lo sabes. Mantenerme al día con mi otra vida es bastante fácil. —Por supuesto que lo tenía todo bajo control. **

**Era el hombre orquesta: el roba corazones de la escuela, cantante en**

**una banda, la habilidad de ser un fantasma y mi guardaespaldas. **

**Sus ojos azules zafiro impresionantes me miraron—. ¿Por qué estás aquí cuando el Sr. Maravillas está abajo? —Preguntó, dejando de tocar.**

**Me encogí de hombros. —No lo sé, pensé que podías necesitarme. —Le**

**dije, odiando la forma en que sonaban las palabras. Dejó la guitarra y se puso de pie. **

**Lo vi mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a mí. Me quedé**

**hipnotizada mientras trazaba la línea de mi mandíbula con el dedo y luego suavemente mis labios. **

**El deseo se apoderó de mi cuerpo con tanta fuerza,**

**que cogí un puñado de la colcha en que me sentaba.**

**—Te necesito. Nunca dudes de mi necesidad por ti. Pero ahora no es el momento de explorar mi necesidad. Tienes un chico enamorado en la planta baja que necesita de tu ayuda en su tarea. —dijo suavemente, mientras se colocaba de pie apartándose de mí, dándose la vuelta para desaparecer. **

**Me quedé en la habitación vacía y tomé varias respiraciones para estabilizar mi corazón antes de regresar a la planta de abajo para ayudar a Leif con su tarea. **

**Me di cuenta que mis manos temblaban cuando cerré la puerta de mi**

**habitación. Si tan sólo su tacto me hacía reaccionar con tanta fuerza**

**¿Cuánto me afectaría sus labios sobre los míos? Cerré los ojos ante la**

**necesidad que corrió por mí.**

**Más tarde, esa noche, después de mi ducha, me dirigí a mi habitación**

**y encontré a Terry ya sentado en la silla de la esquina tocando su guitarra.**

**No me miró.**

**Decepcionada de que no parecía querer terminar lo que habíamos**

**comenzado antes, tiré de la colcha de la cama y me deslicé en ella. Quería preguntarle por qué se había ido, pero no parecía querer hablar conmigo.**

**¿Había visto a Leif darme un beso de buenas noches? ¿Le molesto? No había oído el gruñido familiar que normalmente significaba que Terry había visto a Leif besarme. **

**Ya no me hacía sonreír. Me partía un poco el corazón. No me**

**gustaba la idea de hacerle daño.**

**—Terry. —Le susurré en la oscuridad, pero no miró hacia mí. Su voz**

**se unió a la música y luché contra la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y**

**quedarme dormida ante la comodidad que su voz parecía inducir. Lo**

**observé, silenciosamente pidiéndole que me mirara. ¿Lo había lastimado?**

**—Cierra los ojos, Cndy, y deja de preocuparte por mí. La vida en que**

**me he puesto, es mía, para soportarla. **

**No tienes ninguna razón de**

**preocuparte si me causas dolor. **

**Haces exactamente lo contrario de lo que temes.**

**Lo miré, sin saber a qué se refería en hacer lo contrario.**

**—En cuanto a los besos, tienes razón, no me gusta verlo. Si decido**

**verlo, es mi culpa. —Levantó la cabeza de la guitarra en sus manos y me miró fijamente—. La emoción que él evoca en ti no es fuerte. Sólo hay consuelo, no pasión, corriendo por tus pensamientos cuando te sostiene. —Su atención volvió de nuevo a la guitarra en sus manos.**

**—¿Me abrazarás esta noche? —Pregunté. **

**Sus hermosos ojos me miraron con tanta emoción que me dejaron sin aliento.**

**—No hay nada que desee más, pero esta noche mi fuerza es débil. No**

**puedo sostenerte en estos momentos. **

**Lo quiero demasiado. Por favor, Candy, esta noche sólo duerme.**

**Lo vi tocar su guitarra hasta que mis ojos se volvieron pesados. Terry**

**tenía razón. Leif era mi refugio. Mi roca para la normalidad. Él era un amigo.**

**Pero Terry era el hombre quien me consumía.**


	10. Chapter 9

capitulo 9

**—****¡No se parece para nada a nuestro gimnasio! ¡GAH! ¿Qué tan**

**fantastico luce este lugar? —Ann se giró para vernos, sonriéndonos, extremadamente contenta por la decoración del gimnasio. Tenía razón.**

**Habían hecho un excelente trabajo convirtiendo el gimnasio en una**

**estrellada noche oceánica.**

**—****Es impresionante. —Estuve de acuerdo, mientras el brazo de Leif me acercaba más a él.**

**—****¿Tienes ganas de bailar? —Me preguntó, mientras la música cambió**

**a una canción lenta de Lady Gaga, ****_Just Dance. _****Negué con la cabeza y miré en dirección a las mesas.**

**—****¿Podemos sentarnos en una? No estoy segura de que mi costilla esté lista para este tipo de movimientos. —Me dirigió hacia las mesas, mientras Ann agarraba a Wyatt y lo arrastraba a la pista de baile. **

**Me reí de la expresión de dolor de Wyatt y me volví para decirle algo a Leif, cuando me di cuenta de que su atención se concentraba en la entrada. **

**Había una mueca en su rostro. Terry acababa de entrar. Se veía impresionante en un par de pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta negra y botas militares. **

**Me tomó un momento apartar mis ojos de él y notar que Kendra se pegaba a su lado.**

**Estaba fundida y vertida en el vestido rojo que llevaba puesto. **

**En realidad, no era un vestido en absoluto, sino algo que tenía pintado sobre su cuerpo.**

**Los celos se encendieron en mi pecho a la vista del brazo de Terry alrededor de su cintura. Miré hacia arriba, a Leif, quien seguía mirando a la pareja con disgusto.**

**—****¿Estás bien? —Le pregunté y él apartó su mirada de Kendra y Terry.**

**Asintió con la cabeza, se detuvo y me estudió un momento.**

**—****Tienes algunas clases con "Dank" y has estado hablando con él unas**

**cuantas veces, ¿No es así? —Asentí, sin saber de qué se trataba, así que esperé por más—. Algo en él me inquieta. Kendra tiene algunos problemas que la hacen inestable y estoy empezando a preocuparme de que "Dank" no sea el tipo de persona que ella necesita. Parece oscuro y siniestro.**

**Mis celos fueron olvidados y se remplazaron por la ira ¿Leif pensaba**

**que Terry no era suficientemente bueno para Kendra, la perra del pueblo?**

**Me las arreglé para mantener una furiosa ráfaga de risa y miré hacia la pista de baile deseando de alguna manera poder escaparme. Tenía que calmarme.**

**—****¿Qué? Te ves molesta. No me malinterpretes, Kendra no me gusta,**

**Candy. No se trata de eso. —Tomó mi otro brazo y me atrajo hacia él para mirarlo. Su anterior expresión de hostilidad hacia Terry había desaparecido.**

**Ahora parecía preocupado y por primera vez no me importaba calmar su preocupación.**

**—****Mírame. No la quiero. Tú eres todo lo que quiero. Te amo, Candy. No**

**es así con Kendra. Simplemente no quiero que le hagan daño. Tiene…**

**—****Problemas, sí, te he oído. —dije, interrumpiéndolo antes de que lo**

**olvidara e hiciera una escena. Tomé una respiración profunda,**

**recordándome a mí misma que me lo tomaba como algo personal debido a mis sentimientos por Terry—. Mira, si Terrence Granchester tiene algún interés en Kendra, entonces ella debe tener suerte. Por lo que sabemos, él es: inteligente, honesto, talentoso y compasivo.**

**Fulminé con mi mirada a Leif quien parecía estar asimilando mis**

**palabras. Quería decir algo más y seguir defendiendo a Dank pero sabía que había dicho suficiente.**

**—****Necesito algo de beber. Enseguida regreso. —dije antes de girarme y**

**alejarme. Era grosero, pero necesitaba poner un poco de espacio entre mi ira y Leif.**

**Ann me saludó cuando pasé por donde bailaban ella y Wyatt.**

**Forcé una sonrisa, pero seguí caminando. **

**El vestido ceñido de Kendra llamó mi atención y me volví para verla envuelta alrededor de Terry, riendo y bailando de la manera que lo hacen las parejas, en cuestión de segundos.**

**Los celos anudaron mi estómago debido a la forma en que Terry la sujetaba y la tocaba de maneras en que nunca me había tocado a mí. No me dirigí hacia la mesa de los refrescos. **

**En su lugar, me dirigí a las puertas traseras.**

**Necesitaba alejarme de Leif y Terry. **

**Hice una pausa en la puerta. **

**Estar a solas en la oscuridad no podía ser una buena idea.**

**La risa de Kendra resonó en mis oídos y me decidí en ese momento,**

**prefería hacer frente a la delicadamente escalofriante alma rubia que ver a Terry sosteniendo a Kendra.**

**La brisa de la noche se había enfriado en las últimas semanas. **

**Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura y caminé hacia el campo de fútbol abandonado. **

**Las emociones agitándose dentro de mí me dieron una**

**sensación de valentía. Seguí andando, lejos de la música y las risas. Volví a pensar en el verano pasado, en el rancho de mi tía y lo fácil que las cosas habían sido. **

**Había pasado mi tiempo montando caballos y ayudando a mi**

**tía con la muerte de mi tío. Mamá me había sugerido que la fuera a visitar para que no estuviera sola. Había estado de acuerdo en ir, pensando que podría ayudar estar lejos de este pueblo y de los recuerdos de Jay. **

**Lo había hecho, en un sentido. Después de unas pocas semanas, me había dado cuenta de que Jay y yo nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos. Otra ventaja de estar en el rancho había sido las almas errantes que parecían ser escasas. **

**Había sido un breve respiro de mi vida. Sin embargo, las últimas**

**semanas del verano, esperaba con interés volver a casa. Miré hacia atrás en el gimnasio y pensé en todas las cosas locas que habían sucedido desde mi regreso.**

**—****¿Por qué no estás adentro bailando con tu cita? —La voz de Terry**

**rompió el silencio, me giré y lo vi recostado contra la pared de cemento del estadio. **

**Me encogí de hombros y agaché la cabeza, mientras estudiaba mis**

**pies. **

**No quería que viera el dolor o la envidia en mis ojos. Ya era bastante**

**malo que probablemente ya lo supiera—. Se ve muy triste sentado en una mesa solo, —dijo Terry, en la noche silenciosa. **

**Un parpadeo de culpa profunda en mi estómago, no era suficiente para enviarme adentro. **

**Me encogí de hombros otra vez y no me encontré con su mirada penetrante. **

**Se rió, el bajo y sexy sonido envió un escalofrío a través de mí—. Así que, ¿Te has decidido a intentar la cosa de ignorarme de nuevo, para ver si me voy?**

**—****Preguntó con un toque de humor en su voz.**

**Me mordí el labio para sonreír y negué con la cabeza.**

**—****Sé que no funciona contigo.**

**—****¿Por qué estás aquí, Candy? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó en voz baja. De**

**mala gana lo miré. **

**Se veía tan increíblemente hermoso de pie con los brazos**

**cruzados delante de su pecho. **

**El pelo oscuro, que se curvaba en los extremos, parecía bailar en la brisa y esos ojos azul profundo que me enloquecían.**

**—****Nada que te concierna. —Mentí. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y**

**me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.**

**—****¿En serio? Asentí con la cabeza. —En serio.**

**Sus manos cayeron a los costados mientras se alejaba de la pared**

**dando un paso hacia mí. —¿Verme bailar con Kendra no te molesta? —Preguntó en un ronco susurro. **

**Sacudí la cabeza y miré hacia otro lado, negándome a retroceder ante su cercanía. Sus ojos me devoraron tan intensamente como si estuviera realmente tocándome. **

**Mi corazón empezó a golpear con fuerza contra mis costillas y lo miré.**

**Sus ojos se movieron de mi vestido, a mi cara. —Sabía que el rosa**

**pálido te sentaría. La mayoría de las chicas no pueden llevarlo, pero en ti, es perfecto.**

**Tragué saliva, atemorizada de que mi corazón estuviera a punto de**

**explotar, justo en mi pecho. No quería pensar sobre la manera en que su mirada hacía que cada célula de mi cuerpo cobrara vida.**

**—****Crees que no te quiero tocar de la misma manera en que toco a**

**Kendra. Tienes razón. —Sus palabras cayeron como agua helada sobre mí y di un paso atrás, lejos de él, como si acabara de abofetearme. El latido de mi corazón disminuyó y tomé una rápida bocanada de aire, asustada, por un momento, de no ser capaz de respirar.**

**Su mano se acercó, agarró la mía y me levantó contra él. —Cuando**

**toco a Kendra, mentalmente, me atemoriza tener que seguir fingiendo estar interesado en ella.**

**Dejé de tratar de retirar mi mano de la suya y me quedé mirándolo.**

**_"_****_Esto sonaba como algo que yo quería oír"._**

**—****Cuando no puedo controlar mi necesidad de ti y me permito tocarte, se enciende un monstruo en mi interior sobre el que tengo miedo de perder el control. Tú me haces sentir cosas que nunca he sentido antes. Algo pasa—hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada de mis ojos a mis labios—, cuando estoy cerca de ti de esta manera, —tocó mis labios con la yema de su dedo y temblé. **

**Cerró los ojos como si le doliera - y cuando reaccionas de la manera**

**en la que lo haces, siento el zarpazo dentro de mí, por tener lo que quiero.**

**Abrió los ojos y me miró con una intensidad que me hubiera asustado**

**si no confiara en él completamente.**

**—****Tú eres lo único que más quiero en el mundo, sin embargo lo único**

**que no puedo tener. Porque tenerte completamente sería imposible. No puedes ir donde yo voy. —Se detuvo y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos—. El propósito de mi existencia es no tener una pareja. Es ser solitario y frío.**

**Hasta ahora, ha sido todo lo que he conocido. Luego te convertiste en el designio y todo cambió. —Dejó caer las manos de mí y se alejó, mientras una dolorosa desesperación nublaba sus ojos—. Vete, Candy. Corre, por favor, corre. **

**No soy lo que crees que soy. No soy "****_inteligente, honesto, talentoso y_**

**_compasivo_****" ****y oírte decir esas palabras en mi defensa, sentí como un líquido caliente a través de mis venas frías. **

**Quieres saber lo que soy y no puedo decírtelo. **

**Si lo supieras, no tendría que pedirte que corras.**

**Él gruñó y se alejó de mí, huyendo hacia la oscuridad. **

**No podía dejarlo ir. **

**Corrí tras él y se volvió bruscamente. Su mirada enojada me sorprendió y me congeló. **

**La ira pareció irse inmediatamente y una expresión de tortura**

**se apoderó de sus rasgos perfectamente cincelados. **

**Jadeé al ver la transformación.**

**—****No me importa lo que eres, —le dije, dando un paso hacia él—, no**

**me puedes asustar y no voy a salir corriendo. **

**¿Qué es lo que dice la canción**

**que me cantas?**

** "****_"_****_Sin embargo te quedas. Aferrándote a mí, pero te quedas, extendiendo la mano que yo alejo. El frío no es para que permanezcas, sin embargo tú, tú te quedas. Cuando sé que no es adecuado para ti"._**

**_ —_****Le repetísus palabras en la oscuridad. Su rostro se encogió por el dolor.**

**—****Vete, Candy. Ahora. No me puedo controlar más. —Susurró en la**

**oscuridad.**

**Di otro paso hacia él. **

**Un gruñido surgió de su pecho y se apoderó de mí en un movimiento rápido. **

**Su boca encontró la mía al instante. **

**Sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior y luego golpeó suavemente su lengua sobre la mordedura. **

**Mi primer sabor de él hizo girar mi mundo. **

**De alguna manera sabía que sería así. **

**Agarré en mis puños la camiseta de Terry.**

**Necesitaba mantenerlo aquí contra mí, finalmente, permitiendo lo que habíaestado anhelando. **

**Sus brazos se apretaron a mí alrededor y oí un jadeo en**

**la oscuridad, pero no estoy segura de si era de él o mío. **

**Mi propósito estuvo completo. **

**No había nada que quisiera o deseara más que esto. Había una**

**oscuridad tirando de nosotros, no podía comprender qué era exactamente peor, incluso a través de la bruma de placer, supe que se encontraba allí.**

**Terry arrastró varios besos por mi cuello y murmuró palabras que no**

**entendí. **

**Solté su camiseta para poder apoderarme de su rostro, atrayendo**

**con deseo su boca de nuevo a la mía. Sus manos lentamente corrieron por mi espalda y se deslizaron por mis costillas. **

**Mi respiración se atascó, mientras sus pulgares rozaron la parte inferior de mi sujetador. **

**Terry alejó su boca de la mía, jadeando ruidosamente. **

**Me estremecí al verlo tan necesitado como yo por esto.**

**—****No puedo Candy. Quiero esto tan malditamente fuerte. Pero no**

**puedo. —En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuve sola, sentada en el pasto frío en el centro del campo de fútbol. Mi respiración era entrecortada y la cabeza me daba vueltas.**

**¿Dónde estaba Terry? Mis ojos lo buscaron desesperadamente**

**en la oscuridad. ¿Por qué tenía que dejarme? La sensación de euforia**

**desapareció con él y mi cuerpo dolía por su pérdida.**

**—****¿Candy? —Una preocupada voz llamó desde detrás de mí. No me**

**giré, porque reconocí la voz de Leif. Había venido a buscarme y aquí estaba yo sentada en mi vestido rosa pálido, comprado para otro chico, en medio de un campo de fútbol abandonado. Tal vez comenzaba a volverme loca. **

**Se arrodilló delante de mí con temor y preocupación en su hermoso rostro.**

**—****Dios, me has asustado. Vine afuera, te busqué y te vi cayéndote o**

**desmallándote… ¿Estás bien? lo siento, Candy, no quería molestarte. Por favor, por favor, perdóname. —Sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas, sin embargo, el calor de su cuerpo no podía penetrar en el frío que se filtraba a través de mí. Lo miré fijamente, sabiendo que tenía que decir algo. Pero ¿Qué podía decir?**

**—****Está bien. Simplemente no me encuentro bien. Mi cabeza. —Me**

**toqué la cabeza para el efecto—. Lo siento, pero sólo quiero ir a casa. —Se levantó y me ayudó a levantarme, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura como un medio de apoyo. Caminamos en silencio a través del campo y del oscuro estacionamiento. **

**No estoy segura de si se sentía enojado o herido, pero ahora sólo necesitaba estar sola. **

**Mi mente no era capaz de envolverse alrededor de lo que había sucedido y yo sabía que en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que "Dank estaría en mi habitación esperando por mí.**

**No volvimos a hablar durante todo el viaje de vuelta.**

**Odiaba el silencio, pero no había manera de explicar lo que había sucedido. **

**Cuando se detuvo en mi entrada, apagó el auto y luego me miró.**

**—****Espero que puedas perdonarme por haberte hecho sentir mal. —**

**Dejó salir un suspiro de disgusto—. Aquí estoy, todo preocupado por la vida personal de Kendra y termino perjudicando a la única mujer que he amado por mi estupidez. —Se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza—. Aún no estás curada de algo que te causé. **

**Nunca te quejas sobre ello, pero sé que aún estás superando todavía los efectos de tu caída. **

**No sé si voy a ser capaz de perdonarme por dejar que mi estúpida boca te molestara tanto que…**

** —****hizo una seña con la mano como si fuera hacia el campo de fútbol que se encontraba a millas de distancia—…te vas sola y triste a causa de la tensión que te infligí.**

**No podía dejarlo culparse a sí mismo por lo que pasó más. Me obligué**

**a eliminar mi estado de bruma y tomé su mano.**

**—****Leif, escúchame. Lo que ha pasado esta noche no es tu culpa.**

**Todavía no estoy segura de lo que me pasó, pero nadie tiene la culpa,**

**excepto yo. **

**No tienes nada, y lo digo enserio, nada que ver con eso.**

**La pequeña llama de alivio en sus ojos no era lo suficientemente fuerte**

**para compensar su expresión torturada. Puso mi mano en su boca y la besó.**

**—****Te amo, Candy Andry. —Había estado diciendo esas tres palabras**

**mucho esta noche.**

**Sabía que no podía decir las palabras que él quería oír. Leif era**

**especial para mí, pero no lo quería, al menos no de la forma en que él me quería a mí. **

**Hice lo único que podía pensar, me incliné y lo besé suavemente**

**en los labios, y luego giré y me bajé del auto. Me dirigí a la puerta sin mirar atrás.**

**Mi habitación se sentía vacía, pero, de alguna manera, sabía que sería**

**así. Algo había ocurrido esta noche. No sabía lo que era, pero sabía que era importante. **

**Me acerqué a la silla donde Terry pasaba sus noches y me**

**acurruqué en ella. **

**No vendría esta noche. **

**Necesitaba estar cerca de él y esta**

**parecía ser la única manera. **

**El silencio parecía cortar a través de mí como**

**un cuchillo y lágrimas tibias corrieron por mi cara. **

**Extrañaba su voz llenando mi habitación con calor. No quería que me dejara. **

**El temor que se hubiera ido dolía mucho, obstaculizando mis vías respiratorias. El alma rubia que me había asustado ya no me parecía importante. **

**La ausencia de "Dank" hacía doler mi pecho. No pude aguantar el silencio más, así que comencé a cantar suavemente en la oscuridad.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Él no volvió. Pasé todo el fin de semana encerrada en mi habitación**

**esperándolo, pero nunca vino. **

**Me levanté, el lunes en la mañana, muy temprano y me vestí con tal desesperación que casi corrí fuera de la casa hasta llegar a la escuela.**

**Cuando mi madre preguntó: —¿Leif no te llevará hoy? —Me detuve con mi mano en la perilla, insegura de cómo responder. **

**Dejé que sus llamadas fueran a mi correo de voz el fin de semana.**

**Después de escuchar sus suplicantes mensajes, finalmente lo llamé y**

**le aseguré que me encontraba en la cama, enferma. **

**Él esperaba llevarme a la escuela esta mañana. Me obligué a mi misma a sentarme y comer mi desayuno mientras esperé diez minutos más, a que Leif llegara. **

**De alguna manera, me las arreglé para aparentar paciencia, hasta que entré por la puerta principal de la escuela. **

**No pude sentirlo. Él no estaba aquí. **

**El puchero en los labios rojizos de Kendra me aseguró que no se escondía de mí.**

**Simplemente, no estaba aquí. **

**Cada clase que pasaba sin él, se sentía como un agujero negro expandiéndose cada vez más en mi mundo. **

**Leif me miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y frustración que sabía que trataba de ocultar. **

**Una vez que la última campana sonó, salí de la biblioteca y me**

**dirigía a casa. **

**Necesitaba que él estuviera allí.**

**Pero no estaba. Estuvo ausente por dos días más.**

**Para cuando entré a la clase de Literatura Inglesa el jueves, lo sentí.**

**El cálido hormigueo creció más de lo acostumbrado después de cuatro días de ausencia. **

**Miré hacia el final de la habitación y allí se encontraba él,**

**dándole a Kendra su sonrisa torcida mientras trazaba su mandíbula con la punta de su dedo. **

**Río, y él se acercó más y le susurró algo al oído que causo**

**que echará su cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeara. **

**Ella miró en mi dirección y sonrió triunfalmente. **

**Mi mirada viajó de ella a Terry, quien parecía no prestarme atención en absoluto.**

**Él la observaba con una sonrisa seductora. Me besó y me dejó sola,**

**confundida, y luego desapareció por cuatro días.**

**Actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado.**

**Lo miré fijamente, deseando que me notara, que reconociera mi**

**presencia. **

**No lo hizo. Incapaz de observar más la situación, me di la vuelta y**

**salí de la habitación. Leif se encontraba afuera de la puerta, dónde lo dejé.**

**Hablaba con Justin y me miró con una sonrisa de sorpresa.**

**—****Hola, ¿Olvidaste algo? —Preguntó, alargando su mano. **

**Negué con mi cabeza, con miedo de que el enorme agujero que Terry hizo en mi corazón fuera visible para todo el mundo. **

**Me acerqué a Leif y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. **

**Sus brazos me rodearon al instante.**

**—****Hablaremos después, hombre. —Le escuché decirle a Justin sobre**

**mi cabeza.**

**—****¿Qué pasa? —Susurró a mi oído, mientras continuaba**

**abrazándome. Quería llorar porque no lo amaba. Leif me amaba y sería fácil enamorarme. **

**Nunca me lastimaría de la manera en que "Dank" acababa de**

**hacerlo. **

**Él era tan bueno y honesto. ****_¿Por qué no lo amaba a él? _****Me apreté**

**fuertemente contra su cuerpo, con miedo de que pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos y me alejara en cualquier momento. **

**Sin embargo, Leif no podía escuchar mis temores.**

**Me acercó más y comenzó a frotar pequeños círculos en mi espalda**

**con su mano. **

**Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y odié llorar en sus brazos**

**por otro chico. **

**Leif se merecía alguien que pudiera amarlo. En una ocasión**

**lo odié, porque pensé que él creía ser demasiado bueno para mí. Ahora, me odiaba a mi misma porque sé que él era demasiado bueno para mí. **

**No lo merecía, me aferré a él de todos modos. Quizás no lo amaba, pero lo necesitaba. **

**Él no tenía idea de que mis entrañas se sentían como si hubieran sido arrancadas de mi cuerpo, debido a que alguien o algo me**

**rechazó.**

**—****Sr. Brown, Candy no se siente bien. Necesita ir a enfermería. Me**

**aseguraré de llevarla y traerle un justificante. —Le explicó Leif a mi maestro mientras me abrazaba.**

**—****Bien, ¿Tú la llevarás entonces? —La voz del Sr. Brown sonó**

**preocupada.**

**—****Sí, señor. —La puerta se cerró y el pasillo se convirtió en silencio.**

**No quería ir a enfermería, pero sabía que no podía quedarme en el**

**pasillo todo el día, dejando que Leif me abrazara. **

**A pesar de que sabía que si yo le pedía eso, él lo haría. **

**Di un paso atrás para levantar mi mirada a su rostro. **

**Su cara era una máscara de preocupación mientras secó una lágrima**

**de mi mejilla.**

**—****¿Qué pasa, Candy? —preguntó en voz baja.**

**Me las arreglé para sonreír un poco. —Creo que el malestar se acaba**

**de ir. Me siento bien otra vez. Esta semana fue miserable. —Admití,**

**necesitaba agregar algo de verdad en lo que decía.**

**Él asintió y me jaló de regreso a sus brazos. —Lo siento. No puedo**

**soportar verte llorar. Me mata. —dijo en voz baja y me apretó contra él. Leif**

**era mi vínculo con el mundo real y mi fuente de consuelo, especialmente**

**ahora que mi corazón se sentía roto sin posibilidad de repararse. Lo que me**

**asustó más fue el hecho de que mi corazón había sido roto por alguien que ni siquiera conocía.**

**Fui a enfermería, pero sólo me quedé allí el tiempo suficiente para que Literatura Inglesa terminara. Una vez que mi clase de Algebra II estuviera a punto de comenzar, le aseguré a la enfermera Tavers que me sentía mucho mejor y quería ir a clase. **

**Algebra II pasó a ser la única clase que no compartía con "Dank" o Kendra. Podía sobrellevarlo. **

**Leif estaría conmigo en Historia Universal, así la presencia de Terry sería más fácil de ignorar.**

**Puse un pie en el pasillo y la inquietante advertencia en mi cabeza de**

**que alguien me observaba hizo que los vellos de mi brazo se erizaran. Miré a los lados del pasillo vacío, pero no había nadie. **

**El miedo parecía atorarse en mi garganta y me obligué a tomar una calmada respiración antes de dirigirme hacia Algebra II con mi pase de la enfermera Tavers. **

**Caminé más rápido de lo normal, esperando ver a más personas. Estar sola en el pasillo me traía recuerdos aterradores.**

**Especialmente ahora, ya que no estoy segura de si Terry vendría a mi**

**rescate.**

**Él ni siquiera me miraba, así que ¿Por qué vendría hasta aquí si un**

**alma me persiguiera****_? _****La sensación de ser observada se intensifico mientras**

**más cerca llegaba al final del pasillo.**

**¿Por qué Algebra II tenía que estar al final del pasillo? Miré por encima**

**de mi hombro y el pasillo seguía vacío. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina**

**dorsal y me eché a correr. **

**No podía verla, pero sabía que se encontraba allí.**

**Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho. **

**Mantuve mis ojos en la puerta del**

**salón de clase. **

**Todavía parecía estar muy lejos, sin embargo, sabía que si**

**gritaba podían escucharme. **

**El frío se hizo más fuerte y el aire se volvió más**

**pesado, haciendo que fuera difícil respirar. **

**Necesitaba dejar de correr para**

**forzar el oxigeno a entrar en mis pulmones, pero no me dejaría en paz por mucho tiempo.**

**Una puerta se abrió justo cuando mi visión comenzó a ser borrosa por**

**mi falta de oxigeno y aire, mis pulmones ardían. **

**El frío desapareció. **

**Bajé mis libros y puse mis manos en mis rodillas, jadeando por más aire, relajándome y tratando de calmar mi corazón. **

**Los pasos acercándose me sorprendieron y levanté la mirada, lista para correr nuevamente cuando vi a "Dank" alejarse.**

**Lo que sea que me siguió huyó por su culpa. **

**Afortunadamente para mí, no notó que a Terry no le importaba mantenerme a salvo. **

**Mi corazón ya no se aceleraba por miedo, pero dolía por el rechazo. Tomé mis libros del piso y observé la silueta de él, alejándose, una vez más, antes de dirigirme a**

**mi clase.**

**—****Si no estás lista para comenzar con mi discurso, no tengo prisa. —**

**Leif se inclinó y susurró en mi oído. Ordenamos pizza y estábamos**

**abrazados en el sofá viendo televisión.**

**La verdad era esa, no me sentía de humor para trabajar en su**

**discurso. Todo lo que realmente quería hacer era disfrutar de la calidez de**

**estar en sus brazos. Estar sentados en el sofá, sintiendo los brazos de mi**

**novio, me ayudaba a mantener el miedo en control. Cuando Leif se**

**marchara, tendría que ir a mi dormitorio sola.**

**La idea de enfrentarme a mi habitación después de mi experiencia de**

**hoy, en el pasillo, me aterrorizaba. Ver a Terry alejarse de mí, como si él fuera un chico sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, mientras yo jadeaba en busca de aire, me dejó con un sentimiento de desesperación. **

**Alargué mi brazo y tomé la mano de Leif en la mía. Él estaba aquí. Claro que no me protegería contra las almas psicóticas. Sólo Terry podría detener eso…**

**aquello… la cosa que fuera ella. Pero Terry no se encontraba aquí. Leif era todo lo que tenía y quería absorber su presencia todo el tiempo que pudiera.**

**Leif sostuvo mi mano con la suya y permanecimos en silencio. No estoy segura de qué veíamos. **

**Él reía en voz alta algunas veces y el sonido me**

**hacía sonreír. Disfruto verlo feliz.**

**Algunas veces olvido lo que es ser feliz.**

**El timbre de su teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos y salté. Estaba en el borde esta noche.**

**Sonrió. —Es mi teléfono, no la alama de incendio. Jesús, estás**

**nerviosa esta noche. —Busco el móvil en su bolsillo y lo sacó.**

**—****¿Hola? —Hizo una pausa—. Estoy con Candy justo ahora… lo sé,**

**pero estoy ocupado… No hemos terminado todavía. —Leif me miró**

**disculpándose—. De acuerdo, estoy en camino. —frunció el ceño, mientras cerraba su teléfono.**

**—****Era mi papá. Necesita que vaya con él a dejar el coche de mamá con**

**el mecánico. **

**Van a arreglarlo mañana a primera hora. No puede irse a la**

**cama hasta dejar el auto y después tiene que trabajar un doble turno en la estación.**

**Me senté recta y forcé una sonrisa.**

**Mi madre no llegaba en casa aún y**

**el pensamiento de estar sola me hizo querer acurrucarme como una bola y llorar. —Oh, bueno, umm, entonces ve. Trabajaremos en el discurso mañana.**

**Él frunció el ceño y deslizó una mano en mi cabello, frotando su**

**pulgar contra mi oído. —Pareces tensa. No me gusta dejarte inquieta.**

**Sonreí y me encogí de hombros. —Probablemente necesite dormir un**

**poco.**

**Mentí, esperaba que lo creyera. Se inclinó y me besó suavemente.**

**Deslicé mis manos detrás de su cuello y profundicé el beso. Leif tomó mi rostro en sus manos y ladeó su cara para acomodarse perfectamente. **

**Me sumergí en la comodidad de su cercanía y calidez. Sabía que necesitaba dejarlo ir para ayudar a su papá, pero me aferré. **

**Dejarlo ir significaba que estaría sola. **

**Me apreté contra él, sin pensar en cómo mi necesitad de**

**compañía podía ser malinterpretada con pasión. **

**Un gemido salió del pecho**

**de Leif y me presionó suavemente contra el sofá y me cubrió con su cuerpo.**

**Nunca habíamos dejado que las cosas fueran tan lejos antes. Terry**

**estaba allí, en algún lugar en el centro: una fuerza invisible que me hacía distanciarme de Leif. **

**Sería un error permitir que las cosas vayan aún más**

**lejos. **

**Que Leif creyera que podemos dar un paso más allá en nuestra**

**relación no sería justo para ninguno. Terry siempre estaría en mi mente. Leif merecía algo más que ser el segundo. Incluso ahora, mientras se presiona contra mí y su respiración suena agitada, no siento nada salvo seguridad.**

**Su mano se desliza por debajo de mi camisa y sé que es hora de detenernos.**

**Justo cuando roza la parte inferior de mi sujetador rompo el beso.**

**—****No. —Susurré y su mano se retira lentamente. Su respiración**

**sonaba entrecortada y pude sentir su corazón latiendo contra el mío.**

**Lentamente se sentó y extendió su mano para levantarme también. Pasó una**

**mano a través de su cabello rubio y se rió temblorosamente.**

**—****Wau. —dice, sonriendo. No estoy segura de qué decir, porque "Wau"**

**no era lo que yo sentía—Lo siento, me dejé llevar. —Se disculpó, bajando la mirada hacia mi camisa, la cual estaba levantada, justo encima de mi ombligo. **

**La tiré hacia abajo y le sonreí tranquilizadoramente. No era como si**

**acabara de tratar de violarme.**

**—****No te disculpes. Necesitábamos parar. Tu papá está esperando.**

**Leif asintió, su expresión seguía siendo un poco vidriosa, y se puso de**

**pie. Tomó su chaqueta, agarró sus libros y llaves.**

**—****¿Estarás bien hasta que tu mamá llegue a casa? —Preguntó.**

**Quise reír por la respuesta a esa pregunta. En su lugar, asentí y**

**sonreí. No era como si pudiera decirle que un alma perturbada quería**

**matarme por razones que yo no entendía.**

**La puerta cerrándose detrás de Leif dejó un fuerte peso sobre mi**

**pecho. Pensé en salir afuera y quedarme en el jardín, para así ver las otras**

**casas iluminarse y las personas dentro de ellas. De alguna manera, ver a las**

**otras personas sonaba seguro. Caminé y me detuve en frente de la puerta.**

**Podría quedarme aquí hasta que mamá llegara a casa. Si cualquier cosa se**

**presentaba, podía correr hasta la calle y gritar. Por supuesto, todo el mundo**

**pensaría que estoy loca, pero llamaría la atención.**

**—****No creo que esas medidas drásticas sean necesarias. Ve a la cama,**

**Candy, estaré aquí. —Me giré hacia el sonido de la voz de "Dank". El alivio y la ira se apoderaron de mí al mismo tiempo. **

**Quería lanzar mis brazos alrededor de él, pero también quería darle un puñetazo en su perfecta nariz.**

**—****Preferiría que no lo hicieras. Sólo ve a la cama. — El tono frío de la voz de Terrence me hirió más que el miedo. Ahora parecía mas el cantante de rock "Dank", con esa frialdad. **

**No me miraba, en su lugar veía una revista de deportes que Leif olvidó. **

**Sus botas se apoyaban sobre la mesa mientras**

**reclinaba su silla. Las lágrimas ardieron en mis ojos, pero no lloraría frente a él. **

**Esa era una humillación que me rehusaba a darle. En su lugar, subí las**

**escaleras corriendo.**

**El agua caliente apartó mis lágrimas mientras estuve en la ducha más**

**tiempo del necesario. **

**Allí mis sollozos fueron camuflados. Una vez que las**

**lágrimas dejaron de caer y todo lo que quedó fue un gran hueco, cerré el agua, salí a la alfombra blanca y envolví una toalla a mí alrededor. Estudié a la chica frente al espejo. **

**Sus ojos rojizos e hinchados.**

**Ninguna cantidad de agua podía lavar la tristeza que reflejaba. **

**Él estaba aquí y yo me encontraba a salvo. Era algo que agradecer. **

**No tenía el coraje para preguntarle por qué había venido. No quería que me viera llorar.**

**No quería que supiera que pasé media hora llorándole. ¿Quizás robó mi corazón o tomó mi alma? No podía estar segura, pero me rehusé a que tomará mi orgullo, también.**

**Apreté la toalla más fuertemente y me dirigí a mi habitación. Entré,**

**sabiendo que estaría vacía. Terry no quería estar cerca de mí. **

**Una pequeña parte tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo sentado en la silla de la esquina con la guitarra en sus manos. **

**Lágrimas nuevas brotaron de mis ojos. **

**Necesito controlar esta agonía o lo que sea que es. Alargué mi brazo buscando mi suéter, pero no me atreví a usar cualquier cosa que me recordara a terry y las noches que pasó cantándome para dormir. **

**En cambio, saqué mi camisa**

**de dormir y la deslicé sobre mi cabeza. Era rosa pálido. Sonreí tristemente, notando que nunca había pensado en eso antes. **

**De inmediato me la quité y la deje caer en el suelo. No podía usarla, tampoco. Abrí mi armario y saqué una camisa de Leif que tenía y me la puse. **

**Todavía podía sentir a Leif y eso**

**me dio el poder para ser capaz de ignorar a Terry y abrazar a Leif con mis**

**acciones, incluso si mi corazón pensaba de manera diferente. Caminé hacia**

**mi cama y me recosté, pensando en la música que no podría escuchar.**

**El silencio hacía eco a través de la casa, pero sabía que no seguía sola.**

**Él observaba. No quería cerrar mis ojos, esperanzada de que él viniera a**

**sentarse en su silla y tocara música para mí. El único sonido que pude**

**escuchar fue el lento goteo del grifo en el baño y el asentamiento de la casa.**

**Si Terry no estuviera en la planta baja, cualquier pequeño sonido me**

**hubiera hecho saltar y correr hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, con él**

**vigilándome, era capaz de cerrar mis ojos y ser arrullada por el silencio.**

**La música vino en mis sueños. La inquietante y dulce música llenó el**

**agujero de dolor en mi corazón. Sonreí, buscando la fuente del sonido, pero**

**no encontré nada. Fue sólo un sueño hermoso.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**A la mañana siguiente, Terry se había ido. Lo esperaba, pero aun así**

**bajé corriendo las escaleras por si se hubiera quedado. Pasaron los días y Terry siguió ignorándome. Durante los días en la escuela continuó flirteando**

**con Kendra. Me volví invisible en cualquier sitio dónde él estuviese. Por la**

**noche, él entraría a la sala alrededor de la hora de dormir y se sentaría en el sofá sin reconocerme. Nada tenía sentido. No importó cuántas veces intenté**

**hacer conversación y él permaneció en silencio. **

**Una persona solo puede**

**sufrir cierta cantidad de humillación y yo llene mi cuota. Si quería**

**ignorarme, entonces está bien. **

**Me daba por vencida.**

**—****No voy a aceptar un ****_no _****por respuesta. Si tengo que ir personalmente**

**a tu casa y vestirte y luego llamar a Wyatt para que te recoja y te tire sobre su hombro para llevarte al concierto, lo haré. No dudes de mí. —Ann puso una mano en su cintura y alzó la barbilla con determinación.**

**Discutir con ella cuando se ponía así era inútil.**

**Wyatt se rió entre dientes. —La llevaré sobre mi hombro si tengo que**

**hacerlo, pero tal vez deberíamos discutir primero el transporte con Leif. No**

**estoy realmente seguro de que vaya a querer que lleve a su chica cargada en mi hombro.**

**Ann sacudió su mano hacia él. —¡Da igual! Él no le hará nada que**

**ella no quiera hacer. Tú vas a tener que cargarla y yo voy a tener que hacer frente a Leif y sentarme sobre él mientras ustedes escapan lejos.**

**Me reí y me sorprendió lo bien que se sintió.**

**—****¿Qué es eso de ti sentándote sobre mí? —Preguntó Leif mientras se**

**acercó y pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.**

**Ann puso los ojos en blanco. —Estoy intentando explicar a Candy**

**que no voy a aceptar un ****_NO _****por respuesta. **

**Va a ir al concierto esta noche y punto.**

**Leif me apretó ligeramente la cadera.**

**—****¿Así que entonces hablamos de una posible situación de rehenes? —**

**dijo con voz burlona.**

**Wyatt se rió entre dientes. —Parece que sí.**

**Leif me miró, sonriendo maliciosamente. —¿Quieres que salgamos**

**corriendo y ver si pueden alcanzarnos?**

**Me reí y sacudí la cabeza. —No, está bien. Iré si es tan importante**

**para Ann.**

**Ann dejó escapar un suspiro demasiado dramático. —Oh, bien, no**

**tenía ganas de discutir con él.**

**—****Hubiera sido divertido verte intentarlo. —Wyatt rió y me costó**

**mucho no pensar que acababa de aceptar ir al concierto benéfico de **

**_Cold Soul _****en la playa. **

**Ver a Terry como "Dank" en el escenario con la misma guitarra en sus**

**manos con la que me había tocado tantas noches y escuchar su voz siendo compartida con miles de personas, hicieron que el agujero que tengo en el corazón creciese. **

**Si pudiera encontrar una forma para detener el dolor, lo**

**haría. Nada parecía ayudar.**

**—****Va a ser increíble, Candy. Ya sé que realmente no te importa lo de**

**Terrence Granchester, pero confía en mí, él sabe tocar. —Ann deslizó su brazo entre el de Wyatt y le miró con una sonrisa tímida—. Pero no puede disparar tres punteros como tú, cariño, así que quita esa mueca de tu sexy cara. —**

**Wyatt sonrió y la besó en la cima de la cabeza.**

**Ver el amor en los ojos de Ann cuando miró a Wyatt hizo que el**

**agujero de mi corazón doliera aún más. Nunca amaría a Leif de esa manera.**

**Terrence había dañado mi corazón y lo reclamo en el proceso.**

**—****Solo no empieces a babear con eso de la estrella del rock. Soy un fan**

**de su música también, pero puedo aprender a odiarle rápido si me siento celoso. —El tono de Wyatt sonaba burlón, pero nadie dudaba de que lo que decía era la verdad.**

**Leif se rió entre dientes. —No creo que tenga que preocuparme de que**

**Candy comience a babear. ****_Cold Soul _****no canta su tipo de música. Tengo la sensación que no estará allí por mucho tiempo.**

**Ann miró más a Leif. —No le des ninguna idea o excusa. No estoy**

**bromeando. Te patearé el trasero si siquiera miras a la salida de mala**

**manera. —Leif echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.**

**—****Estoy muy feliz de que tengas un buen sentido del humor —dijo**

**Wyatt con una sonrisa—. Tus brazos son mucho más grandes que los míos.**

**Empecé a reír, pero el impulso murió instantáneamente cuando mis**

**ojos se encontraron con "Dank". Se puso frente a Kendra, cuya espalda estaba contra la pared mientras ella le sonreía. **

**Se inclinó y le susurro al oído.**

**Necesité toda mi fuerza y auto-preservación para apartar mis ojos de la intimidad entre ellos. **

**Mi respiración se volvió profunda por el dolor en mi**

**pecho.**

**Leif debió sentir el cambio en mí, porque me acercó más a él y me**

**acarició el brazo desnudo. **

**Cuanto más nos alejamos de "Dank", más fácil se**

**volvió respirar.**

**La brisa de la noche del golfo era inusualmente cálida teniendo en**

**cuenta que eran finales de otoño. Un largo escenario con brillantes luces que**

**lo rodeaban fue montado en el paseo marítimo frente a la playa. Había miles**

**de personas cubriendo la arenosa costa. Las hogueras se podían ver bajo la**

**multitud. Un par de estudiantes de secundaria ya eran esposados por**

**consumir bebidas alcohólicas. No sería la primera, ni la última noche. Sujeté**

**la mano de Leif con más fuerza mientras tuvimos que zigzaguear entre la**

**multitud siguiendo la estela de Ann. Ella había organizado para la**

**compañía de su padre el comprar algunos de los asientos especiales bajo**

**una gran carpa, por un precio superior a los demás boletos. Yo habría sido**

**feliz juntándome con la multitud en la arena, pero Miranda no. Nos**

**detuvimos en la entrada.**

**—****Ann Britter y tres invitados. —dijo con un aire altivo que solo**

**parecía salir de ella cuando alardeaba sobre el poder de su padre. No lo hace a menudo, a menos que quisiese algo, como librarnos de comprar entradas.**

**Harold Britter propietario de Britter Realty. **

**Britter Realty controla**

**todos los bienes comerciales de alta gama del estado. En otras palabras, eran los dueños de la ciudad.**

**—****Por aquí, Señorita Britter. —dijo la joven mujer, mientras se volvía**

**y nos llevó en frente de una fila de asientos con una vista perfecta del**

**escenario.**

**Genial, no solo tendría que escuchar la voz que tan desesperadamente**

**quería olvidar, sino que tendría un perfecto panorama suyo también. Eché un vistazo a Leif, quien arqueó las cejas como si estuviese impresionado con nuestros asientos y me dio una de sus sonrisas ansiosas.**

**Fingir un dolor de cabeza no iba a funcionar. Ann enloquecería y**

**Leif realmente parecía estar entusiasmado por los buenos asientos.**

**—****¡Estamos bien atendidos! Esto es de lo que estoy hablando. —Wyatt**

**sonreía y miraba a su alrededor hacia la mesa de elaborados refrescos**

**montada al final de la carpa.**

**—****Chicos, pueden comer al deseo de sus corazones. Vayan y dejen de**

**babear. —dijo Ann, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.**

**Wyatt la besó con fuerza en los labios y miró a Leif. —Vamos, hombre,**

**vamos a acabar con esa comida de lujo. —Leif se volvió hacia mí como si estuviera pidiendo permiso.**

**Asentí con la cabeza. Me recordó a un fiel**

**cachorrito. **

**Se agachó y me dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de seguir a**

**Wyatt.**

**—****Deja de fruncir el ceño como si te hubiera traído a un bar lleno de**

**humo. Vamos, chica, diviértete. —Forcé una sonrisa, lo que solo consiguió**

**profundizar el ceño fruncido de Ann—. ¿Qué pasó contigo, Candy? Te**

**costaba no mirar a "Dank" y poner esa mirada de tonta admiración en tu cara.**

**Ahora, le ves y pareces como si estuvieras a punto de vomitar ¿Hirió tus sentimientos o algo? ¿Es eso por lo que no quieres estar aquí?**

**_¿Me hirió? _****Ella nunca podría saber lo mucho que me había herido Terry.**

**Negué con la cabeza e intenté esforzarme aún más para que mi sonrisa**

**pareciese más realista.**

**—****Por supuesto que no. Solo me di cuenta que era un idiota. Algo en él**

**es frío y no me gusta estar cerca de él. —Miré a las olas rompiéndose en la orilla. **

**Si ella profundizase en mis ojos, notaría mi agonía.**

**—****Hmmm, de acuerdo entonces. Supongo que tienes razón acerca de lo**

**del frío. Algo en él parece difícil y muy irreal.**

**Ella no tenía idea de lo irreal que él era.**

**La brisa había empezado a enfriarse y los asientos bajo la carpa**

**estaban llenos. Quería estar en cualquier otro sitio lejos aquí, no con una**

**perfecta vista del escenario en el que "Dank" cantaría pronto. Las luces se**

**apagaron y el público enloqueció. Leif puso sus brazos alrededor de mi**

**espalda y me incliné hacia él, esperando que su cercanía me ayudase a pasar esto.**

**Con un redoble de tambor y el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica, las**

**luces destellaron tan brillantemente como los fuegos artificiales que**

**explotaban por encima. Un grupo de tres chicos había tomado el escenario.**

**Uno sentado detrás de la batería con largos rizos rubios y los otros dos de pie a cada lado del escenario con guitarras en sus manos. La música llenó el aire nocturno y gritos salieron de la playa. Había tanta multitud en la costa**

**que ya no podías ver la arena. Una fuerte explosión y una nube de humo me hicieron saltar. Los gritos y los cánticos solo sonaron más fuerte. **

**"****Dank" salió**

**del humo que ahora se filtraba del escenario. **

**Vi como su cabello oscuro danzaba con la brisa y como llegó al micrófono que le esperaba en el centro**

**del escenario.**

**Lo cogió entre sus manos y luego se volvió directamente hacia la**

**carpa. Directamente hacia mí.**

**_"_****_Quieres lo que no puedes tener. Lo veo en tus ojos. El dolor que llena_**

**_tus noches es a causa de mi sarta de mentiras. Te he abierto la puerta para_**

**_que te vayas. Hay un camino mejor para ti, aunque yo quiero que te quedes._**

**_He roto las reglas, me he desviado del camino pero cuando te conocí supe que_**

**_salvarte valía la ira. Déjame irme ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde._**

**_Déjame irme ahora, antes de que sepas que soy y tu amor se vuelva odio._**

**_Aléjate de mí antes de que colapse y te lleve conmigo. No puedes venir a_**

**_donde estoy yendo, no puedes atravesar mi infierno. Aléjate de mí antes de_**

**_que colapse y te lleve conmigo. Mi camino solo me está destinado a mí. No hay_**

**_manera de que lo tomes también. Te he dado vida cuando estaba en mis_**

**_manos darte muerte. Aléjate de mí._**

**_Veo la vida que sé que llevarás sin mí aquí. Es lo que te mereces, es a_**

**_donde perteneces, es todo lo que quiero y todo lo que temo. Una vez que te_**

**_conocí tenía que salvarte, pero me salvaste. Ahora me estoy marchando y_**

**_dejándote ir libre. En ni un solo momento se me olvida que hay un fuego_**

**_dentro de mí que enciendes con tu toque. Lastimarte no era el plan pero tenía_**

**_que ocurrir por mi mano._**

**_Aléjate de mí antes de que colapse y te lleve conmigo. No puedes venir a_**

**_donde estoy yendo, no puedes atravesar mi infierno. Aléjate de mí antes de_**

**_que colapse y te lleve conmigo. Mi camino solo me está destinado a mí. No hay_**

**_manera de que lo tomes también. Te he dado vida cuando estaba en mis_**

**_manos darte muerte. Aléjate de mí."_**

**Me temblaban las manos en mi regazo. Su mirada nunca se apartó de**

**la mía.**

**Las palabras eran para mí. No podía respirar por el dolor**

**constriñéndome la garganta. **

**_¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿No me había herido lo_**

**_suficiente?_**

******Las lágrimas que picaban en mis ojos caerían libremente,**

**rodando por mis mejillas, anunciando a mis amigos lo mucho que me**

**habían afectado las palabras de Terry en esa letra. **

**No lo podían saber.**

**Nadie podía. Me puse de pie y me alejé. No podía sentarme allí y**

**escuchar nada más. **

**En una especie de trance desesperado me abrí paso**

**entre los fans gritando y los cuerpos sudorosos. Podría respirar si solo**

**pudiese escaparme, poner alguna distancia entre sus palabras y yo. Una vez**

**que salí de la carpa, me giré y corrí hacia la oscuridad. Lejos del miedo. **

**No le tenía miedo a él, pero sus palabras me asustaban. ****_Él se iba_****. **

**Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando lo pensé y corrí más deprisa hasta que la arena**

**de la playa estuvo oscura y vacía. El sonido de la música sonaba en la**

**distancia y miré sobre mi hombro para ver si Leif o Ann habían**

**conseguido seguirme. Nadie iba a venir. Estaba realmente sola. Jadeando,**

**caí de rodillas y solté el llanto que había estado tratando de aguantar desde**

**que empezó a cantar. Lágrimas calientes se arrastraron por mi cara. El pecho me dolía mucho, y me era imposible realizar respiraciones profundas.**

**El aire nocturno bajó varios grados. No era dolor el que asfixiaba mi**

**respiración, era el frío que venía con ella.**

**Me di la vuelta lentamente, sabiendo que ella me miraba.**

**Podía sentir su presencia. Ella era ese miedo helado. Sin embargo, el**

**agujero negro de dolor que "Dank" había dejado en mi pecho hacía que el peligro que ella poseía palideciese en comparación. Me puse de pie y la enfrenté, dándome cuenta que mi miedo había sido remplazado por el odio.**

**Ya no me asustaba. Me enfadó. Algo acerca de su aparición causó la**

**angustia de "Dank" e hizo que quisiera hacerle daño por el papel que**

**interpretaba en mi dolor. **

**La miré mientras su cabello rubio flotaba, sin**

**restricciones con la brisa del golfo.**

**—****¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —Grité a través de mis lágrimas.**

**Di un paso hacia ella, apretando mis manos en puños. No quería que**

**pensase que podía hacer que me acobardase. No quería que pensara que me**

**podía asustar nunca más. Su risa tintineante llenó la oscuridad que nos**

**rodeaba.**

**—****Está designado. —dijo, con una voz que había llegado a aborrecer.**

**—****¿Qué está designado? ¿Eh? ¿Sabes? ¡Consigue una maldita vida y**

**déjame jodidamente en paz! —Di un paso más hacia ella, queriendo**

**golpearla pero sabiendo que eso no haría ningún bien.**

**Su risa tintineante se volvió profundamente siniestra.**

**—****Estaba designado y rompió las reglas. —Su risa murió y miró hacia**

**mí—. ¡Por ti! ¡Rompió las reglas por ti! ¿Por qué por ti? Una simple humana**

**con un tiempo designado, era todo muy sencillo, pero él lo complicó tanto —**

**Curvó su dedo hacia mí—. Vamos, acércate y corregiré su error. —Tragué y el miedo que pensé que había superado comenzó a volver poco a poco.**

**Dank también había dicho que ella había venido a corregir un error.**

**—****¿Qué error? —Pregunté.**

**Inclinó la cabeza como si me estudiase. —Tú eres diferente a los**

**demás. Supongo que eras interesante para él. Su existencia es más bien monótona.**

**Luché contra la tentación de arremeter contra ella, a sabiendas de que probablemente la atravesaría. Quería que me acercase. Necesitaba mantener las distancias. Negué con la cabeza y di un paso atrás. Mi respiración**

**comenzó a hacerse más profunda. Traté de retroceder otro paso, pero una**

**mano de hielo envolvió mi muñeca y comenzó a tirar de mí hacia las olas,**

**con una fuerza contra la que no podía luchar. El primer chapoteo con el agua fría y salada me sobresaltó. Esto era real. Esta vez me encontraba sola**

**y nadie me escucharía.**

**Empecé a dar patadas y a forcejear, pero ella continuó arrastrándome**

**hacia el golfo con poco esfuerzo. No tenía ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir**

**en las aguas profundas. Las olas se hacían cada vez más grandes y ella me arrastraba hacia abajo. Iba a ahogarme. ¿No podía solamente matarme**

**asfixiándome como había empezado a hacer en el colegio antes de que Terry la interrumpiera? **

**Las luces y la música danzaban en la distancia. Esta vez**

**estaba sola y nadie me salvaría. Por extraño que parezca, no tenía ganas de gritar. **

**No temía a la muerte por más tiempo. Pero ojalá hubiera sido capaz**

**de despedirme.**

**Cerré los ojos mientras el agua me llegaba a la barbilla y la primera ola**

**se estrellaba contra mi cabeza. Mientras dejé que mi cuerpo se aflojase y**

**acepté este destino, escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre.**

**_¿Alguien me había encontrado aquí?_**

******Empecé a sacudirme fuera de su**

**agarre y gritar, pero me di cuenta que probablemente solo le quitaría la vida**

**a él también. **

**Ella no estaba aquí para ellos. **

**Tenía que irme en silencio. **

**El que había venido a por mí, no se merecía este destino.**

**Un destello de luz brillante llenó el agua oscura y mi muñeca fue**

**instantáneamente liberada de su apretón de hielo. **

**Luché para encontrar la**

**superficie del agua y llenar de aire mis ardientes pulmones.**

**—****_¡NO! _****¡Dije NO! Yo hice esta elección y rompí esta regla, pero fui yo**

**quien la rompió. He dejado tu interferencia impune el tiempo suficiente. **

**Esto termina ahora.**

**Quería abrir los ojos y verle. Podía escucharle pero el agua salada se**

**metía en mis ojos y lo hacía imposible.**

**Otra ola se estrelló contra mí y empecé a patalear frenéticamente**

**mientras el agua llenaba mi nariz no preparada para ello. **

**Cálidos brazos rodearon mi cintura y me aferré a ellos sabiendo que le pertenecían a él.**

**Ahora me encontraba a salvo. Mi cabeza atravesó la superficie y comencé a**

**ahogarme con el agua salada.**

**—****Aquí, déjame. —Terry secó mis ojos con un pañuelo frío y el ardor**

**desapareció al igual que mi tos. Era como si nunca hubiera sido hundida**

**bajo las frías olas del mar. Finalmente pude ver la cara de Terry. Él me cargaba de nuevo.**

**—****¿Por qué, Candy? —Cerró los ojos y tocó mi frente con la suya y**

**respiró hondo—. ¿Por qué? Sabías que ella seguía asechándote. La sentiste.**

**¿Por qué viniste aquí sola? ¿Pensaste que enfrentarla era la respuesta?**

**Negué con la cabeza y le miré fijamente a sus ojos tan cercanos a los**

**míos. —No, solo quería alejarme. Necesitaba pensar. Verte… —Me detuve**

**antes de decir nada más.**

**Una sonrisa triste se formó en su boca.**

**—****Todo lo que ella podía hacer era tratar de matarte. En tanto que tú**

**realmente te enfrentases a la muerte, ****_La Muerte _****habría tenido que venir y llevarte. Eso no iba a suceder —Se detuvo y respiró entrecortadamente antes de tocar mi cabeza con sus labios. Sus labios se movieron a mi mejilla antes de detenerse en mi boca—. Por mucho que quiera besarte, no puedo —Dejó**

**salir una risa suave—. Eres una chica frustrante. No eres como ninguna de las almas que he conocido. —Toqué su cara y me incliné para tocar sus labios con los míos, pero él se echó hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza—. No —**

**Susurró—. No lo hagas. No puedo. Eres demasiado especial. Mi deseo por ti se sobrepone a lo que sé que es mejor para ti. No puedo arriesgar eso de nuevo.**

**—****No me dejes. —Supliqué.**

**Tocó mis labios con la yema de su dedo. —No lo haré. Al menos, no**

**esta noche.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**—****¿Qué hiciste todo el fin de semana? Leif dijo que no te habías**

**sentido bien después del concierto. Pensé que escucharía algo de ti. Pero no tengo nada, ****_nada_****_6_****_. Cold Soul _****tocó un rock impresionante. Deberías haberte**

**quedado después. **

**Conocimos a la banda, bueno, excepto al cantante, "Dank".**

**Se fue pronto o algo. No importa, ¡Fue increíble! Podría haber besado la cara de papá por esta. —Ann enganchó su brazo con el mío mientras balbuceaba. **

**Escaneé la entrada, necesitando ver a Terry en algún sitio en el**

**mar de caras—. ¿A quién estás buscando? —Había un toque de interés en la**

**voz de Ann. Terry no estaba entre la multitud, sin embargo, Kendra**

**flirteaba abiertamente con Justin. **

**Eso me pareció extraño.**

**—****¿Has visto a Dank esta mañana? —Le pregunté, mirando a Ann**

**y rezando para que ella no hubiese leído nada más en mí pregunta.**

**Su frente se arrugó en una mueca. —¿Dank como Terrence Granchester, el cantante de Could Soul?**

**Asentí con la cabeza y escaneé las taquillas. —Sí, Dank. —Repetí. La**

**confusa expresión en la cara de Ann activó la campana de alarma en mi cabeza.**

**—****Um, ¿Estás tomando esos medicamentos para el dolor de nuevo,**

**cariño? ¿Por qué iba a estar aquí el cantante de ****_Cold Soul_****?**

**Algo iba muy mal. Mi pecho se hinchó de pánico.**

**—****Buenos días. —dijo Leif mientras caminaba hacia mí y me pasaba su**

**brazo por los hombros.**

**Ann lo miró con una sonrisa preocupada.**

**—****Buenas, Leif. Es tan dulce que vayas a por todos sus libros en el**

**momento en que llegas. ¿Te importaría darle algunos consejos a Wyatt?**

**—****De ninguna manera. —Se echó a reír y me apretó los hombros con**

**suavidad, normalmente tenerle cerca me ayudaba cuando estaba al borde**

**del pánico. De cualquier manera, justo ahora necesitaba saber dónde se encontraba Terry y por qué Ann no parecía saber de lo que yo hablaba.**

**Miré a Leif. —¿Has visto a "Dank"? —La misma confusión se apoderó de su rostro.**

**—****¿Quién? —Preguntó, igual de confuso.**

**—****Me ha preguntado lo mismo a mí. Estoy pensando que podría haber**

**tenido que tomar algunos medicamentos contra el dolor otra vez esta**

**mañana. ¿Sigues herida? ¿Lo sabe tu madre? Porque chica, estas drogada si**

**crees que Terrence Granchester está en nuestro colegio. —Ann y Leif me miraban como si fuese una razón para preocuparse. Miré a Kendra, quien seguía cerca de Justin.**

**—****¿Está Kendra saliendo con Justin ahora? —Pregunté en un tono que**

**esperaba fuese conversacional y no delatase el creciente pánico dentro de mí.**

**Leif frunció el ceño. —Ellos han estado saliendo desde hace meses.**

**¿Estás bien, Candy?**

**Forcé una sonrisa y asentí. —Oh, um, lo olvidé. No, estoy bien. Solo**

**necesito hacer una parada en el baño antes del primer periodo. —Me puse de puntillas, besé rápidamente a Leif en los labios y me fui por otro camino.**

**Necesitaba escapar de su escrutinio para poder pensar. "Dank" se había ido y nadie se acordaba de él.**

**El baño estaba benditamente vacío. Dejé mis libros en el húmedo**

**mostrador y me apoyé contra una pared para sujetarme. Mi corazón se**

**contrajo tan dolorosamente en mi pecho que temía que pudiera dejar de funcionar. Alguien entró y me enderecé. Necesitaba privacidad para mi crisis nerviosa. **

**Pero tan solo dos pasos después, me di cuenta que la puerta del**

**baño nunca se había abierto. **

**Una adolescente de pelo negro había**

**atravesado la pared. Me giré, di un paso hacia ella y se percató de mí.**

**Parecía sorprendida de que pudiese verla y una sonrisa apareció en su**

**rostro.**

**—****¿Quién eres? —Pregunté, pero ella solo me miraba—. ¿Puedes hablar**

**conmigo? —Ya no me preocupaba ignorarles. Tal vez ellos tenían las**

**respuestas. Sacudió su cabeza y su sonrisa se volvió triste. Se dejó llevar**

**más cerca de mí, extendió su mano y me tocó el cabello. Nada. Ni escalofríos**

**ni frío. Era como si ella no estuviera allí. Esto era lo que siempre había**

**sabido de las almas—. ¿Por qué no puedes hablar? —Le pregunté y ella se**

**acercó hasta que estuvo de pie ante mí. Negó con la cabeza como si me**

**corrigiese por preguntar esa pregunta—. ¿No tienes permitido hablar**

**conmigo o no puedes? —No le tenía miedo. Sabía que no tenía el poder para**

**hacerme daño. Su expresión comenzó a agitarse, negó con la cabeza de**

**nuevo y se apartó de mí despacio. Di un paso más cerca de ella—. Por favor,**

**necesito algunas respuestas y creo que podrías ayudarme —Su expresión se**

**volvió asustada y siguió sacudiendo la cabeza y alejándose de mí como si**

**fuera algo a lo que temer—. Por favor —Supliqué, y en mi último favor se dio**

**la vuelta y se desvaneció en la pared.**

**Me quedé mirando hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió y una chica**

**de primer año entró. **

**Se detuvo y me estudió. Debo haber parecido una idiota**

**allí, de pie, mirando una pared vacía. Le sonreí para tranquilizarla. Tal vez**

**este incidente no se extendiese por toda el colegio. No es que me importase**

**que la gente hablara de mí. Pero no necesitaba que Ann y Leif se**

**preocupasen por mí, más de lo que ya lo hacían. **

**Además, necesitaba**

**respuestas y ya estaba muy cansada de esperar para que "Dank"me las diese.**

**La joven alma no había sido capaz de ayudarme, por motivos que no podía**

**entender. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que si seguía buscando, pronto**

**encontraría a alguien dispuesto a hablar o que al menos pudiese hacerlo.**

**Los pasillos se encontraban vacíos, lo que significaba que ya llegaba**

**tarde a Literatura Inglesa. El dolor regresó mientras pensaba en afrontar la**

**clase de Literatura sin Terry. Incluso, cuando había sido ignorándome, era**

**capaz de escucharle hablar y sentir el calor de su mirada. Ahora, ni siquiera**

**iba a tener ese pequeño pedazo de comodidad.**

**Lo que más me dolía era que nadie parecía recordarle. Era como si**

**nunca hubiera existido. Me detuve en frente de la puerta. Ir dentro me**

**parecía insoportable. Me coloqué las manos sobre el estómago para sostener**

**el dolor que me destrozaba y me apoyé contra la pared. Me quedé en el**

**pasillo vacío, deseando que otra alma viniese vagando.**

**En cambio, el silencio vacío se mantuvo. Por primera vez en mi vida,**

**quería ser molestada por la presencia de las almas y no había ninguna**

**alrededor. Si solo pudiese ir a algún sitio que estuviese infectado de almas**

**errantes, entonces podría preguntarles a ellas.**

**Podría preguntar y preguntar hasta que encontrase alguna que**

**hablase conmigo. Algo acerca de la joven alma en el baño me dijo que podría**

**haberme hablado si hubiera querido. Ella parecía asustada.**

**¿Asustada de qué? ¿A que tienen miedo las almas? Están muertas**

**después de todo, o al menos sus cuerpos.**

**—****El hospital. —Susurré en voz alta, recordando que el único lugar en**

**que había visto un sinfín de almas errantes era el hospital. Me di media**

**vuelta y fui hacia las puertas del colegio. Iría allí y empezaría a preguntar a**

**cada alma que me encontrase.**

**Una de ellas estaría obligada a responderme. Averiguaría la manera de**

**encontrar a Terry o "Dank". Él era real. Le había conocido. Le amaba. Le encontraría.**

**—****¿Señorita Andry? Nuestra clase está por este camino. —La voz del**

**señor Brown cortó mis pensamientos, me detuve y suspiré de derrota antes**

**de volverme y enfrentar la ronda de mi profesor de Literatura Inglesa.**

**—****Sí, señor, yo estaba, um, tan solo iba a conseguir un justificante por**

**llegar tarde. —Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza—. No es necesario, pero date prisa**

**por favor, estamos comenzando con la belleza de la ficción. Vuelve enseguida**

**—****Dio un paso atrás, esperando que yo entrase primero. Caminé de vuelta**

**hacia la clase, con ganas de girarme y salir corriendo en dirección contraria,**

**sabía que si mamá recibía una llamada diciéndole que me había saltado**

**clases, se pondría furiosa y mis oportunidades de encontrar a Dank serían**

**casi nulas una vez que me encerrase en mi habitación el resto del año.**

**Entré en clase y me acerqué a mi asiento vacío junto a la ventana. La**

**silla detrás de mí estuvo vacía. Miré a Kendra y la silla detrás de ella era**

**ocupada por Justin. Él solo era un remplazo y tomó el sitio de Terry.**

**Asqueada, me di la vuelta. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tocada por Terry y**

**besada por él y olvidar tan fácilmente que él había existido? Yo no lo había**

**olvidado. ¿Cómo lo había hecho ella? ¿Cómo podía no sentir el dolor por su**

**ausencia? Él era demasiado bueno para ella.**

**¿Por qué había perdido tanto tiempo con ella? Me hundí en mi asiento**

**y se formó en mi interior un nudo por la emoción. No podía pasar esta clase**

**sin él.**

**—****La asignación de lectura de hoy se va a hacer tranquilamente en**

**nuestros escritorios. No hablen con sus compañeros. Quiero completo**

**silencio mientras inhalan la belleza de la palabra escrita. Tómenla. Dejen**

**que penetre en sus venas y les llene de un maravilloso asombro que es tan**

**positivo que brilla intensamente —La sala se llenó de gemidos—. Tsk, tsk,tsk. Excitados por su belleza. —Las quejas continuaron sonando con los sonidos de las páginas pasándose por toda la habitación. **

**Este sería una**

**gran oportunidad para la mayoría de estudiantes de tomar una siesta detrás**

**de sus libros de texto. Yo abrí el mío, esperando encontrar algo para alejar**

**mis pensamientos de Terry. Cuando el día se terminase, iría al hospital y comenzaría a hacer preguntas. **

**Algún alma tenía respuestas en algún lado.**

**—****Ugh, esta cosa es poesía. —Sonó una voz estridente desde el fondo**

**del aula.**

**El señor Brown levantó la vista del libro que tenía en sus manos.**

**—****Ah, sí, es el señor Kimbler, que agradable que te des cuenta. —Más**

**gemidos sonaron y encontré la página indicada en la pizarra. Era la obra de**

**William Wordsworth. Sentí el impulso de gritar de desesperación. Estudiar el inicio del Romanticismo no era algo que necesitase en este momento.**

**¿Dónde estaban los trágicos dramaturgos cuando los necesitabas?**

**—****¿Cómo nos ayudará este desastre en la vida real? —dijo Justin con**

**voz arrogante. La risa estalló en el aula.**

**—****Escucha, escucha. —Alguien llamó con un golpe en su pupitre.**

**El señor Brown nos miró una vez más con una expresión ligeramente**

**molesta en su rostro. —Caballeros, si uno no estudia las palabras de los**

**poetas románticos famosos, ¿Cómo podrá alguna vez aprender a cortejar a**

**una mujer el día que se enamore? Puedo aseguraros que P Diddy no tiene**

**palabras de instrucción en sus creaciones líricas.**

**Sus palabras causaron algunas risas. Habría encontrado todo esto**

**muy divertido, si el asunto de leer las letras de las canciones de P Diddy no**

**me pareciese una idea tan atractiva en este momento. Miré al poema que**

**íbamos a estudiar y sobre el que tendríamos que escribir un ensayo de dos páginas. **

**_To a Young Lady (A una joven), por William Wordsworth_****. **

**Solo esperaba que no fuese un poema sobre el amor duradero.**

**_Querido Hijo de la Naturaleza, ¡déjales poner límites!_**

**_Hay un nido en un verde valle,_**

**_Un puerto y una bodega,_**

**_Donde a una Esposa y Amiga verás_**

**_Tus propios deliciosos días, y ser_**

**_Una luz de joven a anciano._**

**_Allí, sano como un joven Pastor,_**

**_Como si tu herencia fuera la alegría,_**

**_Y el placer fuese tu negocio,_**

**_Tú, cuando tus chicas se aferren a ti_**

**_Nos mostrarás como harás cosas divinas que_**

**_Una mujer tal vez hizo._**

**_Tus pensamientos y sentimientos no morirán,_**

**_Tampoco te dejaré, cuando las canas estén cerca,_**

**_Un melancólico esclavo_**

**_Pero una vejez, viva y brillante,_**

**_Y adorable como una noche de Laponia,_**

**_Te llevará a la tumba._**

**_El placer se propaga por la tierra_**

**_En los regalos perdidos que serán reclamados por quien los encuentre._**

**Mi destrozado corazón latía. Empecé a escribir. El dolor dentro de mí**

**se derramó sobre el papel. Se sentía casi como si estuviera sangrando con**

**cada palabra que garabateé. Perdida en mi necesidad de expresar a alguien**

**mi dolor interior, me sorprendió cuando el papel fue sacado de debajo de mi**

**mano. Alcé la cabeza.**

**El señor Brown me dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza y se**

**aclaró la garganta.**

**—****Ah, parece que la señorita Andry conoce a William Wordsworth o ya**

**ha leído su tarea —Miro sobre sus lentes de media luna a la clase—. Lo cual**

**es mucho más de lo que puedo decir sobre la mayoría de ustedes —Bajó su**

**mirada hacia mi trabajo y se ajustó sus pequeñas y redondeadas gafas.**

**—****Wordsworth recordaba a su hermana, a quien le habían regañado**

**por dar largos paseos con él en el campo. Pensaba en la vida de ella, y la**

**plenitud que ella experimentaría. La felicitó y la elogió por sus esfuerzos de**

**divertirse con la belleza a su alrededor, en vez de seguir las reglas.**

**Sonó el timbre y los estudiantes comenzaron a luchar para salir del**

**aula, por el temor a que el señor Brown fuese a obligarles a escuchar más de**

**mi trabajo, o peor, ordenarles que leyesen los suyos en voz alta. Volvió a**

**poner mi trabajo sobre mi pupitre y me sonrió.**

**—****Eres una verdadera delicia, Candy. Estoy deseando leer el resto**

**mañana. —Se volvió y se dirigió a su mesa con un contoneo.**

**Leif entró en la clase sonriéndome.**

**—****¿Vienes, preciosa? Sé que te gusta Literatura Inglesa pero se ha**

**acabado por hoy.**

**El señor Brown me miró. —Ah, sí, pero en cualquier momento que**

**quieras dejar de hablar de su belleza, por favor, siéntete libre de hacerlo.**

**—****Gracias, señor Brown. —Esto no estaría sucediendo, pero en**

**realidad él era un hombre dulce, mayor. Un poco excéntrico, pero dulce.**

**—****No le dé ninguna idea, señor Brown. —Leif bromeó mientras cogía**

**los libros de mis manos.**

**—****Ah, el bello hombre que posee su corazón no quiere compartir —dijo**

**el señor Brown, con una sonrisa que empujó sus gruesas mejillas un poco**

**hacia atrás.**

**Leif rió entre dientes. —Es cierto.**

**—****Ahora, cuéntame una vez más ¿Qué es eso que vas a hacer que es**

**más importante que ir de compras a por las perfectas botas de invierno? —**

**La mano derecha de Ann, colocada en su cadera, mientras me miraba,**

**como si acabase de hablar en español. Subí la correa de la mochila más**

**arriba sobre mi hombro y mantuve mis ojos en el aparcamiento.**

**—****Voy a apuntarme a hacer trabajo voluntario en el hospital. —No**

**tenía una explicación moral real para ello. No me atreví a decirle a Ann**

**cómo sentía la necesidad de darme a mí misma o lo que sea que uno diría**

**que siente cuando tiene la necesidad de ir de voluntario a ayudar a enfermos**

**y moribundos. La verdad era que odiaba los hospitales y Ann lo sabía.**

**Ella no sabía por qué los odiaba. Solo sabía que lo hacía. Nunca había sido**

**capaz de explicarle cómo me molestaban las almas errantes que llenaban las**

**habitaciones de los hospitales.**

**—****Así que, ¿Has superado la aversión a los hospitales ahora que has**

**pasado una semana allí? —Preguntó con curiosidad. Me encogí de hombros**

**porque mi estancia no tenía nada que ver con esto.**

**—****Supongo. —Era una excusa tan buena como cualquier otra.**

**—****Bien entonces, si tienes que hacer algo por el bien de los demás**

**mientras voy a hacer algo por el bien de mi armario de invierno, entonces**

**supongo que estoy bien con eso.**

**Le dediqué una sonrisa y luego fui hacia el coche de Leif.**

**Me había dejado sus llaves y me dijo que iría a su casa con Justin. Yo**

**le había engañado con esta cosa de "quiero ir a ser voluntaria" también. No**

**era totalmente una mentira. Había decidido que este era la mejor forma de**

**ver suficientes almas sin alguien metiéndome en un manicomio por vagar**

**por los pasillos hablando conmigo misma. De esta manera tenía un motivo**

**para estar allí y encontraría un montón de almas a las que hablar. Con el**

**tiempo, encontraría alguna que hablase.**

**—****Llámame cuando vuelvas a casa de tus buenos actos y llevaré mis**

**compras y te las enseñaré.**

**—****Vale, buena suerte. —dije mientras abría la puerta del coche y**

**entraba. Por primera vez en tres días tenía alguna esperanza. Seguía**

**recordando la mirada en los ojos azules de Dank, la noche del viernes mientras me abrazaba. **

**Él había sido muy real. El hecho de que nadie pareciese recordar**

**que alguna vez camino por los pasillos del colegio no significaba que**

**comenzara a volverme loca. El hecho era que yo había estado viendo a la gente que nadie más podía ver desde que nací. Algo era diferente en mí. Esto no era una primicia. Terry tenía secretos y yo los iba a descubrir. Necesitaba**

**saberlos porque le necesitaba. La respuesta detrás de su partida estaba**

**dentro de sus secretos y sabía que si podía averiguarlo entonces podría**

**encontrarle y traerle de vuelta.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Eché un vistazo a mi ID. Mi madre estaría encantada. Esto iba a lucir**

**maravilloso en mis aplicaciones de la universidad. Entre más servicio a la comunidad mejor, bueno, mientras que sea voluntario y no obligatorio.**

**Me habían asignado el deber de leer a los niños hoy, como era mi primer día y no tenían a nadie más que pudiera entrenarme para los trabajos más difíciles.**

**Me bajé del ascensor en la planta de pediatría y tres de las almas que**

**había pasado en la planta anterior se detuvieron a mirarme. Asentí con la**

**cabeza a ellos.**

**—****Hola. —dije, alegremente, y todos ellos parecieron sorprenderse. Me**

**volví y seguí las instrucciones que el voluntario de recepción me había dado.**

**No tardé más que solo unos segundos en darme cuenta de que la planta de**

**pediatría se encontraba llena de almas errantes. Caminé pasando a unos**

**niños en silla de ruedas mirándome con curiosidad. Sonreí y dije ****_hola _****al**

**pasarlos. Mi corazón empezó a doler por otras razones que la de mi pérdida.**

**Ver las pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros pálidos no fue fácil. Una niña**

**pequeña con un largo, rizado y rojo cabello llamó mi atención. Se paró en la**

**puerta de su habitación de hospital mirando, no a mí, sino a ambos lados y**

**detrás de mí con curiosidad antes de mirarme directamente a mí. Reduje mi**

**andar y miré hacia atrás, dándome cuenta de que la mayoría de las almas a**

**las que les había sonreído comenzaban a seguirme. Ella podía verlos. Me detuve y estudié su pequeño y dulce rostro. Estaba de pie con el uso de lo que parecía ser un andador. Miró hacia las almas de nuevo y sonrió cálidamente, luego sus pequeños ojos me encontraron.**

**—****¿Los ves? —Le pregunté en un susurro, temerosa de que alguien**

**pudiera escucharme y pensar que estoy demente. Asintió con la cabeza,**

**haciendo que todos los rizos rojos rebotaran a su alrededor.**

**—****¿Y tú? —Me preguntó en un fuerte susurro. Yo asentí con la cabeza.**

**—****Genial. —Contestó, sonriente. Le guiñé un ojo y luego seguí mi**

**camino hacia la sala de actividad. No podía pararme a hablar con una niña**

**en los pasillos sobre las almas que ambas podíamos ver, sin llamar la**

**atención. Yo nunca había conocido a nadie más que pudiera ver a las almas.**

**Fue difícil el solo caminar lejos de su pequeña cara conocedora. Pero sabía**

**que la vería de nuevo. Tenía la intención de encontrarla más tarde.**

**Encontré la puerta azul cielo con la frase "Hoy tú eres tú, eso es más**

**que cierto. No hay nadie vivo que sea más tú que tú." Dr. Seuss, en colores brillantes pintado en ella. Aquí era donde se suponía que debía estar. **

**La abrí e inmediatamente encontré la estantería de libros a la derecha.**

**Me di la vuelta y le sonreí a las almas que me habían seguido dentro.**

**—****¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una sugerencia? —Todas me estudiaron y**

**algunas se deslizaron más cerca para mirarme o tocarme. Yo no podía**

**sentirlas—. ¿Nadie? —La habitación permaneció en silencio. Suspiré y me**

**volví a los libros—. Muy bien, voy a elegir uno yo misma.**

**—****Mi favorito es "Donde viven los monstruos" —Giré de nuevo,**

**pensando que un alma por fin había hablado. Todas las almas veían a la**

**pequeña niña de cabellos rojos desde el pasillo. Estaba de pie en la puerta, sonriéndome—. No van a hablarte, ya sabes. No pueden. —dijo al tiempo que entraba.**

**—****¿No pueden hacerlo? —Pregunté mirando hacia abajo, hacia sus ojos**

**que parecían más viejos que su pequeño cuerpo.**

**Sacudió su cabeza lentamente y suspiró.**

**—****No, yo he tratado de hacer que lo hagan. Les gusta que tú hables**

**con ellos —Hizo una pausa—. Bueno, algunos de ellos les gusta que tú les**

**hables, pero no pueden responder. Son almas luchando por su regreso, así**

**que permanecen aquí vagando sin rumbo —Miró hacia atrás, por encima de**

**su hombro, hacia las almas, suspirando—. Pero empiezan a olvidar quiénes**

**son o por qué están aquí. Es en verdad triste. Si se hubieran ido a la primera**

**oportunidad, se les habría asignado otro cuerpo y otra vida en lugar de esta**

**existencia sin sentido.**

**Me acerqué y me senté en la silla frente a ella. —¿Cómo sabes eso? —**

**Pregunté, sorprendida de que alguien tan pequeño pudiera saber mucho**

**más que yo sobre las almas que he visto toda mi vida.**

**Se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que él no quería que yo tuviera**

**miedo. Ellas le temen, como puedes ver, y no quería que yo le tuviera miedo.**

**Y creo que, tal vez, no quería que yo me convirtiera en algo como ellas.**

**Sacudí la cabeza tratando de averiguar de quién hablaba. —¿A qué te**

**refieres? ¿Quién es él?**

**Frunció el ceño y las almas que se habían reunido en la habitación se**

**desvanecieron. —Tienen miedo de él, como he dicho. Es lo único que**

**recuerdan, porque fue la última cosa que vieron mientras estaban vivos.**

**Tonto, de verdad, eso no es culpa suya. Simplemente les había llegado su hora. —Me quedé helada ante sus palabras y me aferré al brazo de la silla**

**en la que me encontraba sentada en busca de apoyo.**

**Mi corazón empezó a palpitar en mi pecho mientras preguntaba:**

**—****¿A qué te refieres con "su hora"?**

**Ella me miró un momento y luego susurró: —Era su tiempo designado**

**para morir. Al igual que el mío, que llegará pronto. Me lo dijo. No se suponía**

**que me lo dijera, pero puede romper las reglas si quiere. Nadie puede**

**detenerlo. Al final, es su decisión.**

**Tragué mi mal genio ante la mención de la pequeña niña al hablar**

**sobre su muerte.**

**—****¿Quién te lo dijo? —Pregunté otra vez.**

**Ella sacudió la cabeza. —No te pongas tan triste. Dijo que este cuerpo**

**que tengo, está enfermo, y una vez que me muera, voy a conseguir un**

**cuerpo nuevo y una nueva vida. Las almas no están obligadas a vagar por la**

**Tierra. Solo aquellas demasiado asustadas para seguir, son dejadas aquí**

**para vagar. Si eliges dejar la Tierra, regresarás en un cuerpo nuevo y en una nueva vida. Tú alma será, sin embargo, la misma. Él me dijo que el hombre**

**que escribió mis libros favoritos, Las crónicas de Narnia, dijo que "Tú no eres un cuerpo. Tú tienes un cuerpo. Tú eres un alma." —Ella sonrió ante la idea, como si fuera brillante.**

**Respiré hondo, para tranquilizarme antes de preguntar una vez más**

**—****¿Quién es "él"?**

**Ella frunció el ceño. —¿El autor? C.S. Lewis.**

**Negué con la cabeza. —No, el "él" que te ha dicho todo esto. El "él" al**

**que las almas tanto le temen. —Frunció el ceño y se volvió para irse—. No, por favor, espera… necesito saber quién es. —Le rogué.**

**Volteó para atrás, mirándome y sacudió la cabeza. —Hasta que te**

**llegue la hora, no puedes saberlo. —Se fue.**

**Sostuve el libro, "Donde viven los monstruos", en mis manos, lista**

**para leer cuando los niños se presentaran, pero no vino con ellos. Forcé una**

**sonrisa y un tono alegre al leer las palabras que recordaba de mi infancia.**

**Varios niños pidieron otros libros cuando terminé y, aturdida, tomé cada**

**libro fuera de la estantería y les leí los que me pidieron hasta que las**

**enfermeras insistieron en que era hora de regresar a sus cuartos para la**

**cena. Después de varios abrazos y "gracias", me dirigí de nuevo por los**

**pasillos. Esta vez no me molesté en sonreírle a las almas. Ellas no me**

**podrían ayudar. Estoy bastante segura de que la única que podría, era la**

**pequeña niña que había hablado con "él" y en el fondo me temía, que yo**

**sabía exactamente quien era "él" y qué era lo que hacía.**

**—****Tengo una sorpresa para ti. —Leif anunció mientras paseaba por la**

**sala de mi casa a las siete de la noche. Me asomé desde el libro de texto**

**abierto sobre la mesa y le sonreí. Ver a Leif ayudó a aliviar el vacío dentro de**

**mí. Se inclino, me besó en los labios suavemente y luego dejó un folleto**

**frente a mí, en la mesa.**

**—****¿Gatlinburg, Tennessee? —Pregunté, leyendo el folleto frente a mí**

**con la imagen de una montaña nevada con un telesilla y las calles**

**festivamente iluminadas.**

**Sonrió y se sentó en la silla a mi lado. —Todo un fin de semana de**

**esquí y compras. Mis abuelos tienen una cabaña allí a la que vamos cada año en esta temporada. Hablé con Ann y ella tiene el visto bueno por parte de su padre. Él cubriría los gastos del viaje de ella y Wyatt, y mis padres quieren agradecerte por todo el trabajo duro que hiciste al ayudarme a sacar una A+ en Oratoria. —Sonrió con malicia—. Y porque sabían que yo no iría a menos que tu fueras también.**

**Irme de vacaciones a esquiar no era algo sobre lo que quería pensar en**

**estos momentos. Emocionalmente, apenas podía sostenerme y necesitaba**

**encontrar a Terry. Simplemente no podía entender cómo iba a encontrarle**

**exactamente.**

**—****Wau. —Forcé una sonrisa. Él tomó mi falsa sonrisa como un**

**estímulo y abrió el folleto. Comenzó a hablar sobre todas las cosas que se**

**podían hacer en la cima de la montaña. Yo daba vueltas en mi cabeza,**

**pensando en cómo podría decirle que no, cuando mi madre entró.**

**—****Hola, Leif, ¿Has comido? Traje a casa comida china de la reunión**

**con mi agente literario. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene hambre? —preguntó.**

**—****Estoy muerto de hambre. —dijo Leif con entusiasmo.**

**—****No, gracias. —Respondí. Pensar en comida me revolvió el estómago.**

**Me di cuenta de que Leif le hablaba a mi madre sobre el viaje a esquiar y me entró pánico, tratando de pensar en alguna manera de detenerlo.**

**—****Oh, eso sería perfecto, Candy. La tía Margie nos ha pedido ir al**

**rancho por Acción de Gracias, pero odiaría volver a llevarte allí para que seas testigo del llanto de su primer día de Acción de Gracias sin Ted. **

**Ella me necesita y yo podría ir si tú pasaras las vacaciones en las montañas con tus amigos. **

**No me sentiré como que estas sufriendo. Eso es simplemente**

**perfecto. Leif, gracias. Tengo que llamar a tus padres esta noche para**

**conseguir más detalles. Quiero enviar dinero, sin embargo, no me gusta la idea de que tus padres paguen por ella.**

**Leif negó con la cabeza. —¡Oh, no, señora¡ Eso no es necesario. Ellos**

**quieren pagar. Ha sido una respuesta a sus oraciones con mis calificaciones**

**de Oratoria este año. No podrían haber pagado por un mejor tutor. —Me**

**dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa y luego sonrió a mi madre con cortesía.**

**Lo planeaban como si ya fuera un hecho. Mamá no iba a decirme que**

**no, o a cuestionármelo. No tenía escapatoria, a menos que quisiera herir, no**

**solo a Leif, quien no lo merecía, sino también a Ann. Ella, sin duda,**

**parecía emocionada por el viaje y, aunque todo lo que yo quería hacer era**

**buscar a Terry, no podía. Por el momento, no estoy segura sobre cómo**

**comenzar. Mi plan había llegado a un interrumpido registro de trayectos. En un súbito estallido de esperanza buscaría en Ebay boletos para ****_Cold Soul_**

**pensando que, tal vez, si fuera al concierto, podría verlo y saber que él era**

**real. Podría acabar con todos estos temores revolviéndose dentro de mí, de**

**que él era algo que yo no podía tener o tocar. Incluso, si pudiera comprarme**

**los boletos, no podría financiarme el costo del viaje para llegar a las**

**próximas fechas de sus próximos conciertos.**

**—****Supongo que eso es lo que tenemos que hacer mañana. —dijo mamá**

**alegremente. No tenía idea a lo que se refería.**

**La miré fijamente y fruncí el ceño. —¿Qué?**

**Ella rodó los ojos. —Ir a comprar tu equipo para la nieve, tontita. Vas**

**a necesitar ropa de invierno también. ¡Oh, esto va a ser muy divertido! Estoy**

**tan emocionada. Ustedes dos hagan su tarea y yo iré a llamar a Margie y le**

**haré saber que estaré allí en Acción de Gracias. —Mamá nos dejó y Leif se**

**dio la vuelta, sonriendo triunfante, con una caja de arroz frito en una mano**

**y los palillos en la otra.**

**—****Ella es más que genial, lo juro. Los padres de Wyatt dieron una**

**pequeña pelea. Ella fue tan fácil —Besó la parte superior de mi cabeza**

**mientras volvía a sentarse frente a la mesa—. Será mejor que llames a**

**Miranda y le cuentes las buenas noticias antes de que empecemos. Está**

**esperando saber las noticias —Asentí con la cabeza y alcancé el teléfono. Iba**

**a tener que actuar emocionada por el bien de Leif, y el de ella. El teléfono**

**sonó una vez antes de que un intenso chillido estallara en la otra línea.**

**—****Por favor, di que ella dijo que sí, por favor, por favor, por favor. —La**

**voz de Ann cantó desde la otra línea.**

**—****Dijo que sí. —Le respondí, dedicándole una sonrisa a Leif.**

**—****¡FANTABULOSO! Vamos a pasárnosla tan bien. De compras en la**

**nieve. ¿Qué tan romántico es eso? Quiero decir ¿Hay realmente algo mejor**

**que la nieve sobre las pequeñas calles llenas de tiendas? No, no lo hay. Sin embargo, te advierto en este momento que no pondré mi pie en un esquí. **

**De ninguna manera. Quiero ir de compras, no a visitar la sala de emergencias**

**¿Tú vas a esquiar? —Miré a Leif, quien obviamente podía escuchar la voz**

**desde el teléfono. Asentía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.**

**—****No creo que tenga elección. —Respondí.**

**—****Uf, bueno, yo sí, y no lo haré. Quiero decir, te caes y tu trasero**

**queda completamente húmedo. De ninguna manera. No lo haré.**

**Leif se rio entre dientes. —Llevarás puesto un traje de nieve Ann,**

**eso mantiene tu trasero seco. —Gritó en voz alta.**

**—****Lo que sea, sigo sin hacerlo. Oh, tengo que llamar a Wyatt y decirle.**

**Tenemos que ir a comprar verdadera ropa de invierno. Vas a tener que hacer a un lado tu servicio comunitario por una tarde o quizá dos. ¡De acuerdo, bien! Hablaré contigo mas tarde. —Colgó.**

**Cerré mi teléfono y lo puse sobre la mesa. —Será un poco difícil vivir**

**con ella las próximas dos semanas. —dije, bromeando.**

**Leif asintió. —Creo que tienes razón —Se recostó en su silla—. Así que**

**dime, ¿Qué paso con ese servicio comunitario?**

**No quería hablar con él acerca de esto. Miré hacia abajo, en el bloc de**

**notas frente a mí.**

**—****Bueno, estoy trabajando como voluntaria en el hospital. Hoy leí**

**libros a los niños. —Esperaba que esa fuera toda la información que él**

**necesitaba. Levanté la vista, mirándolo y la admiración en sus ojos me hizo**

**sentir como una terrible persona. No había ido como voluntaria porque**

**estuviera preocupada por otros. Había ido a encontrar respuestas. Sin**

**embargo, había encontrado todas las respuestas que me era posible**

**conseguir allí. Ella había sido solo una niña, pero había hablado como si**

**supiera exactamente a lo que se refería. Pensé en mañana hablar con las**

**personas mayores que sabía que no les quedaba mucho tiempo para ver si**

**alguno de ellos me decía si había visto a ese "él" al que se refería.**

**—****Eres una chica especial, Candy Andry, y yo soy increíblemente**

**afortunado. —dijo Leif, mirándome con una emoción en sus ojos que yo no**

**merecía.**

**Negué con la cabeza. —No, soy tan normal como las demás. Confía en**

**mí. Ahora, vamos a terminar algunos deberes —Necesitaba cambiar el tema**

**antes de romper en llanto y admitir qué clase de horrible persona era yo**

**realmente. Usé a Leif como consuelo y lo tuve por tanto tiempo. Ahora,**

**utilizaba gente enferma para encontrar a Terry. ¿Me detendría ante algo**

**para encontrarlo? ¿El amor debe ser tan intenso?**

**—****Bien, esta semana nos enfrentamos a la desafiante pregunta:**

**¿Deberían los estudiantes de secundaria apoyarse en la ayuda de beber café**

**por las mañanas? Realmente profundo ¿eh? —Dejé escapar una risa que no**

**sentía y alcancé mi portátil.**

**—****Creo que tenemos que buscar esta. Porque por lo menos yo pienso**

**que el café es el néctar de los Dioses y, sí, lo necesitamos desesperadamente.**

**Sin embargo, estoy pensando que tu profesor opina diferente.**

**Leif se encogió de hombros. —Odio esta cosa, así que no soy de ayuda.**

**¿Realmente crees que el Internet va a tener información sobre esto?**

**Lo miré al presionar la tecla enter. —Um, sí, lo creo. Tendremos los**

**argumentos de los grupos preocupados por la salud y los argumentos de**

**Starbucks, ambos en nuestras manos en tan solo un segundo.**

**Leif se inclinó, miró la pantalla, y sonrió. —Genial, así que, ¿De qué**

**lado debo estar para este discurso?**


	15. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**Las calles están decoradas con luces navideñas en todos los**

**árboles. Los escaparates engalanados con la alegría de las fiestas. Las calles**

**olían a chocolate caliente y las tiendas de dulces que exhibían caramelos de**

**bastones, se llenaban en cada esquina. La nieve se derretía perezosamente y**

**se pegaba a los abrigos a medida que caminabas por las calles. Wyatt llevaba**

**cinco bolsas en sus manos, llenas de compras de Ann. Una brisa helada**

**retumbaba en mi adormecida nariz. Escondí mi barbilla en la bufanda que**

**había envuelto alrededor de mi cuello repetidas veces. No estaba**

**acostumbrada a este clima. Nuestros inviernos en Florida, nunca tenían este**

**frío. Leif me atrajo hacia su lado.**

**—****Vamos a ese café y pidamos algo que nos ayude a entrar en calor.**

**—****Buena idea. Necesito un descanso de estas bolsas y estoy bastante**

**seguro de que Ann no encontrará nada allí para comprar.**

**Me reí de Wyatt a través de la bufanda que cubría mi boca. Señalé las**

**bolsas, mirándolo.**

**—****Tienes que estar bromeando. Sabes que puede encontrar cualquier**

**cosa en cualquier tienda en donde entremos. Hasta ahora, hemos estado en**

**cinco tiendas y tienes en tus manos cinco bolsas.**

**—****Como sea. —dijo Ann, con un gesto de su peluda mano**

**enguantada—. ¿Para qué están todas estas pequeñas y lindas tiendas, si no**

**es para comprar cosas?**

**Leif se río entre dientes detrás de mí y nos fuimos todos a una**

**mesa. Suspiré cuando el calor de la cafetería parecía descongelarme la nariz**

**congelada. Era la única parte del cuerpo que no había sido capaz de cubrir.**

**—****¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó Leif, quitándose la bufanda y colgándola**

**junto a su gran abrigo negro, en el respaldo de la silla junto a mí.**

**—****Un Latte caramelo con crema batida. —Contesté. Se dio la vuelta y**

**se unió a Wyatt en el mostrador y miré a Miranda.**

**—****Siento mi nariz como si hubiera sido enterrada en la nieve. —Me**

**quejé y la froté con las manos enguantadas. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se frotó la suya también.**

**—****Sé lo que quieres decir. Ahora que estoy aquí y no centrada en las**

**compras, me siento adormecida.**

**Empecé a decir algo más, cuando noté un alma junto al cajero,**

**observando a las personas con una expresión confusa. Ahora sabía lo que**

**eran y por qué siempre se veían tan perdidos y confundidos, me hubiera**

**gustado poder hacer algo para ayudarlos. Pudieron haber vivido más vidas si**

**hubieran seguido adelante. En cambio, el miedo les había retenido y todo lo**

**que podían aspirar era a vagar, perdidos.**

**—****¿A quién estás mirando como si tuvieras ganas de llorar? —Preguntó**

**Ann, asomando la barbilla a lo largo de la bufanda alrededor de su**

**cuello. Aparté mi vista del alma y le devolví la mirada**

**—****No, simplemente estoy perdida en mis pensamientos. —Ann**

**miró por encima del hombro, pero todo lo que vio fue a Wyatt y Leif**

**caminando de regreso hacia nosotras, sosteniendo unas humeantes tazas de**

**café. Bueno, al menos las de todos, menos la de Leif, el suyo sería un**

**chocolate caliente.**

**—****Aquí vamos. Veamos si podemos hacer que la sangre helada en las**

**venas se ponga de nuevo en marcha —dijo Wyatt jovialmente, mientras**

**dejaba el Latte de Ann frente a ella. Tomé el mío de Leif y le di un**

**pequeño sorbo, necesitando tener un poco de calidez fluyendo a través de mí**

**cuerpo. Ann tomó la taza y la acercó a su nariz. Me reí y Wyatt rodó los**

**ojos.**

**—****Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero se siente bien. —Estudié mi taza y**

**decidí que no me importaba lo tonto que se viera, quería calentar mi**

**nariz también. El calor de la taza provocaba una sensación maravillosa.**

**—****Ustedes, las chicas de Florida, exageran con un poco frío.**

**Ann bajó la taza y miró a Leif con incredulidad. —¿Un poco de**

**frío? ¿Estás loco? ¡Es como si estuviéramos bajo cero! —Gimió y regresó la**

**taza hasta su nariz.**

**—****Um, no. En realidad, allí afuera hay sólo diez grados. Ni siquiera se**

**acerca.**

**Coloqué mi taza sobre la mesa.**

**—****Um, yo diría que es mucho más frío que un poco de frío. —Ann**

**me sonrió por defenderla y le dedicó a Leif una sonrisa de suficiencia.**

**El brazo de Leif se deslizó alrededor de mí y me permití fingir que mi**

**vida era normal: que amaba a Leif y mi corazón no sufría daños irreparables,**

**porque estoy enamorada de alguien que no podía encontrar y temía nunca**

**volver a ver. La risa tintineante de mi mejor amiga y su felicidad al estar**

**rodeada de amigos y de compras parecía tan normal. Podría fingir que esto**

**era todo. Fingir que era feliz y pretender que un alma perdida no vagaba a**

**través de la pared detrás de Wyatt, buscando a alguien que pudiera tener la**

**respuesta a su problema. Nadie podía ayudarle ahora. Mi sonrisa falsa era**

**difícil de mantener, pero lo hice, porque ignorar lo sobrenatural es lo que he**

**estado haciendo toda mi vida.**

**—****Estoy pensando en que no deberíamos salir esta noche. Quiero**

**decir, sé que no es exactamente ideal pasar el rato en una cabaña con tus**

**padres, Leif, pero hace mucho frío allí. —Ann fruncía el entrecejo,**

**mientras miraba por la ventana en su lado de la Hummer, que los padres de**

**Leif habían alquilado, para que utilizáramos en nuestra estancia.**

**—****Estamos dentro de un monstruo, bebé, no te preocupes. —Wyatt se**

**inclinó y besó el cuello de Ann, haciéndola reír. Observé el camino**

**delante de mí, lejos de la feliz pareja a mi espalda.**

**—****Wyatt tiene razón, Ann. Mis padres alquilaron este vehículo para**

**poder desplazarse fácilmente en el clima helado. Además, el Pancake House**

**no es algo que te quieres perder. Hay pilas de panqueques cubiertos en**

**cualquier acabado que puedas imaginar. Estoy babeando sólo de pensarlo.**

**—****dijo Leif, con una sonrisa.**

**—****¡Uf! Voy a tener varios kilos de más cuando nos vayamos de**

**aquí. Todo lo que hacemos es comer. Si me hacen entrar en unas de esas**

**tiendas de dulce, creo que saldré corriendo en sentido contrario. —Ann**

**hizo un mohín desde el asiento trasero. Wyatt se echó a reír.**

**—****O querrás probar todas las muestras que tienen.**

**Ann le dio un puñetazo en el brazo bromeando. —Oh, cállate. No**

**me recuerdes mi debilidad y el daño que le he hecho a mis caderas.**

**—****Me gustan tus caderas. —Respondió Wyatt en un susurro ronco, que**

**se podía escuchar claramente en la delantera.**

**—****Bueno, ustedes dos, los haré caminar al restaurante si no se enfrían**

**de nuevo. —Advirtió Leif, noté su sonrisa en el espejo retrovisor.**

**Mantuve mi atención en la carretera, mientras la nieve que caía,**

**parecía volverse más pesada. Me toqué el cinturón de seguridad y una**

**pequeña puñalada de dolor me atravesó, mientras recordaba a "Dank" de pie en mi habitación del hospital, diciéndome que mi cinturón de seguridad**

**había salvado mi vida. Sin embargo, mi madre había dicho que había sido**

**expulsada por no llevar el cinturón de seguridad y no usarlo había salvado**

**mi vida. Hubiera sido aplastada si me hubiera quedado en el interior del**

**coche. El recuerdo de un gran peso sobre mi pecho, dificultándome respirar,**

**me golpeó. Estuve dentro del coche cuando por fin había dejado de**

**rodar. Pensé que me iba a asfixiar por la pesadez sobre mí. Entonces, me habían sacado del auto y dejado en la hierba. El dolor había sido tan intenso**

**que no podía abrir los ojos. ¿Cómo había salido del auto? Alguien me había**

**sacado. Alguien me había desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad y me sacó**

**del coche aplastado para dejarme a salvo en la hierba. Nunca había**

**preguntado por el cinturón de seguridad otra vez. Ahora, mientras**

**conducíamos por la carretera helada de la montaña, poco a poco caí en la cuenta. **

**La persona que me había sacado del accidente, tenía que haber sido**

**la única persona que sabía que yo había estado usando mi cinturón de**

**seguridad. ¿Por qué no le pregunté de nuevo? Olvidé que él sabía sobre mi**

**cinturón de seguridad. Leif se había presentado y me permití olvidar el**

**accidente y los acontecimientos que condujeron a ello.**

**—****¿Estás bien? —Leif deslizó la mano a través de mi pierna y tomó mi**

**mano entre la suya. Oculte mi dolor y me giré para darle una sonrisa**

**tranquilizadora.**

**—****Sí. —Asintió hacia los árboles cubiertos de nieve fuera de mi**

**ventana. —Es hermoso, ¿No?**

**Asentí con la cabeza, porque él tenía razón, lo eran, pero también,**

**porque me dio una excusa para seguir con la mirada perdida en la**

**oscuridad.**

**—****¡LEIF! ¡CUIDADO! —La voz de Wyatt rompió la tranquilidad relajante**

**de la Hummer, como una bala y Leif maniobró el vehículo fuera de la**

**carretera y lo deslizó contra la ladera de la montaña antes de estar a punto de estrellarnos con un auto volcado frente a nosotros. Leif abrió de golpe la puerta.**

**—****¡Llamen al 911! —Nos gritó y Wyatt saltó del vehículo con él. Llegué**

**a ciegas a mi bolso, sin querer quitar los ojos del humeante carro en caso de que las viera. Las almas que se alejaban de él, si el accidente había matado a**

**los pasajeros. Sabría pronto si habrían muerto... ¿O no?**

**—****Ha habido un accidente muy feo frente a nosotros. —Oí la voz de**

**Ann detrás de mí y supe que había encontrado su teléfono y había**

**hecho la llamada. **

**Dejé caer mi bolso y me arrastré hasta el asiento de Leif,**

**para salir por su puerta, porque mi lado fue atascado contra la montaña.**

**Las chispas comenzaron a volar desde el coche y Wyatt agarró el brazo**

**de Leif para alejarlo.**

**—****No, hombre, detente. —dijo, y Leif pareció debatirse en si debía**

**tratar de ayudarles a salir o mantenerse a salvo. Las chispas y el humo**

**significaban que en cualquier momento el auto se prendería en llamas y**

**posiblemente explotaría.**

**—****RETROCEDAN. —Gritó Ann, saltando fuera del coche y**

**corriendo hacia nosotros con el teléfono en la mano. —La señora en el**

**teléfono dice que retrocedan. El humo y las chispas son una mala señal y**

**dijo que los paramédicos y camiones de bomberos se encuentran en camino,**

**pero que no necesitan más accidentados, eso no ayudara en esta situación.**

**—****Tiene razón, Leif, vamos. Retrocede. —Leif miró frenéticamente hacia**

**mí.**

**—****Retrocede, Candy. —Llamó.**

**Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, el fuego aumentó y el coche**

**frente nosotros ardió en llamas. Un grito hizo eco en mis oídos y me**

**estremecí al pensar en las personas en su interior que yo no fui capaz de**

**ayudar. Congelados por el horror, todos nos quedamos allí y miramos, sin poder hacer nada para salvarlos. Los lamentos de Ann fueron**

**amortiguados por la suave voz de Wyatt. Los brazos de Leif llegaron a mí**

**alrededor y me apartó del calor de las llamas. Dejé que me alejara, pero no**

**aparté los ojos del coche. Necesitaba ver si murieron.**

**—****No mires, Candy. —Pidió Leif, en voz baja, en mi oído. Él no**

**entendía por qué tenía que ver y yo no podía decírselo. **

**¡Entonces lo vi.! **

**Salió de la oscuridad y se dirigió directamente al fuego. **

**Me liberé del agarre de Leif y corrí hacia el fuego. **

**Estaba aquí. Dank estaba aquí.**

**—****Candy, ¡NO! —Llamó la voz de Leif detrás de mí.**

**—****¡DETENLA! —Gritó Ann, con voz de pánico, pero yo no podía**

**parar. ¡Terry estaba aquí! Él estaba allí. **

**El fuego no le haría daño. Ahora lo comprendía. Unos brazos aparecieron alrededor de mí y me hicieron**

**retroceder mientras luchaba en contra de ellos.**

**—****No, déjame, no puedo… ¡Tengo que llegar hasta allí! Tengo que ver —Le rogué mientras luchaba contra los brazos de Leif, sin apartar la vista del coche en llamas. "Dank" surgió con dos personas a su lado. Eran una pareja**

**joven. Comencé a gritar mientras Leif me abrazaba con fuerza en sus**

**brazos, inflexible. —Por favor, por favor, déjame ir. Tengo que ir. —Le**

**supliqué, viendo como Terry se detenía y me miraba. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, brillante en la oscuridad, mientras me veía luchar y gritarle desde los brazos de Leif. Él estaba allí, tan cerca, y la gente a su lado miraba al coche en llamas del que acababan de escapar. **

**Apartó la mirada y con un gesto de su mano, los tres desaparecieron. Vi con horror cómo volvía la oscuridad. El coche seguía ardiendo y escuché los camiones de bomberos**

**que se acercaban.**

**—****Vamos, Candy. Vuelve, bebé. —Susurró Leif, en mi oído.**

**—****Están muertos. —Le susurré, sabiendo por qué había venido "Dank".**

**Leif me atrajo hacia sí y me sostuvo en un fuerte abrazo. Lo dejé. No**

**tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de ver. Nadie la tenía. Todo lo que veían era**

**el vehículo en llamas. Acababa de ver la hermosa alma, que había robado mi**

**corazón, emerger de la oscuridad y tomar las almas de las personas en el interior del coche en llamas. Él no era un alma normal. Siempre me había dicho que era diferente. **

**Ahora comprendía lo que quería decir. Él es**

**diferente.**

**Su existencia era fría y solitaria. Un sollozo sacudió mi cuerpo y me**

**estrujé contra el cuerpo de Leif. **

**Lloré con la comprensión de que a Dank nunca se le daría una oportunidad para enamorarse. **

**Vivía dentro de la tristeza. **

**Tenía que caminar de la mano con la muerte. Escuché la voz de Leif**

**tratando de consolarme, pero no podía aceptar sus palabras. **

**Nada de lo que dijo hizo que me sintiera bien. **

**A Terry no se le dio una oportunidad para vivir y ser feliz. Mi respiración era entrecortada por los disparos de dolor a**

**través de mi corazón. Todo era demasiado. Tenía un límite y acababa de sobrepasarlo.**

**—****No, señor, que no está herida. No estábamos lo suficientemente**

**cerca cuando el vehículo se accidentó y todos llevábamos los cinturones de**

**seguridad, tuve que maniobrar para salir de la carretera. Ella no puede con todo lo que vimos y... —La voz de Leif se fue apagando. **

**Una voz desconocida**

**habló desde detrás de mí.**

**—****Tiene que ser ingresada y darle algunas medicinas para**

**calmarla. Ese tipo de trauma emocional puede dejar efectos devastadores. —Apreté mi cuerpo contra Leif. No puedo ir al hospital ahora. **

**No quería ver más almas enfermas o perdidas. Negué con la cabeza violentamente contra**

**su pecho.**

**—****Está aterrorizada y no puedo dejarla ir sin mí. No puedo dejarla. —**

**Oí a Leif discutir.—Se puede montar con ella, pero necesita un poco de atención médica. **

**Esta no es una forma normal de tratar con algo así. La otra chica**

**está manejándolo bien, pero ella parece estar perdida.**

**—****Bien, pero no voy a apartarme de ella. —dijo Leif, con firmeza en su**

**voz.**

**—****No quiero ir a un hospital. —dije , presa del pánico. Me aparté de**

**Leif, tratando de escapar, así podría correr hacia una persona segura,**

**alguien que no me obligara a ir. Nadie entendía lo que yo había visto. Lo que**

**había visto esta noche.**

**—****No, no. —Escuché las protestas de Leif y pensé por un momento que**

**me hablaba a mí, pero después sentí el pinchazo de una aguja y el mundo**

**fue nebuloso, antes de volverse negro.**

**—****No, le dieron un tranquilizante para noquearla. Intenté detenerlos,**

**pero sucedió antes de que pudiera evitarlo. —Escuché la voz de Leif en la**

**oscuridad.**

**—****He llamado a su madre y se ha preocupado muchísimo. Le dije que**

**no viniera. Nos iremos de aquí en unas pocas horas. —La voz de la señora**

**Montgomery sonaba preocupada.**

**—****¿Cómo están Ann y Wyatt? —Preguntó, antes de que los dedos**

**de Leif suavemente acariciaran mi brazo. Sabía que era su tacto.**

**—****Ambos están muy bien. Ann está bien. Está muy preocupada**

**por Cndy. Le aseguré que está descansando. —Hubo unos minutos de**

**silencio. Dejé que la caricia de Leif me confortara. Ayudándome a luchar**

**contra el horror que a duras penas podía contener. Sabía que era el dolor**

**que me esperaba, pero no estaba lista para enfrentarlo.**

**—****Cariño, ¿Es siempre tan inestable? Sé que fue una cosa horrible de**

**presenciar, pero no para que enloquezca completamente, bien ¿Crees que**

**tiene algunos problemas mentales de los cuales pueden no ser conscientes?**

**—****Leif no dijo nada al principio, y me pregunté si negaba con la cabeza o se**

**encogía de hombros. Le oí suspirar.**

**—****No sé, mamá. —dijo en voz baja. Leif siempre parecía completamente**

**ciego a mis problemas. Siempre me había preguntado si notaba la manera**

**en que yo presenciaba y veía cosas que él no podía ver. Luego, mis cambios**

**de humor, que él siempre parecía pasar por alto. Tal vez había visto más de**

**lo que yo me había dado cuenta. Una oleada de pánico me apretó el pecho**

**cuando noté que podía estar perdiendo a Leif también. Esta vez no sería**

**capaz de ignorar mis serios problemas. Yo no era normal. Nunca lo había**

**sido.**

**—****Puede que tengas que pensar sobre tu relación con ella. No es**

**saludable involucrarse con alguien que es emocionalmente vulnerable. La**

**gente que es débil emocionalmente puede ser peligrosa. —La mano de Leif**

**dejó de acariciar mi brazo.**

**—****No pedí tu opinión. No digas cosas como esas sobre Pagan nunca**

**más. ¿Me entiendes? No hay nada malo con ella que sea peligroso o**

**nocivo. Sólo siente más que otros. —Pensé en lo mucho que amaba a Terry.**

**y no podía discutir con él. Sentía más profundamente de lo que era normal.**

**—****Lo siento, cariño. No debería haber dicho nada, pero es la**

**preocupación de una madre, eso es todo. Quiero lo mejor para ti. Asegúrate**

**de que ella lo sea.**

**Quería abrir los ojos y decir: ****_"Escucha a tu madre. No soy buena para_**

**_ti, Leif" _****pero no lo hice. Porque era egoísta y me encontraba asustada.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**No sé cuánto tiempo tardó el viaje de regreso a casa. El tiempo pasaba**

**desapercibido para mí. No hay noche, ni día. Levantarse de la cama era casi**

**imposible a veces. En mis sueños, "Dank" se encontraba allí. Sólo quería**

**dormir. Hablar era algo para lo que simplemente no estaba preparada.**

**Había visto las preguntas y la preocupación en los ojos de Leif en el**

**vuelo a casa, pero no había hablado con él. No quise enfrentarme a él ahora**

**que sabía que tenía problemas, aunque realmente no sabía cuáles**

**eran. Piensa que estoy loca y ese no es mi problema. Mi problema era que**

**amaba a alguien a quien no podía tener. Veía almas que vagaban por la**

**tierra perdidas y había sido atacada por un alma que tenía la intención de**

**matarme. Yo era la única persona que recordaba que Terrence Granchester había ido**

**a la escuela y si sacaba su nombre a colación otra vez, todo el mundo**

**pensaría que realmente perdí la cabeza. Así que, sí, he tenido problemas,**

**pero no psiquiátricos. Tenía los sobrenaturales.**

**Un golpe en la puerta de mi habitación me sorprendió y me volví para**

**ver la puerta cerrada, sabiendo que era mi madre. Mi madre**

**preocupada. ¿Cómo explicarle que estoy lastimada tan profundamente que**

**no estoy segura de poder recuperarme? Faltaba algo en mi vida, algo que**

**jamás conocí.**

**—****Adelante. —Mi voz sonó ronca por falta de uso. Mi madre abrió la**

**puerta lentamente y asomó la cabeza en el interior, como si evaluara la**

**atmósfera antes de entrar.**

**—****¿No irás a la escuela esta mañana? —Preguntó con una sonrisa que**

**no llegaba a sus ojos. Olvidé qué día era, pero sabía que no estoy preparada**

**para hacer frente a la escuela. Tampoco preparada para enfrentarme a Leif o**

**Ann o Wyatt. Tenía que permanecer en mi habitación y encontrar la**

**fuerza dentro de mí para seguir viviendo. Negué con la cabeza y la**

**pretensión de sonrisa dio paso a un ceño de preocupación, arrugas en su**

**frente. —Cariño, has perdido una semana de escuela hasta ahora. Te he**

**permitido quedarte aquí, con la esperanza de que pudieras superar el**

**trauma que has experimentado. Pero ahora me preocupa que no vayas a salir de aquí. He estado estudiando tus síntomas en Internet y tienes todos los signos de un trastorno de estrés postraumático. Tienes pesadillas**

**horribles y gritas en tus sueños, gritando por Dank o Sank o Crank … no puedo entender entre los sollozos. No sales de tu habitación y no aceptas llamadas o visitas. **

**Cuando trato de hablarte es como si te ocultaras. No me**

**estás escuchando.**

**Me quedé allí sentada, escuchándola. Sufría por tener el corazón**

**destrozado, roto sin remedio, pero no iba a decírselo. Me quedé en**

**silencio. Ella parecía tomar mi silencio como un estímulo.**

**—****He hecho algunas llamadas y te conseguí una cita con una**

**psiquiatra. Necesito que vayas a hablar con ella. Es muy buena y trabaja**

**con los adolescentes exclusivamente. Está muy recomendada y no tienes que**

**decirle a nadie que vas a verla. —Las lágrimas brotaron en los ojos de mi**

**madre. Las apartó de golpe y dejó escapar un jadeo entrecortado. —Yo... la**

**verdad es que debería haberte enviado hace años. Cuando eras pequeña**

**hablabas de personas en las paredes. Pensé que era tu imaginación, pero**

**ahora me pregunto si, de alguna manera, tienes alguna enfermedad y este**

**trauma que has experimentado ha provocado algo. —Olfateó. —Te hablas a**

**ti misma en la noche aquí. Te escucho hablarle a alguien. Cariño, necesitas**

**ayuda. —Asentí con la cabeza. Sabía que iba a aliviar su miedo. Ella se**

**preocupaba mucho por mí y yo no podía explicar nada sin que pensara que**

**estoy loca.**

**Sonrió a través de sus lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza. —Está bien,**

**bueno. Te voy a dar algo de tiempo, pero hay que levantarse y tomar una**

**ducha. Entonces vístete y vamos a ir a ver a la doctora Hockensmith. Nos**

**está esperando.**

**Asentí con la cabeza de nuevo y vi que mi madre salió de la habitación,**

**dejando la puerta abierta como un recordatorio de que necesitaba**

**levantarme. Había aceptado ir a ver a un psiquiatra. Mi madre perdería el**

**dinero, pero yo sabía que tenía que ir, o ella tendría que ver a un psiquiatra,**

**por la tensión que le provoco emocionalmente. Odiaba estar disgustándola,**

**pero me parecía que no había una manera de salir de la desesperación que**

**me consumía.**

**La enorme casa, de dos pisos, de estuco blanco, daba vista a lo largo**

**del Golfo de México. Mi mamá ralentizó y se quedó mirando la casa, lo**

**suficientemente grande como para contener al menos cinco familias**

**cómodamente. Pero no era una casa para una familia. La alegre casa en la**

**playa, era un lugar para sanar a las adolescentes que sufren de problemas**

**psiquiátricos.**

**Eché un vistazo a mamá, me esperaba para dar el primer**

**paso. Habíamos empacado mis cosas en silencio, después de que estuve de acuerdo con el psiquiatra, de que sufría un trastorno de estrés postraumático y necesitaba ayuda. Estuve dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa para salir de la oficina donde era obvio que ella realmente quería que**

**cambiáramos personalidades o admitiera mi locura. Yo no era una psicópata**

**y este parecía ser el diagnóstico que me dieron.**

**—****¿Quieres hacer un par de llamadas antes de ir a instalarte? Una de**

**las reglas es que no se puede tener el teléfono aquí. —La expresión de mamá**

**me dijo que temía que la noticia de ningún teléfono iba a**

**destrozarme. Asentí, pensando en Leif y Ann. Tenía que hacerles saber**

**dónde iba a estar por un tiempo. Mamá asintió con la cabeza. —Está**

**bien. Voy a empezar a llevar tus maletas y a registrarte. —dijo las palabras**

**con un pequeño hipo, como si estuviera a punto de romper a llorar. Había**

**manejado todo esto tan bien y ha sido tan fuerte, pensando que esto es lo**

**que necesito. Estiré la mano y cogí la suya, apretándola con fuerza.**

**—****Mamá, estoy bien. Creo que me va a ayudar. No te pongas tan**

**sentimental. Todo va a estar bien. —Asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía**

**que tenía que mejorar para ella. Tenía que encontrar una manera de vivir**

**con el agujero en mi pecho. Mamá subió las escaleras con las maletas en la**

**mano y cogí el teléfono, marcando primero a Ann.**

**—****Bueno, todo el jodido tiempo veo tu nombre moviéndose por mi**

**pantalla. ¡Por Dios, Candy! Me has estado asustando. —Sonreí aliviada al**

**escuchar su voz.**

**—****Lo siento. —Tomé una respiración profunda. —He sido**

**diagnosticada con trastorno de estrés postraumático. Estoy a la espera de**

**ser ingresada en este centro de rehabilitación para personas con problemas**

**similares. No puedo tener mi teléfono, pero me dijeron que podía recibir**

**visitas, por si quieres venir a verme alguna vez.**

**Ann se quedó en silencio y comencé a preguntarme si mi teléfono**

**había colgado su llamada.**

**—****Entonces, puedes mejorar... Quiero decir, ¿Te ayudarán? —Preguntó**

**lentamente, sonando como si estuviera aterrorizada.**

**—****Sí, pueden hacerlo. —Le dije para tranquilizarla. Pero sabía que no**

**me podía sanar. Nunca podría ser normal. Sólo quiero aprender a fingir,**

**para que mis seres queridos no se preocupen por mí.**

**—****¿Le has dicho a Leif? —Su voz había perdido la alegría de antes, y**

**odiaba que fuera mi culpa.**

**—****No, te llamé primero. —Con un suspiro irregular dijo: —Te quiero. —**

**Sentí las lágrimas ardiendo en mis ojos por primera vez. Yo también la**

**quería. —Llama a Leif y te visitaré lo antes posible.**

**—****Está bien. Nos vemos pronto. Adiós. —Presioné el botón para**

**terminar la llamada y luego llamé a Leif.**

**—****Candy. —Su voz sonaba tan aliviada como la de Ann.**

**—****Eh, tú. —dije, necesitando tranquilizarlo antes de asestarle la misma**

**noticia que acababa de dar a mi amiga.**

**—****¿Te sientes mejor ahora? Espero que sí, Candy, porque te extraño**

**como loco. —Sonreí ante la calidez que su voz siempre me causaba.**

**—****Tengo trastorno de estrés postraumático, Leif. Fui a ver a un**

**psiquiatra.**

**—****¿Qué es eso? ¿Te dará alguna receta para medicina? —En su voz**

**sonaba el pánico.**

**—****No exactamente. Tengo problemas para volver a la normalidad por el**

**trauma que sufrimos. Ustedes lo manejaron normalmente. Yo no. Podría ser**

**un desequilibrio químico, pero no están seguros. Estaré en un centro**

**psiquiátrico por un tiempo. Se supone que me curaré aquí. No tendré mi**

**teléfono, pero puedo recibir visitas.**

**Leif parecía estar tomando una respiración profunda. —¿Entonces**

**podré ir a verte? ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás allí?**

**—****Sí, puedes venir, y no estoy segura todavía.**

**—****Siento mucho lo que te está sucediendo, Candy. Lo siento mucho. —**

**Su voz sonaba llena de dolor y culpa.**

**—****Escúchame, Leif. Estoy lidiando con esto, por las cosas que están**

**mal conmigo. Lo que hemos visto sólo lo provocó. Voy a mejorar. —**

**Necesitaba escuchar esa mentira, tanto como él. Después de tranquilizarlo**

**varias veces más, colgué el teléfono y dejé mi celular en el asiento del**

**pasajero del coche. Mi bolso quedó en el asiento trasero, así que lo tomé y**

**me dirigí hacia las escaleras, hasta mi nuevo hogar, al menos por ahora.**

**La sala de color amarillo pálido que me habían asignado contenía una**

**pequeña ventana redonda con vistas a la playa. Abracé a mi madre en la**

**planta baja hacía treinta minutos. Recordándome que hacía esto por**

**ella. Sería de gran ayuda para lidiar con sus miedos de mi locura. Y estar**

**lejos de mi dormitorio, donde hay tantos recuerdos de la existencia de Terry,**

**eso me ayudaría a encontrar una manera de vivir sin él.**

**Una señora mayor se quedó afuera en la arena, con una bolsa de lo**

**que parecía pan, lanzándolo en el aire mientras las gaviotas volaban en**

**círculos sobre su cabeza. O bien era una turista y no se daba cuenta de que**

**le caía caca en la cabeza, o era una paciente psiquiátrico, demasiado loca**

**como para preocuparse por el excremento de pájaro.**

**Me aparté de la oleada creciente de pájaros hambrientos y estudié la**

**pequeña habitación de madera de por lo menos la mitad de una habitación**

**regular. Teniendo en cuenta que este lugar ocupaba veinticinco pacientes a**

**la vez, y diez enfermeras y dos médicos, las habitaciones no podrían ser**

**demasiado grandes, incluso si la casa era de dos plantas. Una cama**

**individual se asentaba en el centro de la habitación con una pequeña mesa**

**redonda, blanca, la cual sostenía una lámpara cubierta de conchas. Un**

**solitario espejo ovalado colgaba en la pared en un armario con tres**

**cajones. Un armario muy pequeño, sólo lo suficientemente grande como para**

**colgar quince artículos y mantener tres pares de zapatos, estaba en la pared opuesta. Se me permitió sólo una hora en mi habitación durante el**

**día. Podría usarlo para estar aquí toda la hora, también podía no venir. Era**

**su manera de mantener a los pacientes rodeados de otras personas. Evitar la**

**depresión del aislamiento, era su regla de oro aquí.**

**Le eché un vistazo al pequeño despertador que había dejado sobre la**

**mesa redonda. Ya había utilizado diez de mis minutos en mi**

**habitación. Tenía que ir a pasear y ser vista, así tendría tiempo para volver**

**más tarde.**

**Caminé por el pasillo y cerré detrás de mí. La pequeña llave que me**

**habían dado seguía en mi bolsillo y cerré mi puerta con ella. Al parecer, no**

**había motivos para preocuparse de los robos entre pacientes. No se permitía**

**traer cualquier cosa de valor contigo, pero aquellos que sufrían de trastornos**

**de la personalidad tomaban cualquier cosa y yo necesito mi ropa. Sólo había**

**sido asignada una cantidad pequeña y necesitaba lo que tenía.**

**Una puerta se abrió por el pasillo y una niña con el pelo espeso, de**

**color castaño, y enormes gafas redondas se me quedó mirando, y luego,**

**rápidamente, estampó su puerta para cerrarla. Oí el seguro haciendo clic**

**detrás de ella. Se asustó con facilidad y espanto. Debe de ser alguien que**

**realmente sufre de Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático, ya que está aquí. Me quedé mirando las otras puertas cerradas, preguntándome si todo el mundo**

**en esta sala tenía el mismo trastorno. Si las noches iban a ser ruidosas, con**

**gritos causados por pesadillas.**

**Bajé las escaleras hasta el salón principal, o lo que ellos denominan la**

**Gran Sala. Allí era donde las televisiones interpretaban comedias y lo juegos**

**de mesa eran jugados. No había ordenadores o Internet para los**

**pacientes. Una enfermera me sonrió alegremente mientras caminaba con**

**una cesta llena de aperitivos.**

**—****Comeremos nuestra merienda pronto. Pásate por aquí y conseguirás**

**algo para comer y conocer a algunos de los otros pacientes. Tenemos varios**

**de tu edad. —Conocer adolescentes con trastornos psiquiátricos no era muy**

**atractivo para mí. Pero no dije nada. En su lugar, me dirigí a las puertas**

**dobles de cristal que daban hacia el piso.**

**—****No serás capaz de abrirlas. Se bloquean. Ya sabes, para nosotros,**

**los locos podemos tener el salvaje capricho de comprobar si**

**volamos. Aunque, me imagino que la arena amortiguaría el golpe. —Me di**

**vuelta para ver a una chica joven con el pelo teñido de rubio que le llegaba**

**hasta los hombros. Lo tenía peinado en dos coletas en la cima de su**

**cabeza. Llevaba labial rojo brillante, que contrastaba con su piel pálida.**

**—****Gracias. —Ella se encogió de hombros.**

**—****No hay problema. Si deseas salir y disfrutar de la playa puedes pedir**

**que una enfermera te acompañe. Les gusta tener una excusa para salir a la**

**calle. —Recordé la señora alimentando a las aves. Sola. Realmente no quiero**

**saber quién era, por lo que una vez más asentí y dije: —Gracias. —Inclinó su**

**rostro delgado de lado a lado y actuó como si estuviera examinando algo más**

**espectacular.**

**—****No estás loca, ¿verdad? —No esperaba que esta chica extraña hiciera**

**tal observación precisa. Después de todo, los médicos, todos creían que**

**necesitaba ayuda. Me encogí de hombros, sin saber cómo responder.**

**—****Bueno, parecen pensar que lo estoy. —Arqueó sus oscuras cejas.**

**—****Pueden equivocarse. Lo han estado antes. —Me pregunté si se**

**refería a sí misma. Miré a la enfermera, sentada detrás de un escritorio de**

**trabajo en un ordenador portátil. No parecía reaccionar a la acusación de**

**que había gente aquí que no era loca.**

**—****Karen sabe que es verdad. Pero no lo va a admitir. ¿Ves a la**

**enfermera Karen? —La rubia sonreía a la enfermera, quien levantó la vista y**

**rodó los ojos con cariño y volvió a escribir. —Ella lo sabe, pero está**

**demasiado ocupada en Twitter para admitirlo. —La enfermera se acercó y le**

**dio unas palmaditas a la pila de papeles que había a su lado antes de mirar**

**a la rubia de nuevo.**

**—****Estoy revisando medicamentos y resultados de pruebas.**

**—****Bla, bla, bla. No dejes que te engañe, ella es una adicta de**

**Twitter. Por eso esta todo el jodido tiempo pegada allí. —La enfermera le**

**disparó una mirada de advertencia.**

**—****Cuida tu lenguaje, por favor. Perderás diez minutos de tu tiempo de**

**habitación si no tienes cuidado.**

**La rubia se encogió de hombros y me miró.**

**—****Como he dicho, no siempre tienen la razón por aquí. Lo puedo ver en**

**tus ojos. Estás muy sana. No tienes los demonios en tus ojos, como la**

**mayoría de la gente de aquí. —Se puso de pie y se estiró, mostrando un muy**

**pálido y plano estómago. Tenía una gran barra negra a través de su**

**ombligo.**

**—****Soy Gee, por cierto. —Alargó su brazo, extendiéndola hacia mí,**

**cuando fui a sacudirla, ella retiro la mano. —Regla número uno, no**

**estreches la mano de nadie. Este lugar está lleno de locos.**

**Sonreí.**

**—****Supongo que no eres uno de ellos.**

**Ella soltó una carcajada. —Oh no, yo estoy tan jodida como ellos**

**creen. —Comenzó a pasear y golpeó los papeles en los que la enfermera tenía**

**a su lado mientras pasó por allí.**

**—****No Twitees demasiado, Karen, es malo para los ojos. Es una**

**estupidez.**

**—****Diez minutos, Gee. —dijo a la enfermera, sin levantar la vista. Gee**

**miró hacia atrás y me guiñó un ojo.**

**—****No les gusta las malas palabras, así que si tienes una boca de**

**marinero necesitas dominarla.**

**—****Veinte minutos, Gee. —dijo la enfermera de nuevo, todavía centrada**

**en la pantalla. Gee soltó una carcajada de nuevo y se dirigió hacia el**

**comedor. La enfermera me miró.**

**—****Gee es definitivamente un caso especial. Aprenderás a no hacerle**

**caso. Es hora de la merienda en el comedor, poder si quieres comer algo y**

**conocer a otros pacientes.**

**Sonreí.**

**—****Gracias, pero no estoy muy hambrienta. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí y**

**ver la televisión? —La enfermera Karen asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su**

**trabajo. Me acurruqué en un sillón y me quedé mirando fijamente a la**

**pantalla de televisión, sintiéndome más sola que nunca.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

**El comedor era una gran habitación con cinco largas mesas en las que**

**se sentaban diez personas en cada una. Un buffet al estilo cafetería se**

**encontraba ubicado donde las enfermeras llenaban los platos de los**

**pacientes. Esta era la única habitación con ventanales grandes. Básicamente**

**todo el muro sur se encontraba cubierto por ventanales enmarcados con**

**vista a la playa. Le di las gracias a la enfermera que me entregó la bandeja**

**de color rojo brillante llena de macarrones con queso que parecían bastante**

**comestibles, tiras de pollo asado, una ensalada César, judías verdes, un**

**panecillo de trigo grande, y una pequeña porción de algún tipo de crema que**

**ya sabía que no probaría. Las mesas más cercanas a las ventanas parecían**

**ser las más populares, ya que se encontraban completamente llenas, y**

**algunos pacientes discutían sobre lugares específicos. Decidí sentarme en**

**una de las mesas lejos de las ventanas. No quería tener que lidiar con**

**problemas si me sentaba en el asiento codiciado de alguien. Tomé una taza**

**de plástico llena de té helado y me dirigí hacia la última fila de mesas.**

**—****Probablemente quieras ir a buscar algo de esa azúcar. El té no tiene**

**nada de dulce, y así es simplemente desagradable. —Una chica con el pelo**

**fibroso de color marrón, y grandes ojos marrones, se quedó allí de pie con el**

**ceño fruncido hacia la taza en mi mano. Sus dientes parecían sobresalir un**

**poco y tenía la nariz cubierta de pecas. Me recordó a alguien que podrías**

**encontrarte en alguna granja de por allí.**

**—****Oh, eh, gracias, pero yo no tomo azúcar en mi té helado. —Le**

**expliqué y, frunció la nariz.**

**—****Entonces debes ser de Florida. No entiendo porque continúan**

**actuando como si fueran del norte. Ustedes están más al sur de lo que**

**estamos en Mississippi, y nosotros sabemos que el té helado necesita**

**azúcar.**

**Me costó entender su acento, pero le sonreí y me giré hacia la mesa**

**que había elegido, pero me di cuenta de que ahora habían otros dos**

**ocupantes: la chica con el grueso cabello marrón que había cerrado la**

**puerta y se había encerrado adentro luego de haberme visto, y Gee. Vacilé y**

**me pregunté si tal vez debería ir a sentarme en otra mesa, cuando Gee me**

**lanzó una sonrisa desafiante. Me imaginé que era mejor seguir con mi plan.**

**Gee esperaba que me fuera a otro sitio, y no quería que pensara que me**

**daba miedo. Me sorprendía un poco que estuviese sentada con la chica**

**hiperactiva. Gee no parecía la clase de persona que le agradaría a alguien**

**nerviosa y llena de miedo.**

**—****No estarás pensando en sentarte con esas dos, ¿verdad? —La chica**

**de vaquera me preguntó.**

**Me encogí de hombros. —No veo por qué no.**

**Se echó a reír. —Porque Gee es una loca, por eso. Es una completa**

**Looney Toons****8****, te lo digo. —Me mordí para evitar sonreír por el hecho de que**

**este lugar era para enfermos mentales. ¿Acaso no todos eran un poco**

**Looney Toons en este lugar?**

**—****Um, gracias, pero ya conocí a Gee y no parece tan mal. —La chica**

**junto a mí se me quedó mirando, como estudiándome cuidadosamente.**

**—****No eres esquizofrénica, ¿cierto? Porque tengo que saberlo. No me**

**siento cómoda alrededor de los esquizofrénicos. —Miré a Gee y me pregunté**

**si era eso lo que ella era. ¿Tenía esquizofrenia?**

**Negué con la cabeza. —No, tengo trastorno de estrés postraumático.**

**Ella sonrió. —Ah, bueno, puedo lidiar con eso. Son fáciles de manejar.**

**Yo soy bipolar. Mamá me trajo por haberme intentado matar.**

**Me puse rígida, mirando a esta amigable persona con aspecto agrícola**

**de niña inocente, preguntándome cómo alguien como ella podría intentar**

**acabar con su vida. —¿Por qué? —Me oí preguntar.**

**Ella se encogió de hombros. —A veces me siento tan triste que suena**

**bien. —dijo esto con mucha seriedad, y me estremecí. Nunca me di cuenta**

**que habían chicos de mi edad que parecían normales, pero que por dentro**

**luchaban con mucho más. Coloqué mi bandeja en la mesa, al otro lado de la**

**morena. —Fue bueno hablar contigo, —dijo la chica de campo, sonriendo.**

**—****¿No vas a sentarte a mi lado, Henrietta? ¿Por qué, Henrietta? Creo**

**que mis sentimientos están heridos. Puedo sentir la necesidad de llorar aquí,**

**delante de la maldita cafetería. —dijo Gee, sonriendo a la chica de campo.**

**—****Déjala en paz. —Siseó la tupida morena antes de meterse una**

**cucharada llena de macarrones con queso a la boca.**

**Gee le devolvió la sonrisa a la tupida morena. —Es muy divertido**

**burlarse de Henrietta. A veces, incluso puedes hacerla decir "he tenido**

**suficiente de tus habladurías. Ahora déjame en paz antes de que te delate."**

**—****Gee imitó perfectamente el habla de Henrietta.**

**La tupida morena sonrió y tragó su bocado de comida.**

**—****¿Así que no estás loca? Yo soy Jess, siento lo de antes, pero no me**

**gusta mucho conocer a los locos nuevos que ingresan. Estoy suficientemente**

**loca, y no necesito más loqueras a mí alrededor. Es extraño que pase tanto**

**tiempo alrededor de Gee. —Gee sonrió y sacó la lengua, que también tení una barra en ella, pero de plata.**

**Me sorprendí por cómo lucía su lengua y ella rió a carcajadas.**

**—****Relájate. Candy. No muerdo, al menos no a otras personas. —Se rió**

**de su comentario al igual que su compañera. —Le dije a Jess que no se**

**estresara tanto por ti. Que ya te había visto, y que no había nada malo en ti.**

**Pero eres interesante. No logramos comprender qué es lo que ellos creen que**

**tienes.**

**Moví la comida en mi plato, pero nada me llamó la atención.**

**—****Trastorno de estrés postraumático —dije, mirándola.**

**—****Ah, así que piensan que has tenido un trauma y que te afectó. Lo**

**que es realmente malo, ya que sabemos que no estás loca. ¿Qué hiciste para**

**conseguir que te enviaran aquí? —Preguntó Jess antes de introducir otra**

**cuchara llena de macarrones con queso a su boca. Miré a las enfermeras que**

**ya habían comenzado a patrullar las mesas laterales.**

**—****Eso no es algo de lo que realmente quiero hablar. —Cogí mi rollo,**

**con la esperanza de que si comenzaba a llenar mi boca, dejarían de esperar**

**que hablara.**

**Gee asintió con la cabeza y luego le dio un codazo a Jess. —Mira a**

**Roberta. Está a punto de atacar a Kim por tocar el plato. ¡Ah, maldita sea!**

**Es esa enfermera Karen. Se está llevando a Roberta para que busque otro**

**plato y se lave las manos. —Gee sonrió hacia mí. —Roberta es el mejor tipo**

**de enfermo mental para molestar.**

**—****Ella tiene trastorno obsesivo compulsivo. —Jess terminó, sonriendo.**

**Al parecer, los pobres problemas de Roberta eran una cuestión de**

**entretenimiento. Gee tiró del anillo de su lengua con los dientes.**

**—****Mierda divertida. —dijo ella, sonriendo.**

**—****Diez minutos mañana, Gee. —la voz de la enfermera Karen vino**

**detrás de mí.**

**Jess entornó los ojos. —¿Por qué haces eso cuando sabes que puede**

**oírte?**

**Gee se encogió de hombros. —Porque puedo. O porque no me gusta ir**

**a mi cuarto sola. Tú sabes que las voces en mi cabeza son muy altas cuando**

**estoy sola. —Gee me dirigió una sonrisa y le dio un mordisco a su pastel de**

**crema.**

**Me sentí aliviada al llegar a la cama. Después de la cena había sido**

**enviada a salas de reuniones para "Tiempo de Discusión", lo que significaba**

**que animaban a todos a hablar. No quería hablar. No tenía nada que decir.**

**Se había vuelto tan aburrido, que me encontré a mí misma buscando almas**

**errantes con la mirada. Después de que ninguna diese señales por horas, me**

**di cuenta de que no había visto una desde que puse un pie en la casa. Al**

**parecer, a las almas les asustaba este lugar. No podía culparlas. Afuera**

**podía escuchar las olas rompiendo, y esperaba que fuera el único sonido que**

**escuchara esta noche.**

**Justo en ese momento escuché un grito ahogado. Me estremecí y me**

**hundí en la cama. No era que me dieran miedo, pero sufría por ellos. En**

**verdad trataban con cosas que no podía comprender. Otro grito hizo eco en**

**el pasillo. Alguien había abierto la puerta y soltó su terror. Miré de nuevo a**

**mi puerta para asegurarme de haberla bloqueado. Una enfermera hablaba**

**con el gritón y varias puertas se abrieron y cerraron.**

**—****Nunca voy a poder dormir. —Murmuré en la oscuridad. Me levanté**

**de la cama y caminé hacia la ventana para ver las olas rompiendo contra la**

**costa, iluminadas por la luna. Las olas me recordaban la última noche que había pasado con Terry. Me salvó de las olas que intentaban quitarme la**

**vida. Había estado lista para que sucediera, hasta que su brazo se envolvió a**

**mí alrededor.**

**El dolor atravesó mi corazón y tuve que sentarme en la cama y apretar**

**fuertemente mi estómago, con el fin de mantenerme en una sola pieza. Otro**

**grito se escuchó a pocas habitaciones. Una lágrima ardiente corrió por mi**

**rostro. Me encontraba sola, por primera vez en mi vida. Me acosté con las**

**rodillas contra mi pecho y mis brazos envueltos con fuerza alrededor de**

**ellas. Mis párpados se volvieron pesados y los gritos comenzaron a ser**

**ahogados de inmediato.**

**Lentamente me dejé llevar a mis sueños por la música que empezó a**

**tocar. Luché para despertar de nuevo. **

**La familiar tonada era mi canción de**

**cuna. El cansancio del día y mi sensación de soledad parecían desaparecer a**

**medida que la música se reproducía. La calidez de la voz de "Dank" llenó mi mente, y me dormí.**

**—****Tienes un visitante y es delicioso, delicioso para lamerse los labios.**

**—****dijo Gee, pavoneándose en la biblioteca. Estaba casi segura de que ella**

**nunca había dedicado un momento a mirar la copia de cuero gastado de**

**Orgullo y Prejuicio que había encontrado entre los estantes de libros que**

**cubrían las paredes.**

**—****¿Tengo un visitante? —Tenía que ser Leif. —Gracias. —Me levanté y**

**seguí a Gee de nuevo a la gran sala, donde todas las visitas tenían que**

**llevarse a cabo. El ceño fruncido de Leif se esfumó cuando me vio venir hacia**

**él. Una sonrisa disminuyó la línea de preocupación en su frente.**

**—****Candy. —dijo, caminando y tirando de mí en un abrazo feroz. Me**

**aferré a él con fuerza, tratando de no llorar.**

**—****Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido. —Le susurré, con la**

**esperanza de que la emoción en mi voz no fuese tan evidente.**

**—****Te extraño, Candy, mucho. —dijo contra mi pelo, y nos quedamos**

**sosteniéndonos mutuamente hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta, y de**

**mala gana me retiré. La enfermera Karen frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.**

**—****Oh, vamos zorra Twitter, esto es más entretenido que la mierda que**

**tenemos que ver en la televisión. —Gee llamó desde su silla.**

**—****Veinte minutos, Gee. —Respondió la enfermera Karen con**

**aburrimiento.**

**—****Ya he perdido todo mi tiempo de mierda el día de hoy, Enfermera**

**Karen.**

**Ella la miró y señaló con el dedo hacia Gee. —Veinte minutos mañana**

**y te perderás todos los privilegios por una semana si dices otra mala**

**palabra.**

**Gee rodó sus ojos y acarició el asiento a su lado. —Ven con el Sr.**

**Delicioso aquí para que pueda mirarlo —dijo con un ronroneo en su voz.**

**—****Gee, anda a ayudar a la Enfermera Ashley con los preparativos del**

**almuerzo.**

**Gee miró a Karen y se levantó malhumorada. —Iba a jugar limpio, ya**

**sabes, Karen. No eres divertida, en absoluto divertida. —Gee se lamió los**

**labios al pasar frente de Leif y me guiñó un ojo. Apreté la mano de Leif y lo**

**llevé hasta el extremo de la gran sala, donde se podía ver televisión o jugar**

**juegos de mesa Siempre se encontraba vacía.**

**Leif me observó con preocupación. —¿Todas las personas de aquí son**

**como ella? —Parecía traumatizado. Me reí entre dientes y comencé a sacudir**

**la cabeza, pero lo pensé mejor.**

**—****No, pero no es la peor aquí. —Leif todavía parecía horrorizado. Le**

**sonreí—. Son muy entretenidos cuando te das cuenta de lo inofensivos que**

**son. Me siento muy mal por ellos, Leif. —Sacudí la cabeza. —De todos**

**modos, dime acerca de la escuela, y de Ann, y de ti. ¿Cómo están todos?**

**La cara de Leif se iluminó con una gran sonrisa aliviada. —Pareces**

**mejor ya. —Tocó el lado de mi cabeza suavemente. —Dios, te he echado de**

**menos.**

**—****Yo también te extraño. Gracias por venir hoy. Necesitaba hablar con**

**alguien del mundo exterior. Dime, ¿Cómo están todos?**

**Me dio una triste sonrisa. —Estamos preocupados por ti. Te echamos**

**de menos y hablamos de ti todo el tiempo. No esta ocurriendo absolutamente**

**nada más. —Quería decirle que también pensaba en ellos todo el tiempo,**

**pero la verdad es que pensaba en Dank. Lo había escuchado la noche**

**anterior. Él había estado allí, en mis sueños.**

**—****¿Trajiste mi trabajo escolar? —Le pregunté, mirando a la bolsa en**

**sus manos.**

**—****Oh, sí, aquí tienes. ¿En verdad puedes hacerla aquí? —Miró a las**

**dos chicas que acababan de entrar y comenzaban a jugar al Monopolio. Al**

**parecer, tenían un desacuerdo y procedieron a meter el dinero del juego por**

**debajo de sus camisas mientras gritaban. La enfermera Karen corrió y**

**empezó a romper la discusión desde arriba. Oí decirles cuánto tiempo a**

**solas habían perdido.**

**—****¿Por qué los mantienen amenazados a todos con el tiempo? ¿Es**

**igual que el tiempo que se obtiene como castigo o algo así?**

**Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza. —No, en realidad es todo lo contrario. Sólo**

**tenemos una hora al día para estar solos en las habitaciones. Es un castigo**

**para reducir tu tiempo. Tiempo a solas en tu habitación para escapar de**

**todo esto es codiciado.**

**Leif dejó salir un suspiro irregular y sacudió la cabeza. —Tú no**

**perteneces aquí, Candy —dijo, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.**

**Me encogí de hombros. —El hecho de que no arrojo maldiciones a las**

**enfermeras, ni trato con las voces en mi cabeza, no quiere decir que no estoy**

**lidiando con mis propias cosas. —Asintió. Su mano apretó la mía.**

**—****Te amo. No voy a ir a ninguna parte —dijo en un susurro. Las**

**lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y le regalé una sonrisa.**

**—****Lo sé. —Quería decir algo más, pero sabía que no podía.**

**—****Romeo, Romeo, ¿donde te encuentras, Romeo? —Gee llamó desde el**

**pasillo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras con los brazos llenos de**

**toallas.**

**Me reí en voz alta. —Ella es inofensiva. —Le aseguré a Leif, y luego**

**pensé en ello un momento. —Bueno, quizás no inofensiva. Pero ella no**

**implica daño alguno en estos momentos. —La mirada de espanto de Leif**

**regresó.**

**—****¿Bloqueas tu puerta por la noche? —Me preguntó mirando a su**

**alrededor, como si tuviera miedo de que lo escucharan y vinieran por él.**

**Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. —Pero sólo porque hay muchos gritando**

**y corriendo por la noche. Terrores nocturnos y cosas similares.**

**Sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada hacia mí. —Por favor, date prisa y**

**mejórate para que vuelvas a casa. Aquí no es donde perteneces.**

**—****Lo sé.**

**Los gritos ahogados comenzaron inmediatamente después de que se**

**anunció el apago de las luces. Me cubrí la cabeza y bloqueé el sonido. Había**

**esperado todo el día para volver a la cama y caer en un profundo sueño en el**

**que esperaba oír su música. Pensé en las veces que había cantado para mí y**

**las horas que me había tenido y me había besado. Mis ojos se comenzaron a**

**cerrar y la música empezó. Luché por abrir mis ojos y encontrarlo en mi**

**habitación. Él se encontraba allí. Lo podía sentir. Su guitarra tocaba mi**

**canción de cuna e intenté desesperadamente de abrir los ojos. Era como si**

**un manto oscuro estuviese sobre mí, y no pudiese quitármelo. En lugar de**

**ser presa del pánico, esto me calentaba. La tranquilidad de saber que Terry**

**estaba conmigo era suficiente por ahora. Su voz se unió al rasgueo de la**

**guitarra. Sabía que andaba por aquí y que había venido por mí. Ya no me**

**encontraba sola. Los sonidos amortiguados de los gritos y portazos cesaron,**

**y todo lo que escuché fue la música que ayudó a llenar el vacío dentro de mí.**

**Quería girarme, hacer frente a la fuente de la música y arrojarme a sus**

**brazos. Me quedé dormida, incapaz de luchar contra la somnolencia por más**

**tiempo.**

**—****¿No te sientes un poco sola Miss Popularidad? —Gee se paseaba por**

**el pasillo hacia mi habitación cuando salí luego de una siesta de media hora.**

**Si no fuese por las noches cuando la música llegaba y "Dank" se encontraba**

**conmigo, perdería la cabeza por la monotonía de este lugar.**

**—****¿Tengo un visitante? —Le pregunté a Gee cuando volvía a su**

**dormitorio.**

**—****Sí. —dijo y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. No había manera de que**

**Gee tuviese un momento a solas hoy. Personalmente había escuchado a la**

**Enfermera Karen quitarle minutos por dos días, desde el desayuno. Alguien**

**podría estar buscándola en pocos minutos.**

**Me dirigí escaleras abajo, ansiosa por ver quién había venido a verme.**

**Me eché a correr en el momento en que mis ojos se encontraron con**

**Ann, de pie en la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en**

**forma defensiva.**

**—****¿Te dijo Gee que tenías una visita? —Preguntó la enfermera Karen,**

**frunciendo el ceño y mirando detrás de mí. Asentí con la cabeza, no**

**queriendo delatar a Gee por ir a su habitación. —¿Dónde está? —Preguntó.**

**Levanté las cejas y me encogí de hombros. —Parece que volvió de**

**nuevo aquí. —La enfermera Karen miró por el pasillo, con el ceño fruncido,**

**como si pensara que había perdido a Gee al regresar. Asintió con la cabeza y**

**volvió a escribir en el ordenador.**

**Ann echó sus brazos a mi alrededor tan pronto como llegué hasta**

**ella. Se sentía tan bien verla. —Por favor, márchate conmigo. —Susurró en**

**mi oído.**

**Me reí entre dientes. —No puedo.**

**—****Te ayudaré a salir. Chica, esta gente está loca, tienes que salir. —Me**

**mordí la risa. —La chica, Gee, es una demente y no volvió a bajar las**

**escaleras. Me encontraba mirándola. Si ella no volvía a bajar contigo de**

**inmediato yo iba a subir para vengar tu muerte. —Me reí en voz alta un**

**momento.**

**—****Vamos por aquí y podremos hablar. —Le tomé la mano y la llevé**

**donde me había sentado con Leif dos días atrás.**

**Ann volvió a mirar hacia las escaleras. —Todavía no ha bajado.**

**Tal vez tengas que decirle a la enfermera. —Susurró Ann detrás de mí.**

**Me senté en una silla y señalé otra que había a mi lado.**

**—****No, no le voy a decir nada a Karen. Gee no es mala. A ella le gusta**

**dejar una buena impresión. Es más acerca de la atención con ella. Y no**

**quiero ser el que la delate. Me gusta y me gustaría mantenerlo de esa**

**manera. He visto lo que hace a la gente que no le gusta. —Los ojos azules de Ann crecieron grandes y redondos. Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente. —**

**Cosas que un matón de escuela podría hacer, no un asesino en serie,**

**cálmate.**

**Ann pareció relajarse un poco y cruzó las piernas delante de ella,**

**luego se inclinó para mirarme de cerca. —Por lo tanto, ¿Están siendo buenos**

**aquí? ¿Ni los locos ni nadie te están maltratando? Porque si lo están**

**haciendo, voy a hacerlos caer. No existe un enfermo mental por acá que vaya**

**a meterse con mi chica. Yo te protegeré. —Su expresión feroz me calentó.**

**Le sonreí. —Todos son agradables, pero gracias por el apoyo.**

**Ella miró por encima de mi hombro a la enfermera Karen: —Espero**

**que las otras enfermeras presten más atención a los enfermos mentales que**

**ella. ¿Sabías que está metida en Twitter?**


	18. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

**—****Candy. —La doctora Janice vino caminando hacia la habitación en**

**donde me hallaba sentada jugando ****_Monopolio _****con Gee, quien hacía trampa y**

**Roberta, quien seguía mirando mal a Gee por hacer trampa.**

**—****¿Sí señora? —Pregunté. Le sonrió a las chicas y sostuvo en alto un**

**portapapeles.**

**—****Es hora de tu valoración. Por favor ven conmigo. —Descrucé mis**

**piernas y me levanté del suelo.**

**—****Oh mierda, desfrutaba jugar contigo Peggy Ann, te van a decir que**

**no eres una enferma mental y te enviarán a casa. —Gee me mostró su**

**lengua perforada y me guiñó un ojo. Había tomado la costumbre de**

**llamarme ****_Peggy Ann _****en los últimos días. Era un poco molesto, pero no le**

**veía el caso formar un problema por eso.**

**Forcé una sonrisa y seguí a la doctora. Aún no me encontraba lista**

**para irme.**

**"****Dank" había venido en la noche y temía que una vez que estuviera en**

**casa me dejaría otra vez. Mi corazón dolía, recordándome que seguía vacío.**

**La doctora Janice abrió la puerta de su oficina y la sostuvo abierta para mí**

**mientras entraba.**

**—****Tendrás que ignorar el desastre en mi escritorio. He estado haciendo**

**gráficos esta semana y se sale un poco de control aquí. —Me sonrió a modo**

**de disculpa y caminó alrededor para situarse detrás de su escritorio.**

**—****Por favor, siéntate. —dijo, señalando unos mullidos sillones de cuero**

**negro detrás de mí. Me senté en uno mientras la doctora Janice tomaba el**

**portapapeles en sus manos. Deslizó por el puente de su larga nariz el par de**

**gafas que colgaban de su cuello en una cadena de perlas.**

**—****Aparentemente, Candy; eres el paciente más saludable mentalmente**

**que hemos tenido en un largo tiempo. Eres compasiva y te haces amiga de**

**incluso los más duros casos que hemos tenido. Lo que solo refuerza el**

**diagnóstico de que no estás mentalmente enferma. Entablar amistad con**

**alguien como Georgia Vain no es fácil y Jess es su única amiga porque**

**parece tener miedo de Georgia. Las evaluaciones de las enfermeras dicen que**

**eres amable y que comprendes bien. Reaccionas en el modo en el que lo hace**

**alguien quien entiende que está rodeada de enfermos mentales, y eres**

**paciente con ellos. Eso no solo te hace una paciente muy agradable sino**

**también una persona muy estable. —La doctora Janice colocó el**

**portapapeles en su escritorio y se quitó las gafas, dejándolas caer**

**delicadamente en su pecho. —El hecho básico es: no perteneces aquí.**

**Asentí, sabiendo que no tenía ningún sentido discutir con la doctora**

**de que yo era un caso mental y que necesitaba quedarme.**

**La doctora Janice bajó la mirada.**

**—****Estudié cuidadosamente las recomendaciones que fueron enviadas**

**cuando fuiste recetada para estar aquí, para ayudarte a aprender cómo**

**lidiar con el trauma que sufriste. Normalmente no estoy en desacuerdo de**

**manera tan radical con las observaciones de otros doctores pero esta vez**

**fuiste muy mal diagnosticada. Ahora, la pregunta es ¿Por qué, Candy Andry, te retiraste tanto en ti misma que tu madre tuvo que buscar ayuda médica?**

**Me tragué el miedo que crecía dentro de mí ante el pensamiento que**

**sería enviada a casa hoy y esta noche no tendría a Terry. Necesitaba una razón para quedarme. Estudié de vuelta a la Doctora Janice y me pregunté**

**si podría ser honesta con ella y la verdad me mantendría aquí. **

**_Si le dijera_**

**_que vi gente muerta, ¿Cambiaría su opinión? _**

**Empecé a hablar y una imagen**

**de los ojos llenos de lágrimas de mamá cuando había venido a visitarme**

**regresó a mi mente. Me extrañaba y se preocupaba por mí. La lastimaba, o**

**bueno, más bien la enfermedad que ella pensaba que yo tenía la hería. Si**

**admitía que veía almas, me etiquetarían de loca. Sería diagnosticada con**

**todo un nuevo problema y mi madre sería consumida por la preocupación.**

**Tan solo trataría de ganar una noche más. Una oportunidad más de**

**escuchar a Terry y esta vez lucharía contra el sueño que siempre me**

**impedía verlo. Encontraría una manera de hablar con él.**

**—****El accidente automovilístico me molestó y me confiné en mí misma**

**porque no me gustaba pensar acerca de lo que había sido testigo. Estuve de**

**acuerdo en venir aquí para hacer sentir a mamá mejor. Le asustaba la idea**

**de que me iba a convertir en una solitaria. Mi estancia aquí ha sido**

**aclaradora y siempre lo voy a apreciar. Las chicas de aquí son como yo, solo**

**que ellas tienen enfermedades mentales que hacen que vivir una vida normal**

**sea difícil. Siguen siendo personas. Siguen teniendo sentimientos y quieren**

**ser aceptadas. He disfrutado conocerlas a todas. Tiene razón, no tengo una**

**enfermedad mental como los otros pacientes, pero estar alrededor de ellos**

**me ha ayudado a aprender a aceptar lo que atestigüé.**

**La doctora Janice sonrió. —Bueno, eso sigue confirmando mi**

**diagnóstico. Tú estás completamente sana en cuanto a salud mental y eres**

**muy madura para tu edad. ¿Te gustaría llamar a tu madre y contarle que**

**eres libre para irte a casa?**

**Este era mi momento para pedirle una noche más, necesitaba decir**

**adiós. Necesitaba abrir mis ojos esta noche y verlo. No me podía ir hasta que**

**no lo viera.**

**—****Doctora Janice ¿Sería un problema si me quedo aquí esta noche y**

**me voy mañana a primera hora? Me gustaría cenar con mis nuevos amigos y**

**darles una apropiada despedida a todos ellos.**

**Me dio una lenta y complacida sonrisa y asintió.**

**—****Pienso que eso sería perfecto.**

**Observé el teléfono en su escritorio.**

**—****Entonces, ¿Puedo llamar a mi madre y dejarle saber que soy libre**

**para irme mañana en la mañana?**

**Pensé en cómo las noticias de que podría ir a casa iban a traer una**

**sonrisa a su rostro.**

**Sabía que eso ayudaría a reducir el dolor, pero no lo suficiente.**

**Llevé mi bandeja de comida para sentarme en frente de Gee y Jess.**

**Gee inclinaba su cabeza de un lado a otro, como hace frecuentemente**

**cuando está pensando en algo, jugaba con el aro de su lengua, pasándolo**

**contra sus dientes frecuentemente.**

**—****Te vas Peggy Ann, ¿Cierto?**

**Le sonreí y asentí. Ella suspiró dramáticamente.**

**—****Era obvio que te mandarían a casa pronto, ya que no tienes fallos**

**mentales. Quiero decir, ni siquiera gritas en las noches. Pero por supuesto,**

**él canta para ti. Me impresiona de verdad. Me habría asustado hasta la**

**mierda si él entrara en mi habitación. El hecho de que no estás asustada te**

**hace alguien que no me fastidie.**

**Me congelé, escuchando sus palabras. Ella sabía que Dank venía en**

**las noches y cantaba para mí. **

**_¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Acaso lo vio? ¿Gee veía_**

**_almas? ¿Era eso mi problema? ¿Era yo esquizofrénica? _**

**Dejó salir su sonrisa**

**maniática y me guiñó el ojo.**

**—****Estás pensando que sólo podrías ser ridícula después de todo ¿No es**

**así Peggy Ann? Desearías estar así de jodida. De ninguna manera, pequeña.**

**_De ninguna jodida manera. _****—****Susurró, inclinándose hacia mí para que las**

**enfermeras no escucharan sus maldiciones y le quitaran sus privilegios.**

**—****¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Tomaste tus medicinas hoy, Gee?**

**Porque estás hablando como una lunática, peor de lo normal. —dijo Jess,**

**frunciendo el ceño antes de echar un cacahuate en su boca. Gee no quitó**

**sus ojos de mí. Casi tenía un brillo en sus ojos mientras me miraba,**

**disfrutando la confusión que sabía que se encontraba claramente visible en**

**mi rostro.**

**—****Sólo aquellos por los que él ha venido pueden verlo, Peggy Ann.**

**Sabes eso ¿Cierto? Sólo aquellos a los que se les acerca su hora. Sé por qué**

**está aquí. —Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y me estudió más de cerca. —Pero él no canta para mí. No, él no canta para mí.**

**Jess suspiró ruidosamente y fulminó con la mirada a Gee.**

**—****Si no paras de hablar como una psicópata, llamaré a la enfermera**

**Karen para que venga y drogue tu culo.**

**—****¿Quién es él? —Le pregunté a Gee silenciosamente, temerosa de que**

**ella en verdad no supiera.**

**Una sonrisa triste tocó sus labios y sacudió su cabeza.**

**—****Ah, entonces no ha venido por ti aún. Tan extraño. Tú lo puedes ver**

**y él está contigo, aunque no haya venido por ti. Es el único que te lo puede decir.**

**Gee se levantó de la mesa, dejando su bandeja de comida sin tocar en**

**ella y se alejó caminando.**

**Jess me observó y sacudió su cabeza tristemente.**

**—****Está escondiendo sus medicinas debajo de su lengua otra vez y las**

**está escupiendo en el sanitario. Tendré que decirle a alguien antes de que**

**enloquezca más. Me temo que si pasa más tiempo sin tomar sus medicinas**

**podrá hacer algo fatal. —Jess tomó un mordisco de carne, se levantó y se**

**dirigió hacia la enfermera Ashley.**

**Esta noche decidí a preguntarle a él otra vez, pero el miedo de que se**

**alejara me asustó más que las palabras de mi psicótica amiga.**

**Empaqué el último par de jeans en mi maleta. Los cajones se**

**encontraban vacíos y el armario no guardaba ya mis cosas. Caminé hacia la**

**pequeña mesa redonda y tomé las cartas que Leif y Ann me habían**

**enviado. Leyéndolas cada mañana, me habían dado una razón para sonreír.**

**Las deslicé en un bolsillo de mi mochila y me senté en mi cama.**

**Había sido autorizada para venir a mi habitación tan temprano como**

**quisiera. Las reglas del aislamiento ya no se aplicaban a mí, además**

**necesitaba empacar. La pequeña habitación no era más grande que el clóset**

**de mi madre pero iba a ser duro alejarme de ella en la mañana. Justo como**

**en casa, en esta habitación había estado Terry. Tendría recuerdos de Terry.**

**La enfermera Ashley caminaba por los pasillos, haciendo sonar su**

**campana, anunciando que las luces se iban a apagar. Me levanté y empujé**

**las cobijas de mi cama y me deslicé en ella antes de estirarme y apagar la**

**lámpara. Esta noche vendría y yo hablaría con él. No me tendría que**

**preocupar acerca de si me dejaría y no volvería, porque me iba en la**

**mañana. Quería saber por qué Gee sabía quién era él o si ella pensaba que**

**era alguien más. ¿Era él el mismo ****_él _****del que la pequeña niña pelirroja del**

**hospital había hablado? El ****_él _****que ella había dicho que iba a venir pronto a llevársela.**

**Dank había sido el que se había llevado a la pareja del auto cuando**

**habían muerto. **

**_¿Eso fue lo que él había hecho? ¿Era él el alma quien iba y_**

**_recuperaba otras almas cuando estas morían?_**

******Cerré mis ojos y esperé. Pensé**

**en las diferentes cosas que había visto y lo que Gee y la pequeña niña**

**habían dicho. Todo apuntaba a Dank siendo guardián de algún tipo. Quizás un ángel. Me volteé de un lado para otro, esperando a la música. Esperando**

**a que Dank viniera y cantara para mí.**

**_Él nunca vino._**

**El amanecer trajo un pálido brillo a la amarilla habitación mientras me**

**levantaba con mis maletas, mirando alrededor para ver si había olvidado**

**algo. Me iba sin ninguna respuesta. Mis pensamientos regresaron a Gee.**

**Deslicé mi maleta un poco más arriba de mi hombro y me encaminé**

**escaleras abajo para encontrarla. Quería hablar con ella una última vez**

**antes de que me fuera. Decirle adiós y preguntarle una vez más si ella me**

**podía explicar quién era esa persona que había creído escuchar en mi**

**habitación. La sala principal se encontraba vacía y los sonidos de pequeñas**

**charlas a la deriva provenían del comedor, donde todo el mundo comía el**

**desayuno. Gee estaría allí. Puse mis maletas al lado de la puerta y me dirigí**

**a decir mis últimas despedidas.**

**En el momento en el que entré en el concurrido comedor miré hacia la**

**mesa más alejada. Jess se sentaba sola, mirando hacia su plato mientras**

**removía la comida y la empujaba dentro de su boca. Miré hacia la línea de**

**servicio, pero las enfermeras ya habían terminado de servir la comida a**

**todos sus pacientes. Todo el mundo se encontraba sentado en sus mesas,**

**desayunando. La enfermera Karen miró hacia arriba y asintió hacia mí con**

**una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Caminé hacia Jess y me senté en frente de**

**ella.**

**boca.**

**—****Se ha ido. —dijo Jess, mientras metía otro pedazo de queso en su**

**—****¿Gee se fue? ¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunté confundida. La había**

**visto la noche anterior antes de irme a la cama, sentada con un grupo de**

**chicas jugando un juego de cartas.**

**Jess levantó su mirada hacia mí y me frunció el ceño.**

**—****Fue a golpearlos, alrededor de las cuatro. Empezó a gritar y a**

**maldecir y tuvieron que sedarla. Está empeorando y la doctora Janice no se**

**quedará con aquellos que se alteren de tal manera, que se vuelvan peligrosos**

**para ellos mismos. Ella los transfiere al hospital donde puedan ser**

**mantenidos solos y bajo llave. —Jess sacudió su cabeza y tomó un gran**

**trago de leche achocolatada. —Sabía que la enviarían fuera pronto. Es lo que**

**siempre hacen con los psicóticos.**

**Sentí un nudo enfermo en mi estómago.**

**—****¿Sabes el hospital al que fue enviada?**

**Ella se encogió de hombros.**

**—****No, porque no estoy lo suficientemente loca como para ser enviada**

**allí.**

**Me levanté.**

**—****Emm, está bien. Um, fue bastante lindo conocerte Jess. —Decirle**

**que la vería después sonaría extraño, porque ambas sabíamos que no era**

**verdad. Así que simplemente sonreí y dije: —Adiós.**

**Ella asintió, llenó su boca con otro pedazo de tocino y miró más allá de**

**mí, hacia las ventanas de daban vista al golfo. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí**

**hacia la puerta. La enfermera Karen caminó hacia mí.**

**—****Necesito que tu madre firme algunos papeles, para tramitar tu**

**salida. —Me siguió hacia la puerta.**

**Me giré hacia ella.**

**—****¿Gee fue enviada al hospital? —Quería escucharlo de la enfermera.**

**—****Me temo que sí. No está segura aquí. Necesita un trato más fuerte y**

**aquí no se lo podemos ofrecer.**

**Tragué el repentino nudo en mi garganta y caminé detrás de ella por**

**el pasillo. Mi mamá esperaba para saludarme. Se encontraba en la sala**

**viéndonos aproximarnos. Miré por encima de mi hombro, a la enfermera**

**Karen antes de que estuviéramos lo suficientemente cerca de mi madre como**

**para que oyera.**

**—****¿En qué hospital está? —Quería verla.**

**La enfermera Karen me sonrió.**

**—****Mercy Medical.**

**El hospital en el que me había anotado para ser voluntaria. Sin**

**embargo, ahora tenía en mi historial problemas mentales, así que ya no me**

**dejarían trabajar en el hospital nunca más. Pero estoy segura de que podía**

**seguir haciendo visitas.**

**—****Candy, te ves como si hubieras perdido diez libras. —dijo mamá tan**

**pronto como estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella para oírla. Caminó hacia**

**mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor, sosteniéndome fuerte. —Estoy tan feliz**

**de que estés de vuelta en casa. Ganarás algo de peso en menos tiempo del**

**que piensas.**

**Sonreí y disfruté la comodidad de sus brazos.**

**—****Estoy segura de que la pizza y la comida china serán ilimitadas. —**

**Bromeé. Ella rió y me soltó.**

**—****Nunca digas que cocinaré la comida que te engordará. —Sus ojos**

**vidriosos, pero estoy segura de que no eran lágrimas de tristeza esta vez.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

**Me mantuve de pie estudiando la mesa de la cocina. Se encontraba**

**cubierta con latas de soda vacías, dos cajas de pizza, también vacías, y la**

**mitad de un pastel de chocolate, en el que se podía leer **

**_Bienvenida a casa Candy_**

******en letras blancas. Leif, Ann y Wyatt me habían sorprendido esta**

**tarde. Había abierto la puerta hace cuatro horas para encontrarlos a los tres**

**sosteniendo pizza, sodas y una caja de pastelería. Estar con ellos, comiendo**

**comida de muy buen sabor y entreteniéndolos con historias del tiempo que**

**estuve en la casa de reposo, me hizo sentir como si estuviera en casa. Sus**

**caras sonrientes y las risas familiares me daban una sensación cálida,**

**alejando la frialdad que siempre me penetraba. Leif me había sostenido en**

**sus brazos mientras estábamos sentados en la sala, recuperando el tiempo**

**que habíamos perdido.**

**Kendra se había caído de la cima de una pirámide humana durante**

**una práctica de animadoras y tenía un cabestrillo en su pierna derecha.**

**Ann parecía bastante complacida con el pequeño sufrimiento de la**

**chica. Los reclutadores de las universidades habían venido a observar a Leif**

**y ahora él tenía propuestas de dos universidades diferentes.**

**Leif había seguido sin mí. El saber que estaría bien cuando ya no fuera**

**parte de su vida, alivió un poco la culpa que había dentro de mí. No podía**

**quedarme con él. No cuando ansiaba tanto a "Dank". Incluso si no podía**

**encontrarlo, sabía que le importaba.**

**Él tendría que volver, eventualmente. Sabría que lo necesitaba y**

**vendría a mí. Incluso si no podía verlo, sabía que estaba cerca. Miré hacia**

**las escaleras sabiendo que no vendría esta noche. Mi habitación era un**

**lugar seguro para mí ahora. Si tan solo pudiera verlo y decirle que lo amo y**

**que iría a cualquier lugar que tuviera que ir solo para estar con él… pero**

**nunca le permitiría saberlo, o incluso entenderlo.**

**El escritorio vacío, en donde Terry se había sentado una vez en**

**Literatura Inglesa relampagueó por mi mente y el vacío en mi pecho dolió**

**aún más.**

**La música sonaba. Me tomó un momento abrir los ojos y darme**

**cuenta de que Terry tocaba mi nana. Me senté derecha en mi cama y dirigí**

**mi mirada hacia la silla, para encontrarla vacía, aun así, la música seguía**

**sonando. Me tomó unos minutos abrirme paso a través de la bruma del**

**sueño y darme cuenta de que la música no sonaba en mi habitación, ni**

**siquiera en la casa. La música se filtraba a través de la ventana desde el**

**exterior. Salté y corrí para ver de dónde venía.**

**¿Dank se encontraba ahí afuera?**

**El patio trasero se hallaba oscuro y**

**brumoso. La música venía hacia mí desde algún lugar de la noche. Alcancé**

**mi chaqueta, me puse mis zapatos y luego me encaminé escaleras abajo**

**hacia la puerta trasera, cerrándola cuidadosamente detrás de mí, para no**

**despertar a mi madre. Si me atrapaba escabulléndome en la oscuridad ella**

**misma me devolvería a la casa de reposo.**

**La música sonaba como si viniera desde el bosque. Caminé hacia el**

**jardín para encontrar una linterna, que mi madre siempre guardaba en el**

**cobertizo. Una vez allí, agarré la linterna, comprobé que tuviera baterías y**

**me dirigí otra vez hacia el patio trasero.**

**¿Por qué Dank estaría aquí afuera, en la oscuridad, tocando mi nana?**

**Seguí el camino que mi madre hacía cuando se daba tiempo para caminatas**

**naturales, desde nuestro patio trasero hasta el estanque comunitario, a**

**través del bosque. Las hojas crujían a mí alrededor y contuve un chillido.**

**Necesitaba encontrar a Terry antes de que alguna extraña criatura me**

**encontrara. La música me llevó aún más adentro del bosque. Mi linterna no**

**ayudaba mucho.**

**La espesa niebla hacía casi imposible la visibilidad. Me seguí**

**repitiendo en mi cabeza que Terry andaba por aquí, en algún lugar, él quería**

**que yo lo encontrara. ¿Por qué otra razón el tocaría su música para que yo la**

**pudiera oír, si no para sacarme de aquí?**

**Una luz brilló en la oscuridad, asomándose a través de la niebla.**

**Caminé hacia ella, sabiendo que la música venía de allí. Entre más me**

**acercaba, la luz se hacía más brillante.**

**Rompí a través de la niebla y llegué a un pequeño claro. Una brillante**

**bola flotaba en el centro del círculo de árboles rodeando el brillo. Escondí la**

**linterna en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta antes de dar un cuidadoso paso hacia**

**la fuente de la luz. La música de Terry venía de ésta.**

**Confundida, escaneé rápidamente el claro en busca de Terry.**

**Permanecía vacío, aparte de mí y la luz musical. ¿Por qué tocaba la canción**

**de Dank? El miedo empezó lentamente a filtrarse a través de mí. Terry no se**

**encontraba aquí. Él nunca me atraería a un claro, de noche, en medio del**

**bosque, sola. Alguien más lo haría. Alguien que quería que dejara mi cama y**

**me alejara de la seguridad de mi casa.**

**—****Thump thump, thump thump, el ritmo de tu corazón se está**

**acelerando ¿No es así Peggy Ann? —Me giré al oír la voz de Gee. Ella se encontraba en la esquina más alejada del claro, observándome. No se veía**

**como la Gee de la casa de reposo. Su corto cabello rubio volaba a su**

**alrededor, en la brisa nocturna y sus labios rojos ahora parecían brillar**

**como brillantina plateada a la luz de la luna. Retrocedí un paso, poniendo**

**distancia entre nosotras.**

**—****¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Gee? —Pregunté, tratando de mantener el**

**pánico fuera de mi voz. Ella frunció sus escarchados labios y movió la**

**cabeza de un lado a otro.**

**—****Hmmm ¿La pequeña señorita pantalones listillos no es tan lista**

**después de todo? La única chica sana en la casa, ¡HA! Fuiste la única lo suficientemente estúpida como para hacerse mi amiga. —Busqué**

**frenéticamente alrededor de mí, tratando de pensar un modo de escapar.**

**—****Jess era tu amiga. —Repliqué, esperando distraerla mientras trataba**

**de pensar en cómo podría alejarme de ella.**

**Gee empezó a reírse a carcajadas.**

**—****Jess es una lunática, cuya mente era fácil de controlar. Tú, sin**

**embargo, te me acercaste sin tener que esforzarme ni un ápice. Lo hiciste**

**todo por tu cuenta. Confiaste en mí. —Ella paró de hablar y empezó a**

**acercarse a mí. Riéndose maniáticamente. —He sido enviada para corregir**

**los errores. Me encontraba allí por ti. La primera noche iba a ir por ti. Estaba destinado así. —Gruñó. —Pero él ya se hallaba allí. Ni siquiera te había matado aún y ya se encontraba allí. Protegiéndote. A una tonta humana. **

**A la simple alma viviendo dentro de ti. Él la protege.**

**Empezó a pasearse de aquí para allá en frente de mí, como si fuera un**

**gran gato rondando su presa. Retrocedí otro paso y se rió perversamente,**

**como si mi intento de escapar fuera tan loco como ella.**

**—****Es su ****_¡TRABAJO_****! ¡Fui enviada para arreglar su error! Rompió una**

**regla contigo. No puede romper las reglas. Si no corrige este error pagará por ello. Debe ser corregido. —Empezó a sacudir su cabeza para atrás y hacia adelante, estudiándome como si fuera una especie desconocida. **

**Me di cuenta de que sus ojos ya no se veían lunáticos. Se veían más como los de**

**un gato. Sus rasgos habían tomado una especie de brillo. No era humana.**

**No era una paciente mental. Era… ****_algo más_****.**

**—****¿Qué eres Gee? —Pregunté.**

**—****¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —dijo sonriendo. Dejó de rondarme y**

**miró hacia el claro como si estuviera esperando a alguien más. ¿Habían**

**otros más como ella aquí?**

**—****Supongo que es hora de que lo sepas. Eres como un atrasado libro**

**de historia. Tick tock, tick tock, me estás haciendo desperdiciar mi valioso**

**tiempo. Este no es mi trabajo. Es ****_SUYO _****—****Siseó, observando el claro otra vez, y me di cuenta de que esperaba a Terry.**

**—****¿Quién es Dank? —Pregunté. Se rió ante la pregunta y enarcó una**

**de sus cejas tan rubias como su cabello.**

**—****¿Quién crees que es, Peggy Ann? —Se burló.**

**—****Él se lleva a aquellos que murieron a donde se supone que deben ir**

**—****Repliqué en un susurro, casi asustada de oírme a mí misma decir esas**

**palabras. Gee se empezó a carcajear con su risa maniática.**

**—****Bueno, si estuvieras en lo correcto, entonces este mundo sería**

**mucho más fácil. Pero viendo lo perdida que estás lo hace más difícil. **

**Dank**

**no es un transportador. **

**Yo lo soy. Es cierto Peggy Ann, yo las llevo arriba o**

**abajo. —dijo con un tono de disgusto. —Y tú ibas a ser fácil. Tú ibas a ir arriba. **

**Te darían un ****_Nuevo Cuerpo_****, vivirías una nueva vida y tu alma habría**

**hecho lo que las almas buenas hacen. **

**Vivir para siempre, una y otra vez.**

**Pero ****_¡NO! —_****Gritó en la oscuridad y chispas rojas brotaron de las puntas de**

**sus dedos. —No PEGGY ANN, Él no quería que eso pasara. ****_¿Por qué diablos_**

**_no? _****Bueno, esta vez tu bonita alma se encontraba en un bonito y joven**

**cuerpo y tenías una sonrisa adorable y un adorable caminar, una risa**

**encantadora y eras interesante. Podías ver otras almas y eras ****_valiente _****y bla,**

**bla bla. Como sea. —Se detuvo y me fulminó con la mirada. —Llegaste a él,**

**se supone que nadie lo hace, pero tú lo hiciste.**

**Empezó a balancearse de atrás hacia adelante otra vez, mirándome**

**como si no estuviese segura de qué hacer conmigo.**

**—****Ahora, soy yo quien tiene que corregir los errores. Él es demasiado**

**débil para hacerlo. ****_TE QUIERE_****. No quiere enviar tu alma conmigo arriba**

**para vivir una nueva vida. No puede soportar el pensamiento de terminar las**

**cosas contigo. —Rodó sus ojos y alzó sus manos en el aire con un suspiro**

**frustrado.**

**—****He sido enviada para recuperar tu alma, con o sin su**

**consentimiento. Él estará aquí en el final, no frunzas el ceño. Verás su sexy**

**cara otra vez. —Gee empezó a caminar hacia mí, pavoneándose como un**

**gato.**

**—****No me dijiste quién es él. —Digo, retrocediendo lejos de ella.**

**—****¿Qué es él? ¿Aún no lo sabes? Y yo que pensé que lo había dejado**

**bastante claro. —Se burló, deteniéndose en frente de mí para deslizar una**

**uña sobre mi rostro. Temblé ante el familiar toque helado. La rubia que**

**había tratado de asesinarme me había dado la misma sensación que el toque**

**de Gee.**

**—****Trataste de asesinarme. —dije con voz ronca, buscando algún**

**parecido con la rubia que pensé que Dank había asesinado.**

**Ella sonrió y sacudió su cabeza.**

**—****No Peggy Ann, esa alma no era yo. Ky era otra transportadora de**

**quien tu amado se deshizo. ¿Ahora puedes ver por qué no estoy muy**

**entusiasmada con el trabajo que se me ha asignado? Él no va a estar feliz conmigo. No quiero que su ira esté dirigida a mí cuando me lleve a su preciosa. Después de todo, ¿Quién quiere joder a Dnk si es la Muerte? —**

**Tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.**

**—****Muerte. —Apenas pude susurrar.**

**—****Déjala ir. —La voz de Terry llenó el claro y Gee se tensó. Su agarre**

**se aflojó antes de reforzarse aún más. Respirar ahora era imposible.**

**—****¡NO! —La voz de Terry rompió en la oscuridad. El agarre de Gee se**

**soltó mientras su cuerpo era lanzado contra el suelo. Jadeé por aire,**

**mirándola en el suelo mientras ella fulminaba con la mirada a "Dank", en sus ojos había una mezcla entre miedo y odio.**

**—****Es hora. He sido enviada. No puedes romper las reglas. Es un alma**

**a la que se le dará otra vida. La puedes encontrar otra vez. Termina esto. —**

**Gee rogó, observando a Dank. Él caminó más allá de ella y estiró una mano**

**para tocar mi cuello. El calor alivió el dolor que el agarre helado de Gee**

**había dejado.**

**—****Lo siento. —Susurró y me miró directo a los ojos.**

**Asentí, sin estar segura del "por qué" de su disculpa, pero sabía que lo**

**perdonaría sin importar el motivo. La carcajada salvaje que vino de detrás de**

**él hizo que sus ojos azules se transformaran en dos brillantes zafiros. Se dio**

**la vuelta y fulminó con la mirada a Gee.**

**—****Vete y te dejaré existir. — dijo Terry , su fría y dura demanda penetró la oscuridad.**

**Gee se levantó, mirándolo, temerosa.**

**—****No me puedo ir hasta que tú hagas tu trabajo y me vaya con esa**

**alma.**

**Terry sacudió su cabeza y sus ojos parecían como si quisieran hacerle daño.**

**Ella hizo una mueca mientras retrocedía.**

**—****Escucha, no pedí ser la que molestara a La Muerte. Ellos me**

**enviaron. No tenía elección. —Me señaló. —Me agrada. Puedo ver lo que viste en ella, pero tiene que morir. Está escrito.**

**Dank se dio la vuelta por completo y empezó a caminar en su**

**dirección.**

**_—_****_¡Nooo! _****—****Rugió. Gee retrocedió aún más con una expresión**

**aterrorizada. Alcancé a Dank, tomando su brazo.**

**—****No, Terry, por favor. —Rogué. Él se detuvo, volviéndose hacia mí.**

**—****¿Entiendes lo que quiere? No es tu amiga Candy, tan solo interpretó**

**muy bien su papel. —Me acerqué a él.**

**—****Eres La Muerte y se supone que debo morir. —Aparté mis ojos de los**

**suyos y posé mi mirada en Gee. —Y ella me va a transportar.**

**Dank sacudió su cabeza y fulminó con la mirada a Gee.**

**—****¿Lo hiciste sonar así de simple? ¿Le hiciste pensar que podría solo**

**morir, flotar lejos y vivir otra vida?**

**Un brillo se alojó en el pecho de Dank y Gee se alejó más, su cuerpo**

**temblando visiblemente.**

**—****No funciona de ese modo, ¿No es cierto Gee? —Replicó, y pude sentir**

**los músculos de sus brazos tensarse bajo mi toque.**

**—****Estoy aquí para corregir un error. Rompiste una regla que no puede**

**ser rota. No te puedes quedar con ella, Muerte. Ella no es una mascota con**

**la que puedas jugar. Es un alma y tu único poder sobre un alma es el hecho**

**de que tomas la vida del cuerpo cuando es el momento. No posees las almas.**

**—****NO tomaré su alma. Vivirá. Su muerte no sucedió.**

**Gee alzó sus manos con exasperación.**

**—****Sí, sabemos eso. ¡Porque TÚ lo detuviste! Se suponía que iba a morir**

**en aquel coche. Y estarías allí para tomar el alma de su cuerpo. Ky iba a terminar las cosas, pero NO. Tomaste su cuerpo y lo salvaste.**

**Mis piernas se aflojaron cuando la verdad de las palabras de Gee me**

**golpeó. Las palabras de la pequeña niña del hospital vinieron volando hacia**

**mi mente.**

**—****No te pongas triste. Él dijo que este cuerpo que tengo está enfermo y una vez que muera tendré uno nuevo y una nueva vida. Las almas no están**

**forzadas a permanecer en la tierra. Solo aquellas que están muy asustadas**

**de irse son las que permanecen aquí. Si escoges dejar la tierra regresarás**

**con un cuerpo nuevo y una vida nueva. Tu alma, sin embargo, será la**

**misma. Él me dijo que el hombre que escribió mis libros favoritos, ****_Las_**

**_Crónicas de Narnia_****, dijo que: ****_Tú no eres un cuerpo. Tú tienes un cuerpo. Tú_**

**_eres un alma._**

**Terry me alcanzó antes de que golpeara el piso. Levanté la mirada**

**hacia él.**

**—****Conocí una pequeña niña en el hospital. Te conocía. Estaba enferma**

**e iba a morir y le dijiste que su cuerpo se hallaba enfermo y que no tuviera**

**miedo porque iba a tener un cuerpo ****_nuevo_****.**

**Terry sacudió su cabeza con una expresión atormentada.**

**—****Sé lo que estás pensando y no.**

**Miré a Gee y ella apartó su mirada. Había algo que no sabía y que era**

**importante. Levanté mi mirada hacia Terry.**

**—****¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, Terry? ¿Por qué no puedes**

**tomar mi cuerpo y dejarme vivir una vida otra vez? Puedo estar contigo una**

**vez que no esté destinada a morir y no romperías ninguna regla.**

**-Gee sacudió su cabeza y me dio la espalda.**

**Dank cerró sus ojos fuertemente-.**

**—****No volverás. —dijo en un ronco susurro.**

**—****¿Por qué? Tú le dijiste a la pequeña niña que ella lo haría. Gee dijo**

**que tendría otro cuerpo y que viviría, que es lo que las almas hacen. —Dank**

**tomó mi cara entre sus manos.**

**—****Candy, el momento en que me enamoré de ti y elegí romper las**

**reglas, todo cambió. Tú eres mi debilidad. Te escogí por encima de las reglas.**

**Una vez que te hayan llevado no volverás. No podré verte nunca más y no se**

**me dará la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti. Soy La Muerte. No puedo vivir**

**con la luz y tú vivirás en ella. Para siempre, sin regresar a la tierra. No**

**puedo resistirme a ti, así que ellos no me dejarán mantenerte conmigo.**

**El bajó su cabeza y besó mi nariz suavemente. Temblé bajo su toque.**

**Las lágrimas quemaban mis ojos. No podía soportar el pensamiento de**

**no volver a verlo nunca.**

**—****Y si él se rehúsa a tomar tu cuerpo, el suyo será tomado en**

**consecuencia. ¿Le contarás esa parte, Muerte? ¿Le contarás que ya no serás**

**capaz de correr libremente por la tierra como La Muerte sino que serás**

**enviado al infierno? Serás como los ángeles caídos. Si ella vive, tú mueres. —**

**Gee miraba a Terry con las manos en sus labios. —La elección es ahora.**

**Una vez que tus poderes te sean retirados, te transportaré abajo. Y en**

**verdad odio tener que ir allí. —Dirigió su mirada hacia mí. —Puedes vivir y**

**tener una vida eterna mientras él se quema en el infierno con el resto de los**

**ángeles caídos y pecadores, o puedes venir conmigo y vivir en la luz,**

**dejándolo continuar viviendo la vida que ha vivido desde la creación de los**

**hombres. Lo que es, y siempre ha sido, La Muerte.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

**El cielo oscuro comenzó a agitarse alrededor de un centro de luz.**

**Agarré el brazo de Terry con mis dos manos como si estuviera a punto de**

**desaparecer.**

**—****¿Qué está pasando? —Le pregunté sobre el sonido del rugir del**

**viento en la distancia. Terry negó con la cabeza, con los ojos sobre Gee.**

**Ella miró de él a mí. —Van a llevarlo. Gracias a ti, será considerado**

**como uno de los menos. Ha caído. Rompió las reglas. —Gee empezó a gritar**

**a través de la tormenta, como vientos encerrando el intercambio de**

**información. Solté a Dank y caminé hacia delante, sabiendo que tenía que**

**detener esto y él no me iba a decir cómo.**

**—****¿Qué puedo hacer? —Le grité a Gee.**

**Ella miró a Terry detrás de mí. —Ella no es como los otros seres**

**humanos. Es por lo qué te enamoraste de ella cuando nadie más te tentó.**

**Déjala que tome esta decisión.**

**—****¡NO! —Gritó Terry detrás de mí con una intensidad de su voz**

**rayando en pánico. Corrí hacia Gee, con miedo a que Terry pudiera**

**detenerme.**

**—****Dime. —Le exigí. Ella me miraba, mientras sus brillantes rasgos**

**parecían cada vez más de otro mundo. La tormenta se hizo más fuerte. Su**

**cabello rubio se azotaba violentamente a su alrededor, creando la apariencia**

**de lo inmortal que era.**

**—****Él sólo puede ser perdonado si tú mueres. "Dank" es La Muerte y tendrá**

**que aceptar tu alma. Sólo puedo hacer lo que se requiere para matar a tu**

**cuerpo pero al final hasta que Él ya no exista, La Muerte tiene que tomar tu**

**alma.**

**—****¡NO! ¡NO LA TOMARÉ! ¡ELLA ES UN ALMA NUEVA! ¡MI DEBILIDAD**

**NO LA CONDENARÁ! —Terry rugió detrás de mí y sus brazos me apartaron**

**de Gee.**

**Ella ignoró la protesta Dank y continuó mirándome mientras la**

**tormenta se hizo más fuerte. Yo tenía un poder aquí que Terry no admitiría**

**y Gee se encontraba demasiado asustada para decirme. Lo intentaba. La**

**amiga que pensaba que había hecho en la casa mental, en verdad podría ser**

**mi amiga, después de todo. No había ninguna intención malvada en su**

**mirada, como había visto en los ojos del otro transportador. Ella suplicaba**

**silenciosamente conmigo. ¿Cuál fue la elección? Si Terry se negó a tomar mi**

**alma, entonces, ¿Cómo iba a matarme? Incluso cuando caminé directo a sus**

**brazos. Los brazos de Dank parecían estar luchando contra un tirón de la**

**tormenta que no venía por mí o Gee. Se encontraba aquí por él. Levanté la**

**vista hacia él y toqué su rostro angustiado, tan lleno de determinación por**

**salvarme, dispuesto a ser absorbido hacia el Infierno.**

**—****Te amo. —Le dije, haciendo que su cara se retorciera de dolor.**

**—****Yo no soy un hombre por lo que no tengo un corazón que ame como**

**un ser humano lo hace. **

**Soy un dios inmortal que vive con el poder supremo**

**porque poseo las llaves de La Muerte. **

**Pero tú eres mi existencia. Yo soy**

**tuyo. —Lágrimas calientes corrían por mi rostro mientras miraba la cara de**

**alguien que comprendió una emoción mucho más fuerte que mis débiles**

**palabras, débiles de amor. Su brazo fue arrancado de mí por la fuerza de la**

**tormenta de viento y permaneció como el dios que era mientras un embudo**

**oscuro se formó alrededor de él.**

**Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho y corrí hacia Gee, sabiendo de**

**alguna manera que había algo que podía hacer. Ella me podía llevar, podía**

**verlo en sus ojos. Para mí, era una manera de detener esto. Gee me miraba**

**cuando me acerqué a ella y me di cuenta de la esperanza parpadeando en**

**sus ojos.**

**—****¡Ayúdalo! Haz lo que puedas, pero no dejes que se lo lleven, por**

**favor. —Le grité por encima del ruido detrás de mí, arrancado del pecho de La Muerte. **

**Gee asintió y miró por encima del hombro.**

**—****Ella hizo el sacrificio. Se acabó. —Gee, anunció con un tono**

**dominante alto y profundo. Sus ojos se volvieron a mí cuando me tocó con**

**su mano en la cabeza.**

**El aire a mi alrededor cesó. Ya no podía extraer oxígeno para mis**

**pulmones. Necesité de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no tratar de tomar**

**aire. **

**Si Dank me vio luchando yo sabía que iba a luchar contra cualquier**

**fuerza que le unía a librarme del poder de Gee. El suelo frío y húmedo se**

**levantó a mi encuentro y yo yacía inerte y el dolor agudo de la asfixia me**

**quemó los pulmones. La tormenta a mí alrededor se desvaneció. No oía nada**

**más y ya no sentía. Era diferente que antes. Esta vez el dolor se apartó**

**rápidamente y la oscuridad me consumió.**

**El olor a café y tocino llenaron mis sentidos mientras inhalé un respiro**

**tan dichosamente dulce, que me despertó con un sobresalto. Me senté y**

**miré alrededor de mi habitación. Me encontraba en mi cama. Tragué saliva y**

**mi garganta se apretó de dolor. Me toqué el pecho y lo sentí sensible, como si**

**me hubieran dado un puñetazo justo sobre el lugar donde descansaban mis**

**pulmones dentro de mí. Todo había sido real. Aturdida, me puse de pie y me**

**acerqué a la ventana para mirar hacia el bosque detrás de mi casa.**

**|¿Mostrarían evidencia de los vientos huracanados que azotaron anoche,**

**luchando para tomar a Dank? Los árboles se alzaban igual como cuando yo**

**había entrado en ellos la noche anterior. Las hojas soplaron suavemente en**

**la brisa. Esto andaba mal. Me había entregado por La Muerte. Gee me podría**

**haber tomado. Lo había visto en sus ojos. ¿Tenía Dank aún en posesión el**

**poder de detenerlo incluso con el Infierno tirándolo lejos? Yo me encontraba**

**viva y aquí en mi casa, respirando, cuando había pedido dejar este cuerpo**

**atrás y cesar mi vida en la tierra.**

**—****No. —Susurré contra el cristal de la ventana, mientras las lágrimas**

**corrían por mi cara. —Quería morir. Esta existencia que me has dado no**

**vale nada sin ti. No puedo vivir con el hecho de que tú ya no... —Un sollozo**

**sacudió mi cuerpo y mis piernas cedieron y me desplomé en el suelo.**

**Acurruqué mi cuerpo en una bola, intento de lidiar con el dolor rasgando mi**

**pecho. Esto no era una existencia con la que podría vivir. Yo había estado**

**tan segura de que Gee conocía una forma de salvarlo.**

**Esta, esta vida donde Terry fue condenado al Infierno y a mí se me**

**permitió seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado, sería mi Infierno**

**personal.**

**—****Dime, Peggy Ann, ¿Eres siempre así de dramática? —Me sacudí al**

**sonido de la voz de Gee y levanté los ojos hinchados para encontrarla**

**sentada en el borde de mi cama. Sus piernas largas y delgadas se**

**encontraban cruzadas y me estudiaban con la cabeza inclinada. —Eres un**

**ser humano bastante singular. —dijo con una sonrisa.**

**La ira comenzó a subir dentro de mí, me puse de pie y la miré. Ella me**

**había mentido. Me había hecho pensar que podría detener el destino de**

**Terry.**

**—****Guau, Peggy Ann, toma el aspecto psicológico de tu cara bonita y**

**respira profundamente. —Hizo una pausa y sonrió. —Ahora que puedes**

**respirar, eso es. —Odiaba la sonrisa y la indiferencia de su actitud después**

**de lo que había sucedido con Terry.**

**—****Me mentiste. —Susurré, mientras cerré la distancia entre nosotras.**

**Gee meneó la cabeza lentamente. —No, no lo hice. Honestamente,**

**Candy, deja de tirar la cosa sobre mí. No es como que me puedas hacer**

**daño. Apaga el drama, cariño. Sé que lo amas. **

**Mierda, me imagino que**

**tienes sentimientos más intensos hacia él que los miserables te amo que los**

**seres humanos dan tan fácilmente. Quiero decir, la mayoría de los seres**

**humanos no tirarían sus almas ciegamente en una eternidad que no**

**entenderían, por el bien de salvar a La Muerte. Fue raro efectivamente.**

**—****Podrías haberte esforzado más para tomarme. Él fue apartado por**

**una fuerza más fuerte que él. ¡Podrías haberme matado! Caminé hasta ti y**

**me ofrecí como un sacrificio. —Me tapé la boca, cuando un sollozo escapó y**

**los pasos de mi madre hicieron eco en el pasillo. Me quedé inmóvil, sin saber**

**qué hacer. Mis entrañas se sentían como si hubieran sido arrancadas de mí.**

**Ya no tenía fuerzas para ocultar el dolor que sentía.**

**La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y mamá se asomó y sonrió, luego**

**cerró la puerta suavemente. Me quedé congelada y confundida en cuanto a**

**lo que acababa de presenciar. Levanté la mirada hacia Gee, que seguía**

**sentada en el borde de mi cama. Mamá no había estado mirándola fijamente.**

**Gee se volvió ligeramente y le dio unas palmaditas con la mano a algo**

**mientras me sonreía. Mis ojos se movieron de ella al lugar que había dejado**

**desocupado después de despertarme por la mañana y por primera vez, me di**

**cuenta de que todavía me encontraba en la cama. Di un paso más cerca y**

**miré hacia abajo a lo que parecía ser mi cuerpo dormido.**

**—****Creo que un "lo siento" sería suficiente en este momento. Ya sabes,**

**por gritarme y por el espantoso silbido que hiciste. Un poco me recordó a los**

**de allí abajo y, bueno, me asusté. —Aparté los ojos de mi cuerpo y devolví la**

**mirada a Gee, que parecía completamente satisfecha. —Estoy esperando mi**

**disculpa. Habla, Peggy Ann, tú sabes que puedes. —Frunció los labios y**

**ladeó la cabeza de lado a lado.**

**—****¿Estoy muerta? —Le pregunté, mirando hacia atrás, a mi cuerpo. —**

**Me refiero a, ¿Mi cuerpo está muerto?**

**Gee dio un largo suspiro. —Siiiiiiiii, ahora vamos a oírlo: "Lo siento,**

**Gee por hablarte tan feo cuando hiciste lo que te pedí" Vamos, puedes**

**decirlo.**

**Negué con la cabeza y estudié mi cuerpo antes de caminar hasta el**

**espejo. Tenía la misma apariencia en la mayoría de los aspectos, excepto**

**todas mis imperfecciones, ¿Dónde han ido? Era una versión perfecta de mí.**

**—****¿Qué? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿No se da cuenta mi madre que estoy**

**muerta? ¿Dónde está Terry? ¿Ellos lo dejaron ir? ¿Tú me vas a transportar?**

**¿O soy un alma errante? ¿Dónde está Dank? —Sentí esperanza por primera**

**vez desde que había despertado. Miré de nuevo al espejo y me toqué la cara.**

**Mis mejillas suaves y lisas donde las lágrimas las habrían dejado húmedas y**

**sensibles.**

**Gee hizo una mueca. —Se necesita un poco acostumbrarse, todo el**

**ser en un cuerpo de diecisiete años y ahora no tienes uno. Te olvidas y**

**piensas que las cosas son de determinada manera y no lo son. Al igual que**

**el hecho de que llorabas con tanta intensidad en el suelo con todo tu instinto**

**dramático y sabías que tu cuerpo produce lágrimas por lo que las sentiste,**

**ya que creías que iban a estar allí. —Gee se encogió de hombros y se**

**levantó.**

**—****¿Adónde vas? ¿Me estás llevando? ¿Dónde está Dank? —Le pregunté**

**de nuevo y ella levantó las manos como en defensa.**

**—****Bueno, en primer lugar, no he tenido mis disculpas y todavía**

**piensas que puedes comenzar a exigir respuestas.**

**—****¡Lo siento! Ahora, ¿Dónde está Dank?**

**Gee frunció el ceño. —Eso no suena como que lo decías en serio. —**

**Cerré los ojos y me di cuenta de que incluso con ellos cerrados todavía podía**

**ver. Extraño—. Tus ojos no se cierran, Peggy Ann, tú tan solo piensas que lo**

**están. Ya te expliqué la forma en que funciona, así que para. Parece que**

**estás haciendo la cosa de la mirada escalofriante que las almas hacen.**

**—****Por favor. Lo siento. Sólo dime dónde Dank está. —Declaré.**

**Gee sonrió. —Vale, vale bien. La verdad es que no sé exactamente. —**

**Ella se encogió de hombros y pasó de largo caminando hacia mí.**

**—****¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Ella se dio la vuelta y me sonrió. —Todo es confuso. Me dejaste matar**

**tu cuerpo, pero, por supuesto, el amante no iba a tomar el alma de tu**

**cuerpo. Sin embargo, yo sabía, como él, que si tu alma se hallaba**

**verdaderamente dispuesta podría dejar el cuerpo por sí solo. Por lo tanto,**

**dejé el remolino del huracán ayer por la noche y llevé tu cadáver de vuelta**

**aquí. Yo sabía que cuando tu alma volviera alrededor del trauma de la**

**muerte de tu cuerpo, sería el momento de la verdad. Esperé para ver y, por**

**supuesto... —Hizo una pausa y sonrió. —Honestamente, nunca lo dudé.**

**Pude ver tu fiereza por salvarlo. Yo sabía que era tu alma la que hablaba, y**

**esperaba que abandonase tu cuerpo. Eso, por supuesto, lo hizo e**

**inmediatamente debería haber sido capaz de llevarte y advertirte. —Ella**

**mordió su labio inferior y se encogió de hombros.**

**—****¿Qué? —Le pregunté con alivio corriendo a través de mí al pensar**

**que Terry aún era La Muerte y él no se estaba quemando en el Infierno.**

**—****Ah, bueno, no estoy muy segura. Quiero decir me gustas y todo,**

**pero tengo una agenda muy ocupada y me has tomado una buena cantidad**

**de mi tiempo durante las últimas semanas. Bueno, al menos desde que**

**Dank expulsó a Ky y me quedé atrapada con el trabajo de asegurarme de**

**que el señor Obstinado libere tu alma. De todos modos, mira la cosa es que**

**me distraje un tanto y pospuse nuestra partida para que pudiera hablar**

**contigo y me hagas un millón de preguntas. Yo, eh, bueno, tu alma no está**

**por venir. No va a marcharse y no tiene una fuerza que lo sostenga. —Ella**

**suspiró y me frunció el ceño. —No sé lo que está pasando aquí. Tú eres la**

**primera en todos los sentidos. Tal vez La Muerte tiene que tomar tu alma,**

**después de todo. No tengo ni idea. Mi conjetura es que mejor vayas a buscar**

**de nuevo tu cuerpo y vivir esta vida. Me temo que a La Muerte no se le ha**

**dado un indulto por su rebelión. Si no vuelves a tu cuerpo, entonces te vas a**

**pasar la eternidad como un alma errante. No tengo que decirte lo que un**

**alma errante es, porque las dos sabemos que ya sabes. Las ves todo el**

**tiempo. ¿Quieres tener su miserable existencia? Mira, no dejes que le den la**

**condenación eterna a cambio de nada. —Ella se acercó a donde yacía mi**

**cuerpo sin vida. —Si él tiene que quemarse en el Infierno por toda la**

**eternidad no dejes que lo tenga que hacer sabiendo que eres un alma**

**perdida. Él sabrá. Ellos se asegurarán de que lo sepa. Es todo sobre el dolor**

**y tortura allí abajo. ¿Qué no puede hacer un poco de calor para el**

**conocimiento de que renunciaste a la eternidad prometida que él tanto**

**luchó para que tuvieras? Va a causarle un dolor como nunca lo**

**comprenderás. —Ella miró hacia abajo a mi cuerpo. —Es tu elección. Vuelve**

**a vivir. Hazlo por él. —Entonces ella se había ido.**

**Me paré sobre mi cuerpo viendo cómo ardientes lágrimas corrían por**

**mi cara de nuevo, aunque ahora sabía que sólo se siente el recuerdo de las**

**lágrimas. Yo era un alma. No podía llorar. Me toqué la cara y mi cuerpo se**

**sentía frío. La idea de volver a este cuerpo y existir, al mismo tiempo que**

**Dank ya no vagaba por la Tierra, a causa de mí, era insoportable.**

**—****Tú eres la razón de mi existencia, Dank. ¿Cómo puedo vivir sin ti? —**

**Susurré en la habitación y sabía que no importa lo que el dolor de la vida me**

**guardaba, no podía causarle más dolor. Quisiera soportar la vida, así él no**

**tendría la culpa de mi alma perdida que lo atormente. Había renunciado a**

**todo por mí. Podría sacrificar una eternidad de dolor, si eso es lo que se**

**necesitaba para aliviar su sufrimiento. Me deslicé en la cama y sentí una**

**sensación de hormigueo caliente correr por mí, ya que me reuní con el**

**cuerpo que había dejado. Mis ojos se abrieron y un sollozo escapó de mis**

**labios.**

**—****Candy, ¿Cariño? ¿Nunca te vas a levantar y venir a comer? —Mamá**

**se encontraba de pie en mi puerta sonriéndome, completamente**

**inconsciente de que su última visita a mi habitación había visto un cuerpo**

**vacío.**

**—****Sí, bueno, lo siento. Supongo que estar en mi cama otra vez me hizo**

**dormir demasiado. —Ella caminó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado.**

**—****Se sintió bien tenerte en casa anoche. Puedes faltar a la escuela hoy**

**si necesitas un día para aclimatarte. —Pensé quedarme en casa, en mi**

**habitación y sabía que iba a ser muy difícil. Tenía que salir y hablar con**

**gente. Necesitaba ver la vida y encontrar una manera de sobrevivirla. No**

**sería la causa del dolor de Terry. Viviría, por él.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

**Mamá había enviado a Leif a la escuela sin mí y explicó que volvería en**

**la tarde. Leif era una cosa con la que tenía que tratar. Si tenía que vivir esta**

**existencia, no podía continuar usándolo. Yo nunca lo amaría en la forma en**

**que se merece. Él era mi amigo y una fuente de consuelo. Dejarme**

**permanecer como su novia no sólo fue un error para Leif, fue una traición**

**porque nunca pertenecería a nadie, sino a Terry. No podría vivir de esa**

**manera. Vivir no iba a ser fácil para mí. Tenía que cortar todas las cuerdas**

**que quebraron mi alma ya dañada.**

**Para el momento en que nos registramos en la escuela me había**

**perdido literatura Inglesa. Los pasillos se fueron llenando con estudiantes.**

**Mantuve mis libros cerca de mi pecho y apreté en mi mano mi pase de**

**llegada tarde. Puedo hacer esto. Canté el recordatorio una y otra vez en mi**

**cabeza. Ann salió de la multitud de gente, sonriendo cuando me vio.**

**—****¡CANDY! ¡Hurra, viniste! Te he extrañado como loca. Ahora el**

**almuerzo no será tan aburrido y, ¡Oh mi D! ¿Adivina qué? —Me esforcé para**

**continuar con su torrente de palabras, así que me tomó un momento darme**

**cuenta de que quería que yo reaccionase al "****_¿Adivina qué?_****"****.**

**—****Oh, eh, ¿qué? —Ni siquiera podía forzar una sonrisa.**

**Ella me sonrió y miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien la estaba**

**escuchando antes de mirar hacia mí. —Terrence Granchester está aquí. Como, en**

**nuestra escuela. Como que, está inscrito en nuestra escuela. ¿Puedes**

**creerlo? Quiero decir, sé que él fue a una escuela secundaria en Mobile,**

**Alabama, hasta el año pasado, cuando su banda consiguió un hit y comenzó**

**a tocar en todo los Estados Unidos en lugar de sólo el sureste. GAH! ¿Puedes**

**creer que él está aquí? ¡En nuestra escuela! Supongo que si tenía que volver**

**a la escuela secundaria nuestro pintoresco pueblito costero es preferible a**

**algún lugar de Alabama. Pero aun así, no puedo creer esto.**

**¡Me quedé congelada!, con sus palabras registradas en mi cerebro.**

**¿Dank se encontraba aquí? ¿Cómo? El rockero del que ella hablaba ya no**

**existía. Pánico mezclado con incredulidad me apretaba el pecho y tuve que**

**tomar una respiración profunda.**

**—****¿Dónde? —Me las arreglé para preguntar, sabiendo que no podía**

**ocultar la expresión desesperada en mi cara. Miranda sonrió y asintió con la**

**cabeza hacia Leif.**

**—****Será mejor que quites esa cara de anonadada por la estrella. Aquí**

**viene Tu Hombre.**

**Yo apenas lo miré y le tomé la mano. —Dime dónde está. Por favor,**

**ahora. —Ensanchó mucho los ojos a mi demanda sin aliento repentino. Ella**

**iba a pensar que me encontraba de nuevo loca.**

**—****Eh, eh, bien por aquí en alguna parte. —dijo, en un tono de**

**preocupación y miró a Leif, forzando una sonrisa que no cumplía sus ojos**

**llenos de preocupación.**

**—****¿Sabías que Candy era una gran fan de ****_Cold Soul_****? —Leif me miró,**

**pero yo no tenía tiempo para ocuparme de él en este momento. Necesitaba**

**encontrar a terry.**

**—****Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos más tarde. —dije a modo de explicación,**

**mientras me dirigía a través de la multitud en una carrera. Luché contra la**

**tentación de llamar su nombre en voz alta.**

**—****_Vas a conseguir volver a ese lugar mental si no te calmas_****. —dijo la**

**voz suave de Terry, bromeando en mi oído, y me di la vuelta. Él, por**

**supuesto, susurraba en mi oído, no en cualquier lugar cercano a mí.**

**—****¿Dónde estás? —Susurré en voz baja. Oí una carcajada y me tiró a**

**mirar hacia atrás, para ver una pareja de estudiantes de primer año**

**besándose.**

**—****_La mesa de picnic. _****—****dijo, simplemente. Me giré de nuevo y me dirigí**

**a la puerta principal de la escuela. Él me esperaba en el lugar que le había**

**visto por primera vez. Empujé la puerta con ambas manos y me eché a**

**correr.**

**Solo descansaba allí, justo como había estado el primer día que lo**

**había visto, me sonreía cuando llegué a la esquina. Dejé mis libros y me**

**lancé a sus brazos abiertos. Un sollozo sacudió mi cuerpo. ¡Él se encontraba**

**aquí! Estuvo aquí. No podía hablar, así que seguí con mi rostro enterrado en**

**su pecho, sollozando incontrolablemente. Quería mirar a sus ojos y darle un**

**beso y preguntarle cómo, pero no era capaz de controlar el pozo de emoción**

**abrumándome. Él me llevó a su regazo y se sentó de nuevo en la parte**

**superior de la mesa.**

**—****¿Te alegras de verme? —Preguntó en mi oído. Su cálido aliento me**

**hacía cosquillas en la oreja. Me reí en su pecho y asentí, todavía no me**

**sentía segura de que pudiera hablar. —Hubiera llegado antes, pero no**

**estaba seguro. Tuve que esperar hasta que... —Se calló y me retiré hacia**

**atrás para mirar a su cara.**

**—****¿Esperar qué? —Le pregunté, necesitando la seguridad de que no se**

**iría. Dank secó con el dedo las lágrimas de mi rostro húmedo e inclinó la**

**barbilla para que yo pudiera mirar directamente a sus ojos, semejantes a**

**joyas.**

**—****Yo no podía regresar hasta que tú eligieras. Al parecer, si hacías el**

**máximo sacrificio entonces mi regla rota seria enmendada. —Sacudí la**

**cabeza, sin entender de qué sacrificio hablaba.**

**—****¿Quieres decir que mi muerte? Hice eso voluntariamente la noche**

**anterior. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? Gee vino a mi habitación y ella se**

**encontraba tan confundida como yo.**

**Él me sonrió. —No, no es morir, aunque el sacrificio no fue tomado a**

**la ligera. Sin embargo, podría haber sido interpretado como la naturaleza**

**egoísta de la Deidad. Tú ves, los seres humanos abandonan la vida cuando**

**no pueden lidiar con el dolor. Es una salida fácil para ellos. El sacrificio del**

**que estoy hablando no es de muerte, sino de vida.**

**Tocó su frente con la mía. —Verás, Gee desempeñaba su papel. Sabía**

**exactamente lo que sucedía. No es una Deidad, sino que es inmortal y ha**

**existido desde el principio del tiempo. Sabía que todo gira en torno al autosacrificio.**

**Un acto totalmente desinteresado.**

**Negué con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir? —Se**

**rió entre dientes y me di cuenta que era el sonido más hermoso del mundo.**

**—****Elegiste vivir una vida que ya no querías, sólo para aliviar mi dolor.**

**No querías vivir sin mí, sin embargo, cuando supiste que habría hecho mi extinción sin sentido, no pudiste soportar la idea. Elegiste vivir por mí. —**

**Asentí de acuerdo con él, pero no me hallaba segura de cómo esto tuvo algo**

**que ver con cómo él estaba aquí, delante de mí.**

**—****Mi alma bella. —Murmuró y me acarició la mejilla. —Cuando diste el**

**último sacrificio desinteresado, pagaste por mi mal. Has demostrado ser**

**digna de mi devoción. Del amor… de La Muerte.**

**Toqué sus labios perfectos con mis dedos, con ganas de darle un beso.**

**Para estar lo más cerca posible de él. —Así que, porque elegí la vida, ¿sigues**

**existiendo? —Le pregunté asombrada.**

**Él asintió. —En realidad, es aún mejor. —dijo, besando mi mentón y**

**luego cada una de mis mejillas, haciendo que me olvidase de lo que**

**estábamos hablando. Su cercanía me hizo débil por el placer, y un suave**

**gemido escapó de mi garganta.**

**—****Ah, eso suena maravilloso. —Murmuró, mientras corría besos por mi**

**cuello y a través de mi clavícula. Me aferré a sus hombros, sabiendo en todo**

**momento que iba a desmayarme de placer. Sentí su lengua cálida sobre mi**

**piel y me quedé sin aliento, presionándome mas cerca de él, dispuesta a**

**pedir más, justo ahí, en el patio del colegio. Él se echó hacia atrás y su**

**respiración era entrecortada.**

**—****Puedo quedarme contigo. —dijo, mirándome, con una intensidad**

**que me hizo temblar.**

**—****¿Quedarte conmigo? —Pregunté, llegando a besar su mentón y**

**dejando un sendero de besos por su cuello perfecto.**

**—****No aquí. No puedo aguantar mucho más, Candy. Sólo no soy tan**

**fuerte. —dijo con voz ronca mientras me atrajo hacia su pecho. —Eres mía**

**ahora. Mientras camines en la Tierra me perteneces. Nada puede hacerte**

**daño. —Oí un toque de humor en su voz. —Es prácticamente imposible**

**hacer daño a lo que la Muerte protege. —Sonreí en su pecho, con ganas de**

**quedarme en sus brazos para siempre. Pero había preguntas que sabía que**

**tenía que hacer. Podría disfrutar en su presencia más tarde.**

**—****Puedo quedarme contigo para la eternidad, ¿Entonces? —Le**

**pregunté, mirándole. Una pequeña mueca apareció en su perfectamente**

**esculpida boca.**

**—****No exactamente. Eres mía, siempre y cuando camines por la tierra.**

**Tu cuerpo va a envejecer y la vejez no es algo que puedo parar. Un día**

**tendrás que dejar este cuerpo y empezar una nueva vida.**

**—****Voy a envejecer y tener que dejarte y entonces ¿Qué? ¿Comenzar**

**una nueva vida donde no te voy a conocer? ¿Vas a esperar hasta que sea lo**

**suficientemente mayor y luego venir a verme? No. Terry, ¡NO! No quiero**

**hacer eso. Yo quiero conservarte para siempre, todo el tiempo.**

**Dank acunó mi cara y me miró a los ojos. —Candy eres un alma.**

**Debes vivir la eternidad que a las almas se les da. No te dan una opción. El**

**hecho de que pueda amarte y protegerte mientras vives en la Tierra es un**

**don que no me había atrevido a esperar. Esto es todo lo que podemos tener.**

**Soy La Muerte, soy una Deidad. No soy y nunca he sido un alma. Tomo**

**almas frías o almas cuyos cuerpos han muerto y los envío al lugar que han**

**ganado. Fui creado para esto. —Sacudí la cabeza, envolviendo mis brazos**

**alrededor de él, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.**

**—****Quiero ser inmortal. Quiero estar siempre contigo. ¿No hay nada que**

**puedas hacer? —Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, y luego se detuvo, mirando**

**por encima del hombro con un furioso ceño fruncido.**

**—****Vete, Gee, este no es tu asunto. —Su voz goteaba hielo frío que sólo**

**La Muerte podía reunir. Me volví y Gee se encontraba cerca, con una mano**

**en la cadera, sonriendo como si acabara de ganar un concurso.**

**—****Ah, pero no me importa. Esa es la belleza del mismo. —dijo brillante**

**y me miró. —Él no te está diciendo todo lo que hay que saber, porque piensa**

**que tu mente es demasiado frágil para entender la complejidad. No se lo**

**dejes tan fácil, Peggy Ann.**

**Terry gruñó detrás de mí. —No la llames así.**

**Gee sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. —Bueno, está bien. Pay-Gan****9****—****Me volví**

**a mirar a Terry.**

**—****¿De qué está hablando, Terry? Dime. Haré lo que sea, nunca te**

**dejaré. No quiero envejecer. Quiero seguir siendo como somos ahora, para**

**siempre. Iré a donde quieras que vayas. Por favor.****.**

**Dank suspiró, deslizó su mano alrededor de mi cintura y apretó. —Un**

**día te diré. Cuando llegue el momento. Hay una manera pero, Candy, no es**

**fácil. Se requiere dar más de lo que podrías imaginarte. La elección nunca se**

**ha hecho y para un alma sería imposible. Las almas están en desventaja por**

**sus emociones, que son demasiado débiles.**

**Gee se rió detrás de mí. —Se supone que las almas son**

**emocionalmente débiles, pero esta no es débil en absoluto. Dale un poco de**

**crédito. Acaba de hacer una elección que ninguna otra alma podría o habría**

**tenido el poder de hacer. Su alma es poco común o, si no, tú nunca la**

**habrías hecho tuya.**

**Él me miró y sonrió dulcemente. —Lo sé. —La calidez en sus ojos zafiros hizo**

**que el resto del mundo se desvaneciera.**

**—****Nos vemos por ahí, Pay-Gan. —Gee llamó desde detrás de mí.**

**Odiaba apartar la vista de la mirada de Dank, pero lo hice para decirle adiós**

**a Gee. Ella ya se había ido.**

**dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. —Si no te gusta me**

**aseguraré de que nunca la volvamos a ver.**

**Me puse tensa. —¿Qué? No.**

**Él sonrió. —Relájate, Pagan, está a salvo de mi ira. Ella te hace sonreír**

**y se preocupa por ti. Eso la hace por siempre segura y preciada.**

**Sonreí y pasé la mano por sus rizos oscuros. —Entonces, Muerte,**

**¿Qué hacemos ahora?**

**—****Para empezar tienes que romper las cosas con Leif, y yo voy contigo.**

**La idea de romper el corazón de Leif era bastante mala. La culpa me**

**carcomía por dentro ante la idea de hacerle daño. Negué con la cabeza y**

**miré suplicante a Dank. —Por favor, déjame hacer esto sola. No puedes estar**

**allí, sólo empeorará las cosas.**

**La expresión de Terry se mantuvo inflexible. —Lo siento, Candy, pero**

**no puedo dejarte hacer esto sola. Él no es quien crees que es. No me fío de**

**su reacción.**

**Sonreí a la creencia de que Dank necesitaba protegerme de Leif. Leif**

**era inofensivo. Estaría deshecho, pero no peligroso.**

**Dank se puso de pie, poniéndome en el suelo delante de él y**

**deslizando su mano en la mía. —Candy, no estoy seguro de cómo decirte**

**esto, pero... Leif no es humano.**

**FIN**


	22. NOTA ACLARATORIA

NOTA ACLARATORIA.

Tomando en Consideración, el comentario que realizo ARCE , con respecto a que estoy violando los derechos de autor O Copyright, me permito hacer la siguiente nota aclaratoria.

PRIMERO: Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres con la supuesta denuncia o mas no demanda legal por la escritora que señalas, ella solicito que no se usen sus libros para crear fanfiction, de ninguna clase, cosa que se respeta, tomando en consideración que es la creadora de dichas obras, y lo controversial que es esta escritora, este hecho sucedió hace mas de 4 años casi 5 años creo yo, desde entonces se dejo de usar cualquier libro de esta escritora para crear o recrear cualquier fanfiction, algo que otros autores no ven mal. Sino aun apoyan de alguna manera a los seguidores a que realicen una recreación alterna de sus personajes, tal es el caso de J.K ROWLING creadora de Harry Potter, quien a señalado, "me siento alagada porque la gente quiera escribir sobre mis historias" esto hecho lo realiza por medio de su agente literario.

Así también podemos notar lo que menciona el escritor Rodolfo Castro en su libro "LA INTENCION DE LEER, LA INTENCION DE NARRAR" lo que comenta el autor en su pagina 24, " Desde hace tiempo, sabes que el verdadero sujeto de la lectura no es en exclusiva EL LIBRO, NI EL ESCRITOR CON SUS PALABRAS Y SUS SILENCIOS, sino la unidad que conforma el LECTOR, el escritor, su texto y contexto. EL ESCRITOR como persona, y no como un profesional que domina una técnica. EL LECTOR, que al leer REESCRIBE el texto, pero también se narra a si mismo en si mismo, siendo el lector el ser humano en constante desarrollo."

De donde podemos desprender que es necesario tener un aprecio del lector mas haya de solamente un ser que va a una tienda adquiere un libro y lo cuelga en su estantería para que coja polvo después de un tiempo, o como lo expresa esta persona ARCE, en su comentario, " he leído esta y otras sagas de …" que me lleva a pensar que solamente hace eso, leer, mas no compartir con otras personas, para que se pueda llegar a una CULTURIZACION PUBLICA y de alguna manera no solo ayudar a fomentar el buen habito de la lectura en otras personas, sino también en compartir lo que tu puedes tener y otros no, de una manera divertida, sana , limpia de prejuicios y vánales ideas erróneas y sobre todo SIN FINES DE LUCRO, que es la principal causa de llegar a cometer violaciones al Copyright.

SEGUNDO: Tal parece que se olvidad la idea original de la creación de FANFICTION, sin importar la pagina o termino genérico que se utiliza para referirse a las paginas creadas en el mundo, con la idea de retomar el universo creativo de una obra ajena (personajes, reglas del universo ficcional, tramas principales) y desarrollarlas más allá del original, siendo esta una costumbre poco moderna en realidad ya que es algo tan antiguo como la propia literatura. Así, la literatura clásica está plagada de continuaciones y adaptaciones.

No seria la primera en el mundo ni la ultima que se divierte haciendo lo que hice, realizar solo breves cambios en las obras de una autora que como he expresado es autentica, innovadora y con un gran sentido de la realidad alterna.

Por tanto siguiendo los cánones de las ideas originales de la creación del FANFICTION, solo adapto una obra ya existente o de creación propia ,que en mi caso he dejado claro que las tengo pero las publico en un lugar mas apropiado para las ideas que desarrollo, para no mezclar habla sexual con algo tan bien trabajado como una historia creada para jovencitas, con personajes de un Anime (Animaciones procedentes de Japón y algunos acepciones de países asiáticos tales como Corea o China, termino derivado de la palabra Inglesa "animation". Que etimológicamente deriva del latín "anima" para el castellano " Alma"). Excluyendo las creaciones de Anime Yuri y Yaoi,, que en mi caso si son un punto de referencia para mi pluma y forma de escritura propia.

Y con esto me refiero a la idea de un "OTAKU", que tal parece es lo que intenta ser dicha persona con su comentario.

En palabras del propio Hayo Miyazaki, seria " **Algunas personas pasan su vida interesadas en si mismas****,** **¿Sabes? Casi toda la animación japonesa difícilmente es producida con la base de observar a personas reales. Es creada por humanos, que no pueden soportar ver a otros seres humanos.**

**Y es por eso que la industria está llena de Otakus."**

**En este caso lo aplico a no ser consecuente con algunos actos relacionados con el libre manejo de proyección del FANFICTION.**

TERCERO: VIOLACIONES a los derechos de autos, en diversos países se tiene diferentes leyes de protección, para los autores, así como tratados internacionales de protección al copyright mas sin embargo, aclaro y comento a la vez, que depende de la ley Federal de cada País , cosa que baria en consecuencia como tal. Presentándose como problema para interpretar las variantes de las violaciones. Y con el comentario de esta persona deduzco solo se refiere a las leyes federales de , que en todo caso protegen a la autora de los libros que utilice, mas sin embargo no se si se entera de cuantas personas en el mundo entran a una pagina de FANFICTION, y suben , crean, modifican , muestran su trabajo de una forma libre, sencilla y creativa, ya sea propio o de otros , SIEMPRE RECONOCIENDO QUE NO SON LOS AUTORES DE DICHA OBRA, haciendo alusión siempre a esto hecho, comentado de forma aclaratoria que no son suyas las obras , ni de su autoría sino de XXXX autor, de esta manera no se apropia de ninguna obra, y por ende no puede ser objeto de acusación de Plagio, o tratar de apoderarse de algo, dado que solo somos seudónimos imaginativos navegando en la red, que no buscamos quitar un céntimo de la gran fortuna que han acrecentado de manera razonable cada uno de los autores de las diversas obras, que se utilazan en los fan fics , lo primordial y unico creo yo es solamente divertirnos un poco y en mi caso compartir lo que poseo, para así ayudar al habito de la lectura (que cada día lo veo mas deficiente).

NUNCA he dicho que las obras sean mías, siempre al inicio esta la nota aclaratoria de quien es el autor real, así no me acusaran de apropiarme de manera indebida de nada.

Si desea alguien saber mas sobre los procedimientos y leyes puedo hacerle llegar información legal al respecto.

CUARTO: El punto principal de lo que atrae a los usuarios es el interés en común por la historias originales de las cuales deseas obtener ya sea mas información, modificaciones , cambios y otros trabajos logrados, como cambios alternos, así como el saber que hay mas gente o personas interesadas en el mismo tema y que tienen algo que decir, crear o modificar ( dependiendo del caso), utilizando obras existentes o creadas por su propia inspiración utilizando personajes de Cine, literatura u otro medio creativo, ya publicado.

Lo que nos lleva a razonar sobre el hecho de que el éxito de FANFICTION, (sin importar el nombre en el ciberespacio de la pagina que utilices)se debe a que todos nos volvemos protagonistas, porque siempre habrá alguien a quien agrade lo que publicamos u opinamos, y con esto no digo que de la nada llegaremos a ser RICOS Y FAMOSOS, por una manera de expresar nuestra interpretación medianamente formada de una obra ya existente, credo y exhibida por el autor ORIGINAL, donde este plasma su sentir, y nosotros solamente jugamos un papel como lectores/interpretes de lo dicho y expresado.

Modificándolas o terciándolas dependiendo de la forma que demos a los hechos, o así también no modifiquemos en nada lo ya existente, como es mi caso.

Yo me declaro una persona que usa esta forma de creatividad liberadora ya que no existe la necesidad de atarse a los estándares escolares, porque pensare que no me consideran talentosa, como para crear algo yo misma, y digno de compartir con otras personas, ya que no aspiro a vivir de la escritura ( mi forma de vida, esta establecida desde hace mucho tiempo),

No busco llegar a ser una productora de FANFICTION LEGALES, para lucrar con lo ya existente y modificarlo mostrando mi visión, sobre lo que deduzco, supongo y presupongo, quiso decir el creador de la obra que este adaptando aquí.

Por otra parte, recurriré a pensar que ARCE solo es un lector intensivo, que es confrontado con un corpus limitado y cerrado de textos, leídos y releído, memorizados y recitados, escuchados o conocidos de memoria, sin ganas de compartir-

Mientras que en mi caso me considero un lector extensivo, con rabia por leer, consumiendo impresos de manera numerosa y diversa, ejerciendo así una actividad critica.

Quiero creer que los lectores de FANFICS tienen profundamente arraigado el habito de la lectura, de manera romántica y extensiva, que es capaz de leer y comentar varios textos en plazos muy cortos de tiempo, si es que tienen el acceso necesario para tener libros sin preocupación de cantidades. ( cosa que creo difícil en algunos casos y que me lleva a mi anterior comentario, creo que se debe compartir lo que se tiene con otros, para fomentar la CULTURA POPULAR).

Ahora bien, realizando una nueva cita textual de lo escrito por Rodolfo Castro, me permito mostrar el siguiente comentario sobre los fanfiction.

" El lector joven, que se mueve en "fanfiction" o los usos alternativos de internet lo que esto esta haciendo es PRIVILEGIANDO géneros antes marginales y ahora emergentes, como la fantasía, la ciencia ficción y el terror, focalizando nuevas temáticas , personajes y géneros, que resultan de una fusión o hibridación de la mitología, el folklore, los clásicos, las tendencias mas modernas… y modas audiovisuales"

Me pregunto yo, ahora, porque si escritores, reconocen la existencia de fanfiction como un hecho , que encausa la creatividad de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, de una forma divertida y libre, existen personas que lleguen a criticar, amenazar y coartar , el hecho de publicar en una pagina de FANFICTION algo propio o no escrito por uno mismo, utilizando personajes de un anime, manga etc.

Por ultimo reitero mi agradecimiento a las personas que leen , lo que hago, ya que es una manera de demostrarme a mi misma que aun puede haber personas que aprecien el buen habito de la lectura, y yo pueda compartir ese hecho con ellas, al dejarles ver los libros que poseo.


End file.
